A Bad Boy's Forbidden Love
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: AU: Naruto's father died and his mother got remarried to Fugaku Uchiha. Now he has to deal with his annoying, egoistic, trouble maker, playboy step-brother, Sasuke Uchiha. He has to deal with him at home and at school. He makes his life as miserable as possible all the time, but along the way has he developed feelings for his step-brother and if so, can they be together?
1. He Wants Your Attention?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: **_**AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. OOCness. ItaKyuu Later~**

**Usami-sensei: Naruto's personality in this story is kind and innocent, though quite naive..**

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed beating his face with his pillow, he tossed and turned and pulled at his blond locks.

"Urgh, Shut Up!" He banged on the wall in the back of his head board. 'Ugh…I hate him so much!' Naruto slammed the pillow onto his face hoping he would soon suffocate and pass out. That way at least he'd get to sleep.

The reason the cute little blond couldn't sleep was because of his annoying step brother, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha had one of his 'guests' over. Naruto could hear the both of them moaning loudly and what made things worse was his room was right across from his. Sasuke Uchiha was the one person Naruto was most irritated by.

His father passed when he was thirteen and last year his mother got remarried to Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto couldn't really see the attraction between the two but he didn't care; as long as his mother who he adored was happy. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto divorced Fugaku because they had some _issues_.

Sasuke Uchiha loves making Naruto's life miserable; he always embarrasses him, picks fights, breaks things and blames it on him. The thing is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha was always in trouble because of something his brother had done.

'That's it, I can't take it anymore!' Naruto jumped out of bed; he ran towards his door before opening it and walking down the hall to his step brother, Itachi's room. Naruto and Itachi were really _close_. He was really nice and looked out for Naruto like he was his real brother. He and Sasuke were totally different.

Naruto took a deep breath and turned the knob to Itachi's door and walked in.

"Itachi can I sleep with you?" Naruto whispered to the raven who was sleeping half naked. Itachi groaned and nodded his head.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and crawled into the raven's bed. Naruto was happy that Itachi's room was far away from Sasuke's, he didn't have to hear the other Uchiha having sex with one of his boy sluts tonight.

He wished Sasuke would get in trouble for once but the thing is his mom is a nurse so she works over night and his step dad ran a huge Incorporation so he worked over night too. Most of the time the man wouldn't be home but when he did he made sure to spend lots of time with his family but mostly Naruto's mother; he didn't want this marriage to end up like his last one because he wasn't paying attention to his spouse.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

That morning had already started off horrible when Sasuke kept flushing the toilet while Naruto was in the shower which turned the water cold and he wouldn't stop. Now everyone was sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast; Fugaku was doing his usual praising to Itachi and Sasuke.. well... being Sasuke.

"So, son, you ranked top of the whole school again for the exams... haha that's my boy!" Fugaku smiled and Itachi looked rather un-effected; almost like he didn't care about his father opinion.

"Yes, father but Sasuke also did well." Itachi tried to redirect the attention he was getting to someone else.

"Did he?"

His youngest son nodded with a smirk on his face; his father then looked at Naruto who had a weird look on his face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Fugaku asked.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine, sir." Naruto winced because the damn Uchiha was stepping on his foot.

"I told you call me father, Naruto." Fugaku stated but the blond just ignored that statement; no one could take the place of his father so he sure wasn't going to call some else father or dad.

"Would you stop?" Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Make me." Sasuke looked at the blond with an evil gleam in his eyes; Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was always so mean to him, he never did anything to the raven.

"You teme!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone stared at the blond because his sudden out burst.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kushina asked.

"Yes.. um there was a… bug… It was really annoying me." Naruto laughed, sheepishly.

"Haha! That's a good one child, we all know there are no pests that live in this house." Fugaku said smugly and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Right, it was a joke, duh." Naruto sighed in relief that the raven stopped hurting his foot.

Sasuke looked over at the blond and felt somewhat bad, he didn't know why he acted the why he did around Naruto. Could it be because he liked him? No, no! Sasuke isn't the type of guy to fall in love so that was out of the question but why did he like messing with Naruto Uzumaki so much?

Suddenly the door bell rang and a maid went to answer it.

One of the maids then came back into the dinning room and bowed her head before saying, "Naruto-sama your friends are here." The maid informed.

"Okay!" Naruto then got up from the table, he walked over to his loving mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before waveing bye to Fugaku, his step-father and ran out of the kitchen.

"He's such a momma's boy." Sasuke frowned his face; he always wanted to get the courage to ask Naruto if he wanted to walk to school with him but it never came out right so he got pissed when other people walked with the blond to school.

"Sasuke leave him alone." Itachi stated, glaring daggers at his younger brother.

"Yeah, whatever." The raven got up from the table and emptied his plate in the sank.

"Are you leaving?" His father asked.

"Yes father." Sasuke replied, bowing his head.

"I'll see you when you return or a little later tonight." The child nodded before sprinting out of the dinning room.

"I'll get going too." Itachi smiled and waved goodbye to his father and step-mother.

"Make me proud." Fugaku said, sternly.

* * *

"So Naruto how was your morning?" Gaara who wore his black Gakuran uniform and his backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"Well besides sore feet fine I guess." Naruto walked down the street next to his friends.

"Ne, Naruto, do you think you can get me a date with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura jumped up and down in front of the blond.

Naruto just didn't understand why Sasuke was so likable. He's a total ass, a bastard, and a true duche.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that he doesn't go for girls." Naruto slouched over, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

"Aw.. that's too bad." Sakura pouted and twirled in her uniform skirt.

"I kind of figured that, whenever Sasuke goes into the boy's bathroom some guy always follows him in and then out with hickies all over his neck and their clothes a mess." Neji frowned and shivered a little.

"I know right. He doesn't even care if someone is in the bathroom and one time he tried to call me a pervert for listening." Everyone looked at Kiba with gaped mouth and he shrugged.

"You're a perv kiba." Naruto stated.

Naruto then saw Sasuke who was in the limo ride passed him while they were walking down the street. 'Uh…if only I didn't have to go to school with that jerk.'

* * *

Naruto sat in class with Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Tenten, Ino, choji and a few others.

'I don't understand anything!' Naruto pulled at his hair.

Everyone was taking a math test and math was not Naruto's best subject. 'Man why didn't I study? Oh yeah, I couldn't because Sasuke kept doing everything possible to make me not study t-that T-Teme!' Naruto was broken out of thought when he felt paper balls hitting his head.

'What the hell?' Naruto turned around only to see Sasuke and his gang laughing at him. In his so called 'gang' there was Sai, Tenten and Shikamaru.

'Why…why today?!' Naruto grinded his teeth together as he was being pelted with paper.

The teacher was turned around so he couldn't see what was going on. Finally the Uzumaki finally had enough.

He got up and picked up the paper balls and threw them at the 4 trouble makers.

"Stupid bastards, you damn teme! How does that feel you damn-" Naruto felt the teacher's stern glare burn a hole through him.

"Na…ru…to!" Iruka crossed his arms before pointing for the Uzumaki to got to the principles office. Naruto gulped and slouched as he made his way out of the classroom. Sasuke and his gang snickered.

* * *

Naruto sat in lady Tsunade's office trying to explain but she wouldn't listen.

"B-but granny it wasn't my fault!"

"I don't want to hear it Naruto and I can't believe you would blame it on Sasuke Uchiha one of our best students." Lady Tsunade rested her chin on her folded hands.

"It was! They were throwing stuff at me." Naruto banged on the office chair.

"Well, you should have been the more mature one and ignored them… now you are dismissed." Lady Tsunade pointed towards the door way and Naruto got up to leave.

"Ugh.. stupid bitch." Naruto mumbled as he walked out the office and closed the door.

He then walked to the cafeteria for lunch; he was in the principles office for so long by the time he left it was time for lunch.

Naruto sighed as he walked into the lunch room and saw all the hype teens talking with each other, some bullying others and people throwing food.

The blond walked to the table his friends sat at with his bento in his hand and his friends waved him over.

The Uzumaki took a seat and huffed his breath. "So how'd it go bro?" Kiba asked.

"The same as always." Naruto sighed, opening his bento; he smiled to himself and thanked his mother in his head.

"Sasuke is a real jerk." Neji began eating his lunch.

"Tsk ..at least you don't have to live with him." Naruto replied.

"I wish I lived with him." Sakura gazed at the raven who sat at the other table, joking around with his friends.

"If I could I would let you." Naruto ran his finger through his blond strands and fixed his glasses. The worst thing happened to him two years ago, he was told he need glasses by his eye doctor.

"Naruto, it will be okay." Gaara said, dully.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto smiled and began eating his lunch.

Naruto eyed his so called 'brother' from his table and glared. 'Them and their stupid popular table… I mean who cares.' Naruto stabbed his chop sticks into his omelet and continued stabbing it imagining it was Sasuke.

* * *

'My body hurts.' Naruto dragged himself through the empty school hallways while everyone else was enjoying gym.

The only reason Naruto left was because Sasuke pelted him with dodge balls and tenten 'accidentally' hit him with a jump rope, leaving a red marks on his legs. He rubbed the back of his legs and almost cried a little.

'God, that hurts like hell.' Then some boys from Itachi's class came strolling down the hall as they chatted with each other.

The three laid eyes on the blond limping down the hallway and smirked; they thought Naruto was hot so they always sexually harassed him.

"Hello Naru!" Deidara waved and the blond cringed and turned on his heels to run away but,

"Where do you think you're going buddy?" Deidara slammed he dobe up against a locker as he gripped his shirt.

"Look he's wearing shorts." Sasori pulled at the blond's shorts and the Uzumaki blushed.

"Are you just coming from gym?" The red head had an evil smirk on his face.

"Y-yes." Naruto stammered out and Deidara got closer to his face. He then shuddered when he felt Sasori's hand trace his legs.

"You're so hot Naruto you shouldn't walk around with your gym uniform on, it's not safe there are perverts around you know." Utakata cooed.

Naruto trembled as he felt hands roaming his body; he absolutely hating himself for not stopping them, he could if he wanted to but fighting just wasn't his style.

Deidara then ran his finger over the Uzumaki's nipple.

"Ah! Stop!" Naruto pleaded, turning his face away from them.

"He's so sensitive." Deidara chuckled.

"Let's see how he looks without these glasses." Sasori took off the blond's glasses and when they removed them they couldn't help but stare. The Uzumaki was even hotter without glasses as he was with them.

"Oi, Dei! What are you doing?" Itachi stormed towards the long haired blond and grabbed him off of his little brother.

"What are guys doing to my brother?" The Uchiha's voice was stern.

"Oh he's related to you Itachi?" Deidara laughed, nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You know that." The raven gripped his shirt.

"Don't do this again, understand." Itachi's glare pierced through the three boys.

"O-okay I understand." Deidara waved his hands in surrender.

"C'mon guys we're going." Deidara, Sasori and Utakata walked off down the hall.

Naruto noticed that Sasori had dropped his glasses and they were now cracked, he sighed, bending down to picked up his glasses.

"Let's go." Itachi grabbed his little brother's hand and dragged him towards the nurse's office.

The nurse wasn't there so Itachi had to take care of the blond himself.

Naruto sat on the bed and the Uchiha kneeled down in front of him, he took an antiseptic soaked cotton ball and disinfected the marks that on Naruto's slender legs.

'I swear I'm gonna kill Sasuke.' The Uchiha clenched his teeth.

Naruto winced when he felt the cold liquid hit his bruises and bit his bottom lip, he eyes then began tearing up and he sniffled.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Itachi asked, not looking up at the blond.

"No.. that bastard can never just leave me alone." Naruto tightened his fists and grinded his teeth together.

"Let me guess today has been hell for you, huh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"My brother's always been like that. I guess he's still not use to you yet." Itachi wrapped bandages around those beautiful legs and stood up with his hands on his hips.

"Need my glasses but," The blond looked at his broken glasses.

"Your mom gave me some contacts for you in case something happened to those." Itachi pointed at the broken pair of glasses.

"Here. You know how to put them in right?" Itachi handed the blond his contacts that were in a box case and the blue eyed teen nodded.

It was something about Itachi Uchiha that made the Uzumaki happy and warm inside.

"You'll be fine chibi." The long haired raven ruffled the blond's hair.

"Thanks, Itachi." Naruto smiled, softly.

Itachi smiled, making his way over to the sliding doors and then slid it open.

"You should stay in here until school is over, give your bruises sometime to heal." Itachi waved and walked out the nurse's office.

Naruto nodded, pulling his feet up on the bed and relaxing.

* * *

A cellphone kept ringing and the blond who had drifted to sleep began waking up.

Naruto opened his eyes and he rubbed them drowsily before looking at his phone and answering it.

"Yes?"

_"It's time to go home."_ Itachi figured the blond might have fallen asleep so he called to wake him up.

"Okay." Naruto hung up the phone and looked at the time on his cell.

'Five o clock already!' Naruto jumped up and put his shoes on he before hurrying down to the locker room to get his school uniform because he was still in his gym attire and then dashed out the school.

* * *

Itachi was waiting outside by the limo and Naruto grinned, humming to himself, running over to the vehicle. After waiting a while for Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi play around with each other.

"Not like that hehe!" The Uzumaki grabbed the Uchiha's hand and Itachi smiled which he rarely did; only around Naruto did he ever smile.

Sasuke walked out of the school and his eyes narrowed when he saw the two goofing off. 'Che! Why does he act so different with Itachi?' He glared, making his way over to the limo and Naruto and Itachi got in before him.

He sat on the opposite side of Naruto and the blond by the window glared at him; the raven then noticed the Uzumaki didn't have his glasses on and the blue eyed teen looked else where.

"What's wrong dobe, don't even want to look at me?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke, I'll punched your teeth down your throat if you don't leave him alone." The older Uchiha stated, coldly.

"Nii-san, no need to do that," Sasuke replied. "Besides I'm only playing around it's not hurting anyone." The Uchiha folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window.

"Well you're playing around left marks on his legs." Itachi scoffed.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked at the Uzumaki's slender legs and he raised an eyebrow. He had no idea about those marks and he never meant to harm the blond in anyway so he felt bad but he wasn't one to apologize; he didn't feel like he had to.

"I didn't even know about those marks." The raven mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes and the Uchiha sucked his teeth.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Naruto put a towel around his neck and sat on the couch drinking a soda while waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower. 'My life sucks, man, if only that teme wasn't in my life.' Naruto balled fists and cussed through his teeth.

"I'm done, dobe." That said teme came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

His body was slender but well built and he had water dripping down his creamy pale skin, his jet-black hair stuck to his face and back and his lips were slightly pink but moist from the shower water.

"You can take a bath now! I'm done." Sasuke repeated for the third time because the blond was in a daze.

"Okay teme, I heard you." Naruto got up and pushed passed the Uchiha.

Sasuke shrugged and shook the water off his hair like a dog before drying the silky strands with a towel.

* * *

Naruto took off his clothes and set his new pair of glasses on his towel.

He then jumped in the shower and the water dripped down his tan body, his golden blond hair got drenched and tense muscles relaxed.

'Ah..it fees soooo good.' He brought his hands up to his hair and tangled his fingers in his blond locks, scrubbing shampoo on his scalp.

"Naruto, honey! I'm leaving!" His mother shouted from the outside the bathroom door.

"Okay! See you to tomorrow!" Naruto beamed, sitting down on the shower floor as the water hit his body.

After he was done bathing, he walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and made his way upstairs to his room, shivering from the cold air hitting his tanned skin.

Sasuke leaned on his door frame as he waited for the Uzumaki to come up the steps. "It's about damn time." He spat out and the blond glared at him.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto's teeth chattered.

"Well... I told the teacher what happened and he said that to make up for it I had to tutor you." Sasuke flipped his raven locks out of his face and frowned.

'Hm.. is this one of his tricks?' Naruto stood there rubbing his chin and Sasuke was letting his eyes gaze the blond's wet body.

"You look good wet." He stated, bluntly.

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed and ran into his room before slamming the door shut.

"Oi, you better be ready because we start next week!" Sasuek shouted before going into his room.

* * *

**-Later-**

The door bell rang so Naruto got up to answered it since all the maids had went home for the night.

He strolled towards the door and looked through the peep hole. It was a young boy and he looked slutty from what Naruto could tell, he groaned and opened the door.

"Hello." Naruto smiled.

"I came to hang out with Sasuke tonight!" The boy gave a sly grin and the blond felt his stomach drop.

'Ugh... I don't even wanna know what they're gonna do.' He shuddered. He is a lean-built young man of average height, straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, purple eyes and pointed teeth.

Naruto gestured his hands for the teen to come in and the white haired teen stood by the front door with his hands on his hips.

"SASUKE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" He yelled ever so rudely, causing the young man behind him to flinch at the tone of voice.

"Okay, stop yelling dobe." Sasuke came downstairs looking stunning. He wore a half buttoned dress shirt and tight fitting pants with his damp hair messy.

He walked passed Naruto who scowled and he looked at him. "Bye! Go away!" Sasuke shooed the Uzumaki away.

"Have fun with your slut tonight." Naruto mumbled and the raven glared, hearing that smart comment.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you called me." The young boy wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"Of course I called you you're the best, Suigetsu." Sasuke scoffed with a smug look on his face.

"Are you parents gone yet?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered before kissed the boy roughly, he then picked the boy up bridle style and carried him up to his bed room.

Naruto had been watching the whole time and was now sticking his tongue out in disgust. 'Ugh... gross.' He turned around and flipped through the channels.

"Ne, Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi walked into the living room with two Popsicles in his hands.

"Nothing. Trying to find something on TV." The blond shrugged.

"Here, want one?" His older brother handed him a popsicle.

"Thanks!" Naruto chimed and the raven took a seat next to him.

* * *

_**...**_

_**-In The Morning-**_

A certain raven was looking around in Naruto's room for something while the blond was sleeping.

Sasuke was searching for last year's birthday present to see if the Uzumaki had opened it. He dug around in Naruto's closet and found a box.

'Ha! Found it!' Sasuke opened the box and looked inside. He saw the present he gave the blond dobe and it was still .

'Why do I feel a little hurt that he didn't open it.'

Naruto didn't bother to open it because he probably didn't want to touch anything Sasuke gave him, let alone open his present.

Sasuke looked at some other stuff and found a picture of Naruto when he was little with his father, Minato. 'I have no idea how it feels to lose a parent… I wouldn't understand what he's going through at all.' The Uchiha put the box back in the closet and walked out room.

* * *

An hour later Naruto turned over and groaned.

He awoke from his sleep and stretched before yawning. He put his feet on the floor and shivered as he felt the cold air hit his bare feet.

He then stood up and made his way over to the door and walked into the hallway, he yawned again and saw Sasuke walking up the steps before rolling his eyes.

'He has such adorable bed head, wait! Why would I think that dobe is cute?' Sasuke scowled at the blond haired beauty and the Uzumaki walked passed him.

He made his way down to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door when he walked in.

'Yay, No school today!' Naruto grabbed his tooth brush and brushed his teeth, he smiled at himself in the mirror when he was done and walked out the bathroom.

"Naruto, come here a second." Kushina chimed and her walked over to her before hugging him.

"Good morning mom." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke then came strolling down the stairs, stretching his arms.

"What did you want?" Her son raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're here as well perfect!" The red headed woman smiled and the raven haired teen nodded.

"Could you two go to the super market for me?" The two looked at the woman questionably.

"Can't you get one of the maids to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but I want you two to do it, I've noticed that you two glare at each other a lot so I figured you needed to bond more." Kushina smiled and the blond rolled his baby blue eyes.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

"O-okay I'll go." Naruto pouted and his mother handed him the grocery list and money.

"I need to get dress." Sasuke turned on his heels and made his way up the steps.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and frowned, following the raven up the stairs to get dressed too.

* * *

The limo drove up to a huge super market and the blond groaned.

The carts were all stationed on the outside of the market and the Uzumaki got out the limo and grabbed a cart. Sasuke looked around as if he was too good to go to the supermarket, he frowned when he saw little children with their parents and some acting out. 'Ugh.. why do I have to be here?'

Naruto pushed the cart over to the Uchiha and Sasuke looked at him with furrowed brows.

"Teme, would you stop with the faces and try to enjoy yourself." Naruto grinned. Sasuke had to admit Naruto was cute even with glasses and his smile always looked so perfect.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted and walked into the market ahead of the Uzumaki.

"He's always so up tight." Naruto pushed the cart inside.

He saw stocked shelves filled canned foods, wrapped sweets and baby stuff so Naruto figured all the foods he needed were in the back.

The Uzumaki was startled when the Uchiha walked up next to him.

"So where do we go?" Sasuke asked, looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Just follow me." Naruto pushed the cart towards the back and the fruits aisle came into view.

"Okay so I think mom want peaches, oranges and some apples." Naruto looked at the list.

"I'll go get them." Sasuke sprinted over towards the fruits and took a few minutes to get everything.

"Here." He came back and dumped a whole bunch of oranges, peaches and apples in the cart.

"Sasuke! That's not how it's done." The raven looked at Naruto almost confused.

"You have to get a plastic bag." Naruto ripped off a mini plastic bag and put the oranges in one. "See you separate them into these little bags." The Uzumaki instructed.

"O-oh." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and Naruto put the rest of the fruits into different bags.

"Next a jar of pickled plums." Naruto read the list out loud to the Uchiha. Naruto then began pushing the cart to a different aisle and saw the jarred foods.

"I can get that." Sasuke walked over and grabbed a jar of pickled plums and put it in the cart.

"Good!" Naruto smiled.

"Don't treat me like a child." Sasuke hissed.

"Well it's just you are kind of like one." The blond giggled.

"I'll hit you." Sasuke cracked his knuckles.

"S-sorry… lets move on." Naruto gulped as he pushed the cart passed the Uchiha with blush spreading across his face.

"Crabs!" Naruto pushed up to the sea food deli. The man behind the counter smiled and looked the blond. He almost blushed, seeing the blond with golden blond locks and baby blue eyes, he had never seen someone look that good.

"How may I help you young man?" The man asked.

"A pound of crabs please." Naruto smiled gleefully.

"Stop being so friendly." Sasuke turned away from the Uzumaki and folded his arms across his chest. Damn, why did he care if Naruto was nice or not. He didn't know but it just got to him sometimes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"I don't understand you." Naruto sighed, grabbing the bag of crabs from the man.

"Thank you!" He smiled and put the bag into the cart.

"Okay next is milk." Naruto pushed the cart towards the refrigerated aisle.

"Look at him." Sasuke muttered with a smirk on his face as he watched the young man pick out a half gallon of milk.

The boy had dark brown hair and a slim figure and of course Sasuke was staring at his ass. The young man was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black tight fitting sweater.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto felt angry at the fact that the Uchiha was staring at another other guy. 'That guy is hotter than me I guess.' Naruto always had no confidence in himself, he felt uncomfortable around other boys besides his friends and he didn't get why other boys thought he looked sexy and hot.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked confused.

"Why does that g-guy interest you?" Naruto asked, shyly.

"Look at him… I mean that is a fine piece of ass." Sasuke was almost drooling.

"O-oh." Naruto laced his fingers through his blond hair and the boy walked passed him and Sasuke, he smiled at the Uchiha and the raven had a smirk spreading across his face.

"I'll be right back." Sasuke said before he walked off to follow the young man.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

'I wonder how I look to Sasuke, probably not as attractive as that guy.' Naruto sighed and put a jug milk into the cart.

'What's next… some chocolates.'

'Wait it says to ask the lady behind the counter for the Uchiha's special order of chocolates.'

Naruto walked towards the front counter and smiled at the lady.

"Um..I need the Uchiha's special order of chocolates please!" Naruto stated.

"Of course!" The lady grabbed a box of chocolates from behind the refrigerated glass and handed them to the blond.

"Thank you!" Naruto grabbed the box and threw it into the cart.

'Now I guess it's to the line." Naruto felt stupid for thinking that he and his so called brother could actually get along.

* * *

The blue eyed beauty walked up to the limo and tried to open the door but it was locked, he then looked inside and saw Sasuke making out with that guy they just saw in the market. He actually looked liked he was about their age.

Naruto turned on his heels and tightened his fists. 'That stupid dickhead.' His face felt like it was fuming.

"Naruto-sama, I'm sorry but Sasuke-sama is a little busy. I tried to stop him but-" The limo driver bowed and the blond sighed.

"Um.. that's okay ..uh here can you put these bags in the limo?" The driver nodded and grabbed the bags out of naruto's hands.

"What about you Naruto-sama?" The driver asked.

"I'll catch the bus home." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away with his hands on his hips.

"Nhn..." The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss and saw the blond walking across the street. 'Damn his ass looks amazing in those jeans.' He then raised an eyebrow wondering where the blond was going.

"What's wrong?" The teen boy looked at the Uchiha with lustful eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing." He kissed down the guy's neck and the browned haired boy stifled a moan.

* * *

He got off at his stop and walked up the steps to his house; he turned the knob and then walked inside. "Naruto?" Itachi was standing at the door way.

"Hi Itachi!" Naruto grinned, waving.

"Where's my brother, I thought you two went out together." Itachi had a concerned look on his face.

"No he ran into one of his friends while we were shopping." The blond replied with a pout.

"Where are the bags then?"

"In the limo." Naruto stated.

"Didn't you come home in the limo?"

"N-no I-I caught the bus." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Something happened with him didn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah but it's okay, really, I'm fine." Naruto walked passed the long haired raven and Itachi scowled, he would beat the shit out of his little brother if he was here right now.

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed watching Tv, he then got up off the bed and kneeled down.

He sighed, grabbing a snack out of his mini fridge. 'I honestly don't care what happens to that teme.' Naruto laid his head on his pillow and looked at his wall.

The blond stared at the picture of him and his father that was on his dresser. 'I thought things would get better but I'm not happy at all. I miss you Papa.' Naruto felt warm tear drops fall from his blue eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

He closed his eyes and yawned. 'So tired...'

* * *

Naruto woke up when he felt his phone vibrating in his pajamas shorts pocket.

"Un… what time is it?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. 'Ugrh..this teme.' Naruto got a text from Sasuke Uchiha and it read,

_**'Open the door dobe!'**_

"Why should I do anything for that teme?" Naruto sat against his headboard and looked at the text once more.

'Wait what time is it?' Naruto closed the text message and looked at the time. 'It's freaking three in the morning, wow I was sleep for a long time.' Naruto scratched his head and got of the bed.

He walked over to his window and opened his curtain a little, he saw Sasuke making out with some guy in the front of the house.

Naruto groaned and put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before walking out his room and downstairs. The blond looked out the peep hole and waited for the guy with his brother to walk away.

"Bye Sasuke, I hope to see you again." The boy waved and left from in front of the house. Naruto then opened the front door and walked outside the gate to their house.

"Do you know what time it is?" Naruto glared daggers at the Uchiha.

"Yes." Sasuke replied with a smug look on his face.

"You're going to get in trouble by mom and dad."

"Not if you don't say anything." The Uchiha had a irritated look on his pale face. "By the way, nice pants." Sasuke pointed at Naruto's pants that had a cute little rabbit on the pants leg.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto blushed and tried to cover his pants leg with his hand.

"You're such a child." Sasuke stated before walking inside the gate.

"W-well you know what you are… y-you're a-a-" Naruto noticed the Uchiha had closed the front door and locked it.

Naruto ran up to the door and tried to turn the handle.

"Oi, teme open the door!" Naruto rang the door bell and banged on the door with his fists.

"What is going on out here- Naruto!" Kushina opened the door and her eyes narrowed.

"Mom it's not what you think!" Her son gulped.

"Are you just getting home?" Kushina scowled. It did look like he was just arriving home but he really didn't want to rat Sasuke out.

"I was-"

"Grounded! Now get in here!" Kushina grabbed her son by his ear and dragged him into the house.

"Itai! Mom!"

_**...**_

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**(Author's Note: The next two chapters of this have to be edited so please excuse all my mistakes up to chapter 3 I'm trying to find time to edit the next two but thankfully I finished fixing this chapter ^0^)**


	2. No! You Don't Like Him Sasuke! Really?

**Disclaimer: Still wishing I owned Naruto but I don't T-T**

**Warnings: SasuNaru studying?**

* * *

Naruto wore a pair of shorts, a white shirt and had a pair of old sneakers on his feet. He picked up heavy boxes and stacked them on top of other ones he had already moved; he then stood up straight and used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He really didn't have to do much because Sasuke came up to the attic and helped him out... Alot, so Naruto was grateful but it was still all the Uchiha's fault.

"Phew, this should be the last of them." Naruto sighed, heavily and brushed the dust off his clothes.

He then heard foot steps and his mother came up with a smile on her face. "All done?"

The spiky haired blond then glared at his mother with a frown on his face.

"Do I hint a little attitude?" Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"No." Naruto stiffened up and looked at the pile of boxes. "And I'm all finished."

"Then go get ready for school."

Naruto nodded, taking the gloves off his hands and then walked up to the red headed woman.

"Honey, I know you think I'm being hard on you but this is for your own good." Kushina ruffled his blond locks.

"But it wasn't my fault." Naruto mumbled; Kushina then looked at her son with curious eyes.

"Then who's fault was it?"

"Um..." He looked down at the floor and his mother sighed.

"I'll see you later, okay?" His mother made her way down the steps and he pouted, kicking his feet.

"Okay... love you." He muttered and the attic door shut.

* * *

After Naruto finished in the attic he walked down the steps and down the hall, he then turned the corner and saw his step-brother, leaning on the while talking on the phone.

"Yeah I'm here." Sasuke said. Naruto stood there for a minute and watched the raven only to irritate him.

"I told you I don't want a relationship so just drop it." The Uchiha spat out. Sasuke then looked at the Uzumaki and tried to shoo him away with his hand but the blue eyed boy only stuck his tongue and the Uchiha glared.

Naruto then ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He sat down on his bed and laid down for a few minutes. 'I guess I'll go take a shower.' Naruto got up and pulled out his school uniform; he then laid it out on the bed and then grabbed his bath towel.

After making sure he had everything ready for school he hurried down the down the steps and ran into the bathroom.

'I need to hurry... or I'll be late for school.' Naruto yawned, stripping out of his clothes. He then stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water ran down his body and he put his head under the water; the Uzumaki slowly closed his eyes and exhaled the breath he had been holding in. 'It feels so good to relax..'

* * *

'I can't believe it's eight thirty, I'm gonna to be so late!' Naruto rushed, putting on his boxers and then grabbed his white long sleeve uniform shirt.

When he finished dressing himself he grabbed his cell phone and back pack and sprinted out his room.

* * *

The blond slouched, walking outside the house gate and scratched his damp head of hair. His blue eyes then saw Sasuke sitting on his motorcycle with his leather jacket on and his helmet in his hands. 'I hate having to ask but it can't be helped, the limo is at the cleaners today.' Naruto tighten his fists and walked up to the taller raven who looked at him with bored eyes.

"Tem- I mean... Sasuke could you please give me a ride?" Naruto muttered and the Uchiha smirked, leaning forward.

"Hmmmmm? Are you kidding.. if I let you sit on my bike my wheels would go BAM." The pale teen drawled.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naruto asked, practically shouting.

"Maybe." The raven replied in a joking tone.

"How do you expect me to get to school?" Naruto scrunched up his cute little nose with his hands on his hips. 'He's so cute when he's angry... WAIT! Stop thinking that!' The Uchiha shook the thought out his head and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Tch …fine get on." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, looking away from the Uzumaki with slight blush on his pale face.

"R-really?" Naruto grinned with wide eyes.

"Yes! Now get on before I change my mind." Sasuke scoffed; Naruto nodded, eagerly and got behind the Uchiha on the bike.

"B-but... I don't have a helmet." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke flinched, seeing that cute face.

'No! No! Sasuke, look away, don't look at him... you're just sick.. yeah that's all... sick!'

"Glasses." Naruto then removed his glasses and put them in his backpack.

The black haired teen blushed when he saw Naruto's baby face. 'He's hotter than anyone I've ever slept with.' Sasuke fell into a daze. Almost like he was swooning.

"Sasuke!" The Uzumaki waved hand in front of the raven's onyx eyes and the Uchiha came back to earth.

"Oh! Here, take mine." Sasuke put the helmet on Naruto's head.

"W-what about you?"

"I don't need one." Sasuke snorted, smartly. Naruto looked lost, sitting behind the Uchiha and Sasuke said,

"Dobe, don't you think you should hold on?" He looked at the blond out the corner of his eye.

"O-oh, right." He then wrapped his arms around the taller boy's stomach lightly and the Uchiha said,

"Tighter than that blondie." Naruto blushed up to his ears and nodded, hugging the raven tighter and let his head lean on Sasuke's back. The Uchiha gulped when he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hang on!" Sasuke started up the bike and it roared loudly, the raven then pulled off and the blond let out a squeak. He shut his eyes tight as the motorcycle sped down the street.

"You scared dobe?" Sasuke chuckled and the blond held onto him tighter.

"Of course, you're going too fast!" Naruto yelled over the wind.

"This is just normal speed." The bike then got faster.

"Now this is fast!" A smirk plastered the raven's pale face.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha's face and smiled. 'I like the way he smells.' Naruto nuzzled his nose in Sasuke's jacket. He found that he loved the scent, his step-brother smelled nice.

* * *

After school Naruto walked out the school doors exhausted, he looked up and spotted Sasuke over on his bike. He thought that maybe today would be different but no, Sasuke still messed with him but he wasn't as mean; the only thing that really happened was him throwing curry bread at him but in class he left Naruto alone. Which the Uzumaki found weird.

"Sasuke?" The blond walked up to the bike after running through the parking lot.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto asked, "Could you-"

"No can do Dobe." He said.

"Huh?"

"A special kitty needs a ride." He stated and the blond scowled; Sasuke needed to hurry and get Naruto off his mind, he didn't like him of God's sake or that what he keeps telling himself.

"Sasuke!" A slim boy with dirty blond hair came running up to the bike with a smile on his face and the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"Hop on." He tossed the boy helmet but Naruto quickly snatched it away.

"Oi!" The boy scowled and the Uzumaki stiffened up. "Give me that." He reached for it but Naruto put it behind his back; Sasuke glared at the blond with cold eyes.

Naruto looked shifty eyed before turning on his heels and taking off with the helmet in his hands. "Naruto!" Sasuke called out but the blond ignored him.

The boy then jumped on and the two took off on the bike. Naruto sighed, sitting down on the school steps. 'Guess I have to wait for Itachi now.' He ruffled his own hair.

The school door then opened and three loud teens came walking out. "Yeah, so that's what happened and Itachi-" Deidara looked down and saw Naruto, staring at him.

"Ne, Naruto, why are you still here?" Sasori pulled at his uniform collar and Utakata who stood next to him nodded.

"I don't have ride." He pouted. "So I have to wait for Itachi." He finished.

"I'll give you a ride. Itachi won't be out until five so let's go." A grin spread across the Uzumaki's face and he stood up. They made their way towards Deidara's car and Sasori asked,

"Naruto, didn't Sasuke have his bike?"

"Yeah but... he gave someone else a ride." He growled and Deidara frowned.

"What the hell? Who leaves their brother like that." Deidara opened up his car door and they all got in. "He's such a jerk." The long haired blond spat out.

Naruto nodded, buckling his seat belt.

...

An hour after Naruto got home nobody was home so he decided to make a snack and flop down on the couch to watch TV but slowly, he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

A certain Uchiha looked at the blond with dark eyes intensely. 'Why does he have to sleep like that?' Naruto had one hand under his shirt and his hair was sprawled out, he let out light snores and mumbled out things about Ramen.

"Dobe, Wake up!" Sasuke then shook the smaller teen roughly and Naruto grunted in his sleep.

"Wake up!" The Uchiha pinched Naruto's arm.

"Itai!" Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes; he then yawned and looked at the person who woke him.

"Why'd you do that?" He hissed, glaring at the raven.

"It's time to study." Sasuke said, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Fine." Naruto stretched his arms up high.

"Three minutes!" His step-brother shouted and he got up.

Naruto sluggish made his way up the steps and went into his room to change into more comfortable clothes and out of his uniform. After changing he got distracted by the TV in his room which had been playing his favorite show; when he realized he had been in his room for over three minutes he hurriedly got up and rushed out the room.

"Could you be any slower dobe?" Sasuke teased and blond walked into his room.

Sasuke sighed, closing his room door behind him after the Uzumaki walked in. Naruto flinched with caution after hearing the door close; being alone with Sasuke made him a little nervous.

"Take a seat at the desk." The Uchiha pointed at the desk that had a note book, four text books and two pencils on it. Naruto walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Open the note book to page thirty four." Sasuke pulled a chair up to the desk too and sat down beside the Uzumaki. Naruto really didn't enjoy his and Sasuke's legs being under the same table but he didn't have a choice.

"Now, tell me what you don't understand." Sasuke leaned his elbow on the desk, looking at the blond.

"Um… I don't know." He mumbled.

"You're hopeless." Sasuke sighed, grabbing the text book and flipping through the pages.

He back tracked everything they went over in class and made sure Naruto understood everything before moving on.

Soon Naruto got the hang of it and understood it well. An hour had passed since they started; Naruto's legs shook uncontrollably under the table. Sasuke's were right next to his and would brush up against his legs from time to time; being so close to the Uchiha made his hands sweat and his heart beat uncontrollably fast. He then fixed his glasses and fidgeted a little.

"See it's really easy, right?" Sasuke actually smiled at him and the Uzumaki blushed a little.

"Yeah it is." Naruto grinned as he wrote down the answers that he came up with in the note book.

"Now let's move onto history." Sasuke closed the math text book and grabbed his history text book.

"We have a history exam coming up about the Axis Powers which included Germany, Japan, and Italy... now let's began." Sasuke read the first few chapters out loud but the blond wasn't listening, he was more staring at Sasuke. He never knew how smart his brother was and he looked really nice when studying.

Naruto gulped, wiping his sweaty palm on his pant leg.

"Naruto hand me that pencil." Sasuke pointed to the pencil that was next to Naruto's hand.

"O-oh, here." Naruto held the pencil out to the pale teen and when Sasuke took it their hands brushed together; they both jumped at the feel of each others hands and dropped the pencil on the floor.

"S-sorry." Naruto leaned down, blushing up to his ears and grabbed the pencil from under the table.

Sasuke had a stunned look on his face. 'What the hell is up with my heart…that's weird...' The Uchiha's heart wouldn't stop racing.

"Here you go." Naruto blushed and handed the raven the pencil again.

"T-thank you." Sasuke stammered out, grabbing the pencil from the golden haired boy.

"Anyway," Sasuke coughed awkwardly and Naruto smiled. "Let's get back to this." Sasuke averted his eyes, trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

* * *

The two stretched their arms, leaning back in their chairs. "You're really good at this." Naruto grinned, sheepishly.

Sasuke looked away from his text book to look at the Uzumaki. Nobody had ever cared about how good he was at academics. His father always worried more about Itachi. "Thanks." He replied and the blond yawned.

"Well we're done now, should we go out to eat?"

"Are you asking me out?" Naruto scoffed and the raven snorted, smartly.

"As if, I mean as brothers of course." He got up and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Italian?"

"Um... sure." He put on his jacket and Naruto grinned, widely.

"Alright, I'll meet you down stairs." He got up from the chair and walked out the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto came running out the house wearing a pair of tight jeans, a black shirt and with black high-tops on his feet along with a jean jacket.

He looked at the raven on his motorcycle and scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's okay to get on." Sasuke said.

"You won't ditch me on the way back right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I won't… I promise." The Uchiha huffed his breath.

"Okay!" Naruto climbed on the bike behind the Uchiha and Sasuke mumbled,

"Cute outfit." But Naruto could hear him, he a red dusk spread across his tan face and the Uchiha smirked.

"Whatever!" Sasuke then turned and looked at the blond.

"What?" Naruto looked confused with big blue eyes.

"You need to put this helmet on." Sasuke put the helmet on the blond's head.

"But-"

"And if you're wondering, I had a spare in my room."

"Oh."

"And how many times do I have to tell you to hold on?" Sasuke finished.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha.

"Good boy." Sasuke teased, starting up the bike.

"Don't treat me like an idiot teme." Naruto whimpered.

"Here we go!" The bike took off and sped down the street.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned on Sasuke's back; the pale Uchiha smiled, softly, looking ahead.

* * *

After dinner at an Italian restaurant Sasuke was pissed. He was pissed because of one question. 'Why do you have sex if you don't love the person you're with?' Naruto asked him this in the middle of eating and he had no idea what to say. He had never been lost for words in his life.

Sasuke pulled up to the house and got off his bike. Naruto followed suit and they walked up the steps; the door opened after ringing the door bell and the oldest Uchiha heir had been home.

"Welcome home."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed passed his brother and stomped up the stairs to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" The long haired raven asked and Naruto strolled in to kick off his shoes.

"I have no idea."

"Welcome home, he didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Itachi ruffled the blond's spiky hair.

"No everything was fine hehe!"

"Good." Itachi nodded in approval as he and Naruto walked into the living room.

"What did you have to do with fugaku?" Naruto asked.

"He was showing me how to run businesses and all that stuff." Itachi sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Oh, I'm going to bed." Naruto waved and made his way up the steps upstairs. He walked up to his room door and grabbed the handle before turning to look at Sasuke room door.

"I wonder what I did?" The Uzumaki rubbed his chin, walking into his room.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed and sulked. Why couldn't he answer Naruto's question? 'What the hell! I can't think of a reason!' Sasuke pulled at his inky hair as he laid in his bed.

'That dumb blond, why'd he have to go and ask me that?' Sasuke knew it wasn't Naruto's fault but he kind of felt stupid about not having a good reason for sleeping around. 'Maybe... I don't need a reason… yeah I just do it because I want to!' He smirked, loving that answer.

"Ha! Because I want to!"

* * *

**-Saturday-**

Naruto walked through the front door smiling. It was the later afternoon and Naruto had been out with Itachi since early this morning. They went horse back riding down at the stables and Naruto had a great time.

"I'm home!" Naruto grinned, looking at his mother and step-father who were sitting on the couches in the living room. Fugaku was reading the news paper and his mother was sitting on the love seat, knitting.

"Where were you boys this morning?" Fugaku asked.

"Itachi took me horse back riding!" Naruto beamed.

"And then we went to get ice cream." The long haired raven who came into the living room stated.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Kushina smiled, getting up from her spot.

"Naruto you look so adorable in that outfit, aww, let me take a picture!" Kushina grabbed her camera.

"Mom!" Naruto hated when his mom did this. That's why whenever he wore something his mother would even call cute, he stayed up in his room.

"Kushina, leave the boy alone." Fugaku looked up from the paper and his wife pouted her lips.

"But he looks so adorable!" Kushina pinched his cheeks until they were red.

"Ow! Mom please let go." Naruto whined.

"Fine, I won't take a picture... this time." Kushina pinched her son's nose. Naruto wore a cute jean jumper that had a little bunny on the front with an orange shirt underneath, he looked like a little country boy.

Sasuke then came running down the steps with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "I'm leaving, father."

"Where are you going?" He looked at Itachi who cocked an eyebrow.

"Unlike you, I'm going to my mother's house." He hissed and his older brother his eyes. Itachi hadn't spoke to his mother since everything that happened between her and his father.

"Yeah, well, have fun." Itachi replied with a glare and his little bother turned on his heels.

"Son, don't give your mother any trouble." Fugaku said, sternly.

"I know father."

"See you soon Sasuke-kun." Kushina smiled and the boy nodded, walking out of the living room.

"I'll be back on Monday, bye!" The Uchiha slipped on his shoes and ran out the front door. Naruto grinned, widely. He wouldn't have to deal with Sasuke for the weekend which was going to be great.

"I'll be right back." Naruto ran out the living room and over to the front door before running out. "Sasuke!" He ran down the steps, panting.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, leaning on the limo door.

"I-I forgot to say goodbye to you." Sasuke looked down and saw the dobe had nothing on his feet.

"Why'd you run out here with no shoes you'll hurt yourself." The Uchiha had a concerned tone in his voice which made Naruto blushed.

"Um... Goodbye Sasuke, see ya Monday hehe!" He grinned that goofy grin and the raven quickly got in the car so as not to see that cute face.

"Oi!" The driver closed the door and Naruto pressed his face up against the window. He then saw Sasuke wave and he could have sworn he saw the raven blushing but maybe he saw seeing things.

'Am I starting to like this dobe... no! I mean... maybe but he gives off some weird pheromones.' The pale teen scratched his head in confusion.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Chapter 3 needs to be edited T-T but at least I fixed the first two chapters ^0^**


	3. I'll Make You Mine?

**Disclaimer: **all Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto. Souji Okita -from Hakuoki- belongs to Idea Factory!

**Usami-sensei: This chapter needs to be edited, which I will do when I get the time. So bare with it, please ^~^**

* * *

**-Sunday-**

Naruto tossed and turned in bed, not having sasuke around never got to him this much in the past; but for some reason he felt like his life was missing something. It had only been one day with out the raven and naruto felt like his day was missing something important.

"Do I actually miss that...teme and why am I in the bed it's only 7:00?" Naruto said to himself as he hugged his teddy bear; he was the only one in bed early, he felt like if he went to bed early sasuke would come back faster.

'I can't sleep.' Naruto sat up and walked out into the hallway. Naruto looked at sasuke's room door and then looked around to see if anyone was coming. When he felt it was safe, he tiptoed to sasuke's room door.

'Going in while he's not home would be rude but I can't resist.' Naruto gulped and turned the door knob and then he walked inside; he wasn't surprised it was so clean. Naruto walked on the blue rug with his slippers, he sat down on sasuke's bed and laughed a little.

"Haha…I'm sitting on sasuke's bed without permission." Naruto said to himself.

'Let's see what else he's got in this room.' Naruto got up off the bed and walked to sasuke's dresser, he dug through the dresser moving socks and ties out of the way.

'Wow nothing special in this one.' Naruto frown and moved onto the next dresser. When he opened the bottom dresser drawer he saw condoms and a whole bunch of other sexual toys, he shivered at the sight. 'Ugh…I would hate to know what he uses those for.' Naruto walked to sasuke's closet and looked through his closet.

"I think he would look good in this." Naruto grinned at the out fit on the hanger. He slid the hangers and clothes to the other side with his hand and looked through sasuke's whole closet. He soon realized he had messed the whole closet up. 'Oh know I better fix this or I'm so dead.' Naruto panicked as he put everything back in its place. After about 3 minutes naruto was done, he got up and opened the drawer that had those toys in it and looked in it again.

"What are these things used for anyway." Naruto picked up a dildo vibrator and looked at it oddly. He looked on the back of the package and saw the pictured directions. 'Ugh that's s-so weird.' Naruto blushed as he read the directions step by step.

"Naruto what are you doing in here?" Itachi walked in, he almost caught naruto with sasuke's vibrator in his hands; but he hurry and hid it behind his back. Naruto looked nervously at the older raven as he fidgeted.

"Uh…I-I was getting my pencil." Naruto smiled at itachi as he closed sasuke's dresser behind his back.

"Oh…well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me." Itachi looked at his younger brother curiously.

"Um…sure! Just let…me go get dressed haha." Naruto hid the vibrator behind his back as he walked around itachi and ran into his room.

"Well that was weird." Itachi said to himself before he walked to his room; naruto leaned on his door as he was catching his breath.

"That was so close." Naruto breathed heavy as he looked at the vibrator in his hands. 'Well I guess I'll sneak it back in later.' Naruto walked over to his bed and kneeled down, he lifted up the sheet that hung off the sides of his bed and put the vibrator under there. 'Wait I should probably put it in a box or something.' Naruto grabbed an old shoe box from his closet and put the vibrator in it and then slid the box under the bed. Naruto stood up with his hands on his hips and grinned. 'I guess I'll get dressed now.' Naruto sighed and walked to his closet.

…

* * *

**Mikoto's House  
**

Sasuke sat on his mom's couch with his feet up playing his PSP with his headphones on. Mikoto came into the living room all dressed up, she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress, a pair of black pumps, a necklace, a pair of earrings; with some light make up on her face.

"Sasuke what are you playing?" She leaned over the couch trying to see her son's game.

"Why?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone, he pressed some buttons on his psp and then paused it; he took off his headphones and looked at his mother.

"Please don't hover over me like that mom." Sasuke said as he turned to his mother.

"W-wait where are you going?" Sasuke looked his mom up and down with his eyes curiously. Then souji came out the back room all dressed up as well. He grinned at the uchiha sitting on the couch and put his hand on mikoto's hip.

"Come on honey we don't want to late." Souji looked at his watch as he rushed to get his shoes.

"We're going out to eat!" Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Oh okay." Sasuke turned back around and picked up the remote.

"Do you think you could watch toshi for us?" Sasuke looked back at his mother and glared at her.

"Please please please honey!" Mikoto begged her son. Sasuke sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tsk…fine I guess it's no problem." Sasuke pouted his lips.

"Thank you so much!" Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Toshi! Come down here!" A little raven came down the steps. He looked like a smaller version of sasuke with green eyes and a pony tail that came to his mid back; he also had light brown baby hair that laid down around his hair line, the rest of his hair was black like sasuke's; his little feet came down the stairs as he held his dinosaur toy in his hand and his other hand was on the railing of the stair case.

"Wes mommy." Toshi was so adorable and cute in his truck printed long john pajamas.

"Come here toshi!" Mikoto held her hands out waiting for the little toddler to come to her. Toshi jumped down the last few steps and ran to his mother; she picked him up and gave him smooches all over his face.

"Haha…mommy that tickles!" Toshi wiggled in his mother's arms as she tickled him. Sasuke looked at the scene and made annoyed face, he kind of felt jealous of the little toddler. Toshi was born two years ago due to the fact that sasuke's mother cheated on his father and soon after mikoto and fugaku got a divorce, she then married Souji Okita the man that was toshi's father.

"Daddy are yous leaving too?" Toshi asked.

"Yeah but we'll be back in a little while okay." Souji smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Toshi giggled as his dad ruffled his black hair.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Mikoto put toshi down on the carpeted floor and kneeled down to his level.

"I was p-playing withs my toys!" Toshi grinned at his mother.

"Really! Aw that must have been fun I really missed out." Mikoto made a sad face at the toddler boy.

"You did mommy I builed a big tower out of blocks!" Toshi stretched his arms up high as he talked about how big his block tower was.

"Here take this don't tell your daddy I gave it to you." Mikoto handed toshi a little piece of candy, his little hands grabbed it from his mother and he held in his fists. Mikoto stood up and walked over to sasuke.

"Thank you so much sasuke." She smiled at the older uchiha.

"No problem mom." He smiled at his mother. Mikoto pushed his bangs back and kissed his fore head.

"I love you sasuke." She smiled and grabbed her coat off the arm of the couch; she buttoned her coat and looked at toshi.

"Do you want to walk mommy to the door?" Toshi smiled at his mom and nodded his head. Mikoto walked towards the front door with toshi and sasuke right behind her. Souji opened the door and and waited for mikoto.

"Sasuke please make sure he doesn't go to bed too late." Mikoto looked at the older raven and smiled.

"Right." Sasuke looked down at the little raven and frowned.

"If there's an emergency don't hesitate to call us sasuke." Souji smiled at sasuke.

"I know." Sasuke picked toshi up and held him on his hip.

"Bye mommy!" Toshi waved his little hands at his mother.

"Bye baby…and listen to sasuke." Mikoto waved and closed the door. Sasuke looked out the window and watched as his mother and souji walked to the car and soon drove off.

"I guess it's just the two of us toshi." Sasuke sighed and smiled at the boy.

"Uh huh." Toshi looked his older brother and smiled.

"So it's about 8:00…what do you want for dinner?" Sasuke asked the little boy as he carried him through the living room.

"Cheese cheese!" That was toshi's nick name for pizza, sasuke laughed a little at the toddler.

"You don't even eat the crust part." Sasuke walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer with the boy on his hip.

"I want cheese cheese!" Toshi yelled as sasuke sat him on the counter.

"Sit there for a minute." Sasuke scratched the back of his head as he looked at the cute little raven.

_**...**_

"What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the remote.

"Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat!" The boy cheered.

"Fine." Sasuke chuckled at the younger boy and flipped through the channel.

* * *

Naruto and his older step brother paced through the huge Konoha mall after getting a smoothie from the food court.

"Having fun?" Itachi asked the blond.

"Yeah a lot of fun!" Naruto sucked his smoothie through a straw while they walked. Itachi looked at the blond and sighed.

"That's good…I mean I had to get your mind off of my brother." Naruto turned his head quickly and looked at itachi.

'How does he know I was thinking about sasuke?'

"What do you mean?" Naruto blushed as he looked at itachi.

"Well…I could tell I mean you just looked rather bored." Itachi looked at the nervous blond.

"Yeah…but it's not like I miss him or anything." Naruto waved his hand around franticly.

"Okay naruto…geez don't freak out so much." Itachi chuckled as he looked at the blond.

"Uh…sorry." Naruto lowered his head as he felt embarrassment.

"Want to go to the movies?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned as him and itachi walked to the theater. They waited in line and looked at the movie list.

"What should we watch?" Naruto looked at the list up and down but couldn't deicide.

"Twlight breaking dawn part 2." Itachi smiled at naruto.

"Really…oh I really want to watch that one!" Naruto threw his smoothie in the trash can that was next to the line.

"Okay…come on it's are turned." Itachi grabbed naruto's hand and pulled him forward.

"Mr. Uchihas what can I do for you two today?" The lady smiled at the two boys.

"Two tickets to twilight breaking dawn part 2 please." Naruto grinned at the lady.

"O-okay…naruto calm down." Naruto was practically screaming as he asked for tickets. The lady reached behind the counter and pulled out to two tickets for twilight, she handed them to itachi and itachi handed her the money.

"Enjoy the movie!" The lady waved as the two boys walked away.

"Yay! I can't wait, I can't wait, I I I can't wait." Naruto danced his way to where you buy the popcorn, drinks and other snacks with itachi.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked the excited blond.

"Pop corn, orange soda and pocky!" Naruto cheered. Itachi smiled and got his and naruto's snacks and then they went into the dark theater.

* * *

**Mikoto's House**

Sasuke and toshi sat on the couch eating pizza as they watched the lion king. Toshi wiggled his little feet as he sat next to sasuke holding his plate in his lap.

"Yummy…sasu-nii you're a good cook." The boy chewed his food with his tiny teeth.

"Well I didn't actually cook it but whatever." Sasuke took a sip of juice as he watched the animated lions on the screen.

"Sasu-nii I'm finished!" The boy grinned as he held up his plate. Sasuke looked at the boy's plate and saw only the crust part with little finger prints in it.

'Toshi must have pulled all the cheese off with his hands.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the boy.

"Eat the crust." Sasuke stated as he looked at the younger raven.

"But it's nasti." The way the toshi pronounced his words were so cute.

"You've never even tried it." Sasuke pushed the boy his plate back.

"I know but it looks nasti."

"You're not going to be full from just cheese you know that right." Sasuke smiled at the smaller boy.

"Fine I'll eat it." Toshi pouted his lips as he looked at his older brother. Toshi put the crust in his mouth and chewed with his teeth.

"Toshi! Not to much you'll choke."

"Umm…it is good!" Toshi ate everything that was on his plate for the first time. He drunk the last of his juice from his juice box and then burped.

"That's gross toshi don't do that."

"Daddy taughts me how to do that!" Toshi grinned at sasuke and burped again.

"Okay stop." Sasuke sighed and picked up his plate and took toshi's plate as well.

"Toshi ready for a bath?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen as he washed their plates. Toshi struggled as he jumped down from the couch and ran into the kitchen and grabbed onto sasuke's leg.

"How about not a bath buts a swimming!" Toshi grinned at sasuke.

"Really why a swimming pool?" Sasuke asked he put the dishes away with toshi dragging on his leg.

"Cause that way it's more funner!"

"Fine let's do it." Sasuke smiled at toshi.

"Yay!" Toshi ran up the steps and into his room, his little feet ran through his room as he looked for his floaty and blow up duck. He took off his clothes and put on his dino swim shorts. He put the floaty around around his waist, he grabbed his yellow and red snorkel and put it on his face. Then put on his duck flippers and floaty ran through the hallway, he ran into the bathroom and saw his big brother in swim shorts as well.

"Come on." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and got in the huge bathroom tub that was in his mother's bathroom, she had one of those pool size tubs that was made out of marble.

"Sasu-nii it's cold." Toshi shivered as he got in the water. Sasuke smiled at the long haired raven.

"You said a swimming pool."

"Could we make it a not cold swimming pool." Toshi shivered and rubbed his arms to warm himself.

"Okay I'll turn into a warm pool then." Sasuke turned the tub handle and switched it to warm. Soon after the cold water was replaced with warm water; toshi put his head under the water and breathed through the snorkel and kicked his duck flippers around, he put his floaty on top of water to float.

"Toshi you're splashing me!" The raven kicked water into sasuke face getting the old raven wet as he sat in the tub with his little brother.

"Sowry sasu-nii." The boy pouted at the older raven. Sasuke moved towards the boy and took out his pony tail.

"Toshi take off the snorkel."

"Okay." The boy pouted and took off his snorkel. Sasuke squirted shampoo into his hand and scrubbed it on the boys head.

"Ow! Stop being so roughs." The boy screamed out.

"Sorry." Sasuke smirked at the boy, he grabbed the boy's wash clothe and put soap on it and washed the boy down.

* * *

Sasuke tucked toshi into his bed and walked to turn the light off. "Sasu-nii!" The boy called.

"What is it?" Sasuke turned and looked at the boy.

"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep." The boy blushed and wimpered.

"Fine." Sasuke walked over to the bed boy's bed and sat down.

"I love you sasu-nii." The boy smiled and yawned.

"I love you too toshi." Sasuke laid down beside the boy.

"I'm so sweepy." The boy yawned once again as his eyes became drowsy.

"Go to sleep then." Sasuke chuckled a little. After a few minutes toshi was fast asleep.

"I wonder what naruto is doing right now." Sasuke said out loud as he turned on toshi's lamp, he walked to the door and flicked the light off.

* * *

Naruto and itachi walked through the front door and sighed; naruto kicked off his shoes and itachi did the same.

"Hey mom!"Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking dinner.

"Hey honey…where have you guys been?" She took off her apron and hugged naruto.

"We went to the mall." Naruto yawned.

"Tired huh?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah but I'll go to sleep after dinner and a bath." Naruto stretched his arms and walked into the living room.

"I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Itachi walked up the steps as he stretched his arms.

* * *

Sasuke opened the front door for souji and his mother; he smiled as they both walked through the front door.

"Is toshi asleep?" Souji asked.

"Yeah fast asleep." Sasuke replied.

"I'll go check on him." Souji walked upstairs to go to toshi's room.

"So what did you boys do?" Mikoto walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Nothing we just watched a few movies, ate some pizza and then we took a bath." Sasuke down next to his mother.

"Thank you so much sasuke." She ruffled the raven's hair and smiled.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Sasuke looked at his mother.

"Sure anything." Mikoto turned towards sasuke.

"W-what does it feel like to be i-in love?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh…well um…is there someone you like?" Mikoto looked at her son with a surprised face.

"Well yeah…I think." Sasuke smirked as naruto clouded into his head.

"Well you get butterflies in your stomach and your heart beats fast uncontrollably and you always think about that person." Mikoto said as she looked at sasuke.

"Oh I get so that must mean that like-" Sasuke stopped before he said naruto's name, his mother looked at him curiously.

"Um…this girl." Sasuke turned away from his mother and blushed slightly.

"Aw…my sasuke is in love…that's so cute." She hugged sasuke and got up from the couch.

"It's about 11:00 so I'm going to go to sleep." Mikoto stretched her arms as she yawned.

"Good night sasuke." She said as she walked up the steps. Sasuke nodded and picked up his psp and turned it on.

'So I love naruto…'

* * *

**[Monday morning]**

Naruto woke up and yawned for once he felt like he had a good sleep. He sat up and put his feet on the carpeted floor and walked out of his room to go to the bathroom. He walked in the bathroom and scratched his stomach. 'For once I don't have to rush.' Naruto picked up his tooth brush and brushed his teeth, and then he washed his face. He stretched once again and walked out of the bathroom.

"Good morning naruto." Itachi smiled at the blond.

"Good morning itachi!" Naruto grinned showing his pearly white teeth.

"I'll be ready in a little while." Itachi said after he walked into the bathroom after naruto.

"Okay." Naruto smiled and walked up stairs to get ready for school. He walked in his room and looked in his closet for his uniform clothes. He pulled out white uniform shirt, a black jacket that was also part of the uniform and a pair of black uniform pants. He got dressed and grabbed his cell phone, book bag and put on his glasses; he ran out his room door and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning naruto!" Kushina smiled at her son.

"Morning mom." Naruto smiled and sat down at the table, he picked up a bowl of rice and began eating with his chopsticks.

"Good morning kushina-san." Itachi pulled out a chair and sat next to naruto.

"Good morning to you as well itachi." Kushina replied.

"Where's dad?" Itachi asked.

"Still sleeping…he had a long day at work yesterday." Kushina sighed and began eating as well.

"Oh." Itachi reached across the table and grabbed the fruit bowel. After itachi and naruto were done eating they put their dishes away and walked to the front door to put on there shoes.

"We're leaving!" Naruto yelled as he opened the front door with itachi right behind him.

"Have a good day you two!" Kushina yelled before the door closed. Naruto and itachi got into the limo, and then the limo pulled off.

* * *

Naruto walked down the school hallway and went to his locker, he put his book bag in and took his books out, and then he closed his locker and walked to class.

"Naruto!" Kiba waved at his blond haired friend. Naruto walked back to his seat and sat down.

"Hey what's up?" Naruto grinned at kiba.

"What did you do this weekend?" Kiba smiled at his friend.

"I went to the movies and oh yeah I went horse back riding." Naruto put his text books on his desk.

"Aw…that's so cool!" Kiba replied. "What about you?" Naruto looked at his brown haired friend.

"Um…I just sat a home, played around the block and my cousin visited." Kiba sighed from his rather bored weekend and. "Well that still sounds cool!" Naruto grinned at kiba.

"Good morning class." Kakashi waved as he walked into the class room at like 9:00.

"I know it's late but I was helping an old lady with her groceries." The class had a sweat drop come over their fore heads as kakashi made up another one of his stories.

"Well now let's began!" Kakashi started writing white board.

* * *

Naruto ate lunch peacefully, he sat with his friends like normal and for the first time he was happy sasuke wasn't disturbing his lunch.

"Look I got new nail polish over the weekend." Sakura showed her finger nails to the boys.

"It's just nail polish what's the big deal?" Neji looked at the pink haired girl.

"What's the big…what's the big deal!" Sakura stood up from the table and explained everything to the boys as she showed the boys her new uniform skirt.

"Where's hinata today?" Naruto asked.

"At home sick." Neji replied.

"Aw…she's sick I have to go visit her after school." Sakura picked up her cell phone and texted hinata.

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic it's just small cold." Kiba looked at the pink haired girl.

"She's my best friend of course I have to go visit…besides I have no one to talk to about my make up, nail polish or outfits." Sakura sighed and sat back down.

* * *

Naruto walked down the school hallway with his back pack hanging over his shoulders, he sighed as he walked out of the school.

"Naru!" Deidara tapped naruto on his shoulder with utakata and sasori following him.

"Y-yes." Naruto jumped a little. 'He scared me…I mean he just came out of no where.' Naruto grabbed his chest as his heart beat speeded up and then fixed his glasses.

"Can we come over to your house?" Sasori asked. Naruto turned and looked at the three that smiled at him.

"Um…I don't know." Naruto said nervously. He was never good at saying no to people.

"Please please please!" All three of them begged as they made puppy dog eyes at the blond.

"O-okay I guess." Naruto smiled at the three teens. Deidara put his arm on naruto's shoulder and grinned.

"Come on drive with us." Deidara pulled naruto towards his car. They all got in the car and buckled up, and then drove to naruto's house.

* * *

All three of them got out the car and stared at naruto's big house. Naruto gulped as he walked up the steps to his house.

"Are you guys coming?" Naruto smiled at the three of them.

"Uh…yeah!" Deidara, sasori and utakata walked up the steps and followed naruto into his house. They stood in awe as they looked at the inside of beautiful house.

"Naruto is that you?" Kushina called living room.

"Yeah it's me!" "Welcome back." Kushina smiled at naruto and then saw three hot young looking boys standing behind him.

"I'm guessing these are some new friends of yours." Kushina blushed as she stared at the three boys.

"Um…yes their staying over for a little while." Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled.

"Hello my name is deidara." Deidara smiled at naruto's mother.

"I'm sasori!"

"The name's utakata nice to meet you."

"They're so polite." Kushina smiled at the three boys. Kushina was dressed up for work.

"Naruto I'm leaving okay." Kushina kissed her son on the cheek. Naruto blushed from embarrassment; kushina walked to the front door and put her shoes on.

"I'll be back in the morning!" Kushina said before she closed the door.

"Well come on show us to your room!" Deidara grinned at naruto.

"Okay right up here." Naruto walked in front of the three boys as he lead them to his room. Naruto opened his room door and they all walked inside.

"Woah! This is your room it's huge."

"Yeah I wish my room was this big!" Sasori flopped down on naruto's bed.

"Hey got any game systems?" Utakata asked.

"Uh…yeah I have a play station 2." Naruto said nervously.

"Then let's play!" Deidara sat on naruto's floor as naruto hooked up the play station 2.

"Oh I brought this game with me." Deidara handed naruto the disc to put in. Naruto put the disc in and sat on his bed as the three of them took the controllers. After the credits and stuff came on they picked a character and started playing the game.

* * *

Naruto starting to get relaxed around three of them, he took his turn on the game and they all laughed and talked with each other.

"Look naruto just kicked a prostitute haha." Utakata laughed.

"I love this game you can do anything you want!" Naruto grinned as he played Grand Theft Auto. When naruto's turn was over he handed it to sasori. Naruto sat on his bed and turned red.

"Um…c-can I ask you guys something." Naruto fidgeted.

"What is it naru?" All three of them turned around and looked at naruto.

"H-how do I l-look to you guys?" Naruto blushed as they stared at them.

"Smoking hot!" They all said as they looked at the blond. "R-really." Naruto blushed. 'I wonder why sasuke doesn't think that.' Naruto sulked; sasuke always looked everywhere else but at naruto.

"Naruto you should already know that…I mean almost every guy in the high wants to hit that." Sasori said to the blond bluntly naruto stood up and looked at the time on his clock.

"Hit what?" Naruto turned and looked at the red head confusingly.

"That." Deidara smacked naruto's bottom with his hand.

"Ow! That hurt." Naruto rubbed his butt and glared at deidara.

"That's stupid…how would that even work?" Naruto mumbled but they heard him.

"Are you telling me you don't know how two guys have sex?" Utakata looked at naruto shockingly.

"No." Naruto sat down on his floor next to the three of them.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to show him." They all smirked and pounced on top on naruto.

"Ow! Guys stop!" Naruto blushed as deidara pulled up his shirt showing his little pink nipples and took off his glasses, sasori pulled at naruto's pants and utakata pinched naruto nipples.

"Ah! Stop guys I'm serious." Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sasuke got out of the limo and walked up the step to his house; he walked inside and put his night bag down in front of the door. 'What is that noise?' Sasuke noticed a lot of noise coming from up stairs and he walked up the steps. Sasuke listened to where the noised were coming from and noticed the noise was coming from naruto's room. He grabbed the door knob and then opened the door only to see three teenage boys on top on naruto. They looked up at sasuke with an annoyed face. 'I don't know what going on but my hearts starting to feels funny.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the scene, he had a straight face that showed no emotion as he looked at the four, he then looked at naruto and saw him blushing.

"Well isn't this a nice sight." Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture. Sasuke not knowing how express himself could only resort to picking on the blond.

"I bet your mom would love to see this." Sasuke smirked at naruto. Naruto pushed the three off him and ran over to sasuke. "Sasuke delete it!" Naruto jumped up and down trying to reach sasuke's hand but he was too short.

"Please don't show mom." Naruto begged the raven.

"Why I think she would like to know what you do when she's not around." Sasuke smirked at the blond looking up at him.

"No!" Naruto pulled on sasuke shirt and punched on his chest, not that it hurt sasuke much.

"Dude delete it we were just kidding around." Deidara glared at the raven, sasuke ignored deidara and looked at naruto.

"Fine I'll delete it but first you have to become my slave and do everything I say."

"B-but…" Naruto looked at sasuke with teary eyes.

"You don't want your mom to see this right." Sasuke smirked at the shorter boy.

"Of course I don't." Naruto glared at sasuke; just then itachi walked passed.

"Thank you!" Itachi grabbed the phone from sasuke hands and pushed the delete button. Sasuke turned around and glared at itachi.

"Thank you so much itachi." Naruto sighed as he smiled at the older raven.

"No problem." Itachi replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Itachi looked at the three of them.

"Playing video games!" Deidara grinned at itachi.

"Go home all three of you now." Itachi said in a stern voice, deidara got up and grabbed his game.

"Okay come on guys." Deidara walked towards naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bye naru…we should do this again sometime." Naruto smiled at deidara and waved. Deidara, sasori and utakata walked down stairs, put their shoes on and walked out the front door.

"Those three are always causing trouble no matter where they go." Itachi sighed and walked to his room; naruto fixed his shirt and glasses and look at sasuke.

"Come here!" Sasuke grabbed naruto by his arm and dragged him into his room.

"Ow! Sasuke let go." Sasuke had a tight grip on naruto's arm.

"Uwahh!" Sasuke pushed naruto onto his bed and got over top of him.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously, sasuke grabbed the blond's hands and placed them over top of his head holding them together with one hand.

"Why'd you let them do that to you?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"They were just kidding around." Naruto replied.

"Naruto they were taking advantage of you!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto shuddered at the sound of sasuke's voice, it sounded cold and scary. Naruto gulped and blushed a deep red as he felt sasuke's body brush up against his; sasuke then leaned down and kissed the blond.

"Nhh…" Naruto struggled to get out of sasuke's grip but couldn't.

"Nnh." Naruto moaned as he felt sasuke's tongue enter his mouth. 'No this is wrong…he's my brother even if we're not related by blood...it's still wrong.' Naruto wanted to break free and push sasuke away but he couldn't or rather he didn't want to. Sasuke's lips felt so good against his; sasuke broke the kiss and let go of naruto's hands and then removed the blond's glasses.

"I'm the only one who can see you without your glasses got that." Sasuke's low, smooth voice sent a shiver down naruto's spine; he grabbed the back of naruto's head and kissed him roughly; sasuke wet the cavern with his own saliva, naruto wrapped his hands around sasuke neck and moaned into the raven's kiss. They both closed their eyes as their lips moved in sync; naruto felt himself drowning in the raven's lustful kisses as their tongues twisted around each others.

"Hnm..nh!" Naruto snap back to reality and pushed sasuke off of him. Naruto then got up; he grabbed his glasses and ran towards the door, he put his hand on the door knob and looked back at the raven.

"You teme…t-this is wrong… we're brother we shouldn't be doing things like that!" Naruto blushed as he screamed at the raven.

"Well we're not blood brothers...anyway I don't care if we're brothers or not I'll still find a way to make you mine." Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"You teme!" Naruto yelled before he ran out and slammed the door shut behind him. Sasuke laid in his bed and traced his lips with his fingers.

'Damn…I need more of him.' Sasuke groaned in frustration and pulled at his hair. 'Shit what is wrong with me…why does everything have to be so messed up.' Sasuke leaned up against the head board of his bed and thought about how it felt to kiss naruto… his lips, his heat, his body, he wanted it all to himself even the boy's heart...

* * *

_**~TBC~**_


	4. The Failed Attempts Of A Jerk Off?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Auhtors note: One update, I did change my pin name! I know it's a short chapter T_T  
**

* * *

**_~A Week Later~_**

**…**

Naruto walked through the school library that was practically empty and walked into a secluded place in the back, he tried to reach the book that was on the forth shelf but he was way too short to reach it. 'Ugh…I can't reach..now what do I do?' Naruto sighed and huffed out his breath.

"Need some help?" Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and smirked.

"No, I'm okay." Naruto looked down at the ground so not to look Sasuke in the eye. Ever since that whole kiss thing Naruto had been jumpy and frantic around Sasuke.

"Tsk…what book do you need?" Sasuke scratched his head and looked at the timid blond.

"T-The r-r-" Naruto stuttered.

"Spit out!" Sasuke said harshly, he was annoyed by the fact every time he tried to help the blond Naruto would get super nervous.

"The red one." Naruto fixed his glasses and turned towards the book shelf, pointing to the book he needed.

"This one." Sasuke reached up and grabbed a book.

"Y-Yes." Naruto blushed and took the book out of the raven's hand. Naruto stayed turned towards the book shelf waiting for Sasuke to leave.

"Hey!" Sasuke turned Naruto around and looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke leaned in close to the blond's face and rest his arm on the book case behind Naruto. The blond looked away not wanting Sasuke to see he was blushing.

"N-Nothing." Naruto held the book close to his chest and gulped as he felt his mouth going dry. Sasuke smirked and leaned in, trying to kiss Naruto, he lifted Naruto's chin until he could the blond's face and crashed his lips against the blond's, he tried to make Naruto kiss him back but Naruto tighten his lips so not to let Sasuke have control over the kiss. Naruto struggled as he felt Sasuke grip his shoulders to keep him from moving.

"Mhn!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away and ran out of the school library. 'Haa…why can't I get what I want?' Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his raven strands. 'It's never been this hard to get someone to fall for me.' Sasuke leaned up against the book shelf and sulked.

* * *

Naruto walked down the school hallway wiping his lips with his uniform shirt sleeve. 'That teme…even at school he tries this.' Naruto thought back to when sasuke kissed him the first time and felt his face become hot, he squatted down in the middle of the school hallway as other teens walked by.

"Naruto are you okay?" A girl from Naruto's class looked at the blond who was squatting on the floor. 'I can't get him out of my head…ugh something is really wrong with me.' Naruto tucked his head in his knees and sulked while people walked passed and looked at the blond oddly.

**…**

Naruto walked out of the school with his book bag hug over his shoulder, he noticed Sasuke waiting by the limo for him. 'Wow that's different any other time he would have told the limo driver to leave me.' Naruto smiled and walked over to limo, he blushed as Sasuke opened the door for him. Naruto sat down near the window and Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. The limo pulled off and no one said anything for a while until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Naruto do you like me?" Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder as he pouted, Naruto moved his feet nervously as the raven rested his head on his shoulder. 'I got him now no one can resist my adorable pouting face.' Sasuke smiled evilly.

"Well I don't hate you." Naruto moved over making the raven's head fall on the limo's leather seat. Sasuke sulked at his once again failed attempt to win Naruto's heart.

"So do you love me?" Sasuke sat up looking annoyingly at the blond.

"Of course I love you, you're my brother." Naruto turned his face towards the window and blushed.

"Well did you know that I love you and not like a brother?" Sasuke had an emotionless face as Naruto turned and looked at him. He then took the glasses off of the blond's face.

"S-Sasuke I told you- Nhn!" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke crashed his lips against his; Sasuke hurriedly stuck his tongue in Naruto's mouth not even giving Naruto enough time to react. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulders as the raven pushed him down onto the seat; he was now laying under Sasuke.

"Nhm..hn." Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hand go under his shirt and pinch one of his nipples. Naruto struggled as he tried to push Sasuke off him, Sasuke's tongue explored Naruto's wet cavern and twisted around the other's tongue.

"S-Sas-! Nnh." Naruto tried to speak but the raven kept crashing his lips against his. Sasuke tweaked the blond's nipples as he sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and then grinded his hips against Naruto's.

"Stop!" Naruto then kicked Sasuke in his stomach.

"Urgh! What the fuck?" Sasuke winced in pain as held his side; Naruto sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ha…ha…you Teme!" Naruto panted as he glared at Sasuke.

"No one's ever put up a fight like that…except you." Sasuke licked his lips and smirked at Naruto.

"Well I'm not easy like all those other sluts you sleep with." Naruto gritted his teeth and fixed his glasses.

"Don't worry I'll have you, even if I have force you." Sasuke rubbed his bruised stomach.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the house and Naruto hurriedly got out of the car, slamming the door in Sasuke's face.

"Oh yeah I'll have you Uzuamki." Sasuke looked as Naruto's back side as the blond walked up the steps.

"Sasuke-sama I'm terribly sorry." The driver opened the door and let Sasuke out.

"No that's quit all right." Sasuke did a fake smile at the man and ran up the steps to his house; Naruto opened the house door and walked inside, he kicked his shoes off and sighed as he hung up his back pack.

"Naruto is that you?" Kushina asked from the living room.

"Yeah it's me mom!" Naruto replied. Sasuke then walked into the house and smiled at Naruto; Naruto blushed and headed up stairs to his room.

"Boys, me and Fugaku will be out tonight so please be sure to eat and don't get into any trouble!" Kushina yelled as the two headed up stairs.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled back.

* * *

**~Later That Night~**

**...  
**

Naruto layed back on the couch with a peace of candy hanging out of the side of his mouth as he watched tv.

'The house is pretty quite…' Naruto stretched his arms and yawned.

"Hey!" Sasuke jumped over the couch and straddled himself onto the blond.

"W-What are you doing!" Naruto kicked his legs around wildly; Sasuke looked at the blond innocently.

"Aw…you're eating candy, mind if I have some?" Sasuke leaned his face down closer to the blond's and began eating the end of the candy that was hanging out of the blond's mouth, he ate the piece of candy until it got shorter and shorter and then,

"W-Wait…no-" Sasuke kissed Naruto and the candy melted in their mouths; their tongues twisted around each other and Naruto began losing strength. Sasuke grinded down on the blond's growing bulge; Naruto then began moving his hips against Sasuke's. 'I-I feel funny..something's happening down there!' Naruto shifted his legs a little as his clothed member got hard.

"Ha! Naruto you want me don't you." A smirk spread across the Uchiha's face after breaking the kiss. Naruto shook his head shyly and Sasuke grabbed his jaw.

"Naruto, just tell me that you want me." Sasuke looked into Naruto's blue eyes as they began to water.

"N-No I don't want to say it!" Naruto pushed the raven off him and ran up stairs to his room. 'N-Naruto…' Sasuke didn't think the blond would cry, he only wanted him to say he loved him back.

"Naruto why won't you let me have you?" Sasuke bit his finger nail in frustration and then layed back on the couch.

* * *

'That…teme urgh! Why does he have to pull stuff like that.' Naruto layed on his bed looking up at the ceiling. 'I don't love that teme I don't.' Naruto repeated in his head.

"W-Wait I'm forgetting something." Naruto sat up and tapped his finger on his chin in thought.

"Wah! The vibrator!" Naruto jumped off his bed and pulled up the covers that hung off the side, pulling out the shoe box.

'Oh no what do I do about this?' Naruto thought frantically as he took the vibrator out of the shoe box. 'Okay if I could maybe sneak back in oh but what if I get caught!' Naruto panicked.

"Wait I'll check first." Naruto opened his room quietly and walked over the stair case; he leaned over the side of the stair case and saw the Uchiha lying on the couch, watching tv.

"Haa…he's still relaxing." Naruto sighed and walked back down the hallway, he stood in front of Sasuke's door and grabbed the handle after taking a deep breath.

'Okay, just put it back where you found it.' Naruto thought to himself after walking the raven's room and closing the door behind him. Naruto looked around in the room and then headed over to the dresser he took the vibrator out of.

"Okay this is the exact spot." Naruto opened up the drawer and put the vibrator back in it's rightful place. 'Haa…yay now there's nothing to worry about.' Naruto grinned.

"Itachi, fix me something to eat!" Sasuke yelled walking towards his room door.

"Oh crap!" Naruto looked around frantically for a spot to hide. He heard the raven's voice getting closer and closer towards the door with every passing second. Naruto then noticed Sasuke's bed had a fairly big space under it and got on his knees, crawling under the bed.

Sasuke opened his room door and sighed, jumping on his bed.

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? And all the other boys,Try to chase me,But here's my number,So call me, maybe?_

"What do you want Kei?" Sasuke had an annoyed tone in his voice as he answered his cell phone.

"I want to come over tonight." A cute voice replied on the other end of the phone.

"As tempting as that sounds you can't." Sasuke smirked and folded his arms behind his head.

"Aw…but why not you know you can't last that long without sex." Kei replied with a whinny voice.

"I know…but I'll call you when I can't wait anymore okay." Naruto's face filled with sadness as he layed under the bed on his stomach. 'That means if Sasuke doesn't get me he'll go back to what he was doing before.' Naruto thought.

"Yeah and I know that will be soon." After that the phone line went dead and Sasuke closed his cell phone throwing to the other end of his bed. Sasuke swung his feet around to the side of his bed and sat there in silence for a minute.

"I need sex so bad right now…it's been a week." Sasuke said out loud, he ran his fingers through his hair and then looked down noticing he had a very big problem in his pants.

'I-I can't…I will not resort to jerking off that's so shameful.' Sasuke's Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to something so pathetic.

"Urgh! I just can't take this anymore!" Naruto cocked his eye brow hearing the Uchiha frustrated. Naruto then heard something unzipper and the Uchiha sighed.

"Mmm…that feels so good." Sasuke put his left hand on his bed and rested back on it while his right hand did the work. 'I haven't jerked off since I was thirteen but it's still as pleasing as sex.' Sasuke thought.

'What is he doing?' Naruto thought looking at the Uchiha's legs that were trembling with pleasure.

"Ah! Oh that's the spot baby.." Sasuke moaned out and bit down on his bottom lip. Naruto covered his mouth to keep himself from screaming with shock, he finally understood what was going. The great Sasuke Uchiha was jerking himself off; Naruto blushed.

"Ah…Uhn N-Naruto…" Images of the blond ran through the Uchiha's brain. He pictured Naruto's smooth, warm hands wrapped around his dick.

"_Does it feel good Sasuke?" Sasuke imagined the blond licking around his engorged cock._

"Y-Yeah, Naruto Ha…it feels so good." Sasuke tightened his grip around his penis and licked his lips, feeling his orgasm approaching.

'Oh my god he's saying my name and his voice it's sounds so erotic!' Naruto blushed, feeling himself get hard from listening to the Uchiha's moans.

"Haah…Unh-" Sasuke began pumping himself faster and faster and then he closed his eyes.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke came hard and his cum flowed over his slender fingers and onto his pants. 'Great now I've dirtied my pants.' Sasuke thought as he panted. Naruto saw clothes being thrown into the dirty clothes basket and sighed with relief that it was over. Sasuke then grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Sasuke! Come eat!" Itachi yelled in the hallway.

"Okay but I'm going to shower first." Sasuke opened up his room door and looked at the older Uchiha.

"Are you serious, you scream and yell telling me to make you something to eat and now you're going to take a bath." Itachi rolled his eyes and walked down the steps.

"Whatever!" Sasuke grumbled walking down the steps behind itachi.

* * *

Naruto was still in shock, he didn't think Sasuke actually thought about him in that way. He slowly pulled himself from under the bed and stood up brushing himself off.

"I feel so weird…my heart feels fuzzy and down there feels weird as well." Naruto's face was flushed red and he was hard, he had no idea what to do; he hadn't ever jerked himself off before in his life.

'B-But what Sasuke did…it sounded like it felt good.' Naruto began walking towards Sasuke door in thought.

"Maybe it will go away on its own?" Naruto looked down at his pants which felt really uncomfortable to him; his hard penis rubbed up against the zipper of his pants and it hurt.

"Naruto! Come eat!" Itachi yelled from down stairs; Naruto grabbed the door handle and walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"I'm coming!" Naruto called back and ran down the steps. 'How do I face him now it's going to be so awkward.' Naruto pulled out a chair the table and sat down, smiling at Itachi.

"Naruto are you sick, you look a little red." Itachi asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto shook his head and grabbed two chop stick off the table. All the blond knew was the next time he saw Sasuke he wouldn't know how to act.

**…**

**I know I haven't updated this in a while T_T well that's because it didn't really have that many reviews so remember if you like this story and you review, chapters will come out faster ^0^**


	5. Country Side Romance Part 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Songs Used: _Young Marquis - Pretty Girls!_  
**

* * *

_**~A Few Weeks Later During Spring Break...~**_

_**...  
**_

Naruto struggled as he lifted his suitcase and put it in the trunk of the 2010 Chevrolet Silverado.

"Urgh!" Naruto tried to lift it higher to put it in the trunk but the suitcase was too heavy.

"Ah, let me!" Sasuke grabbed the suitcase from the blond and put it in the trunk; the blond blushed before turning away from the raven.

"Come on boys!" Fugaku yelled. He, Kushina and Itachi were already in the car; Naruto pushed his glasses on his nose further and then walked around the car, getting in.

"He's avoiding me for some reason." Sasuke rubbed his chin as he walked around to the other side of the car, getting in as well.

"Sasuke give me the cd so Kushina-san can put it in the cd player." Itachi sat in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke which made Naruto really happy.

"Right." Sasuke grabbed the cd from out of the back seat pouch and handed it to Itachi, then Itachi handed it to Kushina.

"Okay is everyone excited!" Fugaku asked with a smile on his face, the teens groaned, they hated when Fugaku and Kushina got so excited about trips.

"Dad do you really need to ask?" Sasuke leaned back against the seat and sighed.

"Right, right…" Fugaku started the car up and they were soon speeding down the street and got onto the express way.

* * *

_**...**_

_**'Say this one for the girls, Around the world, We gone do it like never before, Say This for my pretty girls, Around the world, Who got them looking when they hit the door, No if you wit me say "Aye", Who got there swagger game right, And wanna chill with us tonight you can...So hands up Let me see you pretty girl!'**_

_**'See I Been round the world , But see this little swag boy needs a swag girl, ****And girl you know what I mean , See you wearing them jeans, ****Got me all on you girl, Meet me on the floor, floor (Meet me on the dance floor), Cause I gotta know, know (Know just how your dance go), See girl I know you fly fasho, Sit back girl gone get comfortable, If your a pretty girl I'm looking for you..'**_

Sasuke and Itachi switched seats because Itachi wanted to look out the window and Naruto was very upset but he didn't show it he just leaned up against the window and listened to the radio. Sasuke was playing his PSP and clicking the buttons like crazy which was driving Naruto crazy. It's not like they never went on vacation actually the blond was used to it and this time his parents decided to go to the country side that spring.

"Could you stop." Naruto grumbled and the raven looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Is it really bothering you?" Sasuke asked nicely and Naruto flinched thinking something was wrong with the raven. 'That tone of voice he's never used it before…is he sick or something?' Naruto was beginning to get worried.

"Well is it?"

"Y-Yeah." Naruto replied in a low tone; Sasuke then turned off the game and put it in his pocket.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered in the blond ear and Naruto blushed, Sasuke smirked and leaned back against the seat humming the song that was playing on the radio.

_**'From L.A to Japan, We looking for you girl see no matter where we land, Be bout to take you on a whirlwind , We need some pretty girls then, So will you be my girlfriend , I see you girl with the shades on, And I see you girl with the J's On , See girl I know you fly fasho, Sit back girl gone get comfortable, If your a pretty girl I'm looking for you.'**_

_**'Where my pretty girls at?, Let me see ya…Where my pretty girls at? ****Let me hear ya...'**_

"Mom can I have something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Sure baby." Naruto blushed, thinking Sasuke was going to tease him about his nickname but the Uchiha didn't say anything he just folded his hands behind his head and hummed, cheerfully. 'Okay there is definitely something wrong with him.' Kushina passed Naruto a bento and Naruto grinned, he opened the box and grabbed two chop sticks; Sasuke then leaned over, analyzing the blond's lunch.

"Is it okay if I have some?" Sasuke looked up at the blond innocently.

"Um…sure." Naruto handed Sasuke two chopsticks, he and the blond ate out of the same boxed lunch for the first time. Itachi looked over at the two and frowned. 'Hmm, I wonder what Sasuke is trying to pull?' Itachi always saw his baby brother being nice to people but never to the blond.

"Itachi are you hungry?" Kushina asked.

"No I'm fine." Itachi smiled and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

**...**

Everyone step out the car and looked around, the place was every familiar to the blond him; he, Kushina and his father always came there on the breaks when he was little; There was a big road, some wooden light posts going down a row on each side of the street and some big fields for farming; Naruto stretched and breathed in the fresh country air; Sasuke took out his cell phone and tried to call his friends but no reception.

"Aw…are you got to kidding me, no service out here." Sasuke growled and looked at Naruto; Naruto flinched thinking the raven was going to hit him but Sasuke just smiled and instead he hit Itachi.

"Ow, what the hell Sasuke?" Itachi rubbed his arm and Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and whistled; Itachi's eyes narrowed and he pushed Sasuke onto the ground.

"Ow…Itachi that hurt!" Sasuke rubbed his leg and the blond laughed, he then glared at Naruto.

"Come on boys." Kushina and Fugaku grabbed the luggage and began walking to the condo.

"Come on Naruto." Itachi grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Tsk…how dare he touch my Naruto." Sasuke got up and dusted himself off.

_**...**_

Naruto and Itachi walked up the steps to the condo and grinned, Fugaku and Kushina set the bags down on the floor and smiled; Itachi and Naruto walked into the house and looked around the spacious condo.

"Well like you boys asked, here's the keys to the guest house." Fugaku tossed Itachi the keys and yawned.

"Thanks dad." Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and walked out the condo back door that lead to house across the street, which was the guest house.

"And the fridge is fully stocked so you don't need to go to the store!" Kushina yelled.

Naruto and Itachi walked up to the house and Sasuke was already waiting on the porch. 'He must have walked around.' Itachi thought as he and the blond began walking up the steps.

"You don't have to hold his hand like he's a kid." Sasuke scoffed and Itachi glared.

"I know, I'm holding it because I want to." Itachi stated, he then let go of the blond's hand and began opening up the house door.

"Itachi do you think we could go horse back riding?" Naruto asked and tucked some of his blond hair behind his ear.

"Sure, anything you want." Itachi smiled and they walked into the house.

"I'm going too." Sasuke shouted. 'There's no way I'm letting him have Naruto to himself.'

"B-But you don't even like horses or any animals really." Itachi put the key on the stand by the front door and they all kicked off their shoes.

"Yeah…the first time you went horse back riding you cussed out your horse." Naruto stated.

"Well I want to try it again, it that okay with you?" Sasuke leaned in close to the blond's face with a smiled spreading across his pale face.

"Um, sure." Naruto laughed nervously and looked away from the raven. 'Geez why does he have get so close.' Sasuke looked at the blond curiously and then sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you don't like me being so close to you, you should say so." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair. 'Huh? That's the first time he's ever touched me like that.' Naruto blushed looking at the raven.

"N-No I didn't say…I didn't like it." Naruto smiled and chuckled a little.

"Well I could tell by the look on your face." Sasuke yawned and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch. The house was pretty big, there was white furniture, a few lamps and a big flat screen tv on a stand by the wall complete with a golden chandelier; The kitchen was right across form the living room and there was an upstairs.

"Naruto go get changed and well go." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay." Naruto ran upstairs to get changed and Sasuke picked up the remote, turning on the tv.

"Sasuke what are you planning?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke turned around and looked at his older brother.

"You're being nice to my Naruto." Itachi poured himself some juice and took a sip.

"I'm just trying to win the blondie's heart nothing that should concern you." Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"W-What…you do know he's our step brother, you can't date him." Itachi was shocked, he knew if his Kushina and Fugaku found out about this they would be fuming mad.

"So, you like him too right." Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven strands.

"N-No!" Itachi blushed.

"Don't lie, so Kushina and dad would probably be mad at you too." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and turned back towards the tv.

* * *

"I'm ready Itachi!" Naruto ran down the steps and into the kitchen, where Itachi was eating a snack.

"O-Okay…" Itachi almost choked seeing the blond's outfit.

"What's wrong is this outfit a little weird, it probably is but mom wanted me to wear it-"

"No!" Naruto looked at the older Uchiha oddly.

"I mean it's perfect since it's so hot out here." Itachi finished up his snack and he and the blond went to put their shoes on. Sasuke was laying on the couch with hands folded behind his head, watching tv.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Sasuke hopped over the back of the couch and ran over to the door to put his shoes.

"Come on Naruto." Itachi pushed the blond out the door before Sasuke could see him.

"W-Wait." Sasuke ran out of the house behind Itachi and Naruto; Itachi suddenly hugged the blond.

"I-Itachi what's wrong?" Naruto looked up at the raven. '_I'm trying to cover you from that pervert_ but I can't tell Naruto that.'

"I-Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke walked ahead of the two and turned around, he then saw Naruto's outfit. 'Ah, I feel a nose bleed coming.' Itachi then let go of the blond and the blond looked at Sasuke.

"Come on, hurry up." Naruto walked passed the raven; both Itachi and Sasuke felt like they would have a nose bleed. Naruto was wearing a pair of jean thigh shorts, a tight short sleeve white t shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket and pair of red chuck high tops, he also had one of his ears pierced.

"I'm so glad mom gave me contacts now I don't have to wear my glasses!" Naruto stretched his arms up high.

"When did Naruto get his ear pierced?" Sasuke whispered, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"A few days ago when I took him to the mall." Itachi stated, running up next to the blond. 'Haa, I could walk behind him all day…he has such a tight looking ass, it's so cute.' Sasuke licked his lips watching the blond's hips sway back and forth while he was walking.

"Haha…yeah that was funny!" Naruto laughed as he and Itachi were walking and talking.

"Tsk…he never laughs like that with me." Sasuke began to get irritated because Itachi and Naruto were so close.

* * *

"Yay, were here!" Naruto jumped over the horse ranch wooden gate and boy was Sasuke the loving the view of the blond's ass.

"Naruto, wait!" Itachi and Sasuke jumped over the fence and ran behind the blond; A red horse came running up to Naruto and the blond backed up in surprise.

"Haha, it's Kurama." Naruto grinned and rubbed the horse's face, smiling brightly. Sasuke stared at the blond, he'd never seen the blond smile like that before.

"He's always the happiest when he's with his horse." Itachi smiled; Sasuke looked over at his brother. 'He knows so much about Naruto.' Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey boy…did you miss me." Naruto rubbed the horse's back. Naruto's horse was red and had a white strip going down its back.

"Ew…it smells like a farm." Sasuke covered his nose and frowned.

"Itachi could you help me?" Naruto tried to get on the horse but he was too short; Itachi nodded, he grabbed the blond's waist and then lifted him up his hands then moved to the blond's bottom, pushing him all the way up. Sasuke felt so unlucky because Itachi's could freely touch the boy's ass and Naruto wouldn't get mad.

"Haa, okay boy." Naruto sat on his horse with each leg on either side of the horse's back, he then leaned forward, grabbing some of the horse's long hair.

"Why'd you name him Kurama?" Sasuke asked walking up to the horse and then looking up at the blond.

"Well at first his name was Kyuubi but when I got older I changed it." Naruto grinned. Kyuubi is also the name of Naruto's cousin who lives in America.

"Come on Kurama." The blond tapped Kurama on his side and the horse began running forward.

"Waoh boy…" Naruto gripped the horse's hair as the horse ran through the field. Sasuke looked at the blond riding the horse and actually smiled, the blond was so beautiful when he was riding, the wind blowing through his hair the bright smile on his face, his ocean blue eyes shimmering from the sun's reflection.

"Sasuke are you getting on a horse?" Itachi asked walking away from brother.

"Um…yeah." Sasuke ran behind his big brother over to the stables.

_**...**_

Sasuke struggled to get on his horse and fell off for the forth time; Itachi had already left him a few minutes ago and he was riding his horse like a pro.

"Damn you horse, let me ride you!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled at the horse. "O-Okay boy come on just let me sit on you." Sasuke panted and put his legs on either side of the horse's back.

"Ha…ha I did it-UGH!" The horse bucked the raven off and ran through the field.

"You know what, FUCK YOU HORSE!" Sasuke gave the horse the finger and dusted himself off, the horse then came back around and ran around the raven.

"Ah! Ah! Please I'm sorry don't run me over!" Sasuke ducked and covered in the high grass.

"It looks like Sasuke is not having a good time." Naruto sighed and Itachi held out his hands waiting for the blond to jump down.

"Ugh, yeah he's not fond of animals." Itachi put the blond on the ground and laughed at how his little brother was panicking, thinking the horse was going to kill him.

"Should we go help him?" The blond had a worried look on his face.

"Nope the horse won't hurt him it's just trying scare him, you know horses can hear. He probably feels angry because of what Sasuke said."

"R-Really I had no idea."

"I know while he's being attacked let's go to the river." Naruto nodded then he and Itachi ran off into the woods.

"Waoh boy…" The trainer calmed the horse down and Sauske sighed in relief.

"Sorry Sasuke-sama I don't know what's gotten into him." The trainer bowed.

"No…it's okay." Sasuke dusted himself off and looked over, he noticed Naruto and Itachi weren't there anymore.

"Did you see where my brothers went?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they went in the direction of the river." Sasuke then nodded and ran off.

* * *

"Yay!" Naruto took off his shoes and jacket; Itachi took off his shirt showing his bare pale chest; Naruto looked away and blushed, he still wasn't used to seeing Itachi shirtless even when they slept together.

"I think it's pretty tight." Itachi pulled on the rope swing to make sure it wouldn't break.

"Okay I'm going first." Naruto climbed up the rock and onto the cliff; The river was really deep it was also connected to a water fall. Naruto grabbed onto the rope tight, he pulled the rope back and then ran forward.

"WAH!" The blond went up into the air and then splashed into the cold water.

"Naruto, I'm coming." Itachi saw the blond come up out of the water, wiping the water out of his face and shaking his wet blond hair that stuck to his face a little.

"Okay." Naruto gave the raven a thumb's up and Itachi nodded, he pulled the rope back and ran forward,

"WOOH!" Itachi splashed into the water next to the blond.

"Hahaha!" Naruto began swimming back to the rocks and Itachi came up out of the water his raven hair dripping wet; Naruto got out and twisted the end of his shirt with his hands, making all the water drip out.

"Itachi together this time!" Naruto yelled and the raven swam back to the rocks.

"Alright." Itachi got out of the water, his pale skin dripping wet and his long hair soaked. Itachi walked passed the blond and got up on the cliff, he then reached his hand down waiting for the blond to grab it; Naruto shook his hair one last time and grabbed hold of the raven's hand; Itachi pulled Naruto up onto the cliff and smiled.

"Get on." Itachi had a tight grip on the rope and Naruto hooked his hands around the raven's neck, Itachi pulled the rope back and ran forward.

"Ha…ha those damn trees!" Sasuke struggled to get out of a bush and panted when he reached his destination.

"WAAH!"

"W-What are they doing?" Sasuke stood there, he saw Naruto and Itachi splash into the water and frowned up his face. 'Tsk…I should be swimming with that hot blond.' Sasuke walked over to the rocks.

"Hahaha…that was fun!" Naruto ran his fingers through his blond hair flipping it out of his face; Sasuke stood there practically drooling; Naruto swam back over to the rocks and noticed the raven standing there.

"S-Sasuke you're not coming in?" Naruto asked, cutely.

"No I'm fine right here." Sasuke blushed and looked away from the blond.

"Okay." Naruto got out of the water dripping wet and shook his head, his blond hair flinging water everywhere.

"Aren't you hot Sasuke?"

"Oh yeah I'm hot but not from the sun." Sasuke gulped as the blond got closer to him.

"Really are you sick?" Naruto put his wet hand on the raven's forehead; Sasuke felt his heart beat increasing.

"Okay, enough." Sasuke swatted the blond's hand away; Itachi then got out the water.

"You finally made it city boy." Itachi laughed and the younger raven glared at him.

"Shut it Itachi!" Sasuke spat out.

"Come on, we should get back for dinner." Itachi picked up his shirt and put it on.

"Yeah I'm pretty hungry." Naruto and Itachi put on their shoes; Naruto then picked up his jacket and carried it in his hands.

"Whatever." Sasuke tsked and began walking ahead of the two.

"He's still mad about the horse attack." Itachi whispered to the blond as they walked behind the raven.

"Pfft!" Naruto covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laugh; Sasuke turned around and looked at the two,

"Is something funny?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone; Itachi and Naruto shook their heads.

"Ugh!" Sasuke tripped over a twig and fell into a puddle of mud.

"Hahahaha!" Itachi and Naruto laughed at the raven and Sasuke groaned. 'Today has been hell.' Sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

_**~Later That Night...~  
**_

_**...**_

Naruto dried his head with a towel as he walked down the steps, he had just got out of the shower and he felt so refreshed; Sasuke for one was still scrubbing himself clean and Itachi went straight to sleep after they ate dinner with Fugaku and Kushina.

"It's still so hot." Naruto walked into the kitchen and grabbed a red popsicle, he closed the freezer back and walked into the living room.

"Haa…" Naruto sighed as he sat down on the couch, he kicked his feet up and then Sasuke came down the steps.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat next to the blond.

"Nothing." Naruto replied unwrapping the popsicle and putting into his mouth.

"So, did you pass your last test?" Sasuke asked not looking at the blond; Naruto licked the popsicle and sucked on it.

"Yeah…but there's still a few things I don't understand." Naruto sighed.

"That's good, that means the tutoring is going good." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair; Naruto looked at the raven who watching tv.

"W-Why are you being nice to me?" Naruto stopped licking his popsicle.

"Do you not like me being nice to you?" Sasuke leaned back against the couch.

"No, I didn't mean it that way it's just weird cause you're always mean to me." Naruto smiled softly.

"Sorry.."

"Huh?"

"About all the stuff I used to do to you." Sasuke moved closer to the blond and rubbed his head.

"Oh." Naruto began licking his popsicle again. 'What kind of reaction was that?' Sasuke sulked, hoping the blond would forgive him. 'B-But who would forgive me that easily.'

"So I was wondering maybe you could tell me things about yourself." Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking at the tv.

"B-Because I-I I want to know everything about you, you know like the things you like or what makes you happy, mad or sad." Sasuke replied and Naruto blushed.

"I want us to feel like real brothers." Naruto felt his heart tighten hearing those words and he felt a little disappointed. 'What is this feeling I mean this is what I wanted right…for us to be just brothers..' Naruto ate down the rest of his popsicle.

"Well I like ramen and my favorite sport is…" Naruto blond began telling the raven everything about himself.

_**...**_

"Haha…that's really funny!" Naruto laughed what Sasuke told him and Sasuke smiled. 'Haa…I finally made him smile like brother does.' Sasuke was now in love with Naruto's smile. They had been talking for a while and it was now midnight.

"Hey let's go out the back there's a lake back there." Naruto suggested, getting up off the couch.

"Sounds like fun." Sasuke got up off the couch and followed the blond out the back door of the house.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the grass until they came a small but deep lake, the moon shined beautifully that night and reflected on the clean lake water; the crickets chirped and fireflies lit up the grass; Naruto stood on the dirt and began to get undressed,

"You really have no problem jumping in water do you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No, I like swimming." Naruto took off his shoes and was now only in his shorts.

"How come you didn't take your shirt off earlier today." Naruto blushed and covered himself.

"You're the first person that has seen me without my shirt on well besides my mother so don't make fun of me." Naruto pouted; well Itachi has seen without a shirt too. When they take baths together but he still felt shy even around Itachi, and most of the time covered himself in the showers that he took with his older brother.

"I won't, don't worry there's nothing to make fun of." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto's flawless skin; Sasuke then took off his shirt and shoes.

"Waah…it's cold." Naruto put his feet in the water first before lowering himself into the deep blue water; Sasuke got in the water as well and Naruto blushed seeing the raven's bare chest; it was different then when he saw Itachi, Sasuke made him feel excited.

"Haa…the cold water feels good on my skin." Sasuke swam to the middle of the lake and dived under the water; the blond swam over towards the raven and watched as the raven came up out of the water. 'Wha! He's so sexy.' Naruto looked at raven lustfully.

"Oi, Naruto?" Sasuke flicked the blond on his forehead and waved his hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at the raven.

"You were spacing out." Sasuke's raven hair stuck to his forehead and water dripped down his creamy pale face; Naruto then shook his head and dived under the water.

Sasuke looked up at the beautiful night sky and the blond came back up, shaking his wet blond hair, his hair shined from the moon light's reflection and his blue eyes shimmered; Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto backed up as the raven began swimming closer to him, his onyx eyes looked sexy and his stare was piercing the blond's heart.

"Naruto…" Sasuke grabbed the back of the blond's head and pulled him into a heated kiss, Naruto's eyes widened and his heart beat increased. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto didn't hesitate to open his mouth for the raven.

"Hnm…mmh.." Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and Sasuke pulled their bodies closer together; Naruto backed up into the wall that surrounded the lake and wrapped his legs around the raven's waist, he felt so hot. Their bodies dripping wet and the friction between them.

"Ah…S-Sasuke no." Sasuke grinded his hips against the blond's and Naruto broke the kiss, gasping at how good it felt when their clothed erections rubbed up against each other; Sasuke kissed the blond's neck and bit down on his sensitive spot.

"Ah, S-Sasuke wait I feel weird." Naruto's eyes looked lustful and his body felt like it was on fire; Sasuke then pinched one of Naruto's nipple making the blond mewl, he pressed his finger on the pink bud and flicked it with his fingers. "Uhh…no not there.." Naruto felt his member getting harder as the raven continued to dry hump him.

"N-Naruto…I want to be inside you." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at the blond with an amused smirk spreading across his face. 'I've never met a teenager that doesn't know about sex…so innocent and cute, it'd be a shame to take away his innocent.' Sasuke licked the shell of the blond's ear and bit down.

"Nhh…" Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"I mean I want to put my dick in here." Sasuke used his other hand to grope Naruto's ass and the blond buck his hips forward.

"N-No, we can't…not until…" Naruto tried to get his words together but Sasuke's humping was making lose his train of thought.

"Not until what?" Sasuke nipped at the blond's neck and rolled the pink nipple between his two slender fingers.

"Not until…I know that you really love me and it's no just lust." Naruto stated; Sasuke stopped his movements and lifted the blond's chin to look into his blue pools of lust.

"If that's all it takes then I'll show you that I really love within two weeks." Sasuke had a determined look in his eyes as he stared into the blond's eyes.

"If you can prove it then I'll become your boyfriend." Naruto meant what he said but only if Sasuke could prove that he truly loved him.

"But I thought you wanted us to be like real brothers?" Sasuke teased.

"I thought so too but I don't think I want it to be that way anymore...I want us to be more than that." Naruto placed his hands on the raven's face and smiled softly.

"Ha, well that makes me very happy…" Sasuke kissed the blond on his slightly pink lips and slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern.

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued…~**_

* * *

**Review & Follow if you like, Wah! I'm so excited for the next few chapters ^_^ I just love innocent and naïve Naruto so much ^o^**


	6. Country Side Romance Part 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: I've had alot of heart ache this week, we all lost a very special character in chapter 614 of the Naruto manga...N-Neji Hyuga T_T R.I.P Neji I'll always love you!**

* * *

_**~The Next Day~**_

_**...**_

_**Beep...Beep...Beep!**_

Naruto rolled over in bed and let out a groan, he felt so tired but he had to get up early because he promised he would help the men at the stable today. He reached over and hit his alarm clock. He then remembered what happened last night and blushed.

"Haaa!" Naruto yawned and grabbed his glasses off the night stand. He put them on and got out of bed. He reached his arms up and stretched his body cracking some of the bones in his body.

"I better get ready." Naruto ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

"Ugh!" Naruto picked up a big stack of hay and put it in the same pile he put the others before.

"Good job Naruto-sama!" The stablemen smiled at the blond.

"Please Naruto is just fine." Naruto smiled and the man nodded. "I'll be right back." The man said before walking away.

"Haa…this is hard work." Naruto looked at the horses out on the field and smiled. He then continued stacking the hay.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he watched the blond stacking hay, Naruto was wearing a pair of sport shorts that stopped a little passed his thighs and a tight t-shirt with a pair of white sneakers on his feet.

"Ugh!" Naruto lifted the last stack of hay and heaved while doing so. Sasuke walked out from behind the barn door and snuck up behind the blond, he then grabbed the blond's waist and the blond shrieked, falling backwards onto the raven.

"Ouch." Naruto sat on the raven and Sasuke groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto looked at the raven with a clueless expression on his face. He then noticed the raven was in pain and panicked, he thought the raven would hit for hurting him and moved around frantically.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to you just scared me and-"

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto sighed in relief. Naruto moved around and Sasuke let out a low moan because the blond was sitting on his now hard on.

"Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto thought the raven was in pain and tried to touch his head.

"N-No I'm fine." Sasuke groaned as the Naruto kept rubbing his bottom against him.

"Really you don't look fine." Naruto replied; Sasuke grabbed the back of the blond's head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Hnmp!?" Naruto was surprised by the raven's sudden action and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ahh…Nhm.." Sasuke put his hand down the front of Naruto's shorts and Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke wrapped his hand around his member and the blond's legs trembled.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto broke the kiss and look down at the teen below him.

"I'm making you feel good." Sasuke smirked and Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"No…stop it's weird." Naruto tried to get off the raven but Sasuke had his arm around Naruto's waist.

"No it's not. You feel good right?" Sasuke cooed and Naruto looked at him.

"Yes-"

"Naruto!" Kushina walked passed the barn door looking for her son, luckily Sasuke pulled the blond down in time and also no one could see because they were on the ground behind the hay Naruto stacked up.

"That was close." Sasuke smirked, pulling his hand out of Naruto's shorts. Naruto whined because he was now hard and it was painful.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Sasuke sat up and Naruto panted while he sat on the ground, leaning up against the stack of hay.

"You have to be really quite." Sasuke winked at Naruto and the blond looked at him curiously. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's shorts and Naruto then grabbed the raven's hands. Sasuke then looked up at him.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I'm helping you get rid of this." Sasuke rubbed his hand on Naruto's hard penis.

"Uh…hn…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke rubbed his hand on his hard on, he instinctively opened his legs more to cause more friction.

"Uhm..Ah.." Naruto almost let out a loud moan but he covered his mouth.

"You'll like this even better." Sasuke pulled Naruto's shorts and underwear down a little, releasing his hard member.

"Huh? W-Wait-" Sasuke wrapped his mouth around Naruto's cock and Naruto's breath hitched and he blushed while watching the raven suck him off.

"Ahh-" Naruto covered his mouth because he heard foot steps near the barn, his eyes rolled in complete pleasure as Sasuke pumped his cock while sucking him. He thrusted into the raven's mouth and Sasuke hummed sending vibrations straight to his straining cock.

"Mnh…Hmn!" Naruto gripped the raven's hair and pushed his head down further; Sasuke gagged in surprise at the blond's actions, he didn't think Naruto could act so aggressive. 'Well this is his first blow job.' Sasuke gripped the blond's hips and took his cock in deeper.

"I can't find him or Sasuke, I'm pretty sure they were around here." Fugaku walked up to Kushina and sighed.

'Please go away…don't look in here!' Naruto couldn't think straight while the raven was sucking him off but all he could think was please _don't catch us._

"Maybe they're back at the house." Kushina and Fugaku walked away and Naruto felt relieved. Sasuke was now deep throating the blond and sucking hard. Naruto's felt all the strength leaving his body and Sasuke bathed his dick in the right places, he licked the vein on underside of Naruto's cock and the blond gripped his hair tighter in his fists. He then arched his back and,

"Ugh…S-Sasuke something is going to come out-AHHH!?" Came hard in the raven's mouth and Sasuke gulped it all down, Naruto panted and his body trembled from just having his first rough orgasm. Sasuke sat up and licked his lips while looking at the blond. Naruto soon came down from his high and noticed he came in the raven's mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Naruto blushed with a worried expression on his face.

"It's okay Naruto." Sasuke ruffled the blond's hair and Naruto smiled.

"I'll get going. My dad and your mom are probably worried." Sasuke got up and ran out of the barn. Naruto looked around with a confused expression while scratching his head. 'He…he just-" Naruto's face felt hot and he smacked himself a few times.

"Teme..doing something like that and then just leaving me here." The blond muttered, running his fingers through his golden locks. He then got up and fixed his shorts before dusting himself off.

"Naruto-sama?" The stableman smiled at him. "Y-Yes!" The blond turned around nervously, surprised by the sudden voice.

"Your parents are looking for you." He stated, pointing his finger in the direction of the houses across the road.

"Okay. I'm all done here." Naruto walked passed the man and that said man waved.

"Thank you for your help!" Naruto nodded while running across the field and jumped over the wooden fence.

* * *

"Huh? The festival!" Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke sat on the couch in their parent's condo.

"Yeah we were just thinking you three should go while we go out to dinner." Kushina smiled and a grin spread across the blond's face.

"Yeah yeah I want to go!" Naruto beamed standing up. He then noticed everyone was looking at him because he was really hype at the moment.

"Um..s-sorry." Naruto sat down with blush spreading across his cheeks.

"We're really sorry we won't be able to go with you guys." Fugaku smiled.

"It's okay. You two have fun." Itachi reassured and Sasuke nodded.

"Anyway I brought you all kimonos so enjoy yourselves." Kushina passed Naruto a bag.

"Oh I made lunch so let's eat together." The women grinned and got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Yay I love Kushina-san's cooking." Itachi stretched and got up off the couch before he went into the kitchen as well. He stood over the women and started to dip his finger in the food until,

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow!" Itachi blew on his hand and rubbed it.

"Itachi you have to wait!" She had hit his hand with the wooden spoon and he pouted.

"Hahaha!" Fugaku laughed at the sight of his son pouting like a child.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke yawned.

"Me too." Naruto grinned widely.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

The three teens walked into the brightly shinning festival that was down the road from their condo. Kids ran around with their parents and teens walked around as well with all kinds of sweets and foods in their hands. The stands had all different kinds of food, masks and toys.

"Wah! So pretty!" The blond's face lit up and Sasuke looked around annoyed by the little children that almost knocked him over.

Sasuke wore a light blue kimono that stopped at his wrists and the bottom stopped a little before his ankles. He also had a obi around his waist and the top part was open a little, showing his pale chest. Naruto wore a white kimono that fit just right with his blond hair ruffled because he didn't feel like brushing it.

"This will be fun." Itachi wore a black kimono and had his long hair hanging down. They all had a pair of sandals on their feet as well.

"Come on Itachi!" Naruto grabbed the older raven's hand and pulled him through the crowd of people. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed the two.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Look Itachi!" Naruto pointed to the chocolate bananas and the raven smiled.

"Do you want one?" The older teen asked. "Yes please!" Naruto grinned.

"Geez, do you two always stick so close when you're out?" The younger raven asked in an annoyed tone. Naruto and Itachi turned to him and nodded.

"Well I'm going to go find a cutie to hang with." Sasuke was about to walk away but Naruto grabbed onto his kimono.

"What?" He asked glaring at the blond. "Please don't." Naruto said shyly. Sasuke looked at the blond's face and it was bright red and his eyes looked teary.

"I won't." Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair and the blond smiled. Itachi was busy getting Naruto a chocolate banana with sprinkles from the stand.

"But you have to ditch my brother with me." Sasuke whispered pushing some of Naruto's golden hair away from his ear and tucking it behind his small ear.

"But-"

"No buts." Sasuke put his finger on the blond's lips and Naruto nodded.

"O-Okay." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they walked away leaving Itachi behind.

"Here Naru-" Itachi turned around but didn't see his brothers anywhere.

"Damn you Sasuke." Itachi gritted his teeth.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked through down the rocky path and people blushed when they saw the blond walking next to the raven. Sasuke looked so handsome and they thought the blond was so adorable. "Wah, he's gorgeous." A woman in a kimono covered her mouth and blushed.

"Where to?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, fish tank." Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the fish tank. Sasuke felt his hand getting sweaty and his heart beat increased. 'Damn why does he make me feel so weird?' Sasuke frowned.

"Sasuke come on." Naruto smiled and kneeled down in front of the tank before grabbing a small net.

"You want a fish?" The raven asked kneeling down next to the blond.

"No I just like playing with them like this hehe!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and the raven nodded.

"Here." Sasuke pulled out a lollipop and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" Naruto tried to grab it from the raven but Sasuke kept moving his hand.

"What's the big idea?" Naruto pouted.

"Say AHH!" The raven ordered in an amused tone. Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke put the candy in the blond's mouth.

"Yum!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

_**~2 Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto and Sasuke held hands while walking through the forest.

"What?" He responded, pulling the blond along.

"Do we really have to go through such a creepy place?" Naruto latched onto Sasuke's arm and the raven smiled.

"It's fine Naruto. I'll protect you." He whispered and Naruto felt some what calm. Sasuke pulled Naruto over to a tree and the blond stood there with a clueless look on his face.

"Use the sharp rock I gave you and put your name on the tree." He instructed.

"O-Okay." Naruto carved his name into the tree slowly and Sasuke did the same with a childish smile on his face.

"Now you just put a heart in between the names," The raven paused in between his sentence and carved a heart in between their names. "And we're done."

"We just leave them here but everyone is going to see." Naruto said.

"So who cares this is our tree." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and they began walking back towards the people. Naruto looked back and smiled. 'I like this side of Sasuke.'

* * *

_**~11:50 almost Midnight~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Sasuke had pretty much done everything already and the last thing they had to see were the fireworks. They both sat on a secluded hill top with clean grass and looked up at the bright stars waiting for the fireworks to start.

"I had fun!" Naruto yawned and Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles.

"I'm glad."

"Huh?" Naruto looked over at the raven. "I'm glad that the two of us got to spend time together." Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah me too." The blond smiled and leaned his head on the raven's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

"Itachi is lost." Sasuke stated. "Hahaha!" Naruto laughed and felt kind of bad for leaving Itachi behind.

"We should spend more time together when we get back home." Naruto suggested.

"That would be nice." Sasuke said in a smooth voice, he then leaned in and cupped the blond's face.

"Is it okay if I k-k-kiss you?" Sasuke stammered and Naruto's eyes widened. It was the first time he ever heard Sasuke sound so nervous.

"Never mind forget-" Naruto kissed the raven and Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart was beating so hard he thought the blond would hear it.

"Nhh…" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck and Sasuke kissed him deeply; he then snaked his tongue in Naruto's mouth and the blond mewled at the feeling. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed their kiss until they heard foot steps and pushed each other away.

"Haa! I found you guys!" Itachi panted and the two teens looked around nervously. Naruto's face was a deep red and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I can't believe you two ditching me like that." He then walked over to them and sat down between the two who had weird looks on their faces.

"What wrong with you two?" Itachi cocked his eyebrow.

"Nothing!" They both yelped and Itachi sighed. 'Something is definitely going on with them.' Itachi ruffled his own hair and yawned.

"Three..two..one." Itachi counted down to twelve and,

_**BOOM….BOOM….BOOM!**_

The fireworks went off and they all looked up at the sky mesmerized by the colors. They could hear the sounds of little children excited as well and people clapping in the distant.

"Woah!" Naruto's blue eyes shimmered while looking up at the beautiful sky that lit up with bright colors. Sasuke couldn't help but pay more attention to the blond than the fireworks. 'I think I really love him…my heart it hurts.' Sasuke's heart never hurt so bad and yet fluttered at the same time, he was totally captivated by the beautiful blond.

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Don't forget to review!  
**_


	7. Tada! I Caught Your Brother?

**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**A/N: Yay I finished two chapters this week!  
**

**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying**

* * *

_**~After Spring Break~**_

_**...**_

Naruto put his ear up to the raven's room door when he heard him yelling on the phone. Naruto listened closely and could tell one of Sasuke's _friend_ was mad.

"You were just a good fuck. That's it." Sasuke folded his hands behind his head while laying back on his bed.

"…No, why the hell didn't you lose my number like I told you." His voice sounded irritated.

"Haa, they must really like him if they keep calling." Naruto sighed and walked over to this room, he looked down at his feet and then walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Naruto get ready for school!" His mother yelled up the steps. "I am!" Naruto shouted, he then ran over to his closet and pulled out his spring uniform. 'But Sasuke still seems kind of mad.' Naruto thought about what he told Sasuke before they came back and sulked.

* * *

_"S-Sasuke." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke on the couch. "Yeah?" The raven looked at him and he gulped._

_"I-I still don't quit trust you yet so I can't be your boyfriend just yet!" The blond shielded himself thinking the other teen would hit him but he didn't feel anything. Sasuke's eye twitch in irritation and he took a deep breath._

_'No it's okay Sasuke he needs time just chill out…relax.' The raven calmed his hot head and turned towards the blond._

_"T-That's okay." He growled trying to smile._

_"Okay." Naruto got up nervously and ran up the steps to his room._

* * *

'Aw..how could I say that he probably feels so bad.' Naruto sat down on his carpeted floor and his head hung low.

_**...**_

"Yummy!" The blond and everyone else sat at the dinning room table eating breakfast like every usual morning in the Uchiha/Uzumaki house hold. He gulped down all his food and drunk down all of his juice.

"I'm ready to go!" The blond grinned and Itachi got done as well. Itachi then stood up and put down his chopsticks.

"Then should we go?" Itachi asked and Naruto nodded. "Have a good day!" Kushina smiled and they waved before walking out the dinning room; Sasuke poked at his food and sighed.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Fugaku asked. "N-Nothing..I'm going to leave as well." The raven got up and bowed his head before walking out of the dinning room.

"Well he seems down today." Kushina sighed and Fugaku nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**~At School~**_

_**...**_

Naruto had his contacts in and everyone was staring at him. 'Why didn't I wear my glasses today?' The blond sighed while walking to his locker.

"Naruto!" Kiba slung his arm on the blond's shoulder. "What?"

"Well everyone is talking about your beautiful blue eyes. They say they're like jewels!" Kiba grinned and Naruto blushed.

"Oh really I had no idea." Naruto walked up to his locker and opened it. "I really wish would have wore my glasses still." Kiba leaned up against the locker next to the blond's and sighed.

"Naruto you really don't know how good looking you are even with the glasses on."

"Oi Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from a distant and everyone in the school hallway thought he was going to torture the blond again. Sasuke ran up to Naruto and smiled at him making everyone gasp.

"Did Sasuke Uchiha just smiled?!" The teens whispered in total shock.

"Let's walk to class together." The raven held his hand out and Naruto grabbed his books out of his locker before grabbing hold of Sasuke's hand.

"O-Okay." Naruto blushed and he and the raven walked down the hallway holding hands. Sasuke had a cool look on his face but as he kept looking down at the blond walking next to him he felt like screaming with joy.

"Did you see that Sasuke Uchiha just," A girl whispered. "I know crazy right!" Another boy exclaimed.

"But they're steps brothers so I think it's only natural not to get along at first." A girl smiled and A boy nodded in agreement.

"That was the weirdest shit I have ever seen!" Kiba's eyes were wide open, his mouth as well.

* * *

_**...**_

Naruto sighed listening to Kakashi-sensei's math lesson, he kind of understood it but it didn't quit click. Sasuke sat right next to him in class which made him nervous. He then looked over and Sasuke was sleep of course. He never understood how someone who sleeps through every single class got straight A's.

'He looks cool.' Naruto layed his head on the desk and faced the raven that slept next to him.

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi called out but Naruto didn't hear him because he was too busy looking at Sasuke. Kakashi then walked down the front row and stood in front of the sleeping raven blocking the blond's view.

"Uzumaki?"

"Y-Yes?!" Naruto came out of his daze and jumped up so fast he hit his knees under his desk. The class snickered and Naruto groaned.

"Ita!" He rubbed his knees and Kakashi sighed. "I know you love looking at you're brother's face but please pay attention in my class." Naruto nodded and blushed a deep red.

"Dork." Sai remarked. "Yeah but he's a hot dork." Ino squealed and Sai tsked; Naruto sighed and Sasuke was still sleeping.

* * *

_**~Gym time~**_

_**...  
**_

The teens stood on across from each other like mirrors. There weren't enough people so the short blond had no one in front of him, he then sighed. Kiba was standing on the across from Hinata, Sai was standing across from Ino, Sakura was standing across Lee, Shikamaru was standing across from Gaara and Tenten was standing across from Neji. The rest of he class all had someone in front of them as well.

"Okay my youthful spirits let's get started-" Gai was interrupted when the tall, sexy raven came through the gym door. The girls looked at Sasuke and squealed; He was wearing a black wife beater that showed off his toned muscles and a pair of black gym shorts that stopped at his knees. He also had a pair of black and red sneakers on his feet.

"Nice of you to join us Sasuke please get in line." Gai instructed; Sasuke looked smug while he looked for someone to stand in front of, he then spotted the sexy blond in a pair of blue gym shorts that stopped at his thighs and a white tang top with a pair of white sneakers on his feet. Sasuke smirked and stood across from Naruto.

"Yo!" Sasuke waved and Naruto grinned at him.

"Now we're are going to do some mirror excises, it's really simple just copy what your partner does." The man explained with a wide grin.

"Now off with your partners." Everyone knew what that and it meant go find a spot with your partners and start the exercise. Everyone walked away with their partners including Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hurry up." The raven said while the blond walked behind him. Naruto followed the raven to a corner away from everyone else and they stood across from each other. When their eyes meet they stared at each others, blue into onyx.

"Um should I lead?" Sasuke asked, scratching the back of his head and the blond nodded.

_**-Hinata and Kiba-**_

"Do you think Naruto will be okay?" Hinata asked Kiba who was dancing and she was doing the same moves as him.

"Well it doesn't seem like Sasuke has bothered him today." Kiba replied while dancing.

"But that doesn't mean he won't." Hinata stated dancing as well.

"Don't worry if he needs help we'll be there." Kiba smiled and the girl nodded.

_**-Sai and Ino-**_

"Music please!" Sai shouted and Gai turned on the radio. Gai had made a promise with the teens long ago. _If everyone came to gym class then he would play music for them while they exercised._

"What's going with those two?" Sai was copying Ino who was touching her boobs, she just wanted to make Sai look stupid and he did indeed look stupid rubbing his own chest but he wasn't paying attention to himself he was more worried about Naruto and Sasuke.

"You mean he's not being a complete jerk." Ino replied rubbing her chin and Sai doing the same.

"Exactly." The pale teen replied.

"Why do you care?" The blond haired girl asked.

"Just shut up." He had a pissed look on his face while watching the two.

_**-Sasuke and Naruto-**_

"Hahaha!" Naruto giggled as the raven across from him made goofy faces, he never thought Sasuke could act so cute.

_**'**__For you I'd write a symphony, I'd tell the violin, It's time to sink or swim, Watch them play for ya, For you I'd be, (whoa oh) Running a thousand miles, Just to get to where you are.'_

A song played throughout the gym and Gai took seat to watch everyone. Sasuke did some stretches and the blond did the same. Sasuke then smirked at the before saying, "You look really cute today." Naruto blushed and tucked some of his blond strands behind his ear.

"Thanks." The blond muttered. "Pffft!" The raven covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

_**'Or we can share mine, I know I won't be the first one, giving you all this attention, Baby listen, I just need somebody to love, I don't need too much, just somebody to love, Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else,'**_

"What?" The blond tilted his head to the side, making his blond bangs fall over his eyes.

"It's just…you're the cutest when you're blushing." Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed an even deeper red. Sasuke pretended he was in a box and the blond laughed copying the same thing.

"Keep it up. You youths are doing well!" Gai shouted and everyone nodded.

_**'I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody, I need somebody,'**_

Sasuke was lip singing and dancing and Naruto was doing the same with a wide grin spreading across his face. He copied the raven's moves and noticed Sasuke had mad dancing skills. The raven then pointed to Naruto when the words **_I just need somebody to love_** came up and the blond smiled.

_**'****And you can have it all, Anything you want, I can bring; give you the finer things, yeah, But what I really want, I can't find cause, Money can't find me, Somebody to love (oh, oh) Find me somebody to love (whoah ohh)'**_

_**'****I need somebody to love, I don't need too much, just somebody to love, Somebody to love. I don't need nothing else, I promise girl I swear,'**_

"Hehe!" Sasuke started doing the jerk and Naruto did the same.

_**-Neji and Tenten-**_

'Hm? I wonder what's going on with those two?' Tenten who was doing stretches with Neji thought to herself.

* * *

_**~Lunch Time~**_

_**...  
**_

The blond rushed down the hallway after his shower to go to the lunch room. He then stopped to get some water. 'So thirsty!' He puckered his lips drinking down the cold water when suddenly, "Mm!" Someone put a sack over his head and picked him up, he thrashed around but whoever it was too strong.

* * *

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Kiba and everyone else sat at the lunch table worried about their friend.

"Maybe he lost track of time in the shower." The pink haired girl replied.

"I doubt that." Neji stated, eating some curry bread.

"Maybe he's in the locker room still changing." Hinata said trying to reassure everyone.

"Well if he's not back in a certain amount of time then we'll go look for him." Gaara frowned and picked at his food.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto's usual lunch table but didn't see him anywhere. He finished his rice ball and then got up, walking over to Naruto's friends.

"Oi! Where is Naruto?" The raven asked everyone and they all rolled their eyes except Sakura who was of course drooling.

"Why?" They responded at the same time. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he tsked.

"We haven't seen him since he went to take a shower!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura!" They all looked at the girl shockingly. "Sorry." She sulked.

"Thanks." The raven walked away with his hands in his pockets and the pink haired girl squealed.

"He said thanks!" She blushed and everyone else sighed.

"Oi Sasuke, Sai wants to see you!" Tenten shouted standing by the lunch room door. Sasuke walked over to her and she smiled brightly at the raven.

"Where?" The raven asked. "Hide out." She replied walking passed him. He then sighed and walked out of the lunch room to go find Sai.

"Hehe." She smirked evilly and waved.

* * *

Sasuke walked up the steps to the third floor old storage room that he and his friends had pimped out making it into a ditch school and relax area. He reached he last step and then walked down the hallway to the last room; Sasuke stopped when he heard muffled sounds coming from inside that said room.

"Ita! It hurts..S-Stop.." He turned the door knob and walked inside only to see another teen with his shirt pulled up above his chest and hickyes all over his chest as well. He was hand cuffed to the bars of the bed he was laying on. His nipples were red and look ravished like someone had been sucking and playing with them.

"Sai what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh Sasuke look what I got!" Sai had a fake smile on his face and the raven groaned.

"Yeah a hot piece of ass so I'll leave you to that." Sasuke couldn't see who the person was because there was a sack on his face.

"No no it's something way better." Sai pulled the sack off the boy's head and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw blond hair ruffled and tears dripping down the blond's cheeks.

"Let me go!" There was a blind fold over his eyes as well so he couldn't see anything.

"Tada I caught your brother!" Sai smirked evilly and the blond whimpered. "S-Sasuke..." Came out of the trembling blond's mouth.

"N-Naruto?!" Sasuke's body trembled with anger as he saw Naruto cuffed to the bed with some other guy's marks on him.

_**...  
**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! ^_^  
**_


	8. What Are Big Brothers For?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying**_

**_..._  
**

"I can't see." Naruto thrashed around as he heard brutal noises and strong impacts of flesh.

* * *

"It's true I saw Sai kidnap him." Deidara and Sasori followed Itachi to third floor where the long haired blond said he saw Sai take the Naruto.

"Yeah, well I hope this isn't one of your pranks again." They reached the last step and walked down the hallway. They all gulped before Itachi opened the door and when the door opened their jaws dropped.

"Wha! What happened to Naru?!" Deidara looked at the blond that was cuffed to the bed and blind folded. Itachi and Sasori looked shocked for a second as well; Itachi then felt his anger boiling up, seeing his precious Naruto cuffed to a bed with hicky marks on him.

"You son of a bitch! You sick bastard!" Sasuke was sitting on top of his pale friend and continuously punching him in the face, he punched him so hard his knuckles were bleeding, as well as Sai's face. Not to mention Sai had passed out a few seconds ago after a punch to the jaw.

"Oh God! Deidara stop him!" Itachi ran over to the bed and took the blind fold off of Naruto's eyes.

"S-Sasuke! Stop you'll kill him!" Deidara tried to pull the raven off him but Sasuke was too angry to stop.

"I found the key." Sasori passed Itachi the key to the hand cuffs and Itachi unlocked the cuffs from around Naruto's wrists. "Naruto you okay?" The older raven asked and the blond nodded hesitantly.

"Sasori help him." The red head nodded and grabbed one of Sasuke fists.

"Come on Naruto." Itachi picked the blond up bridle style. "Wait but Sasuke.." Deidara and Sasori managed to stop the younger raven from beating his friend into a bloody pulp and Sasuke panted before turning around, meeting a pair of azure blue eyes.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke reached his hand out to touch the blond but Naruto flinched and closed his eyes after seeing Sasuke's bloody hands.

"Oh..sorry.." Sasuke pulled his hand back, his raven bangs covered his cold onyx eyes as he rushed out of the room.

"So what do we do about Sai?" Deidara asked. "Did Sasuke do that?" Naruto looked up at his older-step brother who was holding him.

"Don't think about that right now okay, we just need to get you to the nurse's office." Itachi said as calmly as he could. "Him as well, pick him up Dei." Itachi stated and Deidara shuddered.

"But his face and shirt is all bloody."

"Sasori help him." Itachi walked out of the room carrying the blond in his arms.

* * *

"Shit…shit!" Sasuke washed his hands in the bathroom sink, he put soap on his hands and it stung his bruised knuckles. 'He's probably afraid of me now.'

"What the hell is the matter with me?" He then splashed some water on his pale face that had a taint of red to it because he so angry. His hair was wet and stuck to his forehead before he flipped his hair out of his face.

'Damn you Sai…I didn't want to have hurt him but when I saw Naruto laying there like that..' The raven closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he then remembered how Naruto's face looked when he tried to touch him.

"I'm such a jerk." His head hung low and he sighed.

* * *

_**~Later That Day At Home~**_

_**...  
**_

"Give me your cell phone young man." Sasuke stood in front of his angry father and handed him his cell phone.

"Naruto go upstairs and rest please." Naruto looked at Fugaku and nodded before walking up the steps.

"What the hell is the matter with you, this kid now has a concussion because of you and fractured jaw." Fugaku rubbed his temples and Sasuke looked at his father with no emotion on his face once so ever.

"But father he-" Fugaku put his hand up silencing his son and the young raven gulped.

"No matter what happened you didn't have to beat him that badly. Learn control your emotions before you act."

"Yes sir."

"Grounded. Three months." Fugaku pointed up the steps, telling Sasuke to go to his room.

"Pack up everything! Your game systems, laptop, Ipod, Ipad, and your tv!" He shouted and Sasuke grumbled a few words under his breath. 'Now I know how Naruto must have felt when he got grounded all the time.' Sasuke opened his room door and walked inside.

* * *

_**~That Evening~**_

_**...  
**_

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Itachi walked in his little brother's room and Naruto sat up from where he was laying.

"I'm fine. My wrists just hurt." The blond smiled and rubbed his bandaged wrists.

"Why are you wearing two shirts?" Itachi sat down on the bed next to Naruto. "Cause…I have those marks on my chest." He blushed.

"I know why Sai probably did that to you," Naruto tilted his head to the side and looked at the raven curiously. "It's because he's had a crush on Sasuke since they were kids." Itachi stated and Naruto's eyes widened.

"O-Oh." He stammered. Naruto then layed his head in Itachi's lap and let out a yawn. "Thanks for today." The blond muttered and Itachi stroked his head.

"What are big brothers for ahaha!" The older raven laughed and Naruto grinned. 'Sasuke probably feels worst then I do.' He thought, listening to Itachi whistling a cheerful little tune.

"Is mom at work?" The blond asked and Itachi nodded.

"Dad is as well so what do you want for dinner?" The older raven asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered and Itachi chuckled. "Ramen it is then."

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke turned over and looked at his closet, his black bangs fell over his eyes and he felt horrible. 'Why did I do that, he was my best friend?'

* * *

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"S-Sasuke! Let's play in the sand box!" The small paler boy walked up to his best friend Sasuke Uchiha._

_"No that's boring, let's go hang out in that alley." The raven chewed on a tooth pick and had a pissed look on his face._

_"Anything you want." Sai followed behind the Sasuke's every move, that was how much he looked up to him and liked him. _

_**-End Of Flash Back-**_

* * *

'We were ten then and he never did anything to make me angry but now he's a total dick.' There was a knock at his door that broke him out of his train of thought.

"What?"

"S-Sasuke..it me." He heard Naruto's voice on the other side of the door and sat up quickly.

"Come in."

"Oh...Hi." The blond peeked his head in before walking in all the way and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want Naruto?" The raven asked harshly and the blond gulped.

"Um, I wanted to see how you were doing." He walked over to Sasuke's bed and looked around aimlessly. "Sit." Sasuke moved over and Naruto nodded before sitting down nervously.

"How's your hands?"

"Fine just a little bruised." Sasuke replied and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Naruto are you scared of me?" The raven asked honestly. "N-No." The blond turned and looked Sasuke.

"But I-"

"It's okay cause you did it for me." The blond grabbed Sasuke's bandaged hand and kissed it. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto smiled softly at him.

"I admit I was a little shocked seeing Sai bloody on the ground though but when I looked into your eyes I could see you were only trying to protect me." Naruto rubbed his hands and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I don't really like acting tough and that gives people a chance to take advantage of me…sorry." Naruto's blond bangs covered his eyes; Sasuke then pushed his blond bangs back.

"Naruto it's fine as long as you stick close to me I'll protect you." Sasuke kissed his forehead and Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Also why are you wearing two shirts?" There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice as he pulled on Naruto's shirt collar and the blushing blond turned away from him.

"B-Because I have those marks on me." He stuttered.

"Naruto go lock the door." Sasuke ordered and the blond nodded, getting up off the bed and walking over to the door. "It's locked." He turned around after locking the door and looked at Sasuke.

"Now come back over here." Sasuke gestured his finger, telling the blond to come back over to him and Naruto moved his legs nervously, his heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. He hesitantly walked back over to the bed and Sasuke pulled him onto the bed.

"-Wait!" Sasuke began taking off the Naruto's shirts and the blond gasped.

"Don't worry it won't hurt." Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirts all the way off, showing his flawless tanned skin.

"Wait S-Sasuke! I can't. My butt can't stretch that far, you can't put it in!" Naruto shouted and the raven over top of him looked at him oddly for a second.

"Pffft!..Mph!" Sasuke layed down beside the blond and hid his face in the mattress.

"Eh!" Naruto blushed up to his ears and Sasuke's body twitched as he hit his hand on the mattress. "Hahahahaha! That's a good one haha!" Sasuke lifted his head up and wiped the corner of his eye.

"Haa..my side hurts ahaha from laughing so hard." The raven took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, he then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Y-You were just teasing me?!" Naruto put his hands on his face to hide his embarrassment.

"No, you just got the wrong idea." Sasuke grinned and ruffled the blond's hair; Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"I was going to do something perverted to you though." The raven pushed Naruto onto the bed and Naruto tried to cover his chest with his hands.

"Don't. It's okay." Sasuke removed Naruto's small hands out of the way and licked his chest.

"Ah! S-Sasuke?!" Sasuke looked up at him with lustful onyx eyes and Naruto closed his eyes.

"They're pretty red." Sasuke said biting down on Naruto's pecked nipple gently.

"No matter how hard I wash myself they wouldn't go away." Naruto sulked and Sasuke snickered.

"What's so funny?" The blond looked at the raven with a clueless expression on his face.

"You're really sensitive, your hips are trembling." Sasuke gripped Naruto's small hips.

"Don't. It's embarrassing." The blond breathed out; Sasuke then sucked on the pink bud, making Naruto shriek.

"No..Ahh…Nhh.." Naruto bit his knuckle and had the most seductive expression on his face. 'This dobe really does have a natural sexual aura around him..no wonder he's such easy prey.'

"Mmm…S-Sasuke…" Sasuke's hands roamed his chest and he bit his bottom lip.

"You like this?" Sasuke's slender fingers rolled the pink nipple between his fingers, making Naruto's breath hitch.

"Mmn! What are you doing?" Sasuke bit down on the marks that Sai left on his blond and replaced them with his own.

"I'm getting rid of these marks." The raven flicked his tongue over Naruto's small nipple.

"Annh…" Naruto gripped the raven's black locks and stifled a moan. Sasuke continued to work down the tanned stomach and Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sasuke tug at his pants.

"Wahh! Don't," Sasuke looked at him with an annoyed expression on his face. "When you suck me I feel really strange." Naruto said shyly.

"Fine I'll stop here." Sasuke sat up and Naruto's face was flustered. He put his shirt on and Sasuke smirked.

"But anytime you want to make love don't hesitate to come to me." He ruffled Naruto's hair and Naruto's small ears felt like they were on fire because he was blushing so much.

"O-Okay." He finished, putting on his shirt.

"Did you just say okay?" Sasuke looked at the small blond quizzically.

"Yes but only when I'm ready." Naruto got up off the bed and rushed over to the door. When he grabbed the door knob he felt hands wrap around him and spin him around.

"I'll hold you to that." Sasuke placed his hand on the blond's chin and kissed him lustfully. He licked Naruto's bottom lip and the blond opened up his mouth, letting Sasuke slip his tongue in.

"Nmhn…Ung.." He licked the roof of Naruto's mouth and ran his tongue along Naruto's pearly white teeth. Naruto kissed back and wrapped his hands around the tall teen's neck; Sasuke placed his leg between the blond's thighs and rubbed his knee against him. Their tongues twisted around each others and saliva dripped down the corner of their mouths.

"Ahhn..Hnnh…" The blond's knees were giving out and his member was getting hard from Sasuke's knee rubbing against him.

"Uhhnn?!" Sasuke picked up the blond and Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke then groped his ass and Naruto yelped into the kiss.

"...W-Wait!" Naruto broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected from their lips.

"I need to help you get rid of this now." Sasuke smirked and Naruto thrashed around as the raven carried him over to the bed.

"No! Don't!" Sasuke threw him on the bed and crawled over top of him. Naruto blushed and Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I won't go all the way, I'll just suck you like I did last time.' He said hotly before biting down Naruto's ear and then licking it.

"You baka…pervert!" Naruto kicked his legs wildly and Sasuke nipped at his neck before grabbing his small wrists.

"WAAAAAHHHH! ITACHI!" Naruto screamed out for his older brother...

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~ **_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: I know short chapter..sorry I need sleep at the moment T_T  
**_

_**Remember to review for more chapters!  
**_


	9. Nii-san Means That Much To You?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying**_

_**A/N: I changed the title a little ^_^**_

* * *

_"No! Don't!" Sasuke threw him on the bed and crawled over top of him. Naruto blushed and Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I won't go all the way, I'll just suck you like I did last time.' He said hotly before biting down Naruto's ear and then licking it._

_"You baka…pervert!" Naruto kicked his legs wildly and Sasuke nipped at his neck before grabbing his small wrists._

_"WAAAAAHHHH! ITACHI!" Naruto screamed out for his older brother._

"Naruto?" Itachi opened the door after the blond screamed out his name, he then saw the sight of Sasuke trying to unbutton the blond's shirt.

"S-Sasuke stop what are you doing?!" The long haired raven ran over and pushed Sasuke off the blond.

"Damn you unlocked the door?" Sasuke sucked his teeth and Naruto sighed in relief.

"Y-You can't keep attacking our little brother like this, Naruto let's go." Naruto grabbed the older raven's hand and stood up.

"I was about to help him take care of that." Sasuke brushed himself off before pointing to Naruto's crotch area. Itachi looked down and blushed slightly before pulling Naruto out the door.

"S-Sasuke stay away from him, got it." Itachi peeked his head back in with a stern look on his face; Sasuke waved him off and rolled his eyes. 'Damn Itachi, why is Naruto so close to him?' The raven walked out of the room and went down stairs for dinner.

* * *

_**~Later That Night~**_

_**...**_

Naruto walked around in the living room after Sasuke and Itachi had went to sleep or so he thought. He wore a pair of pjs pants and a long sleeve shirt with some fluffy slippers on his feet. He also had his glasses on which made him look even cuter.

_**Beep…Beep…Beep-**_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's phone off the couch flipped it open. Someone was calling him like always. "H-Hello?" The blond answered in a calm voice.

"Oi is Sasuke there?" A rude voice asked and the blond's eyes widened, he didn't think someone could call someone else with such a rude attitude.

"He's sleeping." Naruto stated. "Oh are you his new fuck buddy?"

"No. I'm his brother." The blond flopped down on the couch with the phone still on his ear.

"Oh well tell him he better call me of he'll have hell to play." The other male gritted through his teeth. 'Time to bring out mom's secret weapon.' Naruto took a deep breath before doing what his mother taught.

"Look whore stop calling him, Sasuke doesn't like you." Naruto said rudely; Sasuke crept down the steps and sat down, listening to the blond's phone conversation.

"What? This is his brother right, who are you to tell me not to call him?" The other male sounded pissed and Naruto smirked.

"He's my man so if I say stop calling, stop. He doesn't need sluts attached to his hip all the fuckin time." Naruto growled before hanging up the phone. He then got up and turned around only to see Sasuke smirking on the steps.

"Oh- um S-Sasuke I was I-" Sasuke got up and the blond blushed a deep red.

"I wasn't trying to um s-sorry I didn't mean to-Nh!" The raven captured his lips and the blond melted.

"You're so hot when you're trying to act bad you know that." Sasuke cupped his face and removed his glasses so he could kiss him better; Naruto gripped the back of the raven's shirt as their lips clashed together. He was scared and nervous being with Sasuke in the dark. Well actually it was the dark it self.

"You're trembling what's wrong?" Sasuke asked after breaking the kiss.

"T-The dark I don't like it." Naruto looked away from the raven and Sasuke picked him up bridle style, he gasped and blushed when he looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

* * *

"There you go." Sasuke layed Naruto on the bed and stood up. He then zipped up his black leather biker jacket.

"W-Wait where are you going, your dad and my mom are out!" Naruto sat up quickly and the raven smirked.

"It's party time didn't you know I, the great Sasuke Uchiha can't stay in the house at night." The young Uchiha snorted smartly.

"But you'll get in trouble and Itachi put a code on the front door security system." Naruto whispered; Sasuke sighed and walked over to the blond's window.

"Yeah that's why I go out your window every night." Sasuke lifted up the window and stuck one leg out. Naruto had a shocked look on his face, he had no idea the raven used his window to escape at night.

"See ya in the morning babe!" The raven winked and blew the blond a kiss; Naruto blushed and Sasuke shut his window from the outside before going down the ladder he put there earlier. 'P-Party? I want to go.' Naruto pouted and turned over on his pillow. 'No no you don't Naruto! I can't get sucked into his bad habits.' The blond decided not to think about it and go to sleep.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~ **_

_**...**_

Sasuke looked back when he saw his father's limo parked in front of the house. He hurriedly climbed up the ladder and struggled to get Naruto's window open.

"That was close." He opened it all the way and climbed inside. He closed the window back, he then heard Naruto's door knob being turned and panicked. 'Ah, I've got no choice.' Sasuke hurriedly took off his jacket and crawled in bed next to Naruto, being sure not to wake him.

"Naruto?" Kushina peeked her head in and saw the raven sleeping next to her son. She was used to seeing him sleeping with Itachi and it shocked her to see him close to someone else. She then smiled and closed the door back.

"Oh thank God!" Sasuke sat up and sighed. "D-Daddy…" The blond cried softly in his sleep; Sasuke looked at the blond and his eyes saddened, he stroked Naruto's head and the blond began waking up.

"Nn…" He opened his eyes when felt someone touching him, he then turned over and Sasuke smirked.

"Good morning beautiful." Sasuke said smoothly.

"GAH?!" Naruto blushed, falling out of his bed because he backed up off the edge.

"Nice reaction." Sasuke sat up and kicked off his shoes. "W-Wait..I can't find them!" Naruto's hand felt around for his glasses; Sasuke smirked very amused by the sight. The blond got up and squinted his eyes, he then crawled back on the bed and Sasuke pulled Naruto onto him.

"Ita!" Naruto looked up and could see the pale raven very clearly because he was so close.

"I-I'm sorry." Naruto sat up right and blushed a deep red. "Stop apologizing I pulled you on top of me on purpose." Sasuke sighed and got up off the bed.

"You should hurry down I smell breakfast. Oh sit next to me as well not Itachi." Sasuke said sternly and the blond nodded.

"Haaa!" He flopped down on the bed after Sasuke closed the door and put a pillow over his face. 'He's so embarrassing.' Naruto pouted.

* * *

_**~BreakFast~ **_

"Yummy!" The blond ate down his food hungrily; Sasuke then snaked his hand onto Naruto's thigh and sneakily touched his crotch.

"Auh!" Naruto let out a loud noise and everyone looked at him oddly except Sasuke who just smirked.

"Naruto are you okay?" Kushina asked, worriedly. Sasuke then started palming him and his blue eyes widened.

"Uhh, I-I just feel a little sick." Naruto put his head down so no one could see his face, Sasuke's hand then rubbed him harder.

"Naruto you're feeling really sick aren't you, let me help you." Itachi blushed slightly and grabbed the blond's arm, pulling Naruto up. The blond sighed in relief and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Come on let's go to my room." Itachi pulled the blond up the steps and stuck his tongue at out Sasuke, making the younger raven grunt.

"Maybe he was eating too fast." Fugaku ate down some rice and took a sip of tea; Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating.

* * *

"He's so stupid." Itachi sat down on the bed beside the blushing blond, rubbing his temples.

"S-Sorry…" The blond said and Itachi looked at him. "Do you like him doing that kind of stuff to you?"

"Um-"

"You can say so if you don't, I'll stop him from doing things like that." There was a hint of seriousness in the older raven's voice.

"Um…I don't hate it but I just didn't think he'd do that in front of my mother and Fugaku-san." Naruto replied shyly.

"So you like him?" Itachi's eyes widened. "It's not like that um it's um-…yes." The blond sighed and the raven nodded.

"You do realize you two could get in trouble if our parents found out?" Itachi stated a little angry and irritated, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-Yes but I really really like him so…" Naruto blushed fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Do you? Or do you just think you like him?" Itachi placed his hands of the blond's shoulders roughly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at him oddly. "What about me, do you like me?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"Um yeah but not-Mh?!" Itachi captured the blond's lips and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Mh..Nnn…" Naruto struggled, trying to push the older raven away but Itachi pushed him back onto the bed. Itachi removed his glasses and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto look at me." The Uchiha instructed. "No." He muttered.

"Why?"

"B-Because I-I I-" The door then flew open and Sasuke saw the sight of his older brother on top of his blond.

"I'm guessing you told him how you feel but what did Naruto say?" Sasuke leaned up against the wall and smiled cockily. Itachi clenched his teeth and balled his fists; Naruto gulped and sat up slowly.

"You feel stupid don't you, there's no way Naruto would like-"

"Sasuke, stop being mean to Itachi!" Naruto gripped Itachi's shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Itachi's eyes widened and Sasuke clenched his teeth; Naruto broke the kiss and rankled up his nose, cutely.

"Itachi is very important to me so if you hurt him I'll hate you!" The blond shouted, leaving both Uchihas stunned.

"You heard him Sasuke." A smirk spread across his older brother's face and he looked at his little brother challengingly.

"Tsk, whatever!" Sasuke walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"S-Sorry! I just-" Itachi patted his the frantic blond's head and smiled. "It's fine Naruto." The raven said softly.

"I just don't like when Sasuke acts like that towards you." The blond got up and pouted. "We should do something today." Itachi suggested.

"Like what?"

"Um, how about we go get ice cream." Itachi replied and the blond's face lit up.

"Yeah! Yeah!" He hugged the raven. 'Even though I know how he feels about Sasuke I want him to stick closer to me than my brother.'

* * *

"Hn. Stupid Itachi and Naruto." Sasuke pouted, childishly in his room.

"Sasuke?" The blond slowly opened up the door and gulped when he peeked his head in.

"What do you want?" He sat up and glared at the blond; Naruto walked in, closing and locking the door behind him, not sure if Sasuke would do something to him.

"Sorry." Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely and the raven sucked his teeth.

"Sorry for what?"

"Because I kissed Itachi." He walked closer to Sasuke's bed and the raven pulled him onto the bed.

"Ita!" Naruto rubbed his arm that Sasuke yanked harshly and fixed his glasses.

"Why does Nii-san mean so much to you?" Sasuke ran his finger through his hair and light blush crept across his face. 'Is he…jealous maybe?' Naruto moved in closer to the raven's pale face and Sasuke back away, cocking his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" There was a hint of laughter in his voice as Naruto kept getting closer and closer to him.

"Nhh…" Naruto gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and Sasuke's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting to get a kiss but it wasn't lustful. It was different. It was like he could feel the love through Naruto's kiss.

"S-Sorry." Naruto said after breaking the kiss and puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"I won't forgive you that easily though." Sasuke placed his finger on the blond's plump pink lips.

"What do I have to do, I'll do anything!"

"You have to," Sasuke lifted Naruto's chin to look into his eyes; the blond gulped thinking the raven had something perverted planned. "Come to a party with me." He smirked and flipped his hair out of his face, sexily.

"B-But-"

"Shhh, not buts dobe." He winked and Naruto blushed before nodding his head. 'This is not going to turn out good. I can feel it.' The blond thought worriedly, he had no idea how to sneak out and stuff like the bad boy Sasuke Uchiha.

**_..._**

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

**_Review people if u want more, Ja ne! ^0^_**


	10. Because It Bugs You Nii-san?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying**_

* * *

_**~Later That Day~**_

_**...**_

"Haa, how did I end up here?" Sasuke had on a pair of glasses and a hat to hide who he was. Here he was stalking and looking like some creep. Oh the things people do when they're in love.

"Tsk, he's touching him." Sasuke hid behind a bush that was outside the ice cream shop, he looked at his brother and lover who were sitting at a table laughing.

* * *

_**~In The Shop~**_

"Naruto you have ice cream on your face." Itachi wiped the blond's cute face with a napkin; Naruto giggled and blushed slightly.

"Aw aren't they the most adorable couple." Two women blushed, looking at the blond and raven. "Yeah totally kawaii!" The other women squealed, making the two boys blush.

"Ahem! Come on let's go for a walk." Itachi grabbed the blond's hand after he coughed, trying to break the awkwardness. "O-Okay." Naruto followed behind the taller raven and sighed, holding his ice cream cone in his other hand. Naruto wore a pair of tight jeans, a white shirt with a jean jacket over top and a pair of red chucks on his feet. His hair was ruffled cutely and he had a necklace around his neck.

"They're on the move." Sasuke ducked lower, following them towards the park. He dashed behind trees and big poles like he was on a mission or a mad man.

* * *

_**~At The Park 1:00pm~**_

Trees stood tall, people walked their dogs and children were riding their bikes. It was sunny that afternoon and a light breeze blew. Naruto and Itachi then walked passed a food stand. "Wait Itachi could we get one?" The blond pulled on the hand he that was holding.

"I don't really like-"

"You don't really like sweets. I know so can I get one?" The raven's eyes widened, he had no idea the blond knew him so well. "Sure." He walked over to the stand and asked the man for a strawberry crape which he knew was Naruto's favorite. A few minutes later Itachi walked back over to the blond who was sitting on a bench in the park and gave him his treat.

"Thank you!" Naruto beamed, getting up and Itachi grabbed his hand. 'How dare he. That should be me holding Naruto's hand!' Sasuke hid behind a little boy's bike and the child looked at him oddly. The raven then looked up at the pair of innocent eyes that looked down at him confusingly.

"What are you looking brat!" He shouted, angrily. The boy then got off his bike and, "Mommy!" Ran away crying.

"Tsk, children." Sasuke continued following his brother and Naruto throughout the park.

"Yo! Naru!" Deidara ran up to the two; Sasuke's eyes then widened. "What the hell is Deidara doing here?!" Sasuke hid behind a tree.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" Itachi cocked an eyebrow and looked at the long haired blond curiously. Deidara wore a pair of tight jeans that had little rips in them and a tight black shirt with a black rockstar like wrist band on his wrist. His hair was in a low pony tail and his bang swayed over his left eye like usual.

"Deidara wait up!" Sasori wore the same rockstar like attire and his red silky locks were ruffled. He stopped in front of the Deidara panting, resting his hands on his knees. As soon as Deidara saw Itachi he had took off leaving the red head behind.

"You're here too? Where's Utakata?" Naruto asked. "He's grounded!" Deidara pouted.

"Anyway we were just playing around here today. Are you two like on a date?" Deidara gripped Naruto's shirt collar, making the bright blue eyed teen gulp. Naruto pushed his glasses further onto his face and fidgeted, nervously.

"No we're just out together." Itachi grabbed the long haired blond's hand and took it off of his precious Naruto.

"Oh. That's good." Deidara sighed, feeling relieved. "So are you going to tell him or what?" Sasori whispered in his friend's ear; Deidara blushed.

"I will." He hissed back. "What's wrong with you two?" The raven asked.

"N-Nothing. Let's walk!" Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand, pulling him along as they walked beside Naruto and Itachi. 'I have to wait for the right time..' Deidara thought to himself as he bit his finger nail, nervously.

"Itachi we should go to the mall later." Naruto looked up at his brother with excited ocean blue eyes.

"Sure anything you want." Itachi nodded. "I'll go with you!" Deidara shouted, his face flushed red. Naruto and Itachi then looked at him oddly.

"Yeah you should come too Sasori!" Naruto grinned at the two. "Okay we'll all go." Itachi stated.

"ITA!" Sasuke tripped over a bush as he followed the four, they all turned around when they heard that familiar voice scream out. "S-Sasuke?!" Naruto's face lit up with happiness and Sasuke blushed before picking himself up.

"Um…I was just…going for a walk." Sasuke brushed himself off. "Why are you wearing weird glasses?" His older brother asked.

"Um because um I was- look I can't answer that fuckin question!" Sasuke seethed through his teeth. "Young man?!" An old lady looked at him shockingly because of his bad language.

"Oh keep it moving lady!" He barked. The lady hurriedly walked away and the four teens foreheads formed a sweat drop. "Sasuke come with us! We can both share this too!" Naruto ran up to the raven with a red blush spreading across his face.

"One minute." Sasuke quickly stripped out of the clothes that were over top of his normal clothes. Naruto blushed when he saw the raven's outfit. Sasuke wore a pair of tight black pants, a black tang top with a black sleeveless vest over top and a pair of black leather ankle boots on his feet. He took off his glasses and there was black eyeliner under his eyes and his ear was pierced with a diamond stud. He had on black fingerless gloves and his brothers spotted a Mangekyō Sharingan tattoo a little below his collar bone.

"What the hell?!" Itachi's mouth gaped open and Sasuke looked at him confusingly.

"Whoa cool! Sasuke do you have any spare eyeliner!" Deidara and Sasori ran up to him and he nodded, handing them two sticks of eyeliner that was in his pocket.

"Sasuke does father know you came out of the house like that?" Itachi half shouted. Ladies and teen girls started gawking and blushing, staring at the young Uchiha.

"No of course not." There was a hint of laughter in the younger raven's voice.

"Wow Sasuke you look cooler than usual!" The blond blushed before quickly covering his mouth. 'Oh no I just said that out loud!'

"Why thank you Naruto." Sasuke kissed the blond's cheek, making Naruto blush a deeper shade of red. "T-That tattoo?!" Itachi's eye twitched in irritation.

"Oh yeah I got it yesterday night, cool right?" He snorted with a smirk.

"No! It's not cool, your skin!" His older brother sulked, covering his eyes. He couldn't stand to see his little brother like this. The truth is Sasuke did this on purpose. The two Uchihas never got along but in truth Itachi is very protective of his brother's body as weird as it sounds. He always made sure Sasuke was never hurt and always stopped him from drinking beer or any kind of liquor really.

"W-Why are you dressed like this?" Itachi walked up to his brother, placing his hands on the younger Uchiha's shoulders.

"Today is the debut of Fire Nation's newest album of course everyone has to dress down." Sasuke replied in a smart tone. "Yeah that's why we're dressed like this as well!" Deidara and Sasori grin with their hands on their hips.

"But did you really have to go to the extreme?!" Over dramatic tears flowed down Itachi's face. "Yeah because I know how much it bugs you Nii-san." Sasuke said slyly in his brother's ear before walking around him.

"Let's go Naruto." Sasuke put his arm around the blond. "I want to dress down too." Naruto puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"Really? Then you can when we sneak out on firday." The raven whispered hotly in his ear. "No stay away from him!" Itachi pulled Naruto towards him and Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Come on let's hurry to the mall!" Sasori and Deidara walked beside the three brothers.

"I'll call for the limo." Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and Itachi sighed. 'I have to keep Naruto away from him or he'll corrupt his innocents.' The older raven had a determined look on his face.

"Itachi what's a high school party like?" The innocent blond looked up at him cutely. "Why?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Um, never mind." Naruto looked away from the long haired raven, not wanting to worry him anymore than he already was. 'I wonder what parties for teens are like? I've never been to one.' Nauto thought as they all walked.

**_..._**

**_~To Be Continued~_**

* * *

**_Review people if u want more, Ja ne! ^0^_**


	11. I'm Madly In Love With You!

___****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Yay I know you people are happy! This is the first longest chapter I've done in a while ^0^ anyway enjoy!**

**Sasuke: Well it's about damn time, do you know how long I've been waiting to get some ass here?  
**

**Naruto: Now now Sasuke don't be rude.  
**

**Sasuke: And it's you're ass I'm trying to get. Let's beat her up for keeping us sex deprived.  
**

**Usami-sensei: Look you'll get some ass in this chapter *rolls eyes*  
**

**Sasuke: Really!  
**

**Usami-sensei: Yeah that'll be your _tip_ hahahaha!  
**

***Crickets* *Crickets*  
**

**Usami-sensei: Look it's an inside joke you won't get until the end, okay no****w onto the chappy!**_**  
**_

_-Flashback-**  
**_

_**Music used: Jojo Lose Control, David Guetta - Little Bad Girl ft. Taio Cruz, Ludacris...**  
_

* * *

_"I'm going to bed and please don't mess with Naruto."_ Were Itachi's words before bed but Sasuke wasn't going to listen of course, he wanted to go partying and nothing was going to stop him. Sasuke walked up to the blond dobe's room door and knocked on it while looking down the hall to make sure Itachi wouldn't catch him.

"Cute." Naruto's sweet voice whispered; Sasuke cocked an eyebrow wondering what Naruto was doing, he then decided to open the door. His mouth gaped when he saw the slim blond dressed in black, looking at himself in the mirror. He quickly closed the door quietly behind him and stood there with an amused smirk spreading across his face.

"Hm? I wonder if Sasuke will like this I mean it doesn't even show off my butt," He turned to the side a little and wagged his cute little tush as he looked at himself in the mirror. "He's always talking about boys asses but mine is-"

"Ahem!" Sasuke coughed to give Naruto a hint he was here.

"Wah!" Naruto turned around and blushed a deep red when he saw a pair of onyx eyes staring at him. "S-Sasuke! Why are you in her-Mfft!" The raven quickly put his hand over the blond's mouth and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"It's time to go." Sasuke laughed a little and the blond nodded. "And don't be loud you'll wake Itachi." The raven warned, removing his hand from the blond's mouth.

"Right." Naruto grabbed his jacket off his bed and Sasuke opened up the window. "Let's go." Sasuke went out the window first and Naruto zipped up his jacket before gulping. 'Okay Naruto..no going back now.' He stuck one leg out and looked down at Sasuke who had already gotten down the ladder.

"Hurry up." Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face and the blond took a deep breath before going down the ladder. His foot slipped and, "Wahh!" He closed his eyes thinking he would fall but he felt arms around him.

"Be careful." Sasuke sighed and blond nodded, putting his feet on the ground. "Come on." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the motorcycle.

* * *

"There you go." Sasuke put the helmet on Naruto. Sasuke then got in front of the small blond on the bike and Naruto blushed before wrapping his hands around the raven's stomach. Sasuke felt his heart jump and gulped before starting the bike up.

"Hold on." Sasuke said before pulling off and zooming down the street. Naruto tightened his grip around the raven and leaned his head on his back.

"Kyaah!" He let out a cute little scream and the raven chuckled, going faster, riding throughout the town with a smirk on his pale face.

* * *

_**~20 Minutes Later~**_

_**...  
**_

"Let's go." Sasuke got off his bike and Naruto looked around curiously. "Here?" The blond could here music blasting from inside of the big house all the way to the outside. He got off the bike and Sasuke nodded.

"Yup." He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along, they walked up the steps to the house and the blond felt his heart beat quickening. He felt nervous and scared; Sasuke then knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door came open.

"Sasuke what up man!" The raven and older teen with deep blue hair fist bumped, he let Naruto and Sasuke in and the blond's blue eyes widened when he saw people dancing, playing adult games, sitting on couches smoking and some girl even took off her shirt while dancing on the table. The house was nice inside but the party goers sure messed the place up. There were white walls with framed pictures on them, lamps on wooden stands next to the couch, a flat screen tv, some stereos which is where the music was coming from and a kitchen that had beer barrels on the big table.

_**'Look at her go on the dance floor, She's amazing on the dance floor, When she moves, girl, I want more, Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore, You got me sayin', Go little bad girl, little bad girl, Go little bad girl, Go little bad girl...'**_

"Naruto let's go." The blond looked at Sasuke nervously and followed him through crowds of people. "Itai!" Naruto then bumped into someone and was now sitting on his butt.

"Oi watched it!" Some drunk guy yelled. "I-I'm sorry." Naruto bowed apologetically, getting up. The guy's eyes widened and he looked Naruto up and down.

"No it's okay I should have been watching where I was going, blondie." He smirked and Naruto looked at him confusingly.

_**'Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy, All the ladies look at me and act coy, I just like to put my hands up in the air, I want that girl dancing over there..'**_

"You're hot wanna hang out?" He wrapped his arm around the slim blond. Naruto was wearing a pair of black mid-thigh shorts with a tight black shirt and boots on his feet, he also had a spiked choker around his neck and a spiked wrist band of his small wrist. There was a layer of dark eyeliner around his eyes and his blond hair was ruffled. Even with all that he still looked like an innocent little puppy.

"Um..I can't, I should find-"

"Oh come on. I just want to make it up to you." He said slyly, pulling Naruto closer to him.

"O-Okay." The spiky haired blond nodded and the guy pulled him by his hand. 'I hope Sasuke hasn't gotten too far.' Naruto had a worriedly look on his face as they entered the kitchen which was surprisingly empty; the guy picked up a red plastic cup and filled it with alcohol, then held it out to Naruto.

"W-What's this?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. "It's juice, something to help you loosen up." The guy had a friendly smile on his face and Naruto grabbed the cup, he sniffed it a little and then took a sip. "Um! Fruit punch!" Naruto beamed and the guy nodded; the blond drunk down his juice really fast before licking his lips. "Can I have some more?" Naruto stepped forward; the guy took the cup and refilled it before handing it back to the blond.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway after using the bathroom, he looked at Sasuke's room door and heard the tv on. 'He must be sleeping.' Itachi always knew his little brother was one to sleep with the tv on at night. So he just shrugged it off and continued walking down the hall to his room.

"Haaa!" He yawned and opened his room door. "Ugh! O-Okay I'm almost in just a little more Sasori." Deidara whispered with his leg half in through Itachi's window and his other leg still being pushed up by his red headed friend. He finally got all the way in the raven's room and panted.

"Alright I'm in, Sasuke was right the windows on this place are totally easy to climb through." Deidara grinned and frozen after he saw the long haired Uchiha looking at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Itachi closed his room door and looked at the blond shockingly. "Oh. Hey Itachi I came to sleep with you." Deidara walked up to the raven with a grin on his face.

"What! And why the hell did you break in here in the middle of the night?" Itachi glared at the blond, he was still half asleep and didn't want to deal with Deidara at the moment.

"Well remember at mall when I told you I am madly in love with you."

"Yes." Itachi stated flatly.

"Remember when you told me 'only in my dreams'." Deidara held his hands on hips.

"Yes."

"Well I thought that if I slept here with you then I could get the full effect of seeing you in my dreams." Deidara nodded at his own stupid idea.

"I could call the cops you know." Itachi pushed passed the blond and crawled in his bed.

"Ow!" Deidara fall onto the Uchiha's bed and Itachi groaned. "What's wrong?" He sat up and looked at the blond annoyingly.

"I have a cramp in leg I can't possibly get home like this." Deidara whimpered.

"You can sleep here," Itachi grunted and layed back down; Deidara clapped his hands together and smiled. "But if hear a peep out of you. I'll hurt you." Itachi warned and the long haired blond gulped.

"R-Right hahaha!" Deidara began taking off his shoes until he heard a knock at the window. He looked up and saw Sasori, holding his night bag.

"Oh." He ran over to the window and opened it, letting a cold breeze.

"Deidara!" Itachi shouted when he felt the cold air come into his room. "S-Sorry just give me one sec." Deidara pleaded, looking at the drowsy raven.

"Here dude you forgot your bag." Sasori whispered and the blond thanked him, grabbing the bag from his friend's hands.

"Get home safe buddy." Deidara tapped Sasori's shoulder and the red head nodded, going down the ladder. Deidara closed the window quietly and finished taking off his clothes.

"Why do you have a bag?" Itachi asked, facing the other way. "I can't sleep without my blanky, snoppy pjs or Tachi-san." He replied cheerfully.

"Who's Tachi-san?" His head snapped and Deidara screamed. "I'm changing you perv!" He blushed a deep red and Itachi scowled.

"Deidara…" The pale teen groaned and turned back around. "And Tachi-san happens to be my stuffed bunny. I named him after you." Deidara muttered, puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"Don't name you stuff animals after me!" Itachi shouted and the blued eyed teen pouted.

* * *

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke looked around the house and pushed passed people as he did so. He had been looking for Naruto for an a few hours now.

**_'Talkin bout my baby, Cause we always breaking the mold, Talkin bout my baby, We don't need no secret code, The way you love me down, Got me goin around, I think, I think, I think I'm losin control, The way you love me down, Got me goin around, I think, I think, I think I'm losin control, The way you love me, The way you love me, The way you, love me, I think, I think, I think I'm losin control...'_**

"Wooh, hot blond." Some guy whistled and the raven's head snapped when he heard _blond_, he looked into the living room and saw Naruto dancing with some guy wildly and pulling at the other guy's clothes as they grinded on each other. "Ahhh!" He stormed over to the two and grabbed the slim blond.

_**'I have a bad day, I don't act right, Get up under your skin, I know it ain't right, How I ask you, To give up everything**_  
_** Boy just stop what you're doin and come and follow me around, Baby, thank you for the second chances And everything you did to help advance at this You put up with my shit How can you be my best? Boy you really got it goin on...'**_

"T-Teme~ what's you doing?" Drunken hiccups escaped Naruto's mouth and Sasuke's mouth gaped. "Aye bro I was dancing with him." The guy slurred and the raven gave him the finger before throwing Naruto over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" The blond thrashed around and Sasuke made his way to the front door.

"Damn I can't believe the whole time I was looking for you, you were getting drunk." Sasuke walked out of the house and closed the door behind him. 'Now how exactly do I get this dobe home with him so drunk?'

"I told you to always stick close to me." Sasuke muttered and Naruto grumbled a few words well more like drunken slurs. He made his way to his bike carrying the dobe over his shoulder. He stood in front of his bike and put Naruto on it.

"Woah." Naruto's body swayed back and forth and the raven groaned.

'Ugh stay up.' He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and the blond stop moving, looking around with drunken blush on his face.

"Okay." Sasuke sat on his bike and the blond giggled. The Uchiha turned and look at him before grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his body.

"Hold on tight and don't let go!" Sasuke said sternly. "B-But where are we going?" Another hiccup escaped his mouth and Sasuke sighed. "Home, it was a bad idea to bring you here in the first place." He started up the bike and the blond held on tight as he speeded down the street.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later, After They Arrived home~**_

_**...**_

"Naruto sit still!" Sasuke had the shower head water on warm, sitting on a stool and sprayed the blond with water after scrubbing soap on him. Naruto sat down on the steam shower floor with his legs closed, giggling like an idiot. "S-Sasuke I don't like it, stop." The blond started to stand up but his was off balance.

"Baka, sit down." The raven caught Naruto before he could fall and the blond rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, wetting Sasuke's shirt. "I don't want to sit." He whined.

"Narut-Mhn?!" Naruto had gripped the back of the Uchiha neck and pulled him into a fruit punch flavored kiss. Sasuke of course couldn't pull away from that and wrapped his arms around Naruto's wet body. The blond slipped his tongue in the raven's mouth and Sasuke moaned at the taste.

"Un..Hnn Mmm…" The blond maoned into the kissed and Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Is he horny?' The raven thought to himself. Naruto then pushed the raven down, making him sit back down on the stool. The blond trailed his hands down to the raven's crotch area and Sasuke gasped.

"Whoa, whoa hold up Naruto." The raven looked down at the blond and Naruto look up at him with lusty blue eyes as he pulled the raven's zipper down with his teeth. 'Where the hell did he learn that?!' Sasuke blushed slightly. He was so hard just from that kiss not to mention he hadn't had sex in a while. Well more like months.

"Enough we're going to my room." Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto by his arm.

"I'm dizzy." The blond looked around and the bathroom was spinning. (At least to him it was.)

"I'll carry you." Sasuke reached over and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the blond. He turned off the shower water and picked Naruto up before walking out of the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door quietly and looked around to make sure there were no surprises like Itachi sneaking up on him. "Okay." He walked up the steps carrying the blond in his arms.

"Ooo look at that!" Naruto looked up at the ceiling fan and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto keep it down Itachi is sleeping." The raven whispered, walking down that hallway.

"Itachi! Where is he I want to see him?" Naruto had drunken blush covering his face and hiccuped once again. The raven ignored the blond and walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Now don't move." Sasuke put the blond down on the bed and walked over to his dresser and open it. He moved things around and smirked when he found what he was looking for.

"I'm so hot." Naruto looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his head. "Naruto what do you say we have sex tonight?" Sasuke got on the bed and crawled over top of the blond.

"I...Don't care." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

'Yes! He gave me permission!' Sasuke began taking off his clothes.

After he was done stripping out of everything he look down at Naruto with a pleased smirked spreading across his face. Naruto's wet body was dripping with water and he smelled like strawberries from the soap.

Sasuke kissed the blond and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, kissing him hungrily. The raven slipped the towel off of the blond and threw it on the floor; Naruto shivered at the feeling of the cold air, hitting his skin.

"Relax Naruto." Sasuke said smoothly after breaking the kiss and the blond haired, blue eyed teen nodded as Sasuke kissed down his neck. He giggled at the ticklish feeling and Sasuke snickered. He kissed down further and further until he reached the boy's crotch; Naruto gasped when Sasuke kissed the tip of his hard member and his body twitched.

"Mnn…w-what are you doing?" Naruto looked down at the pale teen and Sasuke winked before he engulfed him whole. "-Ahhhhh!" Naruto came hard before the raven even got started; Sasuke looked surprised before gulping everything down. "Wow you really are drunk." Sasuke chuckled and the blond panted.

"Okay then lets get to it." Sasuke grabbed the lube and opened it up, he poured the sticky substance onto his slender fingers and Naruto looked at him with hazy eyes. He didn't understand what was going on and everything was made him dizzy. Sasuke opened his legs up some more and rubbed his sticky finger against Naruto's tight hole.

"Ah-T-Teme…Unh!" Sasuke smirked and pushed one of his fingers into the tight heat, sending a jolt of pain through Naruto's body. "Itai!" The blond squirmed around and the raven pushed in another finger.

"It's okay Naruto, it will get better." Sasuke said soothingly and the blond shook his head, biting his bottom lip. Sasuke stretched him with two fingers for a few minutes and then added a third one; Naruto didn't really respond to that one so Sasuke thrusted his fingers in and out of the tight heat.

"UH! Ah! P-Please don't…ahh!" Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden action and he tried to grab Sasuke's wrists to stop his hands from moving. Naruto's voice was so lusty and hot Sasuke couldn't control himself, he pulled his fingers out harshly and aligned his cock with the tight hole.

"Wah! What's that?!" Naruto thrashed around; Sasuke grabbed his legs and put them over his shoulders; the blond blushed a deep red and the raven pushed in slowly.

"Itai! Itai! Stop it hurts-Ngh!" Sasuke's huge cock stretched the opening of the tight heat. The blued eye teen was in so much pain he clawed at the raven's pale arm almost ripping the skin off with his nails.

"Naruto calm down and relax God, you're so fuckin tight." Sasuke tried to push in more but Naruto wouldn't relax his muscles.

"Sasuke! Stop please Unn..Wahhh!" Naruto started crying and tears dripped down from his blue orbs. Sasuke then remembered something and stopped for a second.

_"When I have my first time I want to remember it hehe!" Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly._

_"Why does it matter?" Sasuke asked, watching tv._

_"Because if it's with the person I love it'll be special." The blond looked at him with innocent blue eyes._

"Wahh…" Naruto covered his eyes and Sasuke sighed. He pulled out and the blond whimpered.

"Naruto stop crying I won't go any further." The raven pushed some of the blond's wet golden hair out of his face and Naruto removed his hands from his face. "Y-You won't?" He sniffled.

"No just go to sleep." Sasuke pulled the covers back and Naruto crawled under the sheets. "It really hurt, I hate that feeling." The blond whimpered and Sasuke got under the covers as well. He pulled Naruto next to him and the blond rested his head on the Uchiha's chest.

"Sorry." Sasuke kissed his forehead and the blond nodded, soon drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**~The Next Morning~**_

_**...**_

"Nhh…" Naruto turned over and his eyes open lazily and hazily after just waking up, he looked at the night stand for a few seconds and then shook his head a few times.

"Good morning babe." Sasuke hummed and the blond propped himself up on his arms, he blushed a deep red and pulled the covers up to his face.

"W-What-why am I in you're room?!" Naruto shouted, looking at the pale, shirtless teen beside him. Sasuke smiled and Naruto looked around confusingly.

"Itai! My head." Naruto flopped back down on the bed as his hangover began to kick in. He didn't remember anything that happened last night, everything was a blur.

"Hurts bad doesn't it?" Sasuke teased and Naruto groaned. "Not only my head but my bottom is aching too." Naruto mumbled, he then jumped up after connecting the dots and glared at Sasuke.

"Y-You did that to me!" Sasuke's onyx eyes widened.

"Do you seriously not remember anything from last night?" Sasuke leaned in closer to Naruto's face.

"All I remember was some guy giving me fruit punch and then um- I don't know everything went black after that." Naruto turned over on his stomach because his bottom hurt like hell.

"Yeah, you decided to get a little freaky last night and then we came back home and-"

"And we did it?!" Naruto sat up and punched the raven on his chest repeatedly but it didn't hurt very much. "Give it back! Give it back! Sasuke I want my virginity back you teme!" Sasuke grabbed his arms and covered his mouth.

"Look I wouldn't consider what we did _sex_. I only got the tip in and you started crying." Sasuke sighed and Naruto blushed up to his ears.

"Huh?"

"Yeah and plus I remember you saying how important it was to you and stuff so I couldn't got through with it." Sasuke blushed slightly, letting go of the blond's arms.

"Oh. Um…sorry." Naruto put his head under the covers and his face felt like it was on fire. "What are you doing?"

"I'm too embarrassed to show you my face." Naruto muttered and the raven smiled. "Look there's no reason to hide and also I wanted to show you how much I really care about you by stopping myself last night." Naruto flipped the covers up and looked at the raven.

"Really?" He looked at the raven suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow. He was sure that if the offer for sex was put out there for Sasuke Uchiha the Uchiha would take it.

"Uh huh." Sasuke nodded. "Thank you." Naruto smiled softly and Sasuke blushed.

"B-But that was a one time thing. If something like that happens again I'm defiantly taking the chance." Sasuke stammered trying to sound like the bad boy he was.

"Okay." Naruto scanned the room for a towel with his eyes but everything was blurry because he didn't have his contacts in anymore. Which Sasuke probably took out. "What are you doing?

"Um..looking for a towel so I can go bathe and eat. I'm really hungry!" Naruto whined in the cutest voice. "You don't have to, look!" Sasuke reached over on his side and grabbed a tray of breakfast off the night stand. Naruto's eyes sparkled when he saw pancakes, bacon, raspberry jam, strawberries and orange juice.

"You made this for me?" The blond beamed, leaning forward. "No, well actually the maid made it for you, I tried but screwed up a bunch. I knew that your ass would probably be hurting you so I tried to make you breakfast in bed." Sasuke explained, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I wish I could've did it myself but-" The blond kissed the raven's pale cheek and Sasuke was now swooning.

"Thank you very much Sasuke." Naruto grinned and the raven looked away, trying to fight his blush.

"Here." Sasuke handed him the remote and the blond looked confused. "Y-You can watch tv if you want too."

"How did you get your tv back I thought you were grounded?"

"Hn. I wasn't going to let the old man keep my stuff, I have my sources." Sasuke scoffed with a smirk spreading across his face.

"You begged my mother didn't you." Naruto frowned. "How'd you know?"

"I'm the master of crocodile tears and mother falls for it all the time." Naruto said cockily.

"Oh really?" The Uchiha coughed nervously.

"You tried to make yourself cry didn't you?" Naruto teased, poking Sasuke's arm.

"No." Sasuke turned away from the blond. "Damn how'd he figure that out?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Oi Sasuke?" Deidara opened up the raven's room door and saw Naruto and the Uchiha naked.

"Yay! You two did it!" Deidara cheered and Sasuke gave him a thumb's up even though he didn't actually go through with it. Naruto blushed and pulled the covers up to his face.

"Deidara?" Itachi walked up behind the blond. "Ahhhhh N-Naruto!" Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the two in bed together. "Good morning Itachi, did you have a good sleep?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You, why, Ugh, together?!" Itachi couldn't get his words together and was highly upset at the moment. "Yeah they did it isn't that great now we just have to get there." Deidara turned around and grabbed the taller teen's hand.

"Take care you two love birds." Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his brother and Itachi's mouth gaped. "Come on Tachi, I'll be here all week so we'll have lots of chances to have sex hehe!" Deidara pulled the Uchiha out of the room and Itachi's eye twitched.

"Wait, What all week?!" Itachi sulked, being dragged down the hallway by his friend.

* * *

"Well that was embarrassing." Naruto had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach and looked around.

"Sasuke I need a bu..bu..buc…" Naruto looked at the raven with watery blue eyes and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"Bu..bu…" The blond's tanned face started turning green.

"Bucket!" Sasuke hurried and grabbed the small bucket off his night stand and passed it to the blond, he knew Naruto would probably feel the effects of his hangover so he put one there just in case.

"Urgh!...Grh!" The blond puked in the bucket and the raven frowned in disgust. "Ew…That's so gross." He looked away and Naruto continued to barf in the bucket. "Urrgh…Ergh!"

_**...**_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Review for more Ja Ne ^0^  
**_


	12. Childish Boyfriend!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. Innocent Naruto.  
**_

**Usami-sensei: I know it's a short chappy. Sorry!  
**

**Sasuke: Yeah you better be sorry. I still haven't gotten any yet oh and might I add that joke last time was real fucked up and I-  
**

**Naruto: Sasuke stop using bad words!  
**

**Sasuke****: Oh whatever!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**~Monday Night~**_

_**...**_

Sasuke pushed open the hospital room door and sighed when he saw his best friend's head all bandaged up and wearing hospital scrubs. He had an IV hooked up to his arm and was sleeping soundly.

"Why did I do this to him?" The raven sat down in a chair that was beside the bed and smiled, seeing Sai sleeping peacefully.

"Sai?" Sasuke nudged his friend's arm and the paler teen began waking up.

"Nn..hm?" He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sasuke staring at him, he quickly wiped the drool off his mouth and blushed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Sai sat up. He sounded groggy and dazed. He had been in the hospital for a week now and starting to get better.

"I had to come visit you of course." Sasuke smiled that smile that was only meant for his best friend, Sai. Sai was the first person who ever saw the Uchiha actually smile and that made him happy.

"No need buddy. I fine haha!" Sai laughed but it hurt. He then started feeling dizzy.

"Don't push yourself." Sasuke rubbed Sai's head and the paler teen nodded, laying back down.

"You must hate me."

"No. I did intentionally piss you off." Sai replied in a low tone. He then stretched and yawned.

"I just couldn't stand seeing you get so close to Uzumaki." He said honestly.

"Don't worry you've got nothing to worry about. Naruto may be my boyfriend but you're my best friend!" Sasuke held his fist out and Sai gave him a fist bump.

"So you really like that guy? Even though you're like step-brothers?" Sai cocked an eyebrow, he never saw Sasuke get serious with anyone and that made him really happy because he knew that he and the Uchiha would always be close.

"Yeah. He's really different." Sasuke rubbed his chin, thinking of the how to describe Naruto Uzumaki.

"-Hello!" Naruto came through the door loudly and panting. He wore yellow suspender-shorts with a sky blue shirt that had a big SpongeBob face on it with yellow chucks on his feet. His golden blond hair was ruffled and he smelled like watermelon scented shampoo.

"He's _him_ I guess." Sasuke chuckled and Naruto blushed slightly; Sasuke actually beat him up the hospital steps and he was sad because he really wanted to win and finally beat that teme at something.

"Hi." Sai looked stunned and began sitting up. Naruto walked over to the bed with flowers in his hands and held them out.

"I'm sorry!" He apologized, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sai looked at the blond with an amused smirked spreading across his pale face.

"It was my fault you got hurt." Naruto looked at the injured raven with worried eyes.

"No it wasn't. It was my fault." Sai never really noticed how nice Naruto was and smiled at him for once. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"And don't apologize for things you didn't do." Sai said sternly and the blond smile sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry -I mean okay!" Sai reached for the flowers and grabbed them from the blond.

"And I'm sorry." Sai mumbled; Sasuke's onyx eyes widened. Sai never apologized to anyone that's what surprised him.

"I hope you get well soon!" Naruto beamed, digging in his pants pocket. Sai looked at him curiously.

"Here!" The blond held out a small stuffed animal; Sai then looked at Sasuke, trying not to laugh at how childish Naruto Uzumaki is.

"Just take it." Sasuke spat out, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay." Sai groaned and Naruto grinned when Sai grabbed it from him.

"That's my favorite one so don't lose it. It'll make you feel better hehe!" Naruto chuckled. Even after everything Sai did to him, he still forgave and even gave him flowers and a toy.

"You two can go now. I know you two are probably out on a date or something." Sai turned away from the couple; Sasuke and Naruto blushed after hearing what Sai said.

"No! That's not true!" Sasuke defended standing up.

"Just go." Sai sucked his teeth, he knew Sasuke better than anyone and he could see the Uchiha was eager to do something.

"Come on." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Are we still going to Burger King?" The blond looked up at the raven curiously with sapphire blue eyes. Sasuke blushed slightly hearing Sai let out a snicker.

"Anything you want okay." Sasuke pulled the blond out of the room and closed the door. Sai sat there in silence for a few seconds and then suddenly,

"Hahahaha!" He started laughing at how childish Sasuke's boyfriend was and thought for Sasuke to be such a bad boy he sure must have a soft heart.

"Shut up!" Sasuke opened up the door and Sai went silent. "I know he's a little different but don't laugh at me." Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Sasuke come on so we can go see Madagascar, teme!" Naruto shouted down the hospital hallway.

"Shhh!" Some nurses hushed him.

"Oh. Sorry!" He bowed apologetically and the nurses giggled.

"Don't laugh!" Sasuke said sternly and Sai nodded.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto tried to yell in a low tone.

"I'm coming Dobe." Sasuke growled, closing Sai's room door back and running down the hall.

* * *

'I'm glad he's found someone that makes him happy at least.' Sai rested back against his pillow and sighed. 'But that blond is a little weird…' He chuckled, looking at the small stuffed animal in his hands.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Review For More Ja Ne! ^0^  
**_


	13. Preparing For Sex?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! Souji Okita Belongs to ect- (c) Idea Factory  
**_

_****__**Toshi Okita Belongs to etc - (c) Usami-sensei!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. Innocent Naruto.**_

**Usami-sensei: Ah, my fingers hurt!  
**

**Naruto: Oh, let me massage them for you.  
**

**Usami-sensei: No no, that's way to sexual I might rape you *blushes*  
**

**Sasuke: You touch him, you die! *Glares***_**  
**_

* * *

_**~A Few Months Later, Beginning of Summer~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat at the desk in Sasuke's room after he showered and ate dinner. Sasuke left him alone in the room because he was talking on the phone with someone; Naruto stared at the open text book sighed, he didn't understand a thing. Sure he passed his some of his tests but Iruka-sensei was still making Sasuke tutor the blond dobe.

"Naruto?" Sasuke had wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt. Some of the buttons at the top were unbuttoned, showing the raven's pale chest. His hair was frizzy and looked damped because he had a shower not too long ago.

"Yes?" Naruto turned and looked at him; Sasuke smiled seductively as he made his way over to the blond after locking the door. Naruto gulped when the raven approached him.

"Come on it's time to practice again." He smirked.

"B-But we have to study." Naruto scrunched up his nose cutely and the raven sighed.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the sitting blond and nuzzled his face in the crook of his lover's neck. "Naruto I want you to be ready for the real thing and we can't have you crying again." The raven muffled into his neck. "Besides I want to hurry up and make you mine." He kissed down the tanned neck and Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He pushed his glasses further onto his face and turned around. Sasuke walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube and winked, making Naruto blush. It had been like this for a week now and Naruto found it absolutely embarrassing; Sasuke left him alone about sex for three months so all they ever did was make out. Naruto had a strong feeling he was ready now but Sasuke could tell the blond had no idea what sex really was so he was going to get him used to the feeling of being loosened up nice and slowly.

* * *

"Naruto, raise your ass more." Sasuke instructed. Naruto was naked on his knees on the raven's bed with his legs spread apart, he raised his bottom a little higher and Sasuke smirked, at the view. The blond gripped the silky sheets beneath him and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Dobe, relax a little more." Sasuke poured lube on the small pink hole and blond shivered at the feeling of the cold substance on his bottom. The Uchiha licked his fingers after he put the bottle down and rubbed his finger along the tight entrance.

"Mmm…" Naruto stifled a moan and his hips bucked. His blond hair was frizzy and wet from that shower he had a little while ago and it was getting damper from him sweating. Sasuke then pushed one of his slender fingers in the tight heat and Naruto yelped at the feeling; he never really got used to that feeling. It was so weird to him but it made him feel good sometimes.

"Don't tense up, just let it slide in." Sasuke said soothingly and the blond took a deep breath before trying to relax but he couldn't. "Fuck, it's like you're crushing my fingers." The raven hissed trying to push in another finger.

"Ah! Uhhn..s-sorry Aah…" Naruto wiggled his hips and tears welled up in his eyes. Sasuke pushed them in deeper and the tight heat began getting tighter around his fingers; Naruto was so wet and hot inside, Sasuke could only imagine the feeling of his dick encased in the tight heat.

"Okay I got two fingers in." Sasuke began moving his fingers around inside the blond; Naruto whimpered at the overwhelming feeling and then Sasuke hit that spot.

"-Aahh!" He let out a loud moan, arching his back and the raven snickered.

"Don't make too much noise Naruto, remember our parents are down stairs." Sasuke said in a taunting tone; Naruto nodded and mewled when the fingers inside him started doing a scissoring motion.

"Umn..S-Sasuke..p-please don't move them.." Naruto pleaded, whimpering in the cutest voice.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his fingers out slowly. "I guess it's still too soon. I can't use my cock until I can fit at least three fingers inside you." Sasuke flipped the blond onto his back and Naruto looked up at him apologetically.

"No need to apologize dummy, we're taking it slowly." The raven ruffled Naruto's golden blond locks; the blond then puffed out his cheeks cutely.

"I need my glasses. I can't see." Naruto muttered.

"Right," Sasuke reached over and grabbed Naruto's glasses off the night stand. "Here." Naruto grabbed them from the raven and put them on his face.

"Can I get dressed now?" Naruto was embarrassed because he was the only one naked; Sasuke only had his shirt off but his pants were still on with the fly open a little. He felt it would be better to leave them unbuttoned because he always got hard when he heard Naruto's moans and cries.

"No, let's cuddle like this for a while." Sasuke pulled the blond closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't one for sappy but he loved being close to his blondie. Naruto looked up at the pale teen, blushing a deep red.

* * *

"Tachi how do I look?" Deidara stood in front of the raven sitting on his bed. He wore a pair of skinny leg jeans and a tight red shirt with his hair in a ponytail and a swift bang that covered his left eye.

"You look normal I guess." Itachi huffed his breath and went back to reading his magazine. Itachi for one was still upset about Naruto and Sasuke being officially together but Deidara wouldn't leave him alone. The blond even told his father that he would be his future son in law; Fugaku actually smiled and agreed on letting his _future son in law_ stay over anytime he wanted. Itachi for one just said, "_what the hell is wrong with you people"_ and sulked in his room for days.

"Come on cheer up!" Deidara crawled over top of his forced boyfriend and pulled at his cheeks.

"Dei, I'm not in the mood." Itachi threw his magazine on the floor and turned over, pushing the blond on the floor harshly. Deidara groaned and rolled his eyes, he absolutely had to make Itachi like him but how?

"Ah! I got it!" Deidara said out loud, getting up off the floor; Itachi cocked an eyebrow and the blond soon ran out of his room.

'He's such a weirdo.' Itachi ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

_**...**_

"Bye I'm leaving!" Sasuke grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"Have a good time Sasuke-kun!" Kushina smiled and the raven nodded, he then looked at father and bowed. Naruto came down the steps and slipped on a pair of slippers.

"I'll walk you out." He grinned and Sasuke let out an 'Hn.' They both walked out of the house and Naruto closed the door behind them.

"They sure are getting along lately." Kushina smiled and Fugaku nodded, he found it a bit strange but then again Itachi and Naruto were strangely close as well.

* * *

"I'll be lonely." The blond pouted.

"Aw..don't worry I'll be back Monday." Sasuke ruffled his lover's hair. Naruto blushed slightly and looked around quickly before pulling Sasuke into a kiss. The raven's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's sweet lips against his.

"I love you." Naruto said softly after breaking the kiss and Sasuke blushed slightly.

"I love you too blondie." Sasuke smirked. The limo then pulled up and Sasuke opened the door, getting inside.

"Wait. I have a question." The blond grabbed the door before Sasuke closed it.

"Huh?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Why doesn't Itachi go to his mother's house with you?" Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely and Sasuke snorted smartly.

"Let's just say he holds a grudge against our mother but I won't go into details. He doesn't want anything to do with her or our little brother because he feels like our mother betrayed our father so he chooses not to go." Sasuke explained and the blond nodded, kind of understanding the situation.

"Oh." Naruto tapped his finger on his chin. Now that he thought about it he never heard Itachi say anything about his mother.

"Oi." Naruto looked down at the raven sitting in the limo.

"Try to torture him a bit will ya." Sasuke stated and Naruto gave him a thumb's up before closing the car door. He waved and soon the limo was speeding down the street. 'No I won't torture him but I will spend time with him. I kind of miss Itachi.'

"Hm? So Itachi doesn't get along with his mother." He walked up the steps to the big house and walked inside.

"Naruto?" He looked at his mother who called him and she walked up to him.

"What do you say we spend some time together? It's been a while." She smiled sheepishly; Naruto's face lit up and he grinned.

"Okay!"

"What do you say about going to visit daddy's grave?" Kushina stroked her son's head and his face saddened. He didn't really like going to grave yards because they made him cry a lot. Especially visiting his father's grave.

"Um..okay I'll go get dressed." Naruto walked away from his mother.

"You think he'll be okay?" Fugaku looked up from the news paper he was reading.

"Yeah. He'll be fine." Kushina gave a reassuring smiled.

* * *

_**~Later That Night, Mikoto's House~**_

_**...**_

"Sasu-nii!" Toshi jumped up and down when his older brother walked through the front door.

"Hey!" He smiled and put his bag down before picking his little brother up. At home we always he rarely showed affection for anyone except Naruto but in all truth he loved little kids especially Toshi.

"Looky I's gots a hair cut." The toddler now had shoulder length hair and he was slightly taller.

"Cool!" Sasuke ruffled the boy's hair. Mikoto came down the stairs and smiled at her son.

"And does your dear mother not get a hug?" She held her hands on her hips; Sasuke pouted, putting Toshi down on the floor. He then made his way over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Sasuke there's something different about you." Mikoto said and the raven blushed slightly.

"What?" He looked at his mother and she cupped his face, looking into his eyes. She could see they weren't as dark and lonely like before, his skin looked better as well not to mention he looked like a very happy child.

"You're in love with someone." She chimed. Sasuke blushed a deep shade of red.

"No. You've got it all wrong." He glared at the women and she pinched his cheeks.

"You can't lie to me, I can see it ahaha!" She giggled, her son then swatted her hand away and he walked into the living room.

"Souji what looks different about Sasuke?" Mikoto asked her husband, he look away from the tv and focused on the teen, he examined the Uchiha's looks and body language for about a minute or two.

"Ah! You're in love!" He smirked and Sasuke's mouth gaped. Was it really that obvious?

"Oh shut it!" He waved the man off, smiling inwardly. 'How can they tell?' He wondered.

"Come on Gaki let's play video games!" Souji gestured his hands, telling the teen to come over to him which Sasuke did. Souji always treated Sasuke like his real son, he was actually easier to talk to than Fugaku of course. Sasuke always talked to his step-father about sex and having kids for some reason. That was always Sasuke's dream when he was little, he would have lots of kids and be married to a beautiful woman but that all changed when he started getting older but he did still want kids.

"What game?" He flopped down on the couch and his step-father ruffled his hair.

"Choose one." He reached over and waved a Game Stop bag in front Sasuke's pale face.

"Seriously?!" He grabbed the bag and looked through it. Souji Okita is a handsome young man, standing at 5'9 with brick brown hair and emerald green eyes, he has a charming personality and sarcastic wit. He knew Sasuke best and he knew the boy loved video games.

"I'm going to take Toshi out to the playground." Mikoto smiled and carried Toshi up the steps.

"But I's wants to play video games too." Toshi pouted, squirming around in his mother's arms.

"Toshi those games are too adult for you." Mikoto said sternly and the boy whimpered.

* * *

_**~The Uchiha House Hold~**_

_**...**_

"Can I talk to Itachi for a second?" Naruto asked pleadingly. Deidara was so protective of Itachi he had to ask permission to talk to his own brother.

"Fine but don't get too close." Deidara let the Naruto into the room and the spiky haired blond gulped. Who the hell did Deidara think he was 'the Itachi is too hot for you police.'

"Itachi?" He looked at the raven who was studying; Itachi turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Itachi asked, he noticed Naruto looked nervous.

"Um..I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow?" He whispered so Deidara couldn't hear him; Itachi looked at Deidara and sucked his teeth.

"Don't worry about him. He thinks we're together but he's just forcing himself on me." Itachi frowned, looking at the long haired blond.

"Why don't you like him?" Naruto looked at the raven slightly interested in his and Deidara's relationship.

"Frankly speaking, he's _annoying_." Itachi spat out. Deidara felt his heart crack in half and blushed feeling embarrassed. The one guy he ever fell in love with thought he was _annoying._

"I'll leave then." Deidara's voice cracked because he was holding back his tears. He picked up his bag and hurriedly made his way out of the raven's room. 'I should have kept my feelings to myself.' Tears dripped down his face as he made his way down the hallway.

"Itachi! That was mean, he's crying!" Naruto punched the long haired raven on the arm. Now Itachi did feel kind of bad, he sounded so harsh and boy did Naruto have a strong fist when he wanted to.

"Itai." Itachi rubbed his arm.

"You and Sasuke can really be jerks sometimes." Naruto stormed out of the room to go after his friend, Deidara. Itachi got up and followed Naruto, they both ran down the steps but were stopped when Kushina put her hand up.

"Why is Dei-chan crying?" She asked sternly. Naruto gulped and pointed his finger at Itachi, he was not trying to take the heat this time.

"Let's talk." Kushina grabbed Itachi's ear and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Kushina-san it hurts!" He whined.

"Oh also Naruto, your cousin Kyuubi will be coming in about two weeks!" She shouted. Naruto who was putting on his shoes froze. Sure he loved his cousin but Kyuubi always stuck too damn close to him, he shook the thoughts out of his head and ran out the door.

* * *

_**~A Few Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

"Deidara!" Naruto panted, running after the crying beauty. The taller blond turned around and looked at him with tears dripping down his pretty face. The street was dark but a few street lights were lit, the whether was nice but also kind of humid that night.

"Please don't cry, Itachi didn't mean it. He's an idiot sometimes but Sasuke is too." Naruto tried to cheer up the blond but Deidara just shook his head.

"I've loved him for a long time but he really hates me!" Deidara sobbed; Naruto hugged the blond and Deidara cried on his shoulder.

"That's not true. It's just...Itachi doesn't know how to open up to people, I promise he didn't mean." Naruto wiped the blond's tears away and Deidara sniffled.

"R-Really?" Deidara's eyes were red and puffy.

"Yeah. Why don't you come back here tomorrow then me, you and Itachi can do something all together, ne?" The spiky haired blond suggested.

"O-Okay." He wiped his eyes and grinned.

"Then it's settled." Naruto giggled and Deidara smiled softly. 'Maybe that'll keep me busy. I'll just spend the whole weekend trying to make Itachi fall in love with Deidara hehe!' A smirk spread across the tanned blond's face.

_**...**_

_**~TBC**_

* * *

******Usami-sensei: Itai! Why do you keep hitting me, Sasuke? *sniffle*  
**

******Sasuke: 'Cause me and Naru haven't had sex yet!**

******Naruto: Sasuke you're hurting her, stop. **

******Usami-sensei: I'm so gonna get you back... oh, someday T-T Review for more!**


	14. Men Can Have Babies?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto! Souji Okita Belongs to ect- (c) Idea Factory**_

**Sasuke: Come on Naruto we have to do Usami-sensei's job because she wrote so much she passed out. *mumbles* Lazy bitch.**

**Naruto: Okay but I'm not good at writing I don't even read books nor do I use good grammar *pouts*  
**

**Sasuke: Don't worry babe I'll write the chapters from now on and there will be lots and lots of sex hehe!  
**

**Usami-sensei: Oh no you don't, I'm back! Move! *Pushes Sasuke away from laptop*  
**

**Sasuke: Bitch.**_**  
**_

**Songs Used: Baby it's you- Jojo! Drake- Find your love! Big Time Rush-Superstar!  
**

* * *

_**~Saturday, Night~**_

_**...**_

_**'Can somebody explain to me, Why everybody is trying to be, Living like a celebrity, Doing what they see on MTV. Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for.' **_

Naruto looked around at all the rides and lights. He could hear loud screams, shots and dings of people trying their luck at various booths, loud music often conflicting with the music from just across the way, people trying to shout over the noise. He wore a pair of jean shorts, a black shirt that had a red skull on the front with red chucks of his feet and a spiked bracelet on his wrist. His blond hair was ruffled and he had that goofy grin on his face.

"Tsk." Itachi had an irritated expression plastering his face, he absolutely hated the fact that Naruto made him come to a carnival and Kushina practically had to dress him because the Uchiha refused to leave the house. Itachi wore a pair of denim jeans and a black wife beater with a chain around his neck. He had Nikes on his feet and his hair was in a low pony tail.

_**'Cause that's me , I don't ask for much, Baby, Having you is enough...'**_

"Ooo let's get on something!" Deidara beamed, latching onto Itachi's arm. The raven looked down at the blond and Deidara quickly removed himself from Itachi after seeing his cold glare. He moved closer to Naruto and sulked.

"Itachi! Let Deidara lock arms with you!" He demanded, pointing his finger at the raven while furrowing his brows. Itachi sighed in defeat and Deidara latched onto him again.

"Hehe!" Naruto grinned at his success.

_**'You ain't got to buy nothing, It's not what I want, Baby it's You, We don't have to go nowhere, Its not what I want, Baby it's you...'**_

"Aww! Naruto you look so cute!" Sakura hugged the blond and Naruto groaned, he couldn't come to the carnival and not invite his friends.

"Sakura-chan please let go." He pushed the pink haired girl away and she pouted. Naruto was so adorable in the clothes Sasuke bought for him she couldn't resist.

"Hinata." Kiba grabbed the timid girl's hand and she looked up at him curiously. "Let's hold hands!" He grinned and she blushed before nodding. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and circled around the two, they looked at him oddly and he shouted.

"Are two dating?!" He looked shocked.

"It's not like that, Neji asked me to look after her since he couldn't come." Kiba blushed slightly and Hinata nodded. Kiba wore a gray v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of high tops on his feet. Hinata wore a pair of shorts with a tight purple shirt and a pair of sandals on her feet.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, walking up to the short blond. She wore a bright pink shirt that had flowers on it with a mini skirt and white sandals on her feet.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is making Itachi fall in love with Deidara." He smirked. He had a strong feeling he could do it too. It wouldn't be that hard right?

"Now let's get going!" Naruto cheered. They all followed behind the blond as he looked around for 'couple' rides to get on.

_**'It's not for what you got , I know you got a lot , No matter what you do, You always gettin Hot, It's You, It's You, Baby all I want is You Yeah...'**_

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

_**'(That you're a star, a superstar...That you're a star, a superstar)'**_

"Aah!" Naruto opened up his mouth wide and Sakura fed him a chocolate banana, he grinned, happily munching down with sprinkles around his mouth. Kids ran around laughing and some crying because they had to leave. Couples walked around with each other holding hands and some people came with friends. If anything the place was loud but Naruto was having a good time.

_**'Oh no, it's on tonight, Here we go, To the beginning of this crazy night, So, baby, we can let it go, go, go, Hey-ey-ey**_  
_** You're shining like a star, I wanna be where you are, are...Oh no, oh no, Let's take over this club, You're shining bright in the dark, dark, You light up the night...'**_

"Naruto I thought you said you were gonna get Itachi and Deidara together?" Kiba tapped the blond's shoulder and Naruto who was now stuffing his face with cotton candy looked over at Itachi and Deidara. The long haired blond was standing next to the Uchiha looking nervous and Itachi yawned, feeling slightly bored. Itachi Uchiha wasn't one for carnivals so he had no idea what to do.

"Oh! I forgot!" He handed Kiba the cotton candy and ran off. Kiba looked at the pink fluffy treat in his hands; it had dark pink bit marks on it from Naruto drooling while eating. He shrugged and began eating it. He and Naruto always ate off of each other anyway so a little spit wouldn't hurt him.

_**'You wanna wild out, then wild out, All eyes on you, It's going down, down, right now, You can't lose, You wanna wild out, then wild out, That's what you do, Talk of the town now, And you already know that you're a star, A superstar, That you're a star, a superstar, That you're a star, And you already know...'**_

"Sakura should we get go on a ride?" Hinata smiled at her friend and Sakura nodded.

"Stay with Naruto, Kiba!" Sakura waved as she and Hinata made their way towards the farris wheel. The browned haired teen nodded and walked towards the blond.

"Naruto what are we doing next?" Kiba asked when he approached the blond.

"Hm? Ooo let's go to the house of mirrors hehe!" Naruto snickered. 'That will be perfect because Deidara will freak and latched onto Itachi for protection.' He grabbed Deidara's and Itachi's hand and tried to make them lock fingers but Itachi was putting up at fight.

"Urgh! Come on Itachi!" Naruto whined. The raven looked at the spiky haired blond that was trying so hard and gave up, he and Deidara then locked fingers. Deidara blushed and Itachi felt his heart skip a beat.

'What the hell was that?' He looked at the long haired blond curiously.

"Yay! Okay let's go!" He grabbed his browned haired friend's hand and pulled him along; Kiba groaned, still eating down the cotton candy.

"Dude! That was mine!" Naruto grabbed the last little bit that was left and stuffed it in his mouth. Kiba pouted before sucking his teeth.

_**'You wanna wild out, then wild out, All eyes on you, It's going down, down, right now, You can't lose, You wanna wild out, then wild out. That's what you do, Talk of the town now, And you already know that you're a star, A superstar, That you're a star, a superstar, That you're a star, and you already now.'**_

* * *

_**~Mikoto's House~**_

_**...**_

_**'I'm more than just an option (Hey hey hey) Refuse to be forgotten (Hey hey hey) I took a chance with my heart (Hey hey hey) And I feel it taking over…' **_

Sasuke had the music blasting in his room with the door open. Toshi stood on his older brother's bed dancing with him.

"I'd better find your lovin I'd better find your heart. I'd better find your lovin I'd better find your heart," Toshi and Sasuke sung along. The Uchiha had his fingers locked with his little brother's as they rocked from side to side. "I'd better find your lovin I'd better find your heart."

"I's bets if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart!" Toshi grinned and his older brother twirled him around.

"Come on spin baby!" Sasuke cooed and his little brother dipped.

"Hahaha!" He laughed and Toshi giggled. Souji walked into the room and smiled.

"What's going on?" He walked over to the bed and Toshi jumped on him.

"I's was dancing withs Sasu-nii!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Oh really. Well how about we stop dancing with the prince and go eat dinner?" Souji chuckled and the raven frowned.

"Haha, very funny. Not!" Sasuke turned the radio off and walked out of the room. Souji looked at his son and they both shrugged.

* * *

"Is it good?" Mikoto asked at the dinner table. Sasuke nodded, chowing down his momma's food. Souji had Toshi on his lap and the boy ate off his plate.

"I'm dating someone." Sasuke confessed, looking at his mother.

"Oh honey you didn't have to tell me that." She said before rolling her eyes. Of course she already knew.

"And it's a guy." He finished. Mikoto's face turned a deep shade of red. She didn't have a problem with her son dating a guy but she was one to have a very wild imagination.

"I thought you wanted kids?" Souji looked at the Uchiha confusingly. Toshi for one had no idea what they talking about and continued eating.

"I do, that's the problem." Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head. He never brought it up to Naruto but he did want kids.

"Mom are you listening?" He looked at his mother who looked dazed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and shouted, "Mom!" She snapped out of he daze and looked at her son surprisingly.

"Are you the seme or uke?" She asked in rushed tone, leaning forward.

"Mikoto!" Souji blushed slightly. Mikoto was a bit of a fan of boys love, she loved it since she was a teenager and that hadn't really changed much. She still loved it.

"Mom!" Sasuke looked down at his food and tried to ignore her. "Why is that important?" He huffed his breath, picking at his food.

"I just want to know if you're top or bottom?" She whined.

"Mikoto we're at the dinner table." Souji choked out a gasp and his wife pouted.

"Fine but telling by your body type you're probably top," She muttered and her son smirked. "But then again you do have a very girly face." Mikoto shook her head. It was true that Sasuke took after her looks which made it really hard for her to tell if he was top or bottom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at his step-father. "Maybe your lover could have babies." His head snapped, hearing his mother's words.

"Honey. Do you really have to go that far?" Souji put Toshi down on the floor; his son looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Go watch tv while we talk." Souji stated and the child nodded, running out of the dinning room.

"Are you being serious?" Sasuke looked at his mother with shocked onyx eyes.

"No Sasuke she's joking. Men can't have babies." There was a hint of laughter in Souji's voice. He couldn't believe Sasuke was really about to get his hopes up and believe what just came out of his mother's mouth.

"Hahaha! I know but I just wanted to see the look on his face." Mikoto giggled and Sasuke slapped his hand on his forehead. Of course men couldn't have babies what the hell was he thinking. 'I thought mom was being serious.' He picked up his chopsticks and his eyes narrowed.

"Mom that wasn't funny." He seethed.

"I'm sorry but did you think I was serious. I didn't think that you of all people would believe me." She half giggled before taking a sip of juice.

"You could just adopt." His mother stated.

"But I want my own kids not someone else's." Sasuke grumbled, tucking some of his black silky locks behind his ear. He sure did wish Naruto could have babies, they would probably be so adorable but back to reality men can't have babies.

"Ooo maybe you could get a lady pregnant." Mikoto chimed, clasping her hands together.

"No mom. I want Naruto to be the mother of my childre-" He slapped his hand over his mouth after realizing what he just said. Oh no. His tongue slipped.

"What! Your step-brother Naruto is your boyfriend?!" Mikoto stood up after dropping her chopsticks, she was shocked but then again it wasn't that bad. It's not like it's incest but still. How did Fugaku not know about their relationship?

"Oh so your are on top." She beamed, sitting down. "I knew it, Naruto is totally the bottom type." Mikoto looked up and her son's and husband's mouths were gaped.

"What?"

"Is that seriously the only thing on your mind?" Souji's eyes narrowed and Mikoto shrugged.

"Mom you have to keep-"

"I know I have to keep it a secret." His mother winked and he sighed in relief. He was glad his mother was kind of weird when came to dating situations. If it was any other adult they would have called up his father and told him everything.

"I want to ask you guys something and please be honest because I'm not joking." The two adults nodded. "How do you loosen up someone who's just too tight?" His mother's eyes widened and Souji coughed awkwardly; Sasuke was always so straight when it came to sex so Souji was used to him asking these types of questions.

"A vibrator." Souji stated calmly.

"Souji!" Mikoto punched him on the arm.

"Itai, what? I'm only giving him good advice." The greened eyed man pouted, rubbing his arm.

"Okay. I'll try that." Sasuke nodded, rubbing his chin; his mother looked at him disbelievingly.

"What mom? I have one I just never used it on anyone." He snorted smartly; Mikoto blushed, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Anyway back onto the subject, does Naruto know you want kids?" Souji asked.

"No. I never brought it up to him." Sasuke leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. He did want his own kids one day but how would he be able to have kids if he would be with Naruto 'Wait? Will I still be with Naruto in the future? I'm so in love with that dobe I can't imagine my future without him.' Sasuke smiled and looked at the two adults that were looking at him oddly.

"What?" He looked astonished.

"Aww, you're gushing!" They both exclaimed with a grins on their faces.

"No I'm not." He got up from the table and stormed up the steps. They flinched when they heard Sasuke's room door slam shut.

"Isn't he cute. He wants Naruto to be the mother of his kids." Mikoto placed her hands on her cheeks and shook her head.

"Sounds kind of weird to me. Also Mikoto men can't have babies so stop putting that in his head." He folded his arms across his chest and his wife pouted her lips.

"I know but Naruto is a really adorable child. I wonder if he wants kids?" Mikoto taped her finger on her chin.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed and sniffled.

"Catching a cold bro?" Kiba asked, walking beside the blond; Naruto shook his head and yawned. Getting Itachi and Deidara together was hard work. They were now standing in line for a Carousel ride; Itachi and Deidara were standing in front of Naruto and Kiba. It was finally their turn so Naruto had to make this work.

They stepped forward but were stopped after Itachi and Deidara went passed the rope. Naruto looked up and a man smiled at him, he had dirty-blond hair and a slim figure with beautiful golden eyes.

"Two at a time." He said in a cheerful tone.

"Do they get on one?" Naruto whispered and the man shook his head.

"One per person." He stated.

"I'm sure you can make an exception for the son of _Fugaku Uchiha_!" Naruto beamed and the man tensed up.

"Um yes sir!" He turned and looked at Itachi and Deidara. "Please share one horse you two." He said sternly.

"But you said one per-"

"Just get on the damn horse Deidara!" He growled, slightly hinting at what he was doing; the long haired blond then started catching on.

"Oh. OH! I get it, okay!" He grinned. Deidara made his way over to the ride when suddenly his weight was lifted and he was put on a fake horse, he looked back and Itachi sighed climbing on behind him. 'Oh God! We're so close!' Deidara felt his palms getting sweating as he gripped the pole in front of him.

**"Three…Two…One…Start!"**

The ride began rotating and carousel music started playing. Naruto smiled at his accomplished plan, he finally got the two close together but he did feel bad for threatening the man with the Uchiha family name. He hummed the musical tune that played with a grin on his face, he heard little dings and some children screaming with joy.

Deidara kept his eyes ahead of him and nervously moved around. Itachi was so close he could feel the raven's clothed crotch rubbing up against his bottom.

"Sorry." Itachi mumbled.

"About what?" Deidara asked, not looking at the Uchiha.

"About saying you're annoying. I didn't mean it and you're not annoying." Itachi ruffled the blond's hair and Deidara blushed a deep shade of red.

"Also Naruto has been watching us like a hawk for a few hours now." He whispered, looking at the spiky haired blond that had a goofy grin on his face. "It's creeping me out." He stated.

"-Hahaha!" Deidara covered his mouth as he laughed.

Naruto smiled happy to see his plan was working but he couldn't help but feel they were laughing at him. He kept noticing Itachi looking at him and then whispering in Deidara's ear, making him laugh.

"I think they're laughing at you." Kiba grinned; Naruto then punched Kiba on the arm.

"Itai…" Kiba whimpered. "Wait, why haven't Sakura and Hinata returned?" The browned hair teen looked around and then his phone started vibrating. He reached into his pocket and flipped his phone open.

"Is that from them?" Naruto stood on his tipytoes, trying to read Kiba's text message. Kiba frowned and let out an irritated groan. "What?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"They ditched us and ran off to the Spa!" Kiba threw his hands up in the air, looking very pissed. Neji was going to kill him if anything happened to Hinata.

"Naruto let's have a sleep over next weekend at your house." Kiba looked at his friend pleadingly. It had been a while since they all hung out together and plus Kushina never minded if the guys and girls had a sleep over together.

"Okay! Hehe, I'll invite Gaara and the other guys Ooo tell the girls to come as well!" Naruto hit Kiba on the chest playfully and browned haired boy nodded with a grin spreading across his face.

The best part about Naruto's sleep overs was that he and his friends messed with Sasuke Uchiha all night long. You would hear laughs and giggles the whole night through when they slept over.

The one thing that made them laugh was when they would play around and keep knocking on Sasuke's room door and then quickly ran back into Naruto's room. They would always hear the raven getting frustrated cause he didn't know who was knocking until he finally cracks and they all end up in a violent pillow fight with the Uchiha. Even though Sasuke was mean to Naruto back then he always made their sleepovers so much fun.

"Yay! It will be so much fun! Plus Sasuke will be home so we can totally prank him and get him angry!" Naruto jumped up and down feeling excited, he and Kiba then bumped fists.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more Ja Ne! ^0^  
**_


	15. Nii-san I need Your Boxers?

_****____****__****__****____****__****__**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Naruto: UM...hi everyone! I don't know where Usami-sensei is at the moment but she told me to post this chapter ^0^**

**Sasuke: She's out buying Kuroshitsuji on DVD and manga.**

**Naruto: Oh. Anyway enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**Sasuke: Stop flirting with the reviewers. I told you about being too friendly!  
**

**Naruto: Sorry.._  
_**

**Song used: Lil Wayne-turn on the lights!  
**

* * *

_**~The Next Weekend~**_

_**...**_

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Ino sat in the Uzumaki's bed room chowing down on snacks. Chip bags, candy bags and popsicle wrappers littered the floor while the they talked. All the girls wore tang top pjs shirts with matching pjs pants and were sprawled out on the blond's bed; all the guys wore wife beaters with black pjs shorts and might I add Naruto looked absolutely adorable in his pjs, the way his shorts hung off his waist slightly, showing his red briefs. His wife beater was a little too big and slid off his shoulder a little.

"I really don't understand what's so exciting about boobs." Naruto tilted his head to the side, looking at his friends cutely. Of course Kiba was the one that started a whole perverted conversation about girls and boobs and all the stuff.

"Dude. You can't be serious?" Kiba grinned, leaning forward.

"Well he is like a child, he's still naive about a lot of things." Gaara leaned up against Naruto's bed and Sakura played with his red strands; the blond opened up a pack of gummy worms and put one in his mouth.

"Boobs don't really interest me either." Neji who was sprawled out on the carpeted floor sighed, reading a book.

"Naruto do you want to feel them?" Ino beamed and the blond blushed a deep shade of red.

"No no! I don't want-" Before he could finish his sentence both of his hands were placed on Ino's breast; his mouth gaped and the guys blushed.

"Feels good right?" Ino showed him an evil smile.

"Ino! Stop, don't do perverted things to Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at the spiky haired blond who looked infatuated with Ino's boobs.

"They're so soft." Naruto mumbled but everyone could hear him.

"Ino!" Sakura pulled Naruto's hands of the long haired blond's chest and the spiky haired blond smile sheepishly.

"Since you're such a little pervert Naruto, why don't we touch your boobs hehe?" The girls jumped on the blond and he squirmed around kicking his legs wildly.

"Bro you're so lucky." Kiba snickered, watching them attack the blond.

"K-Kiba help me!" Naruto's shirt went flying and he blushed when he felt the teen girls hands roaming his chest that was only meant for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah! Stop! Gaara!" The blond yelled, trying to get the girls away from him.

* * *

_**~Sasuke's room~**_

_**...**_

"They're so noisy." Tenten, Sai and Sasuke sat on the carpeted floor, watching tv and eating snacks. Sasuke for one had an attitude because he could hear everything that was going on over there and it sounded like his love was being raped.

"Sai do you think Sasuke could be raped?" Tenten had her hair that was usually in two buns down. She actually looked really pretty when she wasn't causing trouble along with Sasuke and Sai. She wore a pink shirt with a skull on it, pjs pants and pink slippers on her feet.

"Yes I do." He stated bluntly. Sai wore a black sports jersey with a pair of pjs pants.

Sasuke's mouth gaped. "Could not!" He punched his best friend on the arm; Sai sucked his teeth and went back to looking at the tv.

"Yeah you could, you look very girly. I wouldn't be surprised if you got raped in alley one day hehe." Sai showed his friend a fake smile; Sasuke growled and balled his fist.

"Want the next hit to be your face?" His eyebrow twitched with irritation.

_"Wahhh my nipples! Kiba not you too!"_ Sasuke could hear the blond and his friends playing around very loudly not to mention they had their hands all over Naruto.

"Hehe!" Sasuke looked at Tenten who was laughing evilly.

"-Urgh!" Tenten pushed the raven onto the floor, pinning him down; Sasuke looked up at her with irritated onyx eyes and she smirked.

"I could totally rape you right now if I wanted to." Tenten teased.

"Yeah right. I'm a guy remember." He smirked and Sai looked at the two with a gummy worm hanging out the corner of his mouth. He then grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Yeah I know cause you've got this remember," Tenten guided her hand down to the Uchiha's crotch area and messaged it. Sasuke's face still didn't look fazed, he only had the hots for Naruto so of course he wasn't turned on.

"Yeah whatever." He sat up and put her in a choke hold. This was just normal behavior for them; they were all perverts and were comfortable doing anything around each other. Tenten and Sasuke wrestled on the floor and Sai chuckled.

* * *

_**-2 Hours Later-**_

_**...**_

"Shh, come on." Naruto, Gaara and Kiba snuck down the steps. Sasuke and Tenten were in the kitchen sneaking around for food and they wanted to scare the two.

"That's really stupid." The light from the fridge lit up the dark kitchen and the two standing in front of it were sneaking food out.

"No it's not. It tastes good." Tenten smiled, grabbing a jar of pickles.

"Just how the hell are we going to get all this upstairs?" Sasuke asked, he had a lot of food in his hands and couldn't fit anything else under his arms.

"Oi." They both froze and turned around, hearing that deep voice come from behind them. The two tensed when they saw a jigsaw clown mask on a tall person.

"Kyaah!" Tenten and Sasuke dropped their snacks and Tenten clutched the Uchiha's shirt. Sasuke had to admit he was startled but he could see it was only Kiba being stupid.

"Hahaha!" Kiba pulled the mask off his face and the girl blushed. Naruto and Gaara came up behind the brown haired teen.

"Were you guys scared?" Naruto asked with a grin spreading across his tan face.

"You guys are dorks," Tenten pushed passed boys, tucking some of her hair behind her ears.

"Wait up Tenten." Kiba ran behind the girl; she then pushed him onto the living room couch and began beating the crap out of him with a couch pillow.

"Itai, itai! Stop!"

"Would you two keep it down, remember what Itachi said. If we wake him up we're dead." Gaara said with a stoic look on his face. Tenten huffed her breath and stormed up the carpeted steps with Kiba and Gaara right behind her.

"Yeah thanks a lot dobe." Sasuke looked at the blond with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aw..I'll help you clean up. Sorry." Naruto kneeled down and began picking the foods up off the floor; Sasuke sighed and began helping as well.

"Stop it with the pranks. You never know when I'll get you back." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and the raven looked at him stern onyx eyes, he felt like he was being pulled into the dark orbs. Those eyes could almost hypnotize anyone.

"Boo!" Sasuke jumped forward and Naruto flinched a little, he wasn't expecting Sasuke to jump at him like that.

"Well with no parents home we've got to do something fun." The blond stood up and put the food on the counter.

"Just be sure to keep it down. Nii-san is sleeping." Sasuke walked passed the blond but was stopped when the blond grabbed his hand.

"What?" Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto.

"Sorry…" He muttered; Sasuke walked closer to the small blond and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not mad." He stated and Naruto grinned.

"So…can we kiss now?" Naruto whispered; Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smirked, the raven then grabbed Naruto's jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

"Nhn…" Naruto felt the Uchiha's tongue enter his mouth and his knees felt like they were giving out.

* * *

_**-Upstairs-**_

"Hurry up." Kiba and Sakura pushed the Sasuke's bed through the door way and tried to hurry and get it into Naruto's bedroom.

"Neji help us." Kiba whispered; Neji for one didn't want anything to do with this but he did love Sasuke's reactions. The brunette got up and grabbed the same end of the mattress that Kiba had, they tug it and moved it slowly into Naruto's room.

* * *

_**-A Few Minutes Later-**_

_**...  
**_

"Remember what I said no more jokes." Sasuke warned as he and Naruto walked up the steps; the blond nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Good night." Naruto grinned and walked into his room hurriedly; Sasuke thought it was suspicious but then shrugged it off, he opened the door to his room and walked inside.

* * *

"Yay! You guys got it!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah but how'd you keep him busy for so long?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Hehe, my secret." Naruto placed his finger on his lips and winked; Kiba and Neji bounced up and down on Sasuke's bouncy mattress.

_"YOU FUCKERS!"_ They heard the raven scream and laughed.

"Where's Sai and Tenten?" Naruto asked, looking at Kiba who had a grin on his face.

"In there bro." Kiba pointed to Naruto's closet; the spiky haired blond walked over to his closet before opening up the doors, he then saw Tenten and Sai tied up and squirming around.

"Waoh, hahahaha!" Naruto laughed and the two teens that were tied up glared at him. He didn't think they'd be so easy to catch since they were so tough.

"Give me my damn bed!" Sasuke banged on the door and everyone giggled.

"Never!" Neji shouted.

"If you want to save your mattress and friends you have complete a task for us." Ino said in the tone of kidnapper; the raven on the other side of the door growled and stomped his foot.

"What?" He leaned up again the door.

"Hm? We'll get back to you on that." Ino replied. Sasuke felt like he would blow a fuse after hearing those words.

"What should we have him do?" Ino looked at everyone.

"Strip!" Sakura suggested.

"No!" Everyone shouted; the girl would probably die of happiness if she saw Sasuke Uchiha naked.

"Ooo go into Itachi's room and steal a pair of boxers." Naruto said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Kiba nodded in agreement; Ino got on the floor and look under the door, she could the raven still waiting there and smiled.

"Oi! Can you hear me?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto's room door and glared at it. "Yes I can hear you Ino." He let out a low sigh.

"Go into Itachi's room and steal a pair of clean boxers." Ino snickered and the raven groaned. Then he figured it might not be that hard.

He placed his hand on his chin and thought about it for a few seconds. 'It can't be that hard right, I mean Itachi isn't a heavy sleeper but if I keep the noise down I won't get caught.'

"Okay I'll be right back." He rushed down the hallway and walked into Itachi's room.

"He's gone." Ino shrugged, looking at her friends.

"He's really gonna do it. Man Itachi is going to kill him." Gaara stated.

"Yeah maybe we should have given him an easier task." Hinata said shyly.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Naruto waved his hand in front of his face, grinning widely.

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened up one of his older brother's drawers and looked through it, he moved things around and sucked his teeth when he couldn't fine the boxers.

'Who the hell has a separate drawer for every piece of clothing?' Sure Sasuke had a sock drawer but usually he put underwear in whatever drawer he felt like. Itachi for one had everything organized; speaking of Itachi, Sasuke didn't realize his brother was waking up.

"Shit." He mumbled digging around in another drawer but little did he know his older was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke tensed up, he had already grabbed hold of a pair of Itachi's boxers but how was he going to explain this to his brother.

"Nii-san, I-" He turned around with black boxers in his hands; Itachi's eyes then narrowed.

"What are you doing you little pervert?!" Itachi got up out the bed but his little brother made a run for it out of the room with the pair of boxers in his hands.

"Sasuke you sick freak give me my boxers!" Itachi chased the raven down the hallway.

* * *

_"Sasuke I'm gonna kill you!"_ Naruto and his friends could hear Itachi and Sasuke running around and knocking things over while doing so.

"Hehe!" Naruto snickered and his friends listened closely.

_"You don't under stand Nii-san, I need these."_ Sasuke shouted back.

"Hahaha!" Kiba busted out laughing.

* * *

"You freak, I didn't think you felt that way about your older brother. That's incest you know!" Itachi growled back as he chased his little brother down the steps.

"You don't understand!"

"Hahaha!" Ino opened up the door and they all walked out into the hallway and looked over the banister.

"Please Itachi I need this, I'll return them I promise." Sasuke let out a low sigh and Itachi frowned.

"You're disgusting." Itachi spat out.

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed hard and Kiba chuckled. Sakura and Hinata blushed slightly and Neji tsked, standing next to Gaara who looked very amused; well only his friends could tell if he was amused by something but indeed he was.

'Door's open!' Sasuke jumped over the living room couch and ran up the steps.

"Hurry up!"

"Get inside!" The bed stealers pushed passed each other and ran back into the room. Ino locked the door and leaned up against.

"Open the fuckin door!" Sasuke kicked the door, he couldn't get caught by Itachi or he'd get his ass kicked.

"Okay let him in guys." Naruto said. Ino nodded and let Sasuke in; that said Uchiha turned around and threw Itachi's boxers out into the hallway before closing the door back and locking it.

"God, that prick. What the hell was he going to do with these?" Itachi picked his boxers up off the floor and tightened his fists. 'That little perv, he's so dead.' The long haired raven walked down the hallway and walked into his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"You dorks were trying to get me killed?" Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation.

"It wasn't me Sasuke-kun, it was all Naruto's idea." Sakura snitched and the blond's mouth gaped as his head head snapped, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Mhhhh!" Tenten kicked the closet door from the inside and Sasuke opened it. Sai and Tenten were tied up, looking very pissed.

"You dumbasses." Sasuke kneeled down and untied the rope from around his friends and then unwrapped their mouths.

"You dorks are dead." Sai got up and brushed himself off; Tenten did the same and scowled, looking at Naruto, the one who tied her up so skillfully.

"Well you guys were stupid enough to fall for it." Kiba crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?" Tenten grabbed a pillow off Naruto's bed and charged for the browned hair teen, whacking him over and over, she sure was like one of the guys when it came to strength.

"Itai itai itai!" Kiba flinched, trying to block the pillow with his hands.

"Ne, since we're all here let's watch a scary movie!" Naruto cheered, flopping down on his bed. Sasuke glanced at the blond and glared at him; Naruto bowed apologetically and smiled sheepishly.

"Watch what?" Hinata asked, sitting down in front of the tv.

"Paranormal activity four." Gaara grabbed a DVD off Naruto's movie shelf and everyone nodded.

* * *

_**~An Hour Later~**_

_**...**_

"Why would they let that little boy into their house?" Tenten leaned up against Sai.

"The mom his fuckin retarded." Kiba spat out. He rested his head Neji's lap and Neji leaned up against Gaara.

"Ooo they twisted that guy's neck!" Hinata and Sakura flinched before covering their eyes.

"They're back…no stupid stay with your dad!" Ino sat up and moved closer to the tv.

Naruto and Sasuke for one were making out on Naruto's bed not that anyone ever noticed because they were to into the tv.

"Ahhh! Run!" The girls screamed, eating some popcorn. Kiba drunk down some soda and then licked his lips.

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Sai jumped a little and Tenten looked at him confusingly.

Sasuke gripped the blond's silky strands and Naruto tried to keep himself from moaning out because Sasuke was rubbing his crotch and it felt…amazing. Naruto moved his body closer to the raven wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba shouted; Everyone turned around when they heard a loud thud and Sasuke was on the floor.

"Yes?" His voice was high pitched and his face flushed.

"Itai itai itai! Dobe that hurt!" Sasuke rubbed his head and knee. He looked at the blond with a displeased expression on his face.

"Aw..Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Sakura rushed over and helped the raven up off the floor.

"I'm fine." He rubbed his bottom and Sakura blushed.

'I just touched him!' She squealed, her heart was jumping with joy.

"S-Sorry…" Naruto mumbled under his breath; Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Oh I just wanted to say the movie ended." Kiba got up off the floor and grinned at the blond on the bed. Naruto got up and jumped up and down on the bed.

"So what do we do now?" Ino looked around and everyone was silent; Naruto tapped his finger on his chin and tilted his head to the side.

"Ah! Karaoke!" Naruto beamed, jumping off the bed.

"Ooo yeah!" The girls cheered and the boys groaned, none of them could sing and that would just be embarrassing to hear them even try.

"Yay!" Sakura smiled, clapping her hands together.

"Oh God, this is gonna suck." Sai slapped his hand on his face.

* * *

_"And I'mma change your life, And don't sit on top of this dick if you're scared of heights,"_

Naruto and the gang sat on the bed listening to Sai and Sasuke singing _very very_ wrong sounding song but the beat was great. They had great voices but the words coming out of their mouths were rather…_dirty_ and inappropriate.

"I don't like this song." Sakura whispered to Hinata and the timid girl nodded in agreement. Sasuke's body swayed back and forth to the beat while Sai did different cool poses.

"These guys are real perverts." Gaara frowned, watching the two.

_"Then I turn on the lights, yeah, And look in her eyes, Girl that ***** too tight, You need a ***** massage, She got a body like a mermaid, She a plus, first aid-"_

"Okay enough enough!" Naruto turned the music off; Sasuke and Sai glared at him and he blushed slightly.

"Oh come on." Sai and Sasuke looked annoyed. Naruto then slapped the two across the face.

"ITAI!" They rubbed their face.

"That song was too too disrespectful and just wrong. You two shouldn't sing songs like that." Naruto furrowed his brows and calmed down.

"Anyway no more singing. An idea just popped into my head." Naruto stated; everyone looked at him and he grinned.

"Ding dong ditch!" He chimed.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba jumped up. Of course everyone loves a game of ding dong ditch especially Kiba Inuzuka.

"Let's go!" Naruto grabbed a jacket out of his closet and everyone began getting dressed. Well all they really did was put their jackets on over their pjs.

"Ugh this dobe really comes up with stupid ideas." Sasuke walked out of the blond's room and walked across the hall to get his jacket; of course he looked out for Itachi first, he didn't know if his older would come up behind him and crack a bottle over his head.

* * *

_**~3 Hours Later~**_

_**...**_

"Haa, that was so funny and tiring." Naruto flopped down on his bed and everyone groaned, their legs were sore from running around so much. Not to mention some mean old man chased them around with a broom stick for an hour.

"Yeah but nobody ever opened up the door of the house that I rang." Sasuke looked pissed and propped himself up on his hands.

"You kept ringing your own house bell baka!" Naruto spat out.

Sasuke then cocked an eyebrow. "I thought that's how it goes." Sasuke rubbed his chin.

"No stupid you ring other people's bells and you should know damn well that Itachi wouldn't answer the door this late." Neji muttered under his breath.

"I'm tried." Gaara yawned and stretched.

"Should we call it a night?" Naruto looked at his friends. It was about 3:00 in the morning so of course they would all be tired.

"Yeah we're exhausted!" Sakura whined and Hinata, grabbing their sleeping bags.

"Get out you three!" Naruto's friends shouted at Sasuke, Sai and Tenten.

Tenten then choked out a gasp. "Fuck you dorks." Tenten mumbled, going out of Naruto's room door with Sai behind her.

"Can Sasuke-kun stay?" Sakura made the puppy dog face at Naruto.

"No!" Everyone else shouted; Naruto's forehead formed a sweat drop and Sasuke glared at him.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you." Naruto whispered while his friends talked. Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head and then nodded. 'I promised him we'd sleep together oh I feel awful.' Naruto pouted.

"It's fine." The Uchiha ruffled his hair and Naruto smiled. Sasuke gave a palm wave before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

"Naruto sleep with us!" The girls whined and the blond blushed. He really didn't understand why girls think he's so cute.

"Okay!" Naruto jumped in between Sakura and Kiba. Everyone already had their sleeping bags rolled out and were now getting comfortable.

"Ne Naruto-kun?" The blue eyed teen looked over at Hinata and she blushed before whispering in his ear.

"Wah! Really?!" Naruto's eyes widened. She nodded and Ino and Sakura looked at the two oddly.

"What?" The two girls moved closer to Naruto and Hinata.

"Neji and Kiba like each other." He whispered but Kiba could still hear him.

"Do not!" Kiba yelled and Neji blushed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Don't lie. That's why you two are always so close." Gaara drawled, turning over on his pillow.

"N-No you're wrong-"

"Ugh, shut up!" Neji grumbled under the covers and everyone got quiet. Neji was obviously very irritated and they if they kept talking about it he would get angry.

"Let's talk about mean teachers." Naruto suddenly frowned, hearing those words come out of Kiba's mouth. He had a lot of teachers he hated of course.

"First principle Tsundae." Sakura grunted and rolled her eyes.

"That lady is really mean. She bitches at every student for everything." Ino huffed, laying her head down on her purple pillow.

"I know right. Last time she yelled at Sasuke because he kept turning in his homework early." Their was a hint of laughter in Kiba's voice and Naruto chuckled.

"Oh not to mention Shizune-sensei." Neji muffled from under the covers. Naruto grabbed the bag of gummy worms off the dresser and tossed it around until everyone had some.

"Hey guys?" They looked at Naruto curiously.

"Do you think we'll be friends forever?" He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Of course we will. We're the only one's who have each others backs." Gaara said not facing anyone and if Gaara said that then Naruto knew they all be close for a long time.

"Favorite actor?" Ino looked at Hinata.

"Ikki Tsumo."

"What really?" Sakura exclaimed surprisingly.

"Uh-huh." The timid girl nodded.

"Ooo me next!" Naruto beamed excitingly.

* * *

_**~The Next morning, 6:00am~**_

_**...  
**_

Sasuke, Sai and Tenten tiptoed into Naruto's room where everyone was passed out and snoring like babies.

"Shh.." Sasuke stepped in between bodies and opened tube of tooth paste. Of course Sasuke wasn't going to let the whole stealing bed thing go that easily. Sai walked towards Sakura and Ino and soon began making art on their faces with a minty tube of tooth paste.

"Ouch." Tenten stepped in between Kiba and Naruto before kneeling down and squirting tooth paste on their faces.

"Hehe!" Sasuke snickered evilly and pulled Neji's covers back slowly. He then began making art on the brunette's face, he looked over at Gaara who was sleeping and shrugged. 'I do not want to get my ass kicked today.'

When they all finished they tiptoed out the room and closed the door quietly. Everyone was literally drained; they were so tired nothing could wake them; it was actually a very adorable sight. Teens snoozing and sleeping wildly, some were clinging to each other like pillows.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I'm back!  
**

**Sasuke: Oh really, well no one missed you *growls*  
**

**Naruto: I did! I posted the chapter like you asked.  
**

**Usami-sensei: Such a good boy. Hn, why can't Sasuke be more like you.  
**

**Sasuke: shut it bitch! Review for more, oh and tell me how se****xy I am *winks***_**  
**_


	16. A Sexy, Crimson, Red Threat?

**Disclaimer: **Haaa, do I really need to do this... no I don't own._**  
**_

**Usami-sensei: Yay! I'm back..not that I was ever gone but whatever ^0^**

**Naruto: Sasuke you better not flirt with my cousin *glares***

**Sasuke: Well he is hot. *smirks***

**Naruto: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: I'm joking dobe.**

**__****Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. Innocent Naruto.** Smutty.  


* * *

_**~Two Weeks Later~**_

_**...**_

Naruto sat on the living room couch, biting down on his bottom lip. He was nervous about his cousin Kyuubi coming and what worried him more is that he knew Kyuubi liked boys and if Sasuke is there then…then…

The door bell rang and Kushina rushed to answer it, she opened then opened the door and met the face of her nephew.

"Kyuu-chan! Welcome." Naruto's mother hugged the red head and he smiled. The teen has crimson-red, feathery, shoulder length hair and whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek. His eyes are emerald green and he is fair-skinned.

He wore a pair of skinny leg jeans with a formal white shirt and a black sweater vest over top and a pair of black boots on his feet. He has a slim body and his jeans hugged his cute little ass in all the right places.

"Aunty, I've missed you so much!" He beamed, pulling back and walking into the house with his bags in his hands. The woman closed the door behind him and led him into the living room.

"Naruto!" The blond turned his head, hearing that voice and his red headed cousin jumped on him, he groaned as Kyuubi plastered him with kisses and Kushina giggled.

"Kyuu I can't breathe." Naruto panted; Kyuubi stop the kisses and pulled his blond haired cousin up off the couch before setting his bags down on the floor.

"I've missed you soooo much, did you miss me?" Kyuubi slung his arm on Naruto's shoulder and the blond fixed his glasses.

"I wouldn't say 'missed'." Naruto mumbled, moving away from his cousin.

"Naruto come-" Sasuke stopped on the steps when he saw a red headed teen, standing very close to his Naruto. The raven wore a dress shirt with a pair of jeans and his hair was damp due to his shower that he had taken earlier.

"Whoa, who's that?" Kyuubi whispered and the blond frowned.

"Kyuu-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha. My step-son." Kushina smiled, waving the raven over; Sasuke walked down the stairs and over to the three.

"Sasuke-kun this is Kyuubi Uzumaki, my nephew and Naruto's cousin." Naruto's mother smiled and the raven nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you." Kyuubi spoke in an alluring tone, holding his hand out, waiting for the raven to shake it. Naruto eyed his cousin before rolling his eyes.

"Why is it I've never met you before?" The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah, well that's because I live in America so I don't get to visit that often." The red head replied with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, anyway Naruto," Sauske grabbed the blond's hand. "Let's go." He smiled; Kyuubi looked at the two suspiciously before snorting smartly.

"Wait." The red head grabbed the Uchiha by his pale hand; Sasuke looked back at the teen with a questionable look on his face. "You didn't shake my hand or give me a hug." The boy explained. Sasuke looked at Kushina and the woman nodded in agreement.

"Fine." He let go of the blond's hand and hugged the red head.

Kyuubi smirked and then groped the Uchiha's clothed member but Kushina couldn't see that movement from where she was standing; Sasuke's body tensed in shock before eying Naruto who looked very pissed, of course he was. He could see what his cousin was doing.

"Wow you're so big." The red head whispered before the raven pushed him away and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Naruto I need you for something." The raven pulled the blond along and the blond scowled, following the raven up the steps.

"Kyuu-chan get comfortable. I'm going out for a little while oh if you need anything ask Naruto." Kushina put her jacket on before grabbing her purse.

"Right." Kyuubi picked up his bags and made his way up the steps. He soon heard the door close indicating his aunt left. He walked down the hallway, looking around in awe. The house is big but there only three room doors. 'I wonder who else lives here?' Kyubbi looked confused, he had know idea where to go.

* * *

"Why do we have to study now?" Naruto asked, sitting down at the desk in his step-brother's room.

"Exams are coming up soon and the summer break. You don't want summer school, right?" Sasuke sat down next to golden blond haired teen and Naruto nodded.

"Yosh! Let's do this." Naruto opened up his history text book; the raven grabbed the blue eyed teen by his collar and pulled him into a kiss.

"Mmn…S-Sasuke.." He stammered against the pale teen's lips. Sasuke then pushed the blond's glasses up so he could kiss his lover better. Naruto melted, feeling those sweet lips against his; he brought his hands up to the raven's locks, tangling his fingers in them.

_"Naruto!"_ The blond pulled back when he heard his cousin calling his name.

"I guess I should go handle that." Naruto blushed, getting up from the table.

"He looks like you." Sasuke mumbled.

The blond stopped in his tracks and turned. "Huh?" He looked at the raven.

"I said, he looks like you."

"He may look cute and innocent but he's bad. Not to mention he loves sticking close to me." The blond stated, puffing out his cheeks cutely.

"Naruto, nobody's cuter than you." Sasuke had a serious look on his face.

"Kyuubi is hotter than me." The blond said and the raven looked at him shockingly. He knew Naruto had that low self of steam and it was starting to show. Sasuke sighed, getting up from the chair; he walked up to the blond and Naruto looked up at him.

"Naruto I really hate this part of you, stop comparing yourself to others and just be yourself. You're the hottest boyfriend I've ever had and that's the truth." Sasuke pulled him into a hug and Naruto smiled, blushing; the pale teen then kissed his forehead.

* * *

Kyuubi walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall. He stood there for a minute and then decided to go inside, he gripped the handle and opened the door.

"Naruto what have I told you about knocking?" Itachi had jeans on but no shirt; Kyuubi stood there with a gaped mouth, staring at the beauty. He saw pale skin, toned muscles and long hair before the Uchiha pulled a shirt over his head.

The tall raven turned around only to see an unfamiliar red head gazing at him. "Who are you?" Itachi made his way towards the door, looking at the short teen curiously.

"Oh sorry. I was looking for Naruto." The red head bowed apologetically.

"Naruto? Are you his friend?" Itachi leaned on the door frame fluently, making a red dusk spread across the Uzumaki's face.

"No, I'm his cousin." Kyuubi smirked, staring at the raven with the most alluring green eyes.

"You're Kyuubi then. It's nice to meet you, I'm Itachi Uchiha Naruto's older step-brother." The raven held his hand out and Kyuubi reached his hand out to shake it. When their hands met there was an instant jolt between the two, Kyuubi's heart beat sped up and his palm got sweaty. That had never happened to him before, this was the first time someone made him feel like this.

"There's two of you? Wow you Uchihas sure are sexy." Kyuubi stated; Itachi's eyes widened and then he smiled, he had never met anyone so direct, well besides Deidara.

"Thank you."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the room and the blond spotted his cousin talking to Itachi down the hall. He could see him scratching the back of his head and laughing with the raven which is a very bad sign meaning, 'I want to fuck you.' At least that's what Kyuubi does when he really likes someone or is attracted to someone.

He rushed down the hallway and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Naruto ran in between the two and Kyuubi stepped back.

"Stay back." The blond stated.

"What?" Kyuubi looked stunned.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The raven teen asked.

"Um..we need to talk." The blond pushed Itachi into the room and then locked the door. Kyuubi felt jealous already and he had just met the Uchiha.

He turned on his heels and saw Sasuke standing there; the raven hurriedly turned to avoid the red head. "Oi!" Kyuubi shouted and the raven stopped.

"That's your brother right? How close are he and my cousin?" The greened eyed boy asked.

"Close enough to be sleeping in the same bed every now and then." Sasuke replied.

* * *

"You have to stay away from him." Naruto warned, pointing his finger sternly.

"Why, he seems nice?" Itachi sat down on his bed.

"No he's not nice and you have Deidara, you don't need anything getting in the middle of your relationship." The blond explained, stepping forward.

"Who said Deidara and I are in a relationship?" The raven stood up and Naruto pouted.

"You're not…but I-"

"Deidara's my friend Naruto. I don't feel that way about him." The Uchiha stated coldly before grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" The blond asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Deidara wants to go out today-" The raven slapped his hand over his mouth and the blue eyed teen smirked.

"Ha! I was right, you do like him hehe!" Naruto grinned. The stoic Uchiha blushed and looked away from the blond. "You're blushing aw!" The blond gushed.

"I'm not!-" Itachi stepped back after Naruto placed a finger on his lips.

"Now remember what I told you. Don't touch, hang out or be anywhere near my cousin." His eyes narrowed and the raven nodded. The Uchiha then made his towards the door before opening it.

"Oh great now he's talking to Sasuke." The blond muttered, following Itachi out the room.

"Naruto what do you want for dinner?" Itachi asked.

"Ramen is fine." The blond beamed; Kyuubi looked at the two and Sasuke yawned before walking back into his room.

"Itachi, right?" Kyuubi held his hands on his hips, looking at his cousin and the Uchiha coming down the hallway.

"Yes?" The raven looked at the hot red head.

"Um...I was wondering-"

"Ah, Itachi you should hurry. You've got somewhere to be." The blond pulled the raven by his hand down the steps and Kyuubi glared, following behind the two.

"Hurry up." Naruto rushed the Uchiha who was putting his shoes on. Itachi stood up after he finished tying them and sighed.

"Go." The blond shooed the raven out of the house.

"Okay okay." He opened up the front door, walking outside and Deidara pulled up in his car; Itachi smiled and made his way over to the car.

"Hi." Deidara blushed, pouting his lips. Itachi smirked and got in the passenger side before buckling himself in.

"You look red, are you okay?" The raven placed his hand on the blond's forehead, pushing his bang back. The blue eyed teen blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Oi, no lovey dovey crap, I'm back here." Sasori sat in the back seat, playing his psp.

"Oh shut up." Deidara muttered, stepping on the gas peddle. The car then went speeding down the street and Naruto sighed in relief.

Kyuubi had been looking out the window and saw how that long haired blond blushed when he saw Itachi. 'So that's how it is..' He puffed out his cheeks.

"Kyuu let's go put your stuff in my room." Naruto said after closing the front door; his cousin nodded and followed him up the steps.

'Don't worry Naruto, three weeks will pass quickly.' The blond tightened his fists, he absolutely couldn't have Kyuubi messing up anything while he stayed there.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^**_


	17. Love At First Sight?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Guess what day it is?**

**Naruto: o.O I'm confused.**

**Sasuke: It's Usami-sensei's Birthday. Not that I really care but happy birthday *blushes***

**Usami-sensei: Aw..thanks Sasu! T-T**

_********__**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. Innocent Naruto.**_ Smutty.

* * *

_**~Later That Evening~**_

_**...**_

"I'm back!" Itachi walked through the front door before kicking his shoes off. He walked into the living room and spotted a certain red headed hottie looking at him.

"Hello." He smiled; Kyuubi looked at the raven with deep emerald green orbs.

"Oh. Hi, where's Naruto?" The pale teen asked. He was used to Naruto greeting him when he came home.

"He's with Sasuke, they left. I was wondering what their relationship is, they seem to spend a lot of time together?" Kyuubi turned on the couch, putting his knees in the cushions.

"They have a normal relationship." The long haired raven made his way towards the couch and Kyuubi smirked. Itachi stood in back of the couch and the red head gazed over the Uchiha's body.

"How about we hang out together?"

"Um..I can't, I have to study." Itachi remembered what Naruto told him and turned on his heels.

"Why don't I come with you," Kyuubi jumped over the couch before grabbing the raven's pale hand. "It would be rude to leave a guest bored right?" He puffed out his cheeks and the Uchiha gulped.

"Fine." He sighed and the red head followed him up the steps.

* * *

_**~Later, Midnight~**_

_**...**_

Naruto finished bathing and walked up the steps with a towel around his neck. He wore a silky white pjs shirt with silky matching pants; he made his way down the hallway with a grin on his face.

"Kyuu -Wah?!" Sasuke pulled the blond into his room and closed the door.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto rubbed his arm that raven pulled roughly.

"Naruto..we're gonna do it tonight." Sasuke stated, placing his hands on he blond's shoulders firmly.

"T-Tonight but-"

"Our parents will be out and Kyuubi is with Itachi." The raven explained.

"But I have to keep an eye on Kyuu."

"Naruto, it's fine. Itachi can handle himself, just focus on me." Sasuke gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll be back after I shower, okay." The blond took a seat on the raven's bed, nodding his head.

Sasuke walked out of his room with his towel hanging over his shoulder and closed the door behind him. Naruto looked around aimlessly and his heart thumped loud.

"T-Tonight? But I'm scared. What if it hurts?" Naruto put the towel over his head and ruffled it against his blond locks. When he finished drying his hair he laid back on the bed. 'I'm going to do it with Sasuke…I wonder what that will feel like..'

* * *

"Wow, you're so smart." Kyuubi sat on Itachi's bed, solving almost every question the Uchiha asked him. "Not even Naruto could answer that." Itachi looked stunned.

"Well if you haven't noticed my cousin is kind of an air head and it's not because of the blond hair." Kyuubi chuckled; Itachi smiled, nodding his head. 'I actually made him smile.' The red head smiled in triumph.

"Ne, how about we go to the museum tomorrow?" Kyuubi asked; Itachi thought back to Naruto's words and then shrugged. The red head didn't seem bad at all.

"Sure. It's a date." Itachi opened up his text book and began reading.

"So..that blond that you were with earlier, is he your boyfriend?" The Uzumaki tilted his head to the side.

"Deidara? No." The raven replied. Well they weren't officially together...Yet.

"Does he like this kind of stuff?"

"Who? Deidara? No, studying is not his thing. He's more of a carefree type of guy and if he likes you, he bullies you." Itachi turned back to his book, Kyuubi rubbed his chin.

'Interesting.'

"You seem pretty smart, what are you hoping to be?" Itachi asked, not looking at the green eyed beauty.

"I want be pre-school teacher." Kyuubi shrugged, crossing his legs and lacing his fingers through his red locks.

"Just a teacher?"

"Yeah. I like kids so I want to work with lots of them and help them learn." Itachi turned and looked at the teen, who looked lost in thought. Kyuubi hadn't actually looked like he was plotting something at that moment.

"Naruto wants to be a pediatrician, seems like you two have similar goals." He stated; Kyuubi nodded and laid back on the silky sheets. "I have to admit I didn't think Naruto could do it but his grades have been getting higher, he might just be able to achieve that dream." Itachi smiled; the slim boy cocked an eyebrow, looking up at the ceiling.

"It sounds like you're in love with my cousin." He scoffed, sitting up.

"What," The long haired raven turned his back towards the Uzumaki. "Y-You got it all wrong, I mean I don't like Naruto in that way." The Uchiha stammered; Kyuubi frowned.

'Almost got caught.' Itachi exhaled after taking a deep breath, Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he watched the Uchiha study. Sure Itachi was starting to develop feelings for Deidara but Naruto had a special place in his heart. He is the first guy. No. The first person he ever fell in love with.

_"This is your step-brother, Naruto Uzumaki." He remembered when his father first introduced him to the blond beauty. It had been love at first sight for Itach; even if it was onesided._

_"Hello it's very nice to meet you, please take care of me big brother." Red blush covered the blond's cheeks as he held his hand out waiting for the Uchiha to shake it._

_"I'm...Itachi." He grabbed hold of the blond's hand and shook it; his heart had never felt like this before. He was lost for words. Itachi was thrown off and he had butterflies in his stomach. _

_"Naruto's father passed a while ago but he's still very upset about it. So try and cheer him up." Fuagku stated._

_Tears dripped down the blond eyes and Itachi smiled, he placed his hand on top of the blond's head and then ruffled his golden locks. "You shouldn't cry, you're father would be sad." The raven had a stoic look on his face but Naruto could see passed that, he could see passed that emotionless face. Naruto wiped his eyes and grinned at the Uchiha._

_"Hehe! Thanks." He had the most gorgeous smile; Itachi felt like his breath had been taken away. beautiful blond hair, tanned skin with the deep ocean blue eyes. _

_'So...cute.' Was the first thing Itachi thought of the blond and ever since that day he had done nothing but protect him...  
_

* * *

Naruto sat up when Sasuke came into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "Naruto, don't look so tense." The Uchiha stated, flipping his wet, silky hair out of his face.

"Right." The blond nodded shyly. Sasuke made his way over to the bed and then sat down beside the blond.

"Naruto we might have to use this first." The raven reached up under his pillow and pulled out the vibrator. Naruto's mouth then gaped.

"No no, please that's a very dangerous thing. Have you read the directions?!" He freaked, standing up and shaking his head, no.

"How do you know it's dangerous? You've had one before?" The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow. Naruto looked over at the raven's dresser before sitting back down; Sasuke noticed Naruto eying his dresser.

"You looked through my things? When?" He questioned.

"A few months ago but I found it by accident." Naruto replied. "I'm sorry for snooping but…"

"It's fine but we have to use it Naruto. You're always so damn tight, I can never get it in." Sasuke groaned; the blond blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"But I promise I'll relax, please don't use it!" Naruto's head hung low and the raven sighed.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that." Sasuke grabbed the blond and pushed him back onto the bed. "I'm going to make a mess of you tonight." He looked down at the blond sprawled out on his bed; Naruto nodded his head dumbly.

"The lights." The blond mumbled; Sasuke smirked and grabbed a small remote that dimmed the lights, the room was darker now but light enough for Sasuke and Naruto to see each other. 'I'm really going to do this…' Sasuke captured the blond plum lips, kissing him passionately; the blue eyed boy wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Happy birthday to me! I'm now 17 years old ^0^**

**Naruto: Happy birthday Usami-sensei, I kind of forgot!**

**Usami-sensei: Next chappy will be SasuNaru lemon. I want to make it cute and hot. Give me some suggestions on what you think 'innocent', 'cute' Naruto should say during sex with bad boy Sasuke. I want to make him absolutely adorable not that he's not cute enough already.**

**Naruto: Review for more Ja Ne ^0^**

**Usami-sensei: Sorry for such a short chapter. I haven't had a lot of time because of school. T-T**


	18. Teme, Pull Out!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: The lemon chapter don..don..don!  
**

**Naruto: You mean Sasuke and I are finally going to do it? *Blush***

**Sasuke: Ah! Wait I'm not ready, I need to bathe! *Runs away to go freshen up***

**Usami-sensei: He already took like four showers. How much fresher could he get? O.o**

**Naruto: *Shruggs* **

**Usami-sensei: Enjoy this chapter ^0^**

* * *

_**~5 Minutes Later~**_

_**...**_

"Your dad's study is pretty cool. He has so many books." Kyuubi looked through the book shelf with a smile on his face. He asked Itachi show him his dad's collect of books and of course the Uchiha was happy to because he and Kyuubi liked the same things.

"I'm the only one allowed in here so please don't wreck anything." Itachi leaned up against the wall and the red head cocked an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, Naruto wrecked a lot of things in here?" The Uchiha nodded, letting out a low sigh. "Ah, figures."

"Last time he was in here he knocked over the book shelves and destroyed the computer. All because of one little trip." Itachi stated. Naruto was really a clumsy guy and sometimes it surprised Itachi that the blond tripped and fell all over the place at least ten times a day.

"Did you know he named his horse after you?"

"Yes. God, he's so irritating. He knows how much I hate that he gave that damn horse my name so I made him change it." Kyuubi sat down in the office chair and spun around in it.

_"Tachi!"_ The raven heard that voice he knew all too well call out his name.

"I'm down here!" He called back. His father's study was in the basement but it sure didn't look like a basement; it looked more it a company office room.

Kyuubi laced his fingers through his crimson-red hair and pulled his feet up in the chair. Itachi groaned when he heard very loud foot steps coming down the stairs.

"Dude! Why are you down here?" The long haired blond walked into the room and hugged Itachi. "Let's go play video games." Deidara grinned. He wore a pair of skinny jeans with a black shirt and his long hair was out.

"I have a guest." The raven muttered and the blond then noticed a red head smiling at him. But it didn't seem like a friendly smile. No. More like a chilling smile.

"Who are you?" Deidara let go of the Uchiha and Kyuubi smirked.

"Dei, don't be rude."

"I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin." The teen replied and the blond nodded.

"It's nice to meet you bro. My name's Deidara Uchiha." He said cheerfully, walking up to the red head and holding his hand out.

"Uchiha?" Kyuubi looked confused, neglecting Deidara's hand shake.

Itachi walked up behind the blond and placed his hand on his head. "Dei, stop telling people that."

"Well it's true. We are going to be married one day, besides papa-Fugaku said it was totally fine for me to take on that name hn." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Papa?" Itachi sighed.

"Yeah he said I could call him that too hehe!" Deidara turned and made his way out of the room. "Come on, I want to play video games." The blue eyed teen took off his jacket and threw it on the stair case as he walked up stairs; Itachi followed him out and picked up the jacket on the way.

"Dei. Don't just throw your clothes anywhere." He grumbled. Kyuubi could hear the voices getting more distant as the two made their way up the steps.

_"Sorry about that."_

_"You say that but you're still undressing."_

The Uzumaki sighed and turned towards the computer. 'That guy…I don't like him.' He frowned. 'I wonder how hard it would be to take Itachi away from him.' He chuckled before a fox-like smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Naruto whimpered beneath the raven who abused his small nipples with his tongue. He couldn't breath right. He was so nervous. Sasuke had already stripped him of his pajamas and he felt embarrassed because was naked but Sasuke was too.

"Ugh…n-not there..Ah!" The blond gripped the sheets beneath him and closed his eyes. The Uchiha swirled his tongue around the small bud earning a mewl from his blond dobe. He then kissed down the smaller teen's tanned stomach and dipped his tongue in Naruto's belly button; he came to a stop when he reached the blond's twitching cock that leaked with pre-cum. Sasuke smirked and kissed the tip, causing Naruto to arch his back.

"Ah! S-Sasuke Aahh…" Naruto gripped the pale teen's raven hair and tried to push his head down.

"Slow down Naruto." The raven licked the head of the boy's cock and the blond threw his head back.

"B-But..it feels good.." The Uzumaki whimpered. He wanted Sasuke to suck him hard with his warm mouth. Sasuke gave in to the wanton whimpering and engulfed the blond's dick whole.

"Aaaaahhh!" Naruto came as soon as the raven took him into his mouth, Sasuke pulled back and some of Naruto's cum squirted onto his pale face.

Naruto panted and Sasuke looked stunned with wide eyes. "That was fast." The raven stated, using his thumb to wipe the cum off his face.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to." Naruto covered his face with his hands and tears flowed down his face. "I-I'm just really nervous." The raven licked his thumb and then sighed.

"You don't have to cry, Naruto." Naruto shook his head not wanting to show the pale Uchiha his face.

Sasuke leaned down and pried the blond's slender legs apart; Naruto looked down at the raven and Sasuke licked his puckered hole with his tongue. "Ahh- Sasuke, don't- that's weird!" Naruto moved around frantically before the Uchiha plunged his tongue into his tight hole.

"Uhhaa!" His body wrecked with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt the teen's tongue moving around inside him and his body shuddered.

Sasuke sucked and licked the inner walls. He could feel how tight Naruto was even with just his tongue. "No…no more.." The blond felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Uuh..Aahh…Ooo.." Pleasureful moans escaped Naruto's small mouth and the raven felt his member twitch. Naruto's cries and moans were turning him on so much but he couldn't lose it…yet. He thrusted his tongue in out of the tight heat and Naruto squirmed.

"Naruto..did it feel good?" The raven asked after he pulled his tongue out; the smaller teen's body shook.

"Naruto calm down." The raven chuckled. Naruto's blond hair was wild and sweat dripped down his chest. His alluring, shimmering, blue eyes watered and his cheeks were flushed red. Sasuke hovered over blond and then captured his sweet pink lips; Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and Sasuke slipped his tongue into the wet cavern; the blond licked the roof of his mouth and their tongue twisted around each others as they exchanged saliva.

Naruto was so wrapped up in the lustful kiss that he didn't notice Sasuke had reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. The raven continued to enjoy the blond's small mouth while lubing up his hard erection and fingers.

After that was done he pressed one of his fingers against the blond's small hole and Naruto's body twitched. "Um…wait-Nhnn.." Sasuke hurriedly pushed his slender fingers deep inside the blond and Naruto gasped before his body tensed up.

"Itai…it hurts." Naruto muttered.

"Relax. I can feel your ass getting tighter around my fingers already." The raven hissed. His fingers felt like were being crushed.

"Baka! Stop saying stuff like that!" Naruto whined childishly. Sasuke worked in another finger and Naruto bit back a scream. That added finger hurt much more.

"It feels warm and tight inside. I wonder what it'll feel like when I'm inside you." Sasuke grunted at the feeling, making the blond beneath him blush. His fingers did a scissoring motion and he lightly scrapped his finger nail along the tight anus walls. Naruto squeezed down on those slender fingers covered his mouth; it didn't hurt. It felt good.

"One more." The raven licked his lips and at a very slow pace pushed in another finger. "Yes! It went." He smirked and buried all three of his fingers in Naruto's ass down to the knuckle.

He looked up and Naruto didn't look like he was in pain. More like he was enjoying it. The blond rolled his hips, thrusting onto those skillful fingers. 'It feels so good!' Naruto couldn't think straight.

"Do you hear that Naruto, the lewd and slutty sounds coming from your ass hm?" Sasuke leaned up and grabbed one the blond's perked nipples between his teeth.

"I-It's embarrassing." The Uzumaki mumbled, turning his head. "I'm sorry. My body is really weird." He sobbed; Sasuke sucked on the pink nub and shook his head.

"That was a compliment, Dobe." He muffled; he pushed his fingers in more and then hit that spot. He then grasped Naruto's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his finger thrusts.

"Wahhh! A-Aahhh! N-No, don't!" Sasuke slipped his fingers out after rubbing then against the blond's sweet spot for a minute. He let go Naruto's hard member too. He didn't want him to come again before they really got started.

Naruto whimpered in dismay. He felt so empty inside now, he somehow missed the feeling of being filled up.

"Oh by 'no don't' did you mean you didn't want me to take my fingers out?" The raven chuckled and the blond nodded his head. "Don't worry I'll fill you up with something even better." The Uchiha flicked his thumb over the nipple and Naruto whined.

Then he felt it. Something rubbing up against his twitching hole. "Wah?! What's that?" Naruto blushed.

"Naruto…is it really okay?" The blond looked up at the raven and his eyes widened. Sasuke's face was slightly red and his hands were trembling. He never noticed that the whole time Sasuke had been touching his body he had been very nervous too.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't mean that," Sasuke covered his mouth and closed his eyes. 'I can't believe I just asked that..' He felt embarrassed and stupid. "I'm…sorry." His head hung low after he let out a sigh.

"I've never felt like this before. I've never done it with someone I love but I didn't think it would feel so different." He stated in a low tone.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha; Sasuke's onyx eyes widened and the blond whispered, "It's okay." Sasuke gulped. 'I can feel his heart…it's beating so fast. I'm not the only one who's nervous, I'm glad.' Naruto thought to himself; both of their hearts were beating uncontrollably fast.

Sasuke pulled back and looked down at the sexy blue eyed teen beneath him. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do it with Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke rubbed his lubed dick against his hot blond; Naruto could see everything with his legs wide open. He could see where his and Sasuke's body would connect; he could see Sasuke's very hard and BIG cock too.

"W-Wait," Naruto reached his hand down and poked at the raven's hard length. "T-That's going inside me?!" He stammered and the Uchiha nodded with a confused look on his face.

"But how? It can't…it's too big." He mumbled with deep red blush spreading across his face.

"It will. Remember to relax." Sasuke laced his fingers through the blond's golden locks and Naruto gripped the pale Uchiha's shoulders. Sasuke took a deep breath and held his throbbing cock against the puckered hole with his hand.

The blond nodded after taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles. Sasuke then began pushing through the tight ring of muscle and Naruto felt overwhelming pain take over his body as the raven did so. "Ugrrhh! Aaahh!" Sasuke moaned out loudly, he almost came from the feeling of how tight the Uzumaki was. Sasuke was never one to hold his voice back during sex and a lot of time moaned very loudly plus with his sexy voice he could cause anyone to have an orgasm just by hearing his voice.

His silky raven hair covered his eyes and he panted, stopping for a second. "Wow. It feels really good." Sasuke bit his bottom lip and one of his eyes clamped shut. It was so warm inside that his dick felt like it was melting. He hadn't had sex for what seemed like forever to him but out of all the people he did have sex with Naruto had to be the best.

The blond clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders. "Sorry. I know it hurts." Sasuke leaned down gave the blond a loving kiss; Naruto's hips trembled and his face cringed in agony.

'It's so hot inside me…so this is what it feels like to have Sasuke inside me..' The raven then leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder; it was so hard to keep himself from pounding the blond into the mattress at the moment.

"Y-You can move now." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it must hurt a lot. You're crying." He muttered. "I haven't even put the whole thing in yet."

"Yes but it's fine, you can move." The blond replied. Sasuke gripped the sheets and lifted his head; he moved his hips a little and the blond groaned in pain but soon the pain began to fade.

"Maybe this will help." Sasuke grasped the blond's length and pumped it. Naruto let out a low moan and the raven smiled. "Let me hear your voice." He stroked faster and the blond moaned louder, moving his hips against the raven.

Sasuke gripped the blond's small hips and thrusted his huge cock all the way inside. "–Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Naruto screamed out when he felt that cock filling him up. "Oohh…Gaahh…S-Sasuke!" He mewled loudly, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha's waist; taking the raven's throbbing cock deeper inside his ass.

"Naruto..You feel so good!" Seeing that the blond had gotten used to his size he began thrusting in harder and faster. Naruto clawed at the black haired teen's pale back and the raven winced.

"It's really big…and hard." Tears of pleasure streamed down Naruto's face. Sasuke smirked and nipped at the blond's tanned neck.

"Naruto, I'm gonna come first if you say things like that." He grunted, pulling his cock back until just the tip remained and then with a sexy groan pushed it all the way back in, causing Naruto to yelp and thrust against him.

"I'm scared! It feels too good, I can't breathe right!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, pulling him down closer to him. Sasuke kissed the blond and was about to pull back but Naruto pulled him into another lustful kiss.

"Mhhnn…Aahh..don't stop.." The raven clenched his teeth and pre-cum trickled from the head of Naruto's hard cock. "I-I love you!" The blond moaned out after breaking the kiss.

After he heard those words he couldn't hold back anymore. He impaled his cock so deep he hit the blond's sweet spot. Naruto's eyes widened and he writhed beneath his lover. "Y-Yes! There! Please, more!" He opened his legs wider and buried his fingers in Sasuke's silky black hair, pulling the Uchiha closer to him.

"Naruto, do it yourself." The raven grabbed the blond's hand and trailed it down to Naruto's straining dick. The blond blushed and wrapped his hand around his own throbbing member.

"A-Aahh…Nhmm…N-No…too much..Aaaaahh!" He tugged at his dripping cock sloppily, trying to keep in time with Sasuke's thrusts. It felt so good. The raven's thick cock stretching his insides so far, he could feel Sasuke roughly pounded into his prostate with every skillful thrust.

"I-I'm coming…S-Sasuke!" Sasuke felt Naruto's tight walls getting tighter around his pulsating dick that was buried inside the tight heat. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Me too!" The raven picked up the pace, gripping Naruto's hips tighter and the blond gasped; his eyes widened when he felt Sasuke speed up; the Uchiha was literally pounding him into the mattress with his engorged dick.

"Ooo…G-God, I can't take anymore Aahhh!" Drool ran down the side of Naruto's mouth and his eyes rolled in pure pleasure as the raven abused his prostate with his hard thick cock. His toes curled and the Uchiha tightened his fists while clenching his teeth.

Naruto's body felt boneless. He didn't want it to end, he wanted to feel this kind of pleasure all the time and only with Sasuke. "...Naruto...-Aaaahhh fuck!" Sasuke came hard deep inside the small blond, his hot load shooting up against Naruto's sweet spot.

"–Aaaaaahhh!" Their bodies tensed and Naruto came hard, letting out erotic cries and moans. Sasuke came again when he felt Naruto clamped down around his dick again and heard those beautiful cries that were like music to his ears.

They both panted and Sasuke collapsed on top of the small body beneath him. "Did it…feel good…Naruto?" The raven asked, turning his head to face Naruto; the blond panted with tears dripping down his face. He then nodded and Sasuke kissed his forehead. "I love you." Sasuke whispered in the blond's ear; Naruto's body twitched. He had never had such an intense orgasm before and it felt amazing.

"...I love you...too.." Naruto muttered in between pants. The blond's hazy, blue eyes became clearer and he blushed. He could feel Sasuke's semen and dick deep inside him. "Um…S-Sasuke are you going to pull out?" The blond asked with a clueless expression plastering his face. He then heard light snores and noticed the raven had fallen asleep.

"Teme. I can't move." Naruto shifted around in discomfort. "Sasuke this feels weird, pull out!" He tried to pushed the pale teen off him but Sasuke was too heavy. Their bodies were sticky and sweaty; Naruto wanted to go bathe.

"Teme! Wake up!" The blond screamed out. Sasuke's raven hair was damp and draped over his onyx eyes. He knew it for sure now...He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Naruto Uzumaki. The love of his life.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: I excited myself just writing this *blush* Sasuke is so sweet ^0^**_

_**Review for more.**_


	19. Twisted Around Kyuubi Uzumaki's Finger!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: Finally updating this, I've been lazy and tired..sorry!**

_******Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying.**_

* * *

_**-The Next Morning-**_

_**...**_

Sasuke turned his head and yawned; he open his eyes slowly before shaking his head a few times, his vision cleared after a few seconds. "N-Naruto?" He noticed the blond was still underneath him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Teme…too heavy…" Naruto moaned out in his sleep.

"Huh? Wait, did I fall asleep right afterwards?" Sasuke scratched his head and then his manhood twitched, his eyes trailed downwards. "I-I fell asleep like this?!" Sasuke saw that he was still inside his cute little blond. The raven shifted uncomfortably and slowly pulled out of Naruto's tight ass that he pounded into the mattress the night before.

"Oi, Dobe?" Naruto turned over and mumbled something in his sleep. "Naruto?" Sasuke poked at the blond's face and the blue eyed teen groaned.

"I want the white bunny mommy." He smiled while sleeping; Sasuke sighed and smacked the blond on the forehead.

"Itai!" Naruto rubbed his head and opened his eyes. "Wah! I'm finally free!" He cheered, sitting up; Sasuke coughed awkwardly and Naruto looked at the raven.

"Ah! Y-you're awake!" He pulled the covers over his head and hid under the sheets. "Don't look...I'm too embarrassed." Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to fall asleep." Sasuke tucked some of his black locks behind his ear and pulled his knee up.

"Huh?" Naruto poked his head out.

"I don't usually pass out after one round. Maybe I was tired?" He scowled; he couldn't remember falling asleep right afterwards.

"Itai…my bottom hurts and something's throbbing inside." Naruto rubbed his backside and the raven chuckled.

"Should we go shower together?" Sasuke asked and Naruto sat up.

"I don't know..that's kind of embarrassing," The blond looked at his lover with innocent blue eyes. "I've never taken a shower or bath with anyone but Itachi before." That sentence irked the hell out of Sasuke but he let it slide.

A smirk then spread across the raven's face; he washed Naruto once before but the Uzumaki couldn't remember anything that happened when he was drunk that one night.

"Fine. Take one when I'm done." The raven turned and placed his feet on the carpeted floor. Naruto nodded and laid back on the bed.

"Itai!" He flipped over on his stomach and whimpered. "Sasuke you did this on purpose, my bottom really hurts…teme." He seethed with tears in his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Naruto." Sasuke opened up his closet and grabbed a clean towel.

"Wait…but what's this stuff throbbing back there?" The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow. His backside not only hurt but there was an irritating throbbing deep inside his ass.

"It's my sperm." The Uchiha stated bluntly.

"Y-you're semen," Naruto's face flushed red. "But how do I get it out?"

"You have to use your finger. Stick it up there and scoop it out." Sasuke yawned and the small blond shuddered. "You did say you didn't want to shower together so you'll have to do it yourself."

"I don't know how to do that!" The pale teen ignored the blond made his way out the room.

"Ugh..I'm all sticky." The Uchiha muttered, opening the door and walking out.

"Teme!" Naruto whined, tightening his fists.

"Good morning." The raven froze after hearing that voice; he turn his head and Kyuubi was leaning up against the wall.

"Need something?"

"No but I really had no idea you were screwing my cousin." He smirked, standing up straight. "Of course I could hear you two. Aunty-Kushina got in late so by that time you two were fast asleep," The Uchiha glared at the red head. "Hm..I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want to find about your relationship with her son."

"So are you gonna tell her?" Sasuke asked.

"No. That is if you do something for me." Kyuubi yawned; he wore nothing but a tunic and looked like he just jumped out of bed but damn, he still look hot. His messy red hair draped over to the side and his slim body leaned a little as he placed his hand on his hip.

"What can I do for you?" The raven sucked his teeth and the red head grinned triumphantly.

"I noticed that Naruto loves to get in the middle of Itachi and me so just keep him out of the way, that simple."

"Whatever you say, slut." The Uchiha scoffed. Kyuubi scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"That is what you come off as." The Uchiha gave a palm wave and made his way down the steps.

"A slut?" The Uzumaki turned on his heels and made his way back to Naruto's room. "Well I can understand what he means, I did grabbed his package when I first met him." The boy shrugged and walked into his cousin's room.

* * *

_**~A Week Later~**_

_**...**_

A week has passed and Kyuubi and Itachi have gotten really close which annoyed the fuck out of Naruto Uzumaki. Not for the simple fact that Itachi was supposed to be with Deidara but Itachi was his too. He needed his alone time with his big brother but Kyuubi kept hogging him.

They were all sitting at the dinning table silently while eating that Monday morning.

"Kyuu-chan are you nervous about attending school here in Japan?" Kushina asked while using the rice scooper to put steamy white rice in Naruto's bowl. Fugaku was still working at the company so it was only her, Kyuubi, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi.

"Thank you mommy!" The blond began stuffing his face.

"Thank you mommy." Kyuubi mimicked, frowning at his blond haired cousin.

"Shut up Kyuu!" Naruto spat out.

"Shut up Kyuu." Kyuubi mimicked again causing the blond to groan in irritation.

"Ugghhh hhhhh gnnnnnnn!" Kyuubi and Naruto began making weird, loud, obnoxious noises at each other. Sasuke and Itachi stared at the two purely amazed by the childishness.

"Okay. Enough." Kushina slapped her hand over Naruto's mouth and Kyuubi smiled in triumph. "Try not to act like this at school boys." The woman sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye in them." Itachi smiled and his little brother rolled his eyes. For some reason Fugaku and Kushina always thought Itachi was the more responsible and his older brother loved pleasing his parents.

"Thank you." Kushina smiled softly.

"I can't believe you're staying longer and just because aunty-Mito needed a longer break from such a wild child." Naruto pouted, getting up from the table.

"Leaving?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. Kyuubi be outside in five minutes or the limo will leave without you." The blue eyed teen stuck his tongue out and made his way out the dinning room.

"He's been very moody lately." His mother looked at Itachi who shrugged. She figured he would know what was going on with Naruto.

"Oh he's just mad because Itachi has been so kind as to make sure I've been a good time all week and he hasn't spent any time with him." Kyuubi pushed his chair back. "He's simply childish." The greened eyed teen put his napkin down and made his way out of the dinning room.

"I hope those two don't end up fighting." Kushina sighed and the boys nodded in agreement; soon the two Uchihas finished their breakfast and went to get ready for school.

* * *

Kyuubi walked out of the house wearing his white Gakuran uniform, he pulled at the stiff collar and let out a yawn. After closing the house door behind him he saw a long limo parked in front of the house. "Wow! Sweeet!" He ran down the steps and the driver opened the door for him.

"Even a driver…cool!" He crawled in and Naruto groaned. "Naruto!" He jumped on the blond, making him fall backwards onto the seat.

"Urgh…K-Kyuu, get off me." He mumbled; Kyuubi propped himself up on his arms and looked down at the blond.

"Why have you been so angry?" The red head got off his cousin and sat down beside him.

"I'm not angry." Naruto spat out, turning his head towards the window.

"But–"

"I'm not Kyuu!" He sucked his teeth and his cousin sighed.

"So tired!" Sasuke got into the limo and stretched his arms, he then covered his mouth before yawning. "Dobe, you left your bag." The raven tossed Naruto his backpack. Kyuubi blushed seeing Sasuke in his black Gakuran uniform; he was in a lower grade than Kyuubi so he and Naruto wore black Gakuran uniforms.

"Thanks." He grinned widely with blush spreading across his face.

Itachi then opened up the limo door and got inside. "Ooo Itachi sit next to me!" Naruto beamed almost jumping up and down in his seat.

"Right." He moved down towards the hype blond and the blue eyed teen latched onto him.

"It's not like I care." Kyuubi muttered; Naruto scowled at his cousin before sticking his tongue out.

The rest of the ride was quiet; Naruto and Kyuubi just scowled at each other and the Uchihas looked out the window until they arrived at school which only took about twenty minutes.

* * *

Everyone got out the limo and headed into school. Sasuke and Naruto walked off to first period and Kyuubi noticed everyone's eyes were on him; not because he was weird or anything but because he looked so damn hot in their school uniform, he made his way down the hallway and heard whistles and perverted boys saying little comments. Some girls even stopped him for his phone number and of course he gladly gave it to them.

He made it to the school's office and walked up to the front desk. "Ah, Kyuubi Uzumaki, right? Kushina-san said to look out for a red head." The lady at the front desk smiled and he nodded.

"Here's your schedule and locker number." She handed him a paper and the code to his locker. He smiled and bowed before leaving the office.

"Hm? So where to now?" He looked around and then opened the paper the lady gave him. He looked at it but while he was doing that he hadn't been watching where he was going and smacked into someone's chest.

"Lost?" He rubbed his nose and looked up; a pair of onyx eyes looked down at him and he blushed.

"Itachi?" He back up and nodded his head.

"We have first period together, let's go together." He turned and began walking down the hallway.

"Okay." Kyuubi followed behind him. "I didn't know we were in the same year." The red head stated.

"Hn." Was the raven's reply and the Uzumaki puffed out his cheeks. The raven sure didn't talk much but in a way he knew the Uchiha was being nice.

They finally reached the classroom and Itachi opened the door. "Ah, welcome Itachi." The teacher, Kisame Hoshigaki smiled, showing his shark like teeth.

The Uchiha nodded and made his way to his seat; Kyuubi walked and in everyone who had been making noise went silent. The teen was a beauty; he had feathered shoulder-length blood-red hair, green eyes and a slim figure with a pretty face. Kyuubi stood in the front of the classroom with a smile on his face.

"This is our transfer student Kyuubi Uzumaki, please make him feel welcomed." Kisame Hoshigaki stated.

"It's very nice to meet everyone, please take of care me." The red head bowed and the students gasped.

"Kyuubi you can take a seat right next to Konan." The teacher pointed to a girl with that had blue hair, grey eyes, lavender eye shadow and a labret piercing. He nodded and made his way back to his seat.

He pulled his chair back and sat down; the girl, Konan looked at him and then asked, "You're related to Naruto Uzumaki, right?" The red head looked at her before nodding his head hesitantly.

"Oh. It must suck being related to an idiot." She muttered but the red head heard her.

"Look bitch, please don't speak about my cousin that way or I'll be forced to punch your teeth out." He spat out and her eyes widened; he was defiantly different from his cousin, she knew she couldn't run all over him.

"Whatever." She mumbled, turning to face the front; the Uzuamki tightened his fists. He hated when people talked bad about Naruto, he didn't care if the blond was stupid, he felt he was the only one allowed to make fun of his cousin; no one else and every time they did he would beat the crap out of them.

The bell then rang and some people who were standing around and goofing off sat down.

"Sorry I'm late!" Deidara came through the classroom door panting.

"Deidara, please take your seat." Hoshigaki-san groaned and the blond nodded, making his way to his seat. Itachi looked at the blond and that said blond made a beeline straight for Itachi's lap; he sat down and some of his classmates snickered. Kyuubi looked at the two and growled inwardly.

"Deidara go to 'your' seat." Kisame Hoshigaki repeated.

"But this is my seat. He's my husband, I can't be separated from him." Deidara hooked his arms around the Uchiha's neck and Itachi said nothing.

"Fine." The shark man decided to just start the class; Kyuubi turned and looked out the window. He propped his elbow up on the desk and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand.

'Japan is a nice place…I wonder if mom would be okay with me staying here, at least until I graduate from high school.' The red head looked out at the gym field and sighed.

* * *

"Okay let's see." Kakashi-sensei pulled a paper out of an envelope and his students sat in their seat with hopeful looks on their faces.

He looked over the paper and then stated, "Sasuke Uchiha passed, the rest of you failed." The white haired man smiled under his mask and the teens sulked; Sasuke didn't really care but when he looked over at the sulking Naruto, he felt bad.

The blond covered his face and felt like crying, he did all that studying but got no where. "No. Wait." Everyone looked up and Naruto sniffled.

"Naruto Uzumaki came in second to Sasuke, he got an A minus?!" Everyone's head snapped and they looked at the blond; Naruto's head shot up and he ran up to the teacher's desk.

"Wah? Naruto passed?" Kiba sulked.

"I failed and he passed?" Sakura choked out and the Uzumaki's other friends groaned. Naruto snatched the paper away from his teacher and Kakashi let the blond have his moment.

"Ahhh! I can't believe it," He ran down the middle of the classroom and stood in front of his step-brother, Sasuke Uchiha. "Look Sasuke I passed! I got an A minus," He then rolled his eyes in the cutest way, "Okay there's nothing special about the minus but the A that's new for me!" He beamed; Sasuke looked stunned by the blond's excitement.

"That's great. I'll give you a _reward_ when we get home." Sasuke smirked and Naruto blushed.

"Okay, can you please take your seat, Naruto?" The teacher asked and the blond quickly sat down after noticing everyone's eyes were on him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, putting the paper in his desk.

"Let's get on with the lesson then." Kakashi opened the text book on his desk and his students groaned; Naruto looked at Sasuke who greeted him a smile, he blushed and turned to face the front where his teacher stood.

* * *

_**-Lunch Time-**_

Naruto sat down next to his friends who questioned him about how he passed and he grinned like an idiot the whole time; he was proud of himself, he got his first A in Kakashi Hatake's class which was hard to do.

"You must be smart to come in behind Sasuke." Sakura pouted and poked at her food.

"Yeah well Sasuke actually helped me out a lot." The blond replied, picking up his chopsticks.

"Aww I wish I had a smart step-brother." Hinata pouted and Neji ruffled her hair.

"You know our teacher is always hard on us, I didn't get a good grade either." The brunette stated and Kiba yawned.

Ino looked around and noticed Kyuubi sitting by himself; she had no idea why though, he looked so cool and she could see girls trying to decide if they would go sit next to him.

"Naruto, why is Kyuubi sitting alone?" The blond haired girl look at the blue eyed teen; Naruto looked over at his cousin and sighed.

"Maybe he's not fitting in." Naruto muttered; Kyuubi never sat by himself but maybe something wasn't going well. He always made friends on the first day.

* * *

Kyuubi poked at his food and laced his fingers through his red hair; he looked over at Itachi's table which Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Hidan sat at.

And of course Deidara was still planted in Itachi's lap, Kyuubi sighed; he noticed another red head at the table but he couldn't see his face. He put some rice in his mouth and then someone sat down next to him.

"What do you want, Naruto?" He rolled his eyes and the blond grinned.

"You looked lonely." The blond stated and the red head shrugged.

"No friends on the first day?"

"None of your business." Kyuubi glared with fierce emerald green eyes.

"Fine then, be that way." Naruto got up and made his way back over to his table; Kyuubi didn't mean to sound so rude but the fact that Deidara and Itachi were so close irritated him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto spotted the raven getting his lunch and waved him over; the teen made his way over to the blond with Shikamaru right behind him.

"I have no friends." Kyuubi sulked and got up from the table; Itachi spotted him and watched him out the corner of his eye; he couldn't help but watch the red head, he was sexy and looking at his cute, little ass while he walked couldn't be helped either. Not to mention Kyuubi in that Gakuran uniform was so exciting.

"Dude, that's not how it goes." Deidara took his pony tail out, letting his silky blond hair fall passed his shoulders; Itachi played with the blond's hair and Deidara blushed.

"What do we have after this?" Sasori asked.

"Gym." Hidan sucked his teeth; he looked Itachi who always seemed to kick his ass at basketball and every other sport.

"I can't wait to watch Tachi play!" Deidara grinned and laced his finger through the pale teen's hair.

"Hn." Itachi picked up a rice ball and ate it down.

* * *

_**~Gym~**_

_**...**_

Everyone had just exited the locker rooms wearing their gym uniforms. Which was a pair of blue shorts, a white shirt along with a pair of white sneakers. Kyuubi's shorts came to his mid thighs and his hair was held back in a ponytail with layered bangs in the front; Deidara had his hair in a high pony tail and his short came to his thighs too.

"Where's pretty boy?" Hidan walked up to Deidara who sat on the bench next to Kyuubi.

"He skipped." The long haired blond replied.

"Fuck, I should have done the same." Hidan made his way onto the court; Gai sensei gave them free time so they could play basketball the whole time.

"Where's Itachi?" Kyuubi turned and looked at the blue eyed teen; Deidara opened his mouth to answer but Itachi had already emerged from the locker room. They both blushed and Itachi walked onto the inside basketball court.

He wore a white wife beater, blue shorts and his hair was in a low pony tail. His nicely toned muscles were amazing and they flexed when he stretched; Kyuubi's mouth gaped.

"I'm gonna go play!" Deidara got up and ran towards the Uchiha; Itachi turned and looked at the blond that called his name.

"Heads up!" Hidan passed Itachi the ball and the raven smirked.

"Enjoy the game youths!" Gai-sensei shouted and some students groaned in irritation; the man was simply annoying sometimes.

Itachi dribbled the ball down the court and threw it into the basket after using the heels of his feet to push himself up. The ball fell through the net and Deidara caught it and looked at the Uchiha as if to challenge him; Itachi nodded and the long haired blond made his way to the middle of the court.

"Dei, don't cry if I beat you." Itachi snorted smartly and the blond tsked.

Deidara dribbled the ball between his legs and Itachi's onyx eyes followed the ball that the blond teased him with; Deidara spun around and ran around the Uchiha that blocked his front, he made it to the basket and jumped to throw the ball through the net but it disappeared from his hands.

"Looking for this?" He turned around and the ball spun around on Itachi's finger; the Uchiha had an amused smirk on his face and Deidara stomped his foot.

"No fair, you're taller than me!" He whined; Kyuubi looked at the raven with amazed eyes.

'He's so cool!' He watched Itachi play ball the whole time and the raven looked sexy doing it; sweat dripped down his muscles and his long hair was slightly damp for him sweating.

Itachi faked out the great Hidan and ran passed him with almost inhuman speed. He dunked the ball in the basket and everyone groaned in irritation, he kicked their asses and looked good while doing it.

"Good game!" Pein cheered and he and Itachi fist bumped; Hidan was on Deidara's team and they lost.

"Damn it Dei!" Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." The blond frowned; he then noticed Itachi and Pein making their way towards the locker rooms and grinned. "Tachi, let's bathe together!" Everyone looked at the blond and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Dude!" They looked grossed out. Well not the girls, they would love to help Itachi Uchiha wash.

"Bro. That was uncalled for." Hidan rested his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

The blue eyed teen shrugged and ran up to the Uchiha. "Tachi!" He jumped on his back; Itachi looked back at the teen that wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love your sweaty scent." The blond whispered in his ear.

"Dei, don't be a weirdo." Itachi muttered and the blond hugged him tightly while being carried by his love. Kyuubi got up off the bench and decided to go get changed, he didn't need a shower because he hadn't done anything. Also there were some guys looking at him with creepy, perverted eyes.

* * *

_**~After School~**_

_**...**_

The red head had changed back into his Gakuran uniform and walked down the school hallway. He spotted Itachi and called out to him.

"Kyuubi, have you made any friends yet?" The Uchiha asked; he felt bad because no one wanted to be friends with a know it all. Kyuubi corrected the teacher so many times that the students ended up getting annoyed with him; the Uzumaki couldn't help it, he hated when people were wrong.

"Who needs friends, right?" He laughed nervously and the Uchiha ruffled his hair.

"Maybe if you didn't yap so much people wouldn't feel intimidated." Itachi smirked and the red head rolled his eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong." The Uzumaki folded his arms across his chest and the raven poked his forehead with a stoic look on his face.

"This is wrong when it comes to dealing with people." Itachi was talking about his brain of course; Kyuubi swatted his hand away and rubbed his forehead.

"So school's over, what do I do now?"

"Well the limo should be here in about," Itachi looked at his wrist watch. "Five minutes." He smiled and Kyuubi felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Um…Itachi I was wondering-"

"Tachi!" Deidara rounded a corner and spotted Kyuubi talking to Itachi; the green eyed teen rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth. The Uchiha looked up and the blond waved; the raven nodded and was about to walk over to Deidara but Kyuubi grabbed him by his uniform collar.

"Kyuubi what's wrong?" The raven looked down at him; Kyuubi's face was a deep shade of red and Itachi blushed seeing that cute face. The Uzumaki's cheeks were red and his eyes looked lust filled along with his pouty lips.

"Kyuu-" The red head stood on his tippy toes and locked lips with the taller teen. Deidara's eyes widened and he felt his blood boiling; Itachi forgot about the blond and kissed back, he couldn't help it. Those lips felt so good against his, he then felt Kyuubi's tongue run across his teeth and opened his mouth to let that tempting tongue in.

"Mhm…" Kyuubi deepened their kiss and tangled his fingers the raven's silky locks. Luckily the halls were empty because they would have really made a scene.

Deidara cussed under his breath and then stormed away, he would deal with Itachi later. Kyuubi pulled back and tucked some of his hair behind his ear before looking up at the Uchiha with shimmering green eyes. "I-I really like you Itachi, I just wanted you to know that." He stated before walking away not even giving the Uchiha a chance to respond.

Itachi Uchiha stood there in awe; he felt like he was floating on air, his nerves felt like they were on fire. He felt like he needed more Kyuubi Uzumaki but when Naruto kissed him he felt the same way too. 'Urgh! These damn Uzumakis!' He pulled at his hair in frustration; it was like he drawn to Uzumakis and they always had him twisted around their finger, first it was Naruto and now Kyuubi.

"Damn, Dei." He made his way down the hallway to find Deidara and try to explain things before the blond got the wrong idea.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Usami-sensei: Review for more ^0^ Ja Ne!**_


	20. Bitch Slapped!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

**Usami-sensei: It's spring break! Yeah!**

* * *

_**~Later that night~**_

_**...**_

Naruto and Kyuubi sat in a bathtub filled with bubbles and warm water. The blond Uzumaki stayed at one end of the tub while Kyuubi rested his head back on the other end of the tub; Naruto blushed and his red headed cousin had a foxily grin plastering his face.

"Naruto, why are you staring at me?" The red head wet his hair and the blond gulped.

"Because… you're really sexy and stuff." He mumbled, puffing out his cheeks. Kyuubi smirked and moved closer to his cousin; Naruto backed up but the red head leaped forward and hugged him.

"You're sexy too Naruto." He mused and his little cousin blushed. He could feel Kyuubi's nipples rubbing up against his plus their bodies were wet.

"Wah! Kyuu stop!" The blond tried to push the other Uzumaki away. Kyuubi was always the type that molested him anytime they took showers/baths together and he hated it.

* * *

_"Kyuubi, don't touch me there!"_ Sasuke and Itachi were in the living room watching tv but they could totally hear everything that was going on in the bathroom.

_"This is why I don't like taking baths with you– Aaah! Stooooop!"_ Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation and Itachi was pretending not to hear what was going on in the bathroom.

"So… why have you been avoiding him?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at the tv.

"Who?" The long haired raven didn't even look at his little brother.

"Kyuubi, who else?" His little brother stated and Itachi yawned in a bored manner.

"He kissed me." Sasuke's head snapped.

"What?" He looked wide eyed at his older brother.

"He kissed me and Dei was hurt so therefore I'm staying away from him." Itachi got up and rounded the couch before making his way up the steps.

"…He kissed him?" The raven turned back to the tv and scratched his head. Sasuke just hoped Kyuubi knew what he was getting himself into because if you pissed Deidara off… well prepare to get fucked up and be sent to the hospital; Deidara was no softy and when he got really angry he'd spew out death threats.

* * *

Kyuubi emerged from the bathroom after Naruto ran out and up the stairs to get away from his crazy cousin. He walked through the living room wearing black pj's pants and a white tang top.

He made his way up the steps and walked down the hallway, he quietly crept down to Itachi's room and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall pale Uchiha wearing nothing but a pair boxers; he was about to go to bed so he didn't expect Kyuubi to knock on his door.

"What is it?" Itachi leaned up against the door frame and the red head gulped.

"Um… about today…" The Uchiha then opened up the door all the way and Kyuubi took the hint to come inside. He walked into the room and Itachi closed the door before both of them took a seat on the bed.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the chair in his room and Naruto was naked in front of him because the Uchiha stripped him of all his clothes. He had a smug look on his face and Naruto tried to cover himself.

"Remember we have to make it a quickie, our parents will be home in a while." The raven huffed his breath, he wished he could enjoy his blond dobe longer but his father and Kushina would be home tonight.

"S-Sasuke, this is weird." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red; the raven gripped his hips and the Uzumaki bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

"This is your reward. You can have control over everything if you ride on top, right?" The Uchiha smirked and the blond nodded his head hesitantly. The slim blond straddled him on Sasuke and was tempted to take in the raven's hard cock but he was too embarrassed.

The raven then pushed Naruto's hips down and the blue eyed teen's eyes widened. "–Aaaaaaaah Uun itai…" He gripped his lover's shoulders and the raven groaned; Naruto was still so damn tight.

He tightened his fists, fighting the urge to move Naruto himself but the blond needed to get use to the feeling before he could do anything; he panted and Naruto whimpered above him.

"You okay?" The raven still had that sly smirk on his face which ticked Naruto off so much.

He could feel the Uchiha's dick getting bigger inside him and stifled a moan. "Unh… it hurts a little." Naruto muttered and the raven chuckled; the Uzumaki then glared at the Uchiha.

"Stop laughing!" He squirmed in discomfort and the raven sighed.

The raven then thrusted his hips upward and Naruto gasped. "Aaah! Don't… move so… suddenly." He placed his hands on the raven's shoulders again.

"Then move." He stated in a deep voice. Naruto blushed up to his ears and raised his hips until the raven's dick was still inside him at the tip before slamming himself back down.

"Ah! Uah! Mmm… feels good…" The blond moaned out sweetly; Sasuke gasped at the way Naruto moved his hips; he didn't expect the Uzumaki to get used to his size so fast. "Mmm.. Ooo… aaah!" Naruto dug his finger nails into the raven's shoulder and Sasuke winced.

Naruto had never felt so aroused; his tight little hole coiled around Sasuke's pulsating cock. "Ooh! S-Sasuke I can't–"A pair of pale hands gripped his hips and slammed him down harshly; he threw his head back and let out the most lustful cries.

"Ooo… yes! M-More.. more Sasuke…" The blond looked at the pale teen with alluring baby blue eyes and the Uchiha grunted after complying, he sped up and the blond's eyes rolled in pure bliss. His body spasmed and one of his eyes clamped shut. It felt so hot inside him.

"I'm coming!" Naruto was so overwhelmed by the way the pale teen was thrusting that he wrapped his hands around the Uchiha's neck and hid his face in his neck.

"N-Naruto Urgh!" Sasuke came hard inside his lover's tight hole.

"Ah! AH! Gah… aaaaaaah!" Naruto came just from the feeling of the raven coating his insides with his warm sperm. Sasuke moaned still thrusting a little because it felt like the Uzumaki was milking his cock; he was so damn tight and the Uchiha loved it.

* * *

Kyuubi kissed the raven after he told him to leave and now he was making out with Itachi. The raven hesitated at first but then the red head began palming his crotch.

"Hm.. Ugh.." Itachi grunted and the red head pushed him back on the bed before climbing over top of him and running hands down the Uchiha's nicely toned pale chest.

"Kyuubi–Nh–W-wait..Mhnn.." The Uzumaki delved his tongue into the raven's mouth. Itachi couldn't keep his composure, he could feel his will power slowly slipping away as the Uzumaki drowned him in lustful kisses but only lustful, he didn't feel any feelings for him which meant that Kyuubi's like was one-sided.

Kyuubi licked the roof of the Uchiha's mouth and sucked on his tongue before swirling his tongue around in the Uchiha's mouth; their tongues brushed up against each other until they were both fighting for dominance.

Finally Itachi Uchiha couldn't take it anymore and flipped himself over so he was on top of the red head attacking his mouth and caressing his body; Kyuubi gasped beneath him and moan softly when he felt Itachi's hand go under his shirt and pinch one of his nipples.

If Kyuubi Uzumaki wanted to fuck him so bad, he'd fuck him and hard too. So hard that he'd break him.

* * *

After having sex for the _first_ time with Kyuubi; the raven stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he just did. The long haired Uchiha then looked over at the sleeping red head that laid next to him with onyx eyes and laced his fingers through his silky black locks. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself. "Why the fuck did it turn out like this." He whispered.

* * *

_**-At School-**_

At school the next day Itachi fixed his uniform collar as he sighed, walking down the school hallway after lunch. It was hell. His day was going horrible, he failed two tests and there was this tight pain in his chest.

It was the guilt from what he did with Kyuubi, he didn't love him but the Uzumaki was so lustful that he couldn't help himself. He thought if he did him hard and long then maybe the red head would cry and become afraid of him but no Kyuubi was a total masochist, he liked it hard little did Itachi know.

He felt bad about Deidara too; even though they weren't a _couple_ he felt like he cheated on him. So he decided he would tell him and if the blond kicked his ass so be it but he didn't want that one thing weighing on his shoulders, he was going to be truthful.

He rounded a corner and spotted Deidara wearing his white Gakuran uniform with his hair in a high pony tail and one swift band covering his left eye. He had books in his hands, leaning up against the a locker; Itachi told him after lunch to meet him by his locker so there he was.

The raven had a stoic look on his face as he walked up to the blond; Deidara grinned and Itachi felt like his heart just twisted into a knot. "Hey Tachi, what did you want to do, make out maybe?" Deidara stood inches away from him with his hands on his hips.

"Um, no, I came to tell you something." Itachi grabbed the blond's hand and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong?" Deidara raised an eyebrow with a confused look on his face.

"Okay. So you know Kyuubi, right?" Itachi started and Deidara groaned in response. Of course he knew that red head that tried to steal his Tachi away from him. The Uchiha took a deep breath and the long haired blond nodded.

"Last night.. we had sex." Deidara frowned, he didn't know if he heard the Uchiha correctly or if his ears were playing tricks on him.

"What?" He stepped forward with narrowed eyed and a furrowed brows. Itachi looked down at the blond and clenched his teeth.

"We had sex last night." He repeated and the blond's eye twitched. That was all he needed to hear for his full rage and blood to boil over. He knew it, he knew that red head didn't like him but to really go as fair as to sleep with Itachi.

"But it wasn't like I came onto him, he-"

Deidara took a deep breath and handed his books over to Itachi. "I need to go take care of something." He breathed out and Itachi grabbed the teen's arm before he could walk away.

"Dei what are you gonna do?" The Uchiha looked at the blond with a cold glare. Deidara then pulled his arm out of the taller teen's grasp.

"I'll deal with you later as well." He stormed off and rounded a corner at the end of the hall.

Itachi laced his fingers through his hair and then followed the direction the blond stormed off in, he didn't want the blond to kill anybody.

* * *

Kyuubi walked down a hallway full of teens getting ready for their next class. He opened his locker and threw his stuff inside before slamming it back closed, he then felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"What?" He turned on his heels and Sai was smirking at him before pushing him up against the locker.

Everyone in the hallway turned and looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"I like you, go out with me." He sounded so determined and Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh really you want to take a ride on me huh?" Kyuubi leaned closer against the boy. Sai nodded and the red head smirked before getting so close his and Sai's lip merely brushed up against each others.

"Sorry, you're too short for me." Kyuubi said against the pale teen's lips; Sai's mouth then gaped and Kyuubi pushed passed him.

"Damn, I feel bad for you Sai." One of the guys in the hallway teased and the pale teen stomped his foot; no one had ever turned him down before.

Deidara then came storming down the hallway and everyone turned and looked at the blond that shouted. "Kyuubi Uzumaki!" They watched him walk up to the red head. Only inches away with his hands on his hips; the Uzumaki looked at him oddly and the blond asked,

"Did you sleep with Itachi?" Everyone who started closing in around the scene gasped and some guys covered their mouths in pure shock. How could someone think of messing with someone Deidara was after?

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Kyuubi moved in closer to the blond with a sly smirk on his face. "Obviously you weren't putting out for him so he came to me." He scoffed.

"Ooo!" Was what came from the people's mouths and Deidara blushed furiously.

"Also did you know he was a virgin, I. WAS. HIS. FIRST." He mouthed slowly and the long haired blond bit down on his bottom lip, he was trying so hard to keep his anger in tact.

"What? Mad?" He dared to step closer. Then out of no where Deidara bitch slapped him across the face, Kyuubi's nostrils flared before he jumped on the blond and punched him in the face; Deidara griped the teen's red hair while using his other fist to land punches near the Uzumaki's head.

The crowd back up, getting rowdy watching the two go at it like animals; but it was hot to watch two hot boys going at it the way Deidara and Kyuubi were.

Kyuubi kicked his legs and Deidara pulled him up by his hair. They swung at each other like they were out to kill; Deidara pushed the Uzumaki up against a locker and punched him in his gut; Kyuubi head butted the blond and they tumbled onto the floor again.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were coming from the lunch room and were walking down the hallway chatting with each other. "Naruto!" Sakura ran up to the blond and the dobe looked at her.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side.

"You have to come with me, Kyuubi and Deidara are fighting!" The pink haired girl nearly shouted; Naruto's eyes then widened. "Kiba, Neji and everyone else are watching them right now but nobody wants to break it up." Sakura grabbed his hand and Sasuke hurried behind the two.

"Wait. Why are they fighting?" Sasuke asked in a rushed tone.

"Something about Kyuubi sleeping with Itachi." Sakura answered; Naruto's mouth then gaped. It was just like Kyuubi to go get himself into trouble but he also couldn't believe Kyuubi slept with Itachi.

* * *

Itachi rushed down the hallway and turned the corner when he heard hollering and cheering. He walked down the main hallway and then spotted a group of teens crowding around.

"Damn!" Kiba cringed and Gaara rubbed his temples, standing beside his friend.

"Ooo!" Teens pulled out their phones.

Deidara kicked Kyuubi in the face and the red head now had a busted lip. The Uzumaki pulled the blond's long hair and gave him an uppercut to the chin before kneeing him in the stomach. Deidara growled and rolled over so he was on top of Kyuubi, he was literally going HAM on the green eyed beauty. He punched him in the head as Kyuubi kicked his legs. Limbs were entangled and hair was being pulled.

Itachi then pushed passed the teens to get to the two trying to tear each other apart. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the same time and the blond Uzumaki tried to get to the middle.

"Okay break it up." Sasuke pushed some people out the way and Naruto only could stand there speechless. He saw blood and bruises on both teen but they were still going at it.

Itachi yelled at Deidara, telling him to stop. He then wrapped his arms around Deidara but the blond only pulled Kyuubi up with him; Sasuke tried to grab Kyuubi but the two were hanging onto each others hair.

"Let go." The raven hissed; the two were still kicking and shouting cuss words at each other.

"Deidara let go of his hair!" Itachi struggled, trying to get the blond off Naruto's cousin. Kyuubi hung on too, he wasn't going to back down either.

"Kyuubi let go." Sasuke tried to untangle the two's fingers from each others hair and finally they let go. Itachi lifted the slim blond off the floor with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"I swear to God, I will kill you! I'll rip your fuckin head off!" Deidara seethed and Kyuubi flipped him off.

"You stupid slut! I'm gonna find you and when I do I'll kick your ass again!" Deidara screamed, kicking his legs. He managed to wiggle himself out of Itachi's arms and Kyuubi pushed Sasuke off him.

The two ran straight for each other and started swinging again. "Oi what's going on?" The principle Tsunade came storming down the hallway, her high heels clicking as they made contact with the floor; the teens started to scatter away from the scene. Itachi grabbed Deidara and Naruto grabbed his cousin.

"Really? Fighting, and Deidara is involved, of course." The woman looked at the two sternly; they were covered in bruises and cuts. "To my office now, the both of you."

Itachi rubbed his temples; it was all his fault but he had to make it up to Deidara. Someway and somehow he would.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: This story is coming to an end ^0^**

**Naruto: Aww T-T**


	21. Life or Death?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

* * *

Deidara and Kyuubi sat in the principle's office while Naruto and Sasuke sat outside the office, looking at Itachi with fierce daggers. Itachi leaned up against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Problem?" He mused and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you." Sasuke stood up and walked up to his little brother. "How could you let something like this happen? And how the hell did I not know about you two sleeping together, I heard nothing last night." He wagged his finger in his older brother's face.

The taller raven then grabbed his finger. "Oh, sorry, I don't moan ever so loudly like you and Naruto." He snorted smartly and the blond sitting down blushed; Sasuke puffed out his chest and coughed awkwardly.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble." The shorter raven teased before sitting back down. Itachi frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"I hope Deidara and Kyuu are okay. I hope they don't get expelled." Naruto stated, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Damn… they sure beat each other up good. Deidara had blood around his eye and Kyuubi had a busted mouth, I mean blood gushing everywhere." Sasuke exaggerated until Naruto glared at him with deep blue eyes.

"I'll shut up." He took that hint as to close his mouth; the blond Uzumaki sighed heavily.

The office door then opened and Deidara and Kyuubi were pushed out by a big breasted woman known as Tsunade; Naruto and Sasuke got up and the lady smiled.

"Get these two to the nurse's office, Kushina and Deidara's mother will be here later to discuss their punishment. I'd advise you to keep these two apart, hell they tried to attack each other in my office." Kyuubi began walking down the hallway, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kyuu, wait!" Naruto followed behind his cousin and Sasuke scratched the back of his head. Itachi leaned up off the wall and the principle closed her door back.

"Well," Sasuke turned to Itachi and Deidara. "Go on, he needs to be treated." The shorter raven then walked in front of the two; Deidara clenched his fist even tighter as he watched Kyuubi walking next to Naruto.

He wanted to kick his ass again and again and again. How ever many fucking times he could but he didn't want to get expelled.

"You okay?" Itachi looked at the short blond and was about to put his hand on his head. That is until Deidara swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me with those hands you used to touch him." Deidara gritted coldly though his clenched teeth.

Itachi was some what shocked by what the blond said for a second and then sighed.

"I can't believe him, he's only known you for a week and yet he gave it up so easily," Deidara ranted. "What does that say about him, oh a lot… I'm not even sure if I want you. He might have given you something." Kyuubi could hear the long haired blond far behind him loud and clearly because he was rather loud, he then grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him along as he sped; the blond looked over at his cousin with a saddened eyes.

"Deidara, that was rather harsh." Sasuke turned and looked at the blond; Deidara shrugged, he was too mad, he didn't care about hurting Kyuubi's feelings.

* * *

_**-After School-**_

Everyone returned from school totally exhausted. Itachi was sitting in front of his father who was fuming at the moment and Kyuubi and Deidara were in the kitchen because Kushina wanted them to talk things out but they tried to rip each other apart at least four times. Luckily the maids were there to stand between them.

"Oh don't try to sound innocent."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up!" Kyuubi shouted from the dinning room.

"Kyuubi?!" Kushina gasped out.

"Get out of my face!" Deidara yelled back.

"Boys, boys, calm down."

Itachi sat on the couch and Fugaku rubbed his temples. "I can not believe this… you… you slept with her nephew and then you cause this huge fight, but you sit there like nothing is going now. This is all because of you." The man seethed and his son lowered his head. "I'm so disappointed in you- I don't even know right now." The man pulled at his fair and his son gulped.

"You know what, I can't deal with you so you will be going to your mother's tomorrow along with your brother, you haven't seen your mother in a year and I can't believe I put up with it for so long but you're going and that's final." His father stated.

"No, father!" Itachi shouted. He didn't want to be around his mother and the man she cheated on his father with.

"I never told you this but everything that happened between your mother and I was my fault and you have a little brother that you've never seen-"

"That is not my brother." Itachi replied, coldly.

Naruto and Sasuke listened from the balcony over the staircase; they could still hear Kyuubi and Deidara arguing along with Itachi who argued with his father.

"Man… I wonder what would happen to us if he found out." The blond pushed his glasses further onto his face and the raven sighed, leaning on his forearm.

"Yeah.. he'd probably separate us but the only thing we need to do is stick it out until we're eighteen, tell them about us, get married and have beautiful babies." Sasuke said, looking at his finger nails.

Naruto's head snapped towards the raven. "Did you just say married and Babies?!" The blond looked slightly confused and the Uchiha nodded. "We're guys baka! And what is this baby obsession you have?" The Uzumaki raised an eyebrow.

"I want children of course, but I'll have to find a way to get you pregnant first." The raven rubbed his chin and the blond was getting slightly freaked out.

"Okay.. even for you that's weird, I mean if you want kids that bad we could just adopt." Naruto turned around and he and Sasuke made their way to Naruto's bedroom.

Only Naruto could tell but Sasuke was sulking at the moment; the blond thought it was kind of cute how someone like Sasuke really wanted kids. "Wait, did you just agree to marry me?" He perked up and Naruto walked into his room with Sasuke right behind him who closed the door and locked it.

"Not exactly." Naruto turned and faced the Uchiha. The Uzumaki wore black short-suspenders with a tight white shirt underneath it.

Sasuke then grabbed the blond's hand and placed his hand on his hip. "C'mon Naruto can't you imagine it," He began formal dancing as if music were playing. "Us dancing at our wedding party and you wearing a beautiful, white wedding dress." The blond then looked down at his feet nervously, he didn't want to step on the raven's fast moving feet.

"I guess… I could." The Uzumaki muttered.

"One, two, one, two and twirl," Naruto twirled and the raven smiled; the blond was glad he was the only who knew this side of Sasuke Uchiha. "And dip." The blond tried to but ended falling, pulling Sasuke down with him; luckily they landed on the bed.

"So what do you say, wanna marry me?" The raven looked down at the blond who was sprawled out on the bed.

"Sasuke isn't it a little early to be thinking so far ahead in the future?" Naruto pouted, he just hoped he would make it out of high school first.

"Is it?" The raven questioned.

"Well, yeah, how do you even know we'll last that long?"

"Yeah… I guess you don't wanna be with me in the future." Sasuke sat up and scratched the back of his head.

Naruto then sat up too. "I didn't mean that.. we're only fifteen. Not all couples last that long and if they do good for them but I do want to be with you in the future." Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed and he snatched the blond's glasses off his face.

"Oi! Oi! Teme, I can't see!" Naruto moved around blindly, trying to locate the raven's arm but everything was blurry to him.

Sasuke smirked and put on his blond dobe's glasses. "Everything looks bigger." He then got up and looked in the mirror; little did he know Naruto was getting off the bed.

"Sasuke seriously, I can't see." The blond whimpered and the raven shrugged. "I'm sorry for saying what I said, so can I please have my glasses back.. please– Urgh!" The Uzumaki fell off the bed, smacking face first into the carpeted floor.

The Uchiha turned around and sighed, heavily when he heard Naruto whining. "Itai… that hurt.." Sasuke felt bad and decided to go help the blond up.

"Sorry." He ruffled Naruto's golden locks and the blond rubbed his eyes. "I didn't think you would hurt yourself." He kissed his forehead before giving the blond his glasses.

"I do want to marry you but I don't know if you'll break up with me or something." He sniffled and the raven smirked.

"I love you Naruto, you're the first and last person I'll ever give my heart to." He tilted the blond's head back. "Now can I have a smooch?" He made the puppy dog face and the blond stood on his tiptoes to reach the raven's lips and gave him a peck on his soft lips.

"My face hurts." Naruto muttered, putting on his glassed and rubbing his face.

"Why are you so clumsy?" Sasuke laid the blond on the sheet covered bed.

"I don't know." Naruto rested his head on his pillow and the raven laid down next to him, Naruto then got under the covers and the raven soon crawled under the covers with his dobe.

"S-Sasuke, stop." The raven kissed down the blond's neck and Naruto moved around under the sheets. He moaned a little and the raven caressed his thighs; from the movements of the sheets the raven had gotten on top of the blond. "That tickles hehe!" Naruto giggled as the Uchiha tickled his ribs.

"T-Teme, I can't breath.. ahaaaha s-stop!" Naruto kicked his legs.

"Fine." Sasuke pried the blond's legs apart and pressed his body against the Uzumaki's before grinding his hips against him playfully.

"Ah! Don't do that teme." There was a hint of laughter in the blond's voice.

"You're sensitive, right?" The Uchiha rolled his hips against Naruto and the blond gasped; he could feel his member stiffening and sighed lustfully under the sheets. He then wrapped his legs around the raven's waist as Sasuke continued to dry hump him.

Naruto was letting out all kinds of breathy sighs and silent moans; being under the sheets with Sasuke was defiantly dangerous because the raven was a pervert.

"Sasuke don't take that off." Naruto muffled and the raven rolled his eyes.

"Kiss me." The raven leaned down and the blond captured his lips; Naruto kissed him, wantonly before letting his tongue slip in the raven's mouth after wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"Mnn… Nh! Aaah… Sasuke, Mmm.." Naruto tangled his fingers in the raven's silky locks and the Uchiha's tongue ravished his mouth, their tongues slurped in each others mouths not to mention they were starting to feel really horny but that was bad because they couldn't have sex with the parents downstairs.

Naruto moaned into the other's mouth, bucking his hips but the raven needed more friction, he needed to be inside Naruto's tight ass.

Sasuke undid one of the buttons on the blond's suspenders and the Uzumaki was so lost in Sasuke's tongue, body and heat that he hadn't noticed Sasuke started taking off his clothes.

"S-Sasuke, okay that's enough!" Naruto crawled from out of the sheets, fixing his glasses; Sasuke groaned and came out as well.

Their hair was slightly spiked up from the being under the sheets.

"Let's go on date today." Sasuke stated and the blond nodded.

"Ooo a picnic!" The blond sat up, turning to put his feet on the floor.

Sasuke sucked his teeth and sighed. "Fine.. I did pick last time." The raven got up and Naruto fixed his clothes.

"I'll ask one of the maids to make us a picnic basket." The Uzumaki chimed before running out of the room. Sasuke stretched and yawned, he couldn't help but feel like his old ways were slipping away since he's been with Naruto; he hadn't partied in a while but it didn't bother him.

He then sat up with a smile on his face. 'I guess I should go get changed.' The Uchiha looked down at his clothes and nodded to himself. He then got up and made his way out of the Uzumaki's bedroom.

* * *

"Have a good time boys!" Kushina waved and her son nodded, carrying the straw picnic basket in his hands. Deidara and Kyuubi were still in the dinning room arguing so she thought it would be a good idea for Sasuke and Naruto to go out.

Fugaku eyed the two and raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke slipped on his shoes and Naruto opened up the front door before walking out and running down the steps. "Slow down, dobe." The raven stretched his arms after walking out of the house.

He wore a pair of perfect fitting jeans, a short sleeve lace up shirt with a pair of black converse on his feet; Naruto wore his black short-suspenders, a white shirt underneath and black and red converse high-tops on his feet.

The limo driver opened up the door for the couple and they climbed inside. Of course the limo driver knew about their relationship but he was sworn to secrecy.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the park and the limo parked, Naruto and Sasuke got out and the blond carried the picnic basket in his hands. "Ah, it's so nice out!" Naruto stretched and the raven walking beside him chewed on some bubble gum.

He then saw a flash and covered his eyes. 'What the hell?' Sasuke stopped in his tracks while Naruto kept walking; he looked around and then shrugged.

"Teme! C'mon!" The Uchiha sprinted over to the blond who had taken a seat on the clean grass; the park was nice and quiet.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry." Sasuke sat down next to the blond under a tree that shaded them.

Naruto then opened the basket and took out their bentos; Sasuke grabbed his and began eating a freshly made rice ball. "Hearing all that yelling can be tiresome." The raven leaned back on his propped up arm, chewing the rice ball in his other hand.

"Uh huh!" Naruto grinned, eating some fruit.

After they finished eating the two played around a bit and played games like tag and hide and go seek which was Naruto's idea, Sasuke would never play such a game on his own at his age.

"Aahaha!" Naruto had been running away from the raven but the Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond and they both tumbled onto the grass; people walked their pets and children roamed the park with their parents that sunny late afternoon.

Sasuke then sat up and happened to look over at a near by tree, his eyes narrowed when he saw a man wearing a crisp suit and hat. 'I'm pretty sure that guy… works for my father.' He thought to himself, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the guy holding a camera.

'Oh, so that's how it is old man.' He tightened his fists; those must have been the flashes he saw earlier that day.

"Teme?" The blond plucked the back of the raven's head for the second time and the Uchiha grabbed the Uzumaki's hand before leaning over.

"Naruto, we need to pretend we're not on a date." Naruto then raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." He stated, trying not to look obvious.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted his lips.

The Uzumaki then patted himself down and sucked his teeth. "I left my cell in the limo."

"I'll go get it." The Uchiha got up and brushed himself off before running off.

'I wonder why he said that." Naruto yawned, stretching his arms up high.

* * *

Sasuke stood on the curb, waiting for all the cars to pass by when suddenly a child with a ball ran passed him. "Oi kid!" He ran after the child and the boy giggled.

"Stop kid!" The raven ran out into the street and then heard a loud horn honk.

"Watch out!" The raven pushed the child out the way and the car seemed to slow down a little but not enough.

"Sasuke?!" The Uchiha heard Naruto called out to him but his body was in shock; his eyes were wide when he saw the car coming straight for him and everything went black after the car hit him.

* * *

His body felt numb, he felt his finger twitch and he could see his life flashing before his eyes.

_"Somebody call an ambulance!"_ He could hear people shouting and saw shadows crowding around him.

_"Sasuke!"_ Naruto shook his body and he wanted to speak so badly but he couldn't; Naruto was crying and his face looked pale. _"Please wake up! Sasuke!"_ The blond cried out.

He touched the raven's head and his finger got stained with blood; Sasuke's jet-black hair was drenched with blood. His pale body didn't move and he had bruises covering him from head to toe.

Naruto's body trembled as he looked at the almost lifeless body that was Sasuke Uchiha.

After that all Naruto could remember was a policeman pulling him away from his brother and him screaming out for Sasuke; he saw some people put the Uchiha on a stretcher before loading him onto the ambulance and his heart sank in shock...

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Oh Sasuke, please be okay TT-TT... Review for more waaaaaaaaaaah!**

**I thought I would be ending this story soon but I don't think that's possible so Yay! It's not ending just yet ^0^**


	22. Naruto Has Finally Cracked?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**_

_**Warnings: AU. Mature. Yaoi. Uke Bullying. OOCness.**_

**Usami-sensei: Yes! Be happy, I'm updating ^0^**

* * *

Later that night everyone had been in a panic. A policeman had driven Naruto down to the hospital and informed his family of the situation, Itachi almost had a heart attack when his father told him and Fugaku rushed everyone down to the hospital. All that happened about 6 hours ago and the teens were now waiting in the waiting area.

Itachi looked up from where he was sitting and saw his father talking to the policeman and the man's whose car hit his little brother. "I'm telling you officer, he was chasing after some kid! He just appeared out of nowhere, it was an accident!" The man looked at Sasuke's father and Fugaku scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"If my son dies what'll you do huh? I swear I will sue you for every penny you have!" The two men argued back and forth; Itachi closed his eyes tight, trying to block out the thought of his little brother dying.

"I'm sooo sorry about what happened! If only I had kept Yuki with me." A lady bowed her head to Kushina and the Uzumaki wiped her eyes. They were standing outside the waiting room and she was talking to the mother of the child who ran out into the street.

"I'm sorry." The boy sobbed with a runny nose.

"It's okay little one, I'm sure Sasuke-kun will forgive you." Kushina reassured, ruffling the child's hair.

Kyuubi and Deidara sat on a cushioned chair across from Itachi with a worried look on their face. They also wanted Sasuke to be okay.

They didn't even get to change out of their school clothes.

Naruto then came walking down the hallway after going to grab something to eat. His mother made him since he hadn't eaten in hours and his body continued to quiver. He was so scared that he was going to lose his boyfriend forever.

He looked at the food in his hand and sniffled, he didn't want to eat. He didn't feel like eating. "Naruto.." Itachi got up and looked at the stressed blond; his eyes were puffy and red from crying so much. His face was pale and he felt like throwing up.

Naruto looked at the long haired raven and Itachi felt like he could cry too. What if they lost Sasuke forever; he then walked up to the blond and hugged him. "It's okay, he'll be fine." He rubbed the blond's back, soothingly.

The Uzumaki then broke down in tears again. "N-no, it's all my fault!" He sobbed on the taller raven's shirt. "He went back to the l-limo because I left my cel-"

"It's not your fault." The Uchiha said and the blue eyed teen hugged him tighter.

"What if he-"

"Don't think like that!" He gritted through his teeth; Naruto clutched the raven's shirt in his fist and hid his face in his older brother's shoulder. Kyuubi and Deidara were slightly irritated but Itachi was closer to Naruto than them which they found kind of unfair.

Kyuubi yawned and propped his arm up on the on the arm rest, moving Deidara's off. The long haired blond the raised an eyebrow and put his arm back where it was, pushing Kyuubi's off. The red head then turned and looked at the blond with a scowl before clenching his fist. "Move your arm."

"Why don't you move?" Deidara seethed and the Uzumaki kicked him. "Itai!" The blond then kicked him back and the two started arguing.

Naruto then wiped his eyes, pulling away from the comforting hug and looked at the two with a glare. "Would you two stop it!" He shouted and the two looked at him. Naruto then threw his sandwich on a chair and growled, inwardly, furrowing his brows.

"But he-"

"I don't give a fuck what he did, I don't give a fuck about who likes Itachi okay, this is not the time! Sasuke could be dying and you guys are fighting again, really? Who gives a fuck! Itachi really doesn't give two shits about either of you at the moment because his brother was just in a car accident!" Kyuubi and Deidara looked stunned; Naruto finally cracked and he looked pissed. His face was fuming red.

He then placed his hands on his hips and leaned in closer to theirs faces. "The one thing that I ask is, Kyuubi please stop being a slut and stay away from Itachi. Is that so much to ask for?" His voice was sarcastic as he put a fake smile on his face and his cousin blinked a few times. He wasn't sure if he heard Naruto correctly.

Kyuubi then opened his mouth to speak. "No! Don't talk, just nod and we're good." He rubbed his temples and the green eyed Uzumaki gasped.

Itachi stared at the scene in shock. Damn, Naruto knew how to hurt someone's feelings when he wanted to. "I'm tired of everything, the yelling, the fighting, what's it for?" The blond then gestured his hand towards Itachi and the raven looked astonished. "Him? All this for him..." He looked at the two sitting and they nodded.

"He is confused as FUCK! He doesn't know who the hell he wants." Everyone in the waiting area looked at the blond with gaped mouths.

Kushina walked into the waiting room with wide eyes, hearing what her son was saying. "Deidara, he slept with Kyuubi because he knows no matter what he does you will always be there. Kyuubi, he slept you because you're easy, he didn't have to work at it, no, you came to him and he probably loved every minute of it." Kyuubi's face flushed red and Deidara glared at the Uchiha who looked else where.

"Now… be quiet and let me think for five minutes, without listening to your loud ass mouths… just five minutes." His eyes began to tear up again; his mother then grabbed him by his hand after sprinting over to him.

"Naruto, honey, let's go for a walk." Kushina pulled him along and he sobbed, taking off his glasses and then rubbing his blue eyes.

Naruto then began mumbling to himself as they walked away but he could still be heard. "Mom they're stupid, they're doing all this for... Itachi... I'm gonna have a mental break down." Kushina then looked at her son.

"I know honey, I know." His mother stroked his head and he continued to cry.

"Whoa… he was angry." Someone sitting across the room mumbled and people began to whisper. Itachi groaned, looking at the two. Even in his father's hospital they made him look bad.

* * *

"Fugaku-sama, you and your family are allowed to see your son now but he's still asleep." A nurse informed and the man nodded, getting up out his seat.

"I'll stay with Deidara and Kyuubi." Kushina smiled, sitting between the two and Fugaku gave a 'Hn' in return.

Naruto and Itachi jumped up and followed behind the nurse. "Um… nurse will Sasuke be okay?" Naruto asked as the lady dressed in uniform lead them to the Uchiha's room.

"I'll explain when we reach the room." He gulped and Itachi grabbed hold of his hand.

"It's okay, calm down." He reassured and Naruto sniffled, wiping his eyes.

Other doctors walked through the halls. It was quiet of course and every doctor and nurse that walked passed Fugaku bowed, showing their respects to the man who owned the hospital. "Here we are." The lady pushed the door open and Naruto cried, walking in and seeing his boyfriend wrapped in bandages and casts.

The sleeping Uchiha's head was bandaged, one of his arms had a cast on it along with two on casts on both of his feet. That was all the bandages they could see but Naruto knew there were probably more under the sheet.

"What's his condition?" Fuagku asked, putting his hands in his pockets; Naruto made his way over to the bed and covered his mouth as tears dripped down his face.

"The abdominal surgery stopped the internal hemorrhage, the bleeding has ceased. He has quiet a few broken bones but he's young, he'll recover in no time." She smiled and Itachi sighed in relief; Fuagku exhaled the breath he had been holding in and gave a small nod.

"But," Itachi looked at the nurse with wide eyes, stepping forward.

"But?"

"He won't be able to walk for at least a year." The long haired raven smiled again. That was better than dying or losing a limb.

Naruto stood away from the bed and his heart fluttered with happiness. 'He's gonna be okay.' He took a deep breath.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. 'I'm… in… a hospital?' His body felt numb and his eyes were dazed. He then looked around the room and spotted his father talking to the nurse.

"He's awake!" Itachi ran over to the bed and the blue eyed teen stayed where he was.

"I'll go get Kushina." Fugaku hurried out the room and the nurse smiled, leaving the room.

Sasuke's half lidded onyx eyes looked at his brother. "N-Nii-san?" He mumbled out.

"Yeah… it's me baby brother." The long haired raven hugged him and Sasuke winced. "Oh, sorry." He quickly let go of his brother and the younger Uchiha asked,

"W-where's Naruto?"

Itachi looked over at the blond and Sasuke looked in the same direction. "Hey," He tried to sit up a little and tears streamed down the Uzumaki's face. "Come here." He waved him over and Naruto slowly made his way over to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry." He sobbed out; Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the blond tightened his fists. "If I hadn't left my ph-"

"It's not your fault." He muttered through the oxygen mask on his face and Naruto whimpered. "That kid… is he okay?"

"Huh?" The blond looked confused.

"There was a kid, right? I pushed him out the way." His voice was low and the blond laughed a little.

"Yeah. He's with his mother, they were actually waiting for you to wake up so they could thank you." He replied and Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

"That's good." He mumbled, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Naruto, please stay with me." He held his hand tight and the blond nodded with enthusiasm.

"Of course hehe!" He finally grinned his usual grin and the Uchiha drifted back to sleep. Itachi laced his fingers through his hair and sighed, heavily.

"Looks like he still needs his rest."

"I'm gonna stay with him longer." Naruto sat down in the chair beside the bed and his brother nodded, turning on his heels.

"I'll go see if my mother is here yet." He stated before leaving the room.

Naruto smiled, watching the raven sleep. "I'm glad he's okay." He said to himself.

A few minutes later Kushina came running into the room.

"Aw…" She walked up to the bed and her son tapped his foot.

"He fell back asleep."

"I wanted to speak to him." The red haired woman, grabbed the raven's hand and Naruto laid his head on the bed beside Sasuke's leg. "I can't believe he won't be able to walk for a year."

Naruto huffed his breath and pouted. "Yeah, I know." He sulked and his mother chimed,

"But I know you'll help him through it, won't you?" Naruto then sat up right in the chair.

"Yes! Of course I will!" He shouted with determination and his mother giggled. "Um… mom?" He looked at her with big baby blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can I… stay here with him?" He asked.

"But you won't be able to rest properly." The woman stated and he shrugged.

"I'll sleep. I promise but please… let me stay here with him."

Kushina rubbed Sasuke's head and gave a small nod. "Fine, we'll be back in the morning, okay."

"Thank you!" He beamed and his mother waved, leaving the room.

"Be sure to sleep like you promised!"

"I will!" He grinned, widely and his mother closed the door. 'I never noticed how tired I was.' Naruto yawned, stretching his arms up high.

"My baby!" Naruto jumped when the door flew to reveal a woman who had long raven hair. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and red shorts along with sandals on her feet.

She ran in the room and a man strolled in behind her, carrying a child in his arms. "Honey. The doctor said he's fine, calm down." He sighed and the boy he held sniffled.

"Sasu-nii is… okay?" He looked at his father with wide green eyes and the man nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, he's fine see!" He walked up to the bed and his eyes saddened when he saw Sasuke all bandaged up. He had a oxygen mask on his face and a IV hooked up to his arm.

"But he still looks hurt." The boy mumbled, biting his finger. Mikoto sobbed, stroking her son's head and Naruto still looked stunned.

"Um-"

Mikoto then looked over at the cute blond and blushed. "You're just as adorable as last time, the perfect uke for my son." She smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow and the woman shook her head. "M-Mikoto-chan…"

The raven then ran over to the boy and hugged him, he blushed feeling the woman's breasts against his face. "Oh you poor boy! You must be having a hard time!" She cried and he muffled something into her chest.

"Yes? What is it dear?" She asked and the blond shouted.

"-Can't breath!"

She then let go. "Oh! I'm sorry Naruto-chan!" The woman grinned, bashfully and the Uzumaki fixed his glasses.

"How are you doing Naruto-kun?" Souji asked, holding his squirming child; Naruto smiled, getting up and walking over to the man.

"Fine now, you?" He looked at the boy the man was holding and held his hand out; the boy then smiled and shook the blond's hand.

"Me too. I was so worried when I found out what happened but I'm glad he's fine." He scratched the back of his head and Naruto giggled when the little boy kissed his cheek.

"He woke up a while ago but then he fell back asleep." Naruto stated and the man pouted.

"Man, I wanted to talk to him." He slouched and Toshi jumped into the blond's arms; Naruto then held him on his hip.

"Oh, Sasu-chan." Mikoto placed her hands on her cheeks while shaking her head back and forth. "If only I had gotten here sooner." She frowned.

"Naruto-chan I'm going to stay over night with you so I can give you some good advice. Like sexual tips that all ukes should know." Naruto looked confused, playing with the child in his arms.

"Um…" He looked at the woman's husband and Souji pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" Mikoto then took his hand and lead him over to the small couch in the room.

"Sexual tips for when he's all healed." She gleamed, leaning forward and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"But he won't be walking for a year." He puffed out his cheeks, blushing up to his ears. Mikoto then sniffled again, looking at her son who slept peacefully in the hospital bed.

"Then you can wait a year to use the tips I give you." Mikoto chimed and he bounced the child on his lap. He had to spend the whole night with Sasuke's mother… boy, he did not know what he was in for.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yay! Sasuke's okay ^0^ Review for more Ja ne!**


	23. Medusa?

**__****__****__****Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to etc - (c) Masashi Kishimoto!**

**************Usami-sensei: I felt like letting you guys know more about Kyuubi ****************(ﾉ◕ヮ◕) so enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sat down beside the hospital bed, wearing a short sleeve black shirt and tight pants. "Say Aah!" He cooed with a spoon in his hand and the raven sitting up groaned before opening his mouth.

"I can feed myself." The raven chewed the food in his mouth and the blond chuckled; he was glad Sasuke was getting better and his bruises were healing nicely, but he still had a lot of broken bones.

"You're right handed ya know, how exactly were you going to feed yourself?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, looking at the Uchiha who wore hospital scrubs.

Sasuke shrugged, opening his mouth again when he saw the spoon coming to his lips. "Thank you." He munched and the blonde looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean for helping me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

The raven then leaned back against the pillows that supported his back. "Well… when I thought I was on the verge of death, I thought about how I use to treat you… I'm really sorry." He said, looking up at the ceiling and Naruto grinned.

"That's stupid." The blond waved the Uchiha off and Sasuke frowned, staring at the blond.

"Are you saying my apology is stupid?" His eye twitched and a dark aura surrounded his body.

Naruto's forehead then formed a sweat drop. "No it's not like that but don't you think I've already forgiven you, we're even lovers now hehe." He smiled and his inky haired boyfriend turned over, his inky bangs draping over his eyes.

"I'm glad we can finally talk now. I can't believe I slept for a week straight."

"Uh-huh!" Naruto nodded, leaning forward, excitingly.

"When I first woke up you made me laugh." There was a hint of laughter in the raven's voice and Naruto rubbed the back of neck sheepishly.

_"Wah! What time is it?" Naruto jumped awake with a scream. That is, before he rolled off and hurt his bottom. "Itai." He rubbed his ass, getting up and winced._

_He heard laughing and then a groan. "Ahah–Urgh… it hurts to laugh." He looked over and saw the wincing Uchiha laughing as he laid there in the bed._

_"Ah, Sasuke!" He ran over to the bed after putting on his glasses and his boyfriend took off his oxygen mask, sluggishly. Probably from the medicine the doctor gave him. "Wait don't do that." The dark eyed boy then huffed his breath._

_"This damn thing is irritating me." He grunted and the blond put the mask back on him._

_"I know but-"_

_"You!" Sasuke tried his hardest to sit up and the naive Uzumaki looked confused. "Don't you ever think that any of this your fault!" He shouted and Naruto flinched at the tone of voice; Sasuke looked at him with warm but sad eyes._

_The Uzumaki then hugged the Uchiha and cried on his shirt. "It's not your fault, nothing is." He whispered and the blond sobbed into his chest._

"What did my mother say to you before she left?" He looked down at his cast arm.

"Oh, that she was really happy to see me again and that she would come back to visit you." He chimed, crossing his legs and Sasuke looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"That's it, nothing else?"

"Nope." Naruto blushed, remembering the talk he had Sasuke's mother; she kept talking to him about sexual stuff, love and a bunch of other stuff that soaked into his brain.

"So… final exams are coming up." Sasuke took a deep breath and Naruto propped his arm up on the arm rest after putting his boyfriend's food on the small table beside him and gave a small nod.

"Naruto, you don't have to stay here all the time, you should focus on your studies which I know is important to you. I don't wanna hold you back."

"No!" Sasuke looked at him questionably and the golden haired boy stiffened in his seat. "I mean… you're not holding me back, I can do this and still focus on my studies." He said with a determined look in his baby blue eyes.

"Naruto, do you remember that day at the park?"

"Yeah."

"When I told you to pretend we weren't on a date?"

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke tightened his fist and scowled. "My father sent someone to spy on us."

"What, why?" His baby blue eyes widened.

"I think he has a feeling something's going on between us." The Uchiha rubbed his bandaged head; Naruto sunk back in the seat with a pout forming on his face.

"But we're safe for now… since I won't be able to walk." Naruto's eye traveled down to the raven's legs and he laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully.

"But only for a year, you'll be fine after that." He mumbled and Sasuke clenched his teeth, glaring at his legs and feet. The one thing he hated is he couldn't make love to Naruto again.

"Will you be able to hold out?"

Naruto cocked a brow. "Teenage boys have a sex drive you know, and it'll take a year for me to walk again so will you be able to wait for me?" The Uzumaki sighed, sitting up right. "I understand if you wanna break up, Naruto."

"No! No! I would never break up with you! I don't care if you couldn't walk for the rest of your life, I'd still be there!" He yelled and the Uchiha drew back a little. "I can think for myself, I'm not that dumb." He muttered the last part and the pale teen looked around the room.

"You're not dumb at all." He said, sighing.

"So stop treating me like I am. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be." The slim blond then got up and folded his arms across his chest.

"Naruto, go home and sleep." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"But-"

"Please… go home and sleep, you're tired." The raven cracked one eye open and Naruto sulked, turning on his heels and making his way towards the room door. "Wait, wait, come back." Naruto stopped when he grabbed the door handle and turned to looked at the patient in the bed. "C'mon, c'mon!" He beckoned Naruto over and the blond stared at him.

"Lean down closer." He grabbed the back of the Uzumaki's nape neck and pushed his glasses up, Naruto blushed, being so close to Sasuke's face; the raven then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Get home safe."

Naruto's face flushed red and it felt like steam was blowing out his ears. "R-right." He turned around, fixed his glasses and made his way out the room and looked back before leaving out and closing the door shut.

'I don't want to hold him back anymore. Exams are in three days.' He looked around the quiet room again and sighed, heavily. 'It's too lonely by myself.' He closed his eyes again. He thought falling asleep would make time pass faster so he soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

After a while of arguing Kyuubi and Deidara decided they weren't going to have petty fights over a certain Uchiha anymore. No. They were now rivals in love and whoever won his heart first would keep him, but the Uchiha knew nothing about this little game they were playing.

Itachi held his hands in his pant pockets as he walked through a lively museum. It was nice that day, kind of hot yet a nice breeze blew outside; he went to visit Sasuke this morning so now he had some free time.

Too bad Kushina made him take Kyuubi along because nobody was home and she didn't want her nephew to be in that big house all alone. That's not the only thing, Deidara found out and tagged along.

Itachi wore a white dress shirt tucked into his black jeans with a silver belt buckled on them. The shirt sleeves were folded up to his elbows and he wore a black vest with a gold necklace around his pale, nape neck. His long inky hair was pulled into a low pony tail along with a Rolex watch on his wrist and black sneakers on his feet.

Women were ogling him and he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Old framed pictures were hanging on the corners of each wall and hallway. Pillars stood tall and people walked around, chatting with friends or whoever they came with.

He stopped in front of a historical artifact that was cased in glass, letting out a low sigh. He looked down at the facts about the object when he suddenly felt someone grab his hand; he looked out the corner of his eye and the red head smile at him. "Kyuubi, I thought you and Deidara were in the bathroom." He stated, not looking at the green eyed Uzumaki.

"We were but… I ditched him." He snorted, smartly, rolling his eyes; he left Deidara to get lost by himself and decided he'd spend some time with Itachi… alone.

He was dressed in a white elbow length shirt that laced up at the top and white thigh cut-off shorts that hugged his hips deliciously with black converse on his feet. He had three necklaces around his neck, each longer than the other. One with a peace sign, another in the shape of a moon with stars around it and the last one which was beaded.

His blood-red hair draped over his shoulders and his feathered bangs draped to the side a little over his left emerald green eye along with silver stud earrings in his ears.

"Whoa~ this from the Muromachi period." Kyuubi had stars in his eyes as he gazed at what Itachi was looking at.

The raven then raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you know it just by looking. Einstein."

Kyuubi furrowed his brows, turning to the taller Uchiha with his hands on his hips. "I'm no Einstein." He said and Itachi stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not. My mother always made me read lots of history books when I was little so… it's kind of memorized, I can't help it." He turned his head away from the Uchiha, puffing out his cheeks.

He then felt a hand ruffle his hair. "Calm down, it's cool that you know this stuff by just one glance." The long haired raven turned back to the glass encase artifact. "Uchiha's are smart too we can't help but be know-it-alls ourselves."

Kyuubi tucked some of his red hair behind his ear and pouted his lips his plump lips. "As if I would get upset over such a little comment, I can't help but be smart you know. My mother always taught me that looks get you nowhere in life and that your brain is what helps you succeed so.. I study all the time."

Itachi looked at the Uzumaki, quizzically.

There were those lips again. Those kissable lips that he wanted to kiss again but he controlled himself. God, he was still thinking about the first time he had sex with Kyuubi. His body… the red head certainly knew what he was doing when it came to sex. He made him come more than once- WAIT! He stopped himself from thinking about that night and the Uzumaki was looking up at him with shimmering green eyes.

"Naively flirtatious." He said, looking down at the Uzumaki and the shorter teen raised an eyebrow, clenching his fist.

"What?"

"You're not doing it on purpose, are you?" He rubbed his chin, leaning in closer to the red head's pretty face.

"Doing what?" He choked out, blushing up to his ears.

"You tend to sound flirty anytime you speak but I don't think it's intentional, you could be raped if you don't change the way you approach people and that alluring voice."

Kyuubi looked lost for a second. The raven could tell all that by just a glance. "You're blushing." Itachi mused with a smirk on his face; Kyuubi then broke out of his trance and punched the Uchiha, playfully on his arm.

"Shut up, geez!" The long haired raven chuckled, grabbing the Uzumaki's wrist. He defiantly found it amusing to tease the red head. The slim teen then pulled his hand out of Itachi's grasp.

"I'm not naive about anything, I just… can't help it." Kyuubi wrapped his arms around himself and let his gaze drop to the floor; Itachi nodded, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Looking like _that_ without meaning to." The Uchiha leaned up against the wall and the green eyed teen rolled his eyes. Kyuubi then opened his mouth speak but was cut off when Itachi said, "Medusa."

The Uzumaki took it as an insult and his face flushed red with anger. "Then I looked into her eyes, she cold as ice. Turned me to stone, couldn't move... I call her _Medusa_... she the type girl that seduce ya... she that type girl, she that type girl that'll turn you into stone, look her in the eyes and you can't leave her alone..." Itachi had his eyes closed as he sang a song he heard Sasuke listening to a few months ago. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi's eyes widened when he noticed those lyrics. "You mean… the song?" He asked with deep red blush spreading across his face. His heart thumped, loudly in his chest and the raven stood up off the wall.

"Aw, did you think I was insulting you?" He teased, walking up to the shorter teen and pinching his nose.

"Well, yeah." His voice made the Uchiha laugh because it was all nasally.

"Don't be in such a rush to think someone is judging you." The boy whined as the Uchiha pinched his nose harder.

"Okay, let go!" He swatted that hand away, glaring at the paler teen but then a smile slowly crept onto his face.

They then walked off to look at some other stuff. They laughed and joked around while observing small statues.

"That's not how the English version goes." Kyuubi grumbled, nudging Itachi's arm.

"I know it goes," He took a deep breath and the red head smiled.

"The lion and the unicorn were fighting for the crown. The lion beat the unicorn all around the town. Some gave them white bread, and some gave them brown, some gave them plum cake and drummed them out of town." The Uchiha sang.

Kyuubi giggled and asked the Uchiha to sing another one. "I'm seventeen, I don't have fun singing these." He scoffed and the red head laughed.

"It's f-funny how y-your face is s-so serious ahaaha!" He wiped the corner of his eyes and took a deep breath; Itachi nudged his head and he continued to laugh. Itachi actually thought the Uzumaki had a wonderful laugh, he could listen to it all day.

* * *

Deidara growled, walking towards the museum entrance. Sasori called him and told him to meet him by the front. "Damn you Sasori." He stood by the automatic doors and Sasori strolled in dressed in a pair of tight, white pants, a black wife beater along with converse on his feet and his red hair was combed.

"Why the hell are you here, it's boring?" He walked up to his friend, frowning and his brown eyes narrowed. The museum was so boring to him; he and Deidara never even stepped foot in a library.

"Cause-"

"Let me guess Itachi is here." He sighed, slouching and the blond nodded, blushing slightly; Deidara wore black shirt-jacket that was zipped up but open at his chest. The sleeves stopped at his elbows and he had a pair of skinny cargo pants on along with white and black vans on his feet.

His long, silky blonde hair was up in a ponytail with one swift bang covering his left eye and he wore a silver necklace around his neck. Which Itachi bought for him a few months ago.

"Well don't you look hot today?" Sasori said and his friend blushed.

"I'm always hot, can't be helped, anyway I have to get back!" He beamed, turning on his heels, his hair swaying with each step. "C'mon hurry up." He started running and Sasori followed behind him, letting out a grunt.

* * *

"I don't have a lot of friends. I stay to myself, people don't like me for some reason." The Uzumaki's body leaned to the side as held his hand on his hip.

"Go figure." The raven replied, sarcastically.

"Favorite color?"

"Gold, yours?"

"Hmm? Red."

Kyuubi then gleamed. "Ah, just like my hair!" He pointed to his head of silky, feathery, red hair and the Uchiha scoffed.

"Mere coincidence."

"Really?" He tilted his head to the side, cutely and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You know, this is kind of like a date." He said suddenly and Itachi chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm on a date with a devil."

Kyuubi then pinched the Uchiha's arm. "Itai." He winced.

"I'm no devil."

Itachi then mumbled. "Only in the bedroom."

Kyuubi heard this but pretended he didn't. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing." He turned away. That Kind of slipped out when it shouldn't have.

"Oh because I thought I heard you say something." Kyuubi held his hands on his hips. "Pervert."

"You know… maybe if you changed the way you walk people wouldn't get the wrong vibe from you." Itachi stared at him with midnight colored eyes; Kyuubi's green eyes narrowed before he sighed, scratching his head.

"And what exactly is wrong with the way I walk?"

"Your hips sway too much." The man grabbed the smaller teen by his shoulders and turned him away from him; Kyuubi looked confused, staring ahead. "Walk." He heard the Uchiha whisper.

'Is this he coming onto to me?' An eyebrow rose. Itachi never normally got this close to him. "…Fine." He began walking forward and then the raven told him to stop.

He then felt the raven come up behind him and grip his hips, causing his face to look odd. "Keep your hips still." He directed and Kyuubi huffed his breath, but he did like the feeling of Itachi's big hands gripping his hips. Their bodies pressed together while standing there before Kyuubi snapped back to reality.

_"Kyuubi, you should start having more respect for yourself. You're giving Itachi a big ego, he'll start thinking he can have you whenever he wants."_

The red head remembered what his blonde haired cousin told him and growled, inwardly. So that's what the Uchiha was doing. _"Stop being so easy and guys won't think they can get it so easily."_

He quickly turned around and pushed the Uchiha away, leaving Itachi to look stunned. "Thank you for your advice but I can't really change the way I walk." He said, shyly, fighting his blush back and the raven looked lost.

Kyuubi then pinched the bridge of his nose, walking away to look another historical artifact that was encased in glass. "No, no, Kyuubi Uzumaki doesn't get like this." He looked down at the things encased in the glass and smiled, he loved looking at that stuff challenged his mind, like guessing the year on each museum piece.

He leaned his forearm on the glass, bending over. He didn't notice that he was still doing _it_; he had on tight shorts so of course his ass looked tempting and some guys that walked passed had a nice look, but he was too busy looking at stuff with excited green eyes. 'It's so cool.' There was a big smile on his face.

"Stop it!" A girl slapped a guy across the face.

The young man looked confused, looking at his girlfriend with shock. "What did I do?" He rubbed his red cheek.

"You were looking at that person's ass, I saw you." She seethed and the guy pouted before apologizing, frantically.

A few minutes passed of Kyuubi studying certain objects before he felt someone behind him grab his ass. "It's me." Itachi whispered and the Uzumaki clenched his teeth. No. he couldn't let the Uchiha think this was okay.

His pale hands roamed over Kyuubi's thighs and hips; the smaller teen then gulped. "I-Itachi, s-stop we're in public!" He turned on his heels and was now face to face with the pale teen who had a smirk plastering his face.

"Since when have you cared about an audience?"

It's true that Kyuubi never cared what other people thought and yeah, he would do stuff outside if he felt like it but today he didn't want that to happen.

The Uchiha then leaned in closer, Kyuubi could feel the raven's breath hitting his plump lips. He felt like he swooning, his and Itachi's faces were so close, and right when their lips would have touched Kyuubi turned his head and placed his hands on Itachi's chest before walking passed him. "Ooo, look at that!" He pretended he saw something interesting and sprinted over to it.

The red head tightened his fists and took a deep breath. "Kyuubi." Itachi called out, making his way over to the flustered Uzumaki.

"Hm?"

"I was joking." He stated and the Uzumaki's head snapped.

Itachi rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face. "Naruto told me he gave you a _good talking_ to so I wanted to see if what he said made you want to change."

Kyuubi laced his fingers through his blood-red hair and scowled at the Uchiha.

"Looks like it did, don't worry, I don't just want your body."

Kyuubi covered his mouth and blushed furiously. 'What does he mean by _just want,_ does that mean he likes me… no don't get too happy. Calm down Kyuubi.'

"I didn't have any perverted intent so don't worry about it." Itachi laughed and the Uzumaki hissed.

"How do you play around like that, you looked so damn serious."

"Tachi!" Deidara ran over to the two, panting; he quickly got between the two and hissed at the red head. Sasori came strolling over with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey Itachi." He gave a palm wave; Kyuubi eyes widened, looking at the red head and he got behind the tall Uchiha.

'What the hell? That's… Sasori?!' His eyes were wide with shock and his body trembled. He gripped Itachi's shirt and Sasori tried to peek behind the raven.

"Who's the cutie?" He leered and Itachi looked back at Kyuubi who had his eyes shut tight while clutching the his shirt.

"Why?"

Deidara then pushed the long haired raven aside and Kyuubi stood there with a flushed red face, he was more embarrassed to see the brown eyed boy; Sasori's eyes then widened. "K-Kyuubi?... Kyuubi Uzumaki?" He stepped forward and Kyuubi looked at him with watery eyes; Itachi and Deidara had a confused look on their faces and Sasori smiled.

Sasori always ditched classes so Kyuubi had no idea he went to their school or knew Itachi. That's why he was so shocked, he didn't want to see this guy again.

"Hi… it's nice to see you, how are you doing?" He reached his hand out to touch the red head. Itachi noticed the Uzumaki quivering and grabbed Sasori's hand.

He then looked at Itachi who glaring at him with dark, cold eyes. "Sasori, how do you know Kyuubi?" He looked at the teen with stern eyes and Sasori gulped, lacing his fingers through his red hair.

Kyuubi rubbed his forearm, nervously, looking at the floor.

"Well-" The Uzumaki then took off running and Deidara stood there with wide eyes.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' He shrugged, sighing.

* * *

Kyuubi ran into the house panting with tears running down his face. He caught the bus home but it didn't take that long to get back.

"N-Naruto!" He called out.

"I'm up here!" He heard the blond shout, he ran up the steps and down the hallways to his cousin's room. When he reached the door he pushed it open and saw Naruto with his glasses on studying.

"I'm busy Kyuu." He muttered, biting down on his bottom lip. 'Damn, I can't do this without Sasuke.' He ruffled his golden blond locks. After a while he heard a few sniffles and he turned to see who was crying because it most defiantly couldn't be his cousin, right?

"Kyuu." He got up and ran over to his cousin who was sitting on the floor crying. "What's wrong?" He sounded concerned and Kyuubi cried harder.

* * *

After while of trying to comfort his cousin and hearing little mentions about Sasori, Naruto asked, "Kyuubi, could you tell me what happened?"

The red head shook his head, turning away from his cousin. "What did Sasori do?" He pried and his cousin sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

Kyuubi hated himself. Sasori was the reason he became the way he was.

During junior high Sasori lived in America and he and Kyuubi went to the same school; he was captain of the basketball team and Kyuubi admired him, he was on the basketball team too but all the other boys would always tease him because he was so much smaller than them, except Sasori, the red head always helped him during practice and soon they became friends, well, at least that's what Sasori thought.

Kyuubi had a one-sided crush on him but Sasori never knew this until the Uzumaki confessed to him in eighth grade. The read head replied by saying he felt the same and after a while of going out on dates he got Kyuubi to sleep with him but the day after that time, when Kyuubi went to school everyone made fun of him and called him all types of names.

Later he then found out that Sasori recorded their first time and the whole school saw it. After that Kyuubi broke down and was afraid to go back to school. He told himself he would never trust anyone again and wouldn't fall in love like his past _mistake_. He lost all his friends and felt alone, nobody wanted to be near him and that's what hurt the most; they called him slut even in high school.

That's one of the reasons his mother sent him to Japan, so he could try to start over but now Sasori was probably going to do the same thing, if he still had that video.

"Ne, Kyuu, it can't be that bad right?" He looked at the blonde who smiled at him and tightened his fists.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand."

The blue eyed boy pouted. "But if you don't tell me I won't know how to make you feel better."

"I don't need you to make me feel better."

Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

"He ruined my life." He said and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "He took advantage of me and then showed everyone." Tears dripped down his face and he covered his face with his hands.

"He did… Sasori did?" Naruto looked stunned and Kyuubi nodded, his ears were red and he felt disgusted with himself. It was his first time, it was painful and awkward, he was so embarrassed but then everyone saw it; back then he felt so ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry." The blonde hugged him and Kyuubi sobbed on his shoulder.

"I'm never going to school again." He gritted through his clenched teeth.

"I'm sure Sasori wouldn't do that again, he's a nice guy." Naruto grinned and the red head frowned.

"Sometimes I think you're really dumb."

"Wha?"

"You don't understand anything!" Kyuubi pushed him away and stood up. "I'll deal with it myself!" He ran out the room and Naruto sat there with a sad look on his face.

"I'm not dumb." He mumbled to himself, getting up off the bed and sitting back down at his desk. He looked down at his text book and tears dripped down his face. 'I'm not dumb… I just don't know how I'm supposed to help him.' He put his head down.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home." Deidara grinned, patting the long haired raven's shoulder.

Itachi looked at him and nodded. "No problem." They stood in front of the blonde's house and Deidara hugged him.

"Not mad anymore?" He cocked an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"We're friends right. Of course I'm not mad 'cause if I was I'd be kicking your ass." The blue eyed teen seethed before taking a deep breath.

They then heard glass being thrown and Itachi heard yelling coming from Deidara's house. "Oh don't worry about that, my mom's probably fighting with her boyfriend." He laughed, nervously.

Itachi then wondered if that was why Deidara always liked being at his house. "Are you gonna be okay?" He sounded concerned and the long haired blonde sucked his teeth.

"Of course I'll be fine." He turned on his heels and began walking away.

His hand was then grabbed and he looked back at the Uchiha. "What?" He tilted his head to the side.

"Call me if you need to." He said and Deidara blushed up to his ears. Itachi never sounded this worried about him before and the blonde's heart fluttered.

"Dude, is it okay if I kiss you?" He puffed out his cheeks with blush spreading across his face.

Itachi then covered his mouth before laughing. "Oi! What's so funny?" He barked and the Uchiha shook his head, still laughing.

"The way you asked… that was too funny."

"Well I was joking, friends don't kiss each other, do they." He smirked in triumph.

"Deidara, you know you don't want to be _just_ friends." He wiped the corner of his eye, panting and the blonde giggled.

"Of course not, but I think we should stay friends for now. At least until I make you fall in love with me, that is."

Itachi then smirked. "As if that would happen."

"I can see it already, you like me don't you?" He beamed, stepping closer to the Uchiha.

"No." His face looked blank and the blonde rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his hip.

"Keep telling yourself that." Deidara glanced down and the Uchiha was still holding his hand. Deidara then wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Itachi actually felt nervous but kissed back, he never knew Deidara's lips felt this good. This was the first time he had kissed him though; Deidara deepened their kiss and the Uchiha let his hand travel to the back of the blonde's head before burying his slender fingers in his beautiful hair. Their tongues brushed up against each others, sending a shock down Itachi's spine. God, why didn't he do this sooner. It felt amazing. The slim blonde then pulled away and his face was as red as a tomato. "I'll call you."

His blonde bangs covered his eyes and the raven nodded unconsciously; Deidara sprinted up the steps to his house and walked inside, leaving the raven in a trance. 'Wow… he's a good kisser.' Itachi licked his lips and blushed, slightly.

He then turned on his heels and made his way back to the limo. That night was kind of chilly but also very nice and the moon lit up the night beautifully.

* * *

**-A Little Later-**

Itachi walked through the front door and kicked off his shoes. The house was quiet so his father and Kushina probably went to visit Sasuke again or were working; which left him wondering if Naruto was home.

He made his way through the living room and up the steps.

He stretched his arms up high, yawning. "So tired." He began walking down the hallway to his room but something was on his mind.

_'Itachi! You have to let me talk to him, I need to explain things to him.'_

He remembered how Sasori looked at him. He really did look sincere and crushed, like he really regretted what happened back then. 'How could he let that happen in the first place?'

He sighed, grabbing the handle to his door walked inside but was startled when he saw Naruto sitting on his bed, hugging his stuff animal, dressed in sheep printed thermal pajamas. He had his contacts in so he didn't need to wear his glasses. "Naruto, what's wrong?" He closed his door and the blonde whimpered.

"I need help studying." He muttered, puffing out his cheeks, cutely.

"Why are you crying?" The Uchiha sat down and beckoned for the blonde to sit on his lap which Naruto did.

"I'm d-dumb." He stumbled over his words, looking at the Uchiha with watery baby blue eyes.

"Hmm… really, because I don't think so." The Uchiha mused and Naruto sniffled.

Itachi wiped his eyes and cupped his face. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Kyuubi told me I'm dumb waaaaaaah!" He began crying, loudly and Itachi chuckled, trying to hush the blonde.

"Naruto, you're not dumb, why would he say that?"

"B-Because I-I told him S-Sasori was a n-nice guy." He said between sobs and the onyx eyed teen rubbed his temples.

"Naruto, I think he was angry. I don't think he meant you're dumb, now sit there and I'll help you, okay." Naruto got off his lap and sat down on the bed, waiting for the raven to change his clothes.

Itachi took off his shirt, showing his pale, toned body and Naruto blushed. "So… where did he go?"

Naruto messed with the hem of his shirt, pouting his lips. "I don't know. He just ran off." He replied, lying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

Itachi then cussed. "It's dangerous at night. Should we go look for him?"

"He called and told me he's fine a few minutes ago, so I'm guessing he's somewhere safe." Naruto shrugged, sitting up and his brother took off his pants. "Wah! Itachi, warn me!" He covered his eyes and the Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even naked." Itachi still had his boxers on but Naruto still had his hands covering his face.

"So!"

"Don't be such a baby and get over here." Itachi sat down at the desk and the blonde looked at him dumbfounded.

"You mean… we're studying while you're in you're boxers?!" He gasped.

Itachi then sighed. "This is my room, I wear what I want when I want to study, now get over here." He waved him over, grabbing a text book.

"Okay." Naruto pouted, making his way over to the raven.

* * *

"Tell Itachi to kick his ass." Sasuke groaned, looking at Kyuubi who sat in a chair beside his hospital bed.

"That won't solve anything." His eyes narrowed and the Uchiha shrugged. "But thanks for listening." He smiled and the Uchiha nodded, looking at the red head.

"I can't believe he did that to you, not even I would do something that horrible." Sasuke yawned. "I mean I wouldn't dare to lose someone as hot as you."

Kyuubi blushed and put his head down. "I'm not that hot."

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Sasuke smirked and the red head rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

"I have low self of steam ya know." The Uchiha looked shocked and Kyuubi's eyes saddened. "It doesn't matter how I look on the outside. Nobody would ever fall in love with someone like me because they think I'm just a person who wants sex."

"Oh." He looked at the red head as if he didn't believe him.

Kyuubi furrowed his brows, glaring at the Uchiha. "There are some guys who I actually liked you know. I'm not heartless."

Sasuke looked stunned and one of his eyes twitched. "Who?"

"Sasori, you and your brother, of course."

The raven nodded and then his eyes widened. "Me?" It felt like a heavy ton of bricks fell on his head. No one knows this but Sasuke happens to be a very gullible person.

"Yup, I raped you when you were sleeping one night because I thought you were really sexy." He looked as if he was in a daze.

"What?! ITAI!" He cringed.

Kyuubi then bursted into a fit of giggles. "I was joking g-geez, have a sense of humor ahahaa! Your face was priceless." The pale teen glared. "I was trying to cheer you up!" He laughed and Sasuke rubbed his side, calmly, lying back against the pillows.

"I had no idea you wanted love." He continued their conversation before Kyuubi's little joke.

"Of course! I want to fall in love with prince charming!" He beamed, lacing his fingers through his hair. "But that'll never happen."

Sasuke then laughed before cringing. "Itai." He seethed, holding his side. "It still hurts to laugh."

"What's so funny?" Kyuubi growled, tightening his fists.

"That someone like you would say that of course. I guess nobody wants to be alone." He looked down at his legs, frowning; Kyuubi noticed this and said,

"Naruto's not going anywhere."

"Who said he was?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I can tell, you think he's going to leave you because you won't be able to walk, well you're wrong. He's not that kind of person." He said, meaningfully.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and grip the white sheets. "I don't want to hold him back, he worries about me so much that he can't focus on studying."

"I'll help him." Kyuubi stood up. "I should anyway, I called him dumb before I came here." He really regretted calling the blonde dumb but he was so angry.

"I hate you." The raven said and the red head's mouth gaped.

"Why?"

"You called my Naruto stupid knowing he's self-conscious about it, people call him stupid or dumb all the time. He's not stupid."

Kyuubi ruffled his own hair and pouted. "I know, sorry." He mumbled.

"He probably feels more hurt because _you_ said it." Kyuubi then made his way over to the door to leave. "You better help him pass!" Sasuke shouted and the red head stopped mid stride.

He ran over to the bed and Sasuke glared at him before the Uzumaki gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for listening!" He turned around and ran out the room with a smile on his face; Sasuke rubbed his cheek and his dark eyes narrowed.

'I should stop being nice to people.' He turned over and stared at out the window. 'Naruto, you can do it, I know you can.' He was praying that the blonde would pass his final exams and make it to the next grade.

His cell then vibrated and he reached over to grab it off the stand beside his bed with his good arm. He looked at the screen and it was a text from Naruto.

**I love you, Sasuke! Have sweet dreams. You better not skip out on meals!**

The raven smiled after reading the text and clutched his phone in his hand. He missed lying in the bed with his dobe, Naruto's smell was so comforting. He missed being able to do some many things with him.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: ItaDei vs ItaKyuu, I've always had trouble choosing who's better o.O Oh I don't know who to choose! *Pulls at hair* Now you know why Kyuubi is the way he is ^0^**


	24. I Kissed A Slut?

**Disclaimer:** Thank Kishimoto for making such an amazing series~

**Usami-sensei: I want my Sasu-cakes to get better T-T *sniffles* just a little fun chapter ^0^  
**

_**Song: Trey Songz ft. Nicki Minaj - Bottoms up ^0^**_

* * *

**-A Month Later-**

"Itai!" Kyuubi groaned, lying face down on the carpeted floor, he slowly sat up and glared at his cousin who slept peacefully on the bed. He then tightened his fists and rolled his eyes; this had to be the fifth time Naruto kicked off the bed.

He got up and dusted his bottom off before, leaning over the bed and pinching Naruto's nose. "Waaah… cute teddy bear." The blond gleamed with a smile on his face. Kyuubi's emerald-green eyes then narrowed and he let go of his cousin's nose.

He wore pajama bottoms with a matching shirt that buttoned up, his hair was in a bun and a few strands stuck out from him sleeping.

He yawned and quietly made his way out the room. 'It's so dark.' The red head looked around the hallway and shivered. He hated the dark but he learned to get use to it because he was always alone in the dark anyway.

Kyuubi made his way down the steps, walked through the living room and then sprinted into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his drowsy face. "Seriously, teddy bear tooth paste." He grumbled, looking at Naruto's minty fresh tooth paste. It had little bears printed on it.

Lately Naruto had gotten obsessed over teddy bears. Kyuubi brushed it off and grabbed the normal tooth paste before grabbing his tooth brush and brushing his teeth with the minty fresh tooth paste.

He was finished in fifteen minutes. He had to brush his teeth, wash his face and of course take his morning shower.

The red head ran out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body and shivered when the cold air hit his fair-skin; he sprinted up the steps and ran into Naruto's room. 'Cold.' His teeth chattered as he opened Naruto's dresser and looked for his clothes.

After getting dressed, he walked out the room again and went down stairs again for a morning snack. So he searched the fridge for food and other good stuff before carrying the items in his arms.

He began making his way back up the steps and walked down the hallway to Itachi's room; lately he and Itachi had been spending a lot of time together but it wasn't just a sexual chemistry. No. they actually enjoyed each others company, which was weird for Kyuubi he had never been friends with anybody.

He grabbed the door handle to the Uchiha's door and walked in, only to see Itachi wide awake watching TV, wearing a pair of boxers but shirtless with his hands folded behind his head. "Hey, why are you up so early?" He looked away from the TV and looked at the slightly blushing Uzumaki. They still hang out even though Itachi told both Kyuubi and Deidara he didn't want a relationship right now, with _anybody_, period.

"Naruto kicked me off the bed, again." He closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed.

"Not tired? It's like five o clock in the morning." Itachi raised an eyebrow, sitting up a little.

"Well you're not asleep either." Kyuubi sat down with a smile on his face and Itachi turned the TV volume down.

"Weird snacks." He eyed what the Uzumaki dumped on his bed.

"These aren't weird. It's American." He chimed, crawling up to the top where the long haired raven leaned back against his bed head board.

Itachi sighed and Kyuubi crawled under his sheets. "So cold." He shivered, feeling the warm fabric on his cold skin. "Now… time for some Oreos and peanut butter with marshmallow dip." He licked his lips and the Uchiha passed him the snacks.

"Cavities." He muttered.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "I'll brush my teeth, don't worry."

"Is that good?"

"Yeah, you never tried it?" He looked at the raven, curiously and Itachi shook his head.

Kyuubi sucked his teeth and grabbed the spoon he grabbed from the kitchen as well, he then grabbed the pack of Oreos and opened the peanut butter container. Rushing, he stuck the spoon in and scooped up some peanut butter before taking a Oreo cookie apart, smearing it on top of the white creamy inside and then putting the cookie back together.

Itachi had an odd look on his face as he watched the Uzumaki. "Hm." Kyuubi showed him the cookie he made and grabbed the marshmallow dip.

"I know you don't like sweets but try it." He tucked the red locks of hair that were hanging out the side of his ponytail behind his ear and opened the marshmallow dip container before dipping the whole cookie in and turning towards the Uchiha.

"Here." The pale Uchiha scrunched up his face, trying to decide if he wanted to touch the messy treat. "I'll hold it for you… baby." He teased and Itachi opened his mouth.

He felt the marshmallow touching his lips and frowned. "Just bite it." Kyuubi made him close his mouth and the Uchiha chewed with an odd expression on his face.

It almost looked like he was in pain. "It'sh really sticky." He said with a mouth of cookie.

Kyuubi giggled, covering his mouth. "Sorry about that."

"It's kind of… good."

"Kind of?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's not kind of, it's awesome!" Kyuubi leaned back against the head board and the Uchiha licked his lips. "What are you watching?"

"A Korean drama, You're beautiful." He replied, grabbing the remote.

"Aw, thanks for the compliment." The red head gushed and the Uchiha looked confused. "I'm joking… baka, the show is called You're beautiful, right?"

"Yes it is." The raven rolled his eyes and the red head nudged his head.

"Ooo let's watch some scary movies while it's still dark outside." Kyuubi beamed, getting off the bed, causing the bed to creak and looking on the Uchiha's movie shelf. "Did you watch the one I gave you?" Kyuubi asked, not looking at the pale Uchiha as he scanned the shelf with his eyes.

"Half."

Kyuubi then smirked and waved a dvd in his hand. "Then let's finish it." Itachi watched the Uzumaki walk in front of the tv and install the dvd before arching an eyebrow.

"If you don't like scary movies then why do you watch them?"

"It's a lot of fun when you don't like it because it makes you get the chills, it's that rush that gets you going!" He pumped his fist in the air and Itachi nodded in understanding, even though it still didn't make sense.

Kyuubi flopped down on the bed and crawled up to the top near Itachi. "I'm scared already." He felt chills up his spine as soon as the screen went dark.

* * *

Itachi sat there with narrowed eyes, he didn't even flinch during death scenes or seeing the crazy people eat human limbs. "Ah! Ew!" Kyuubi hugged the Uchiha, whimpering like a baby.

"No! Don't have sex, you're gonna die!" He screamed out and Itachi laughed.

"How do you know that for sure?" He looked at the green eyed Uzumaki out the corner of his eye.

Kyuubi face then got serious. "Everybody knows the person who has sex always dies." He shivered when the crazy people laughed and made all kinds of weird noises. "I'm scared!" He covered his eyes and Itachi patted his head.

"Who's the baby now?" A smirk plastered his pale face.

"Ne, Kyuu, Itachi?" Naruto walked in drowsy with his stuff animal in his arms. "What are you doing?" The blond cleaned up in the bathroom and put his contacts in so he wouldn't need his glasses.

He looked at the TV on the way to the bed and saw someone getting chopped up. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He jumped in bed with Itachi and hid his face in his chest. "Turn if off!"

Kyuubi laughed and Naruto whined. "Kyuu, it's not funny! Turn it off!" He growled and his cousin shook his head.

He could hear crazy people laughing and screamed out, "I'm scaaared! Itachi, turn it off!" He hugged the Uchiha tighter and Itachi sighed.

"Ah! Aaaaaah!" Kyuubi grab onto the Uchiha on impulse.

"You know, I can't actually turn it off with you two on me like this." He stated but Naruto shook his head in dismay.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Uzumaki's screamed out when they saw blood and limbs splattering everywhere. Itachi stared at the TV without blinking, it was actually very interesting to him.

"What is going on in here?" Kushina came into the room and Naruto and Kyuubi screamed in surprise; they didn't expect her to come in so suddenly.

She giggled and Naruto got off the bed and ran to his mother. "Mommy! Tell them to turn it off!" He hugged his mother and she blushed, slightly.

"Turn if off boys." She walked in front of the TV and cut the dvd player off.

Kyuubi and Itachi groaned and she smiled, sheepishly. " You can finish watching it when Naruto leaves." The red headed woman said and the two frowned. "Keep it down up here, I'm sleeping." Kushina left the room and Naruto stood there, puffing out his cheeks.

The older teens then glared at him. "I'm sorry. I was scared." He mumbled and Itachi held his arms out. Naruto knew what that meant, so he ran over to the bed and jumped in his brother's arms.

"You're not mad right, Itachi?"

"No." He grumbled; he was kind of into that movie though.

Kyuubi huffed his breath, folding his arms across his chest and pouting like a child. "You're such a baby."

Naruto sucked his teeth before sticking his tongue out.

* * *

Later that day, during the afternoon.

Naruto was dressed in dark blue cut off thigh-shorts with a dark blue off-the-shoulder-shirt that had a black tank top underneath. He had black converse on his feet, a silver watch on his arm and his golden blond hair was ruffled.

Sasuke frowned, looking around and the Uzumaki who pushed his wheel chair hummed, eying everything in awe with hips swaying from side to side. Sasuke scowled, seeing perverts eying his sexy blond but he couldn't do anything about it and Naruto was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Why did you have to wear that?" The Uchiha seethed and Naruto looked confused.

He stopped and strolled around to the front of the chair, standing in front of his lover with his hands on his hips. "Don't like it, Kyuubi let me barrow some of his clothes."

He then slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed, heavily. Fuck. This is what happens when you let Kyuubi Uzumaki dress you.

"But then he made he wear this shirt, so it covers my butt." He puffed out his cheeks and some people who were walking passed chuckled; Sasuke grumbled a few cuss words, shaking his head.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, adorable." They heard girls giggling.

"That guy in the wheel chair was hot too."

Naruto frowned, fidgeting. "I'm sorry. I told Kyuubi I was going out on a date with you so he said he'd help me look my best."

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. It's not like he had to look good, Sasuke couldn't even do anything perverted to him because he was in a wheel chair, well he could feel him up but he didn't feel like it. "You do look great but… I don't want other people seeing you dressed like that."

"Like what?" The blond had an innocent look on his face, tilting his head to the side.

"Slutty." The raven spat out, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Naruto then looked down and examined his outfit. "I don't look slutty, Kyuubi said I look adorable." A blond eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Never mind, Naruto." He brushed it off and Naruto ran around to the back of the chair and began pushing it again. Sasuke was dressed jeans, a black t-shirt and had sneakers on his feet.

Naruto decided to take him to the zoo that afternoon and of course he felt helpless with one broken arm; he yawned and the blond chimed, "Ooo, let's go see the tigers!"

He noticed the raven looking very depressed and pushed the wheel chair faster, Sasuke's onyx eyes widened in shock at how fast the Uzumaki was pushing him. "N-Naruto! Slow down!" He shouted with the wind blowing through his jet-black hair.

Naruto grinned, giggling. "Then stop pouting hehe!" He turned the chair into the exhibit and Sasuke rolled his eyes, propping his arm up and leaning his cheek on his open palm.

* * *

People stood around taking pictures while watching the tigers in there habitat. Naruto leaned over the railing a little, watching the tiger cubs with excited blue eyes. The cats rolled around and pounced on each other, playing around, roughly. "Ooo! Amazing! Sasuke isn't it cool?" He grinned, turning his head to look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke had a dull look on his face. "I can't exactly see from down here." He said and Naruto rubbed his chin, thinking of a way for the raven to be able to see over the railing because the wheel chair was too low.

Naruto then leaned down and wrapped his arms around him. "Naruto, you don't have to do this." Sasuke felt a little embarrassed as the blond struggled to pick him up. Naruto clenched his teeth, throwing Sasuke's good arm around his neck and helping him stand up to see the tigers. He wanted Sasuke to have a good time too.

The Uchiha looked over the railing before a small smile formed on his pale face. "See, now you can see too hehe!" Naruto grinned, sheepishly and the taller teen leaned his weight on the short blond, but a little too much.

"Wah!" Naruto flat on his bottom and Sasuke grasped the railing to support himself. "Itai." He whined. His eyes then gazed up at the Uchiha hovering him.

"I'm sorry." He got up and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha. He tried to help the dark eyed teen over to his chair and Sasuke winced because it hurt to stand up. He didn't want to let all his weight lean on the short blond, so he tried to stand up himself but his legs just wouldn't work. Damn, he hated this feeling.

"I'm soooo sorry." Naruto panicked after the Uchiha took a seat in his chair.

"It's fine." He sighed and the blond shook his head.

"I'm not that strong." The Uzumaki whined and Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto glanced at him with sad blue eyes, puffing out his cheeks. "Thank you for helping me, Naruto, but it's fine. Don't get so worried about me." Sasuke said, looking at the pouting dobe.

"Ooo I know somewhere that has a great view!" He beamed, running around the wheel chair and grabbing the handles.

Sasuke yawned, covering his mouth. "Where?"

"The monkeys! Let's go!" Naruto cheered and the raven gave a small nod as the Uzumaki pushed him from behind.

* * *

They got back to the hospital at three, checked in and when they reached the Uchiha's room the nurse helped Sasuke into bed again. "Sasuke-kun, if you need anything let me know." The nurse made her way out the room and the raven leaned back against the pillows.

"It's good you passed all your exams last month... but don't you wanna go have fun with your friends. It's summer vacation."

Naruto dropped down in the chair with a grin on his face. "You can leave if you want." The dark eyed teen looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Don't wanna."

"Naruto."

"I don't wanna leave you here by yourself." The blond whimpered, looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes.

"I start physical therapy soon… so, it's okay." Sasuke replied, frowning and Naruto started crying. "W-why are you crying?" He had a worried tone in his voice.

"Because… you just seem so miserable and depressed. I'm trying to make you feel better but there's not much I can do." The blond wiped his blue eyes with his hands and the raven felt bad. How could Naruto tell he was down, did it really show that much?

"Come here." He beckoned the blond over to the bed and Naruto got up on the bed, sitting beside Sasuke. "I'm sorry if I seem down but it's not your fault." He ruffled Naruto's golden locks.

Sasuke tightened his fist, clenching his teeth. "I want to walk but my legs won't work and it sucks." He gritted through his teeth.

"In a year you'll be all better though." He reassured and the Uchiha nodded his head.

Naruto then leaned in and gave the raven a kiss, Sasuke looked stunned because of the sudden lip lock and the blond was about to pull back until The Uchiha captured his lips again, but more passionately, slipping tongue inside the Uzumaki's mouth. "Nnn… S-Sasuke…" The blue eyed teen felt himself getting turned on.

The raven then broke the kiss and smirked. "Every time I seem depressed just give me a kiss and I'll be fine."

Naruto smiled, nodding his head. "...But ...how am I supposed to take care of myself?" He slouched, sulking as he stared at the bulge in his shorts.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed his lover's right hand. "That's what this is for." He teased and Naruto blushed, furiously. They could have sex but he felt too pathetic.

"I can't do that."

"Well you better love that hand and get use to it, because you'll be using it a lot."

Naruto's face formed a frown as he got off the hospital bed. "I won't be using it that much because I'm not a pervert like you." The blond hissed back, making his way out the room.

Sasuke let out a laughed and the blond rolled his eyes. "Don't come back until next week, dobe. I mean it."

"Fine." He pouted, leaving the room; Sasuke took a deep breath and glanced up at the ceiling. He was thinking about all the fun Sai, Shikamaru and Tenten must be having; they came to visit him a lot too but on Monday they told him they were going to a hot spring resort with Naruto's friends who also came to visit him uninvited, but of course the dobe decided to stay behind because he wanted to be with the Sasuke, so the Uchiha felt bad.

"I want to go home." He mumbled, turning over on his good arm.

* * *

Itachi groaned, sitting on the couch with his legs crossed while reading a book. He then out an audible sigh, shaking his foot, impatiently.

He heard the door open and grunted.

Kyuubi came strolling in, dressed a white crochet tank top and Bermuda shorts with a shoulder-strap bag on his shoulder. His hair was up in a pony tail and he had brown sunglasses sitting onto top of his blood-red hair, in back of his bangs. "Ugh, so hot!" He slouched, huffing his breath.

He then noticed a certain Uchiha sitting on the living room couch, reading a book. "What's up Itachi?" The red head circled the couch and slumped down on the cushions.

"Where were you?" He asked, his onyx eyes not straying from his book; Kyuubi looked confused and then an eyebrow rose.

"Deidara took me to the arcade and then we chilled at the mall, why?" He took his hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall to his shoulder.

He then closed his book and glared at the red head. "Well.. you two sure have been getting along this passed month." The Uchiha said and Kyuubi had an odd expression plastering his face.

"We are… friends. You're the one who suggested we hang out, why are you mad?"

"I said hang out, not stick to each other like glue everyday." He growled, turning to face the Uzumaki.

"Why are you so mad?"

"You were supposed to study with me this afternoon!" He shouted, getting up and Kyuubi looked lost before a cunning smirk appeared on his face.

"You're mad because I missed our study date, it's summer vacation." There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he got up and followed Itachi upstairs.

"No." The raven grumbled in reply; Kyuubi followed him down the hallway and the Uchiha mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I needed help." He mumbled again.

"What?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

The tall Uchiha then turned on his heels to face the Uzumaki and Kyuubi looked stunned with wide eyes. "I needed help with factorial equations!" He yelled. The guy looked stressed out.

"Aw, you didn't know how to do something, cute." He pinched the Uchiha's pale cheek and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Kyuubi then stepped back a little. "So you couldn't wait?" He chuckled and the raven rubbed his temples.

"I hate being bad at stuff, I need to master it fast." He turned around and grabbed his door knob before they both walked inside.

"You could've called me, I would have come back." The green eyed teen put his bag down and Itachi cocked an eyebrow, watching the Uzumaki stroll around his room.

"You went out dressed like that?" He asked and Kyuubi stopped mid stride to look at him.

"Why?"

"That shirt doesn't even cover your whole stomach." He pointed out and the red head glanced down at the shirt that rose above his navel.

"Yeah. I know." He rolled his eyes, pulling out the chair near the brown desk in Itachi's room. "Deidara was wearing a shirt like this too, ya know." He stated, grabbing a math text book.

"Seriously?" He hissed and the Uzumaki nodded.

"Where's your father and aunty?"

Itachi sighed, slumping down in a chair next to the Uzumaki and let out a sigh. "They left for a vacation, they'll be gone for three weeks but they said they would come drop by sometime next week to see Sasuke."

"Damn. They were serious when they said they wanted a break from us, oh, they let me invite Deidara over." Kyuubi gleamed.

"Ugh. Why do you two have to hang out so much?"

"Because I like hanging out with him, he's funny. Today we were in the mall and we'd walk up to guys and flirt with them and then after a while of having them in our clutches we'd say, didn't you know I'm a guy and they'd run away freaking out. Deidara came up with that, it was hilarious!" He laughed and the Uchiha next to him glared.

"Stop pouting, I'll help you." Kyuubi scoffed and Itachi crossed his legs.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later-**

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted, kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room.

He glanced around but the house was empty. "Guys-" The blond heard laughing and talking in the backyard, he then walked through the kitchen and opened up the back and saw Itachi, glaring while watching Deidara and Kyuubi in the huge concrete pool built into the ground of their backyard.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side and Itachi who sat by the pool side glanced at him.

"Your mother and my father left.. for three weeks to go on vacation." He breath out and Naruto pouted.

"What? I wanted to go on vacation." He moped, slumping his shoulders.

"Yeah… well they were tired of us." The raven propped his arm up on the arm rest and leaned his cheek on his balled fist.

"You look mad, why?" An eyebrow rose.

"I'm not mad." Itachi replied, gazing at the two beauties in the pool; Naruto noticed this and a wide grin spread across his face.

"You don't like their friendship, do you?" Naruto folded his arms across his chest and the Uchiha's head snapped.

"I'm not mad." He looked unsure of his response.

"Yes you are. Either you're jealous or you had a really crappy day." Naruto gleamed because he was right and his older brother clenched his teeth. Since when did Naruto become so observant?

Itachi was silent and the blond giggled. "Mad because neither one of them is all over you, huh?" He teased and the long haired Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted." Naruto patted his shoulder before walking back in the house.

Itachi looked at the door that the blond went in and glared. God, why did he have to be right?

He then turned around and stared at the two. God, those two were even hotter when they were wet.

The radio blasted by the two and they bobbed their head.

_**'Bottoms up bottoms up (up) Ay whats in ya cup, got a couple bottles, but a couple aint enough, bottoms up bottoms up (up) Throw ya hands up. Tell security we bout to tear this club up!'**_

Deidara and Kyuubi downed the last of their beers and tossed the cans aside. They were drunk. You could tell by the red dusk spreading across their faces.

The cold water came up to their necks and their hair was wet and sleek while the ends of their silky locks floated behind their backs. "Dude, I've always wonder… what it feels like when someone teases your nipples." Deidara mumbled, rubbing his chin.

Kyuubi then beamed forward. "You never tried it?" Both of their plump lips were pink and moist.

_**'You know what it is, girl we back up in this thang (thang) Money stay in my pocket, girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank) **__**Tell me what you drank (drank) Tell me what you thank (thank) If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)'**_

"Nope, never found it interesting." He replied with a grin on his face, turning his body around towards the floaty in the water.

He reached for it and blushed when he felt Kyuubi behind, his arms coming under the blonde's arms that were reaching up. "You have such perky nipples." He slurred and Deidara blushed with wide eyes.

"R-really?" He glanced down in interest and the red head hummed in reply.

"They're so cute." He twirled his finger around the pink numb and the long haired blonde blushed up to his ears.

"Mmm…" Deidara stifled a moan and Kyuubi chuckled, pinching them and rolling them in between his fingers.

"See.. it feels good right?"

The blue eyed teen nodded, biting his bottom lip. "Really good…" He muttered, taking his knuckle between his teeth, seductively. They were drunk and horny of course and Deidara was starting to think Kyuubi looked really lustful to him.

"You're turned on, aren't you?" The Uzumaki whispered, nibbling on the blonde's ear and Deidara mewled, nodding again.

Itachi growled inwardly, glaring at the two. He was starting to think they were purposely making him very angry, but got even angrier when he saw the two making out.

Deidara pushed the red head up against the side of the pool and Kyuubi wrapped his legs around the other's waist, rolling his hips while enjoying a heated kiss. "Mhn…" He wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck and pulled the blue eyed teen closer so that their bodies were touching.

Their eyes were closed as they felt each others lips.

The blonde haired teen plunged his tongue in the red head's mouth and Kyuubi swirled his tongue around the intruder's. They opened their mouths wider, making the kiss sloppier but they didn't care. As long as they were feeling good.

Kyuubi then opened his lust filled emerald-green eyes and gazed at the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at them, he then rolled his eyes and brought his hand up to Deidara's long silky strands and tangled his fingers in them as the blonde began to grind against him.

_**'Can I get that 'tron, can I get that Remmy, can I get that Coke, can I get that Henny, can I get that Margarita on the rock rock rock, can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim, Trey, I was like yo trey, do you think you can buy me a bottle of Rose?'**_

* * *

"Itachi do you know where-" Naruto stopped in his tracks when he saw Deidara and Kyuubi making on the other side of the pool, biting each others lips and slurping their tongues around in each others mouths. "I would join in that if I could hehe!" He joked, holding his hands on his hips.

The long haired Uchiha then turned to look at him. "Dude, you're face is so red. You must be really mad!" Naruto half chuckled and the raven rubbed his face. Yeah, he would let Naruto think that because he was about to have a nose bleed actually.

"Itachi, you coming in?" Deidara and Kyuubi actually managed to stop making out with each other and swam over to the raven.

"No." He spat out and Deidara pouted his lustful lips.

"Why?" Kyuubi who was attached to the blonde's back asked, not looking at him though. He was too drunk and felt dizzy.

"I'm fine right here." He scoffed and Deidara puffed out his cheeks, turning on his heels to face the red head behind him.

"Are you two drunk?" Naruto looked stunned and the long haired blonde pulled the red head into a kiss. "Hello… guys?" The blond haired Uzumaki said, loudly.

Deidara muffled a 'yes' through their kiss and Naruto laughed, running back in the house; Itachi's then eyes narrowed at the sight of the two acting like he wasn't even there, he could see their hands roaming each others bodies.

That really turned him on but he wouldn't admit that, so he stormed into the house, leaving the two to make out to their hearts content.

* * *

Naruto sat in his room looking up at the ceiling with drowsy eyes. 'I miss Sasuke...' A pout formed on his face, he then decided to get up, go out of his room and across the hallway.

He grabbed the door knob to Sasuke's room and pushed the door before walking inside and looking around, remembering all the times Sasuke helped him study in this room, but then that thought made him sulk.

"Ugh." He flopped down on the bed, he could smell Sasuke's scent on the bed, he took it in and nuzzled his face in the silky sheets. 'I want him to come home.'

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Deidara and Kyuubi laid on the couches in the living room with hangovers. They couldn't believe they seriously made out with... each other. Well that's what Naruto told them.

"I can't believe I kissed you." The red headed Uzumaki mumbled.

Deidara cracked one of his eyes open and sucked his teeth. "I can't believe I kissed you, baka! Ugh! I feel so grossed out!"

"Well... thank you for the compliment." Kyuubi replied, sarcastically.

The long haired raven in charge of the house since his parents weren't home then came strolling down the steps with his hands in his pockets.

"Since you two are done taking baths, you could go clean near the pool." Itachi hissed at the two and they grumbled 'shut up' in response.

"C'mon Kyuubi, get up, I don't care if you two are hung over." He leaned over the couch, shoving the red head's leg.

The Uzumaki put his hand on his forehead and whimpered. "I'm not hung over!" He shouted in irritation, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Then what are you?" Itachi snorted, smartly.

"I'm exhausted, I have a head ache, I feel like I'm gonna throw up!" He sat up and glared at the Uchiha who had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I think that's what a hangover is."

"Shut up! I will clean it when I feel like it, you're pissing me off dude!" He yelled, getting up off the couch to go puke in the bathroom toilet; he was still kind of drunk so that would explained his attitude.

Itachi circled the couch and slumped beside a groaning Deidara. "Dei, you okay?" He nudged his arm and the blonde shook his head.

"I made out with a slut." He rubbed his aching head.

The Uchiha then raised an eyebrow. "You still call him that?"

"Yeah... he said he didn't care if I called him that." He mumbled, lacing his fingers through his long hair.

"Want some pain killers?" He asked, stroking the blonde's head and the blue eyed teen nodded.

"I'll take you up to my bed, okay?"

Deidara whined when he felt the raven picked him up bridle style and began carrying him up the steps. "Are you still not gonna date me?" The long haired blonde asked.

"Why don't you ask me when you're not half drunk with a hang over." The raven chuckled and Deidara laughed, nodding his head again.

* * *

Sasuke was dressed in hospital scrubs, gripping the bar beside him for support with one hand. "Take it easy Sasuke-kun, don't push yourself too hard." The male doctor helping him said and he panted, trying to move his legs one step at a time. "Slowly… that's it." The raven decided he couldn't take the pain anymore and began dragging himself towards the end. The doctor let him continue that way because he didn't want the Uchiha straining himself.

The rehabilitation room was secluded and there was a mat under his feet. He groaned in irritation because he couldn't go any longer and ended falling to the floor. "Ow.." He balled his fist, clenching his teeth. His other arm was still broken so of course when he fell that hurt like a bitch.

The doctor rushed over to him and helped him up. "Would you like to go rest?" He asked, concerned and the raven shook his head.

"I can do it, I'm fine." Sasuke gritted through his teeth. He was determined to walk again before a year but he knew that wouldn't be possible.

The doctor nodded in understanding.

"Doc, do you think you can let me do it alone. If I fall I'll get back up again."

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"Please… let me do this on my own." His jet-black bangs covered his eyes as he pleaded. He felt so useless.

The doctor sighed, giving in. "That's fine, I'll be out here." He smiled and made his way out the room.

Sasuke gripped the bar again and took a deep breath. 'C'mon Sasuke, you can do this… just move your damn feet.' He looked down at his feet and legs, gulping. 'Please… legs… move.' He felt so angry with himself for not being able to walk for a year, he wanted to be home with Naruto again.

His head hung low as he dug around in his pants pocket and pulled out a small charm that his little brother gave him before he left with his mother.

**~You can do it Sasu-nii! Don't give up so we can play together again!**

He chuckled, looking at the words written on it and a smile spread across his face. 'Man, I love that little guy.' He put it back in his pocket and pushed himself to walk, even though it hurt like hell.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Itachi's mad because no one will drool over him ahaha... Hmm are Kyuubi and Deidara really friends now? Review for more, Ja Ne!**


	25. Goodbyes and Frustrations?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... Sasuke-teme does ^0^_

* * *

**-1 Month Later-**

Itachi laid on his bed with the phone up to his ear. "Their friendship annoys me." He seethed and Hidan who was on the other line laughed.

"Friendship? Those two, yeah right! They hate each other, just the other day they were out with me and Pein, fist fighting, again." Hidan scoffed, obnoxiously.

The long haired Uchiha raised an eyebrow, sitting up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"But they told me they liked each other now." He replied in a low tone and his friend huffed his breath.

"…You don't know about the deal, do you?"

"What deal?" An eyebrow rose.

"You see a little after Sasuke got into that accident Kushina asked the two of them to at least be friends and get along, they both declined of course but when your step-mother wasn't around your father said he'd pay them six hundred dollars each if they pretended to be friends for two months, all for his wife's sake and they both jumped at the offer. I heard all this from Deidara by the way, dude."

They were in it for the money? "I can't believe those little hustlers, they totally had me fooled." He chuckled, lacing his finger through his hair which he had down and not in his usual ponytail.

"Oh don't tell me you were jealous?" Hidan teased and the raven had a stoic look on his face. "Dude, fuck, you really love one of them, don't you. I suggest you make up your mind or you'll lose the one you really want." His friend said and he rolled his onyx eyes. He didn't love anybody, he didn't fall in love that easily, right?

Wait, the two of them were in Naruto's room playing video games right now. "I'll call you later, Hidan." The raven stated.

"Huh, why?" He had a disappointing tone in his voice.

"I'll just call you later, I have something I need to do." He quickly hung up and got up off the bed.

He didn't feel like getting dressed so he walked out the room and down the hallway in boxers only.

* * *

"You stupid motherfucker! Look what you did!" Deidara yelled at the red head who rolled his green eyes. "My game is broke, whore!"

"Buy another one." Kyuubi held his hands on his hips, glaring at the blonde.

"I don't have any money, dummy!" He raised his fist ready to punch Kyuubi's face in but the door flew open. They quickly smiled and Deidara put his fist down when he saw Itachi staring at them.

"What are you boys doing?" He mused, leaning on the open door and the two laughed, nervously.

"Oh… we were playing video games." Deidara grinned.

"It looks broke to me. Wouldn't you normally beat the crap out of whoever did that?" He asked, folding his arms across his sculpted, pale chest.

He glanced at Kyuubi out the corner of his eye and mumbled cuss words. "Nope! Kyuubi broke this by an accident so… it's okay because… we're …friends." He growled through his gritted teeth.

"Hug." The pale teen demanded and they shuddered.

"Okay." Kyuubi turned towards Deidara and held his arms out; the haired blonde teen cringed when the red head wrapped his arms around him. Itachi looked amused, seeing that. They were really trying so hard.

They hurriedly broke apart and shivered. They hated each other that much.

"Give each other a compliment." He demanded, his lips curving into a smirk and their eyebrows twitched as they forced a smile on their faces.

"Deidara, you have such b-beautiful.. h-h-hair." The green eyed teen rubbed his throat. 'Ugh.. I almost threw up in my mouth.'

The long haired blonde grinned and looked at Kyuubi and said, "You are the best whore in town."

The Uzumaki's eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the teasing blonde.

"Enough with the act." The Uchiha said and they looked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

"I already know about the money and the acting between you two." He stated and they stared at him in disbelief.

"Ugh! Thank God, I couldn't be around this guy any longer!" Kyuubi's shoulders slumped and Deidara frowned. "I can't believe you just found out, do really think I'd be friends with someone as dumb as a door knob?" The red head drawled, yawning. "I mean... that's kind of why I said if you needed something to call me so I could have a reason to ditch this dufus." He targeted his thumb towards the blonde.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be friends with a whore who opens his legs for anybody." Deidara muttered and the Uchiha sighed, heavily.

"Definition?" Kyuubi had a daring gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Definition of what?"

"A whore and spell it." He folded his arms across his chest and the blonde looked confused; Itachi stared at the long haired blonde to see what his response would be.

"A... prostitute?..." He rubbed his chin, realizing Kyuubi wouldn't fit in the whore category.

"Spell it."

"H-o-r-e." He smiled in triumph and Itachi slapped his hand on his forehead.

Kyuubi laughed and Deidara had a confused expression plastering his face. "You forgot the w." Itachi whispered, leaning toward the blonde.

"Oh. And w!" He grinned, widely and the Uchiha rubbed his temples, grumbling,

"Oh my God."

"Yeah… you're really dumb and I can't say it's because you're a blonde." Kyuubi hissed, walking out the room with an attitude and the Uchiha smirked at the red head's wit.

"I hate him sooo much." Deidara flopped down on Naruto's bed and the Uchiha smiled.

"So if you guys really hate each other… what about that time in the pool?"

"Are you kidding me, I had to get drunk just to talk to the guy. He's annoying and irritating, I can't stand him." Deidara spat out and the raven stretched, scratching the back of his head.

"So why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because we actually wanted you to get kind of mad." The blue eyed teen replied, laughing a little and Itachi's dark eyes narrowed.

"And all the going out?"

"Usually we'd meet up and go our separate ways and then when we finished we'd meet up again and go home."

A smirk curved on the Uchiha's lips and he said, "It really is a shame you two aren't friends." Deidara turned his head and glanced at the Uchiha before shuddering, Itachi had this chilling smirk on his face. Damn, this guy was really a bastard. He was happy they weren't friends.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble when Papa-Fugaku gets back." Deidara whined, kicking his legs and Itachi nodded in agreement. A few days ago while Kushina and Fugaku were out they threw a wild house party and Kushina told them Fugaku would deal with them today; and yes. Naruto was in it too.

"Where's Naruto?"

The long haired blonde got up and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "He went to see Sasuke a while ago. He's been acting really weird lately though."

"I know. Yesterday when we were in the kitchen he kept banging on the kitchen island yelling out semen." The Uchiha frowned and Deidara started laughing. They didn't know what was going on with the blond dobe but he sure was scary. He got irritated with his glasses and broke them, so he's been wearing contacts everyday.

* * *

"You three are grounded!" Fugaku shouted, staring at the four on the couch who had their heads hanging low.

"But it was all Kyuubi's fault and how can you ground me, I'm not even a child of this family!" Deidara shouted, pointing his finger at the red head, accusingly. Kyuubi was the one who talked them into doing it but they didn't have to go along with it.

"Deidara, you said you wanted to marry into this family therefore you will be treated as a family member, also I have permission from your mother that you can be disciplined while staying here." Fugaku Uchiha stated and the blonde slumped back down to the couch.

The man then looked at Naruto who didn't look worried at all, actually he seemed rather bored. "Can I go to bed?" He asked, rolling his blue eyes. He had never seen the blond with this type of attitude before.

"Father are we done here?" Itachi asked, crossing his legs and leaning his cheek on his balled fist.

"No! Since you all don't take this lecture seriously… I'm sending you, Naruto and Deidara to the country to stay with Madara."

Deidara's and Itachi's eyes widened as they jumped up. "What?!" Their mouths gaped.

"You can't father!"

"Your family doesn't like me!" Deidara whined and Fugaku shrugged.

"I don't care, you three need to learn some discipline and he's the perfect man for that job." Madara wasn't nice at all, no, if you screwed up in his house you had to work on the farm for days.

"Father!" Fugaku got up and walked out the living room to go down stairs to his study.

Kyuubi sat there sulking. "I can't believe this."

The two glared at him. "It's all your fault!" They yelled and he had an innocent look on his pretty face.

"I don't wanna go home yet, I'm gonna ask to stay longer." He let out a high pitched cry, nodding his head in determination.

"No! Go home!" They shouted and he pouted his lips.

"But aunty Kushina told my father and he said he's gonna beat my ass with a leather belt!" He shook his head and Deidara seethed, rubbing his temples.

"Maybe that'll be good for you."

"Urgh!" Naruto growled, pulling at his hair and everyone stared at him.

"You okay?" Kyuubi asked and the blond got up off the couch before storming up stairs. "What the hell is wrong with him?" He looked confused.

"Kyuubi, go pack!" Kushina yelled from the kitchen where she was cooking breakfast that morning. She was sending him home right away.

The red head puffed out his cheeks, getting up and taking his time walking up the steps. "I don't wanna go home."

* * *

Naruto sat at his computer desk in his room on the laptop for the whole afternoon while Kyuubi was packing his suit case.

_"Naruto!"_ He heard his mother call out.

The red head glanced at the Uzumaki and Naruto took a deep breath before screaming to the top of his lungs. "What!"

Kyuubi was startled and his big blue eyed cousin went back to staring at the computer screen, he was watching Japanese dramas.

_"Why are you screaming like that?"_ Kushina asked and he grumbled 'shut up' as a response; Kyuubi then got up after putting his hair in a ponytail and dressing himself in a elbow length pocket t-shirt and white thigh-shorts.

He placed his hands on his hips, studying his cousin's behavior.

_"Are you coming with me to drop your cousin off at the airport?"_ She asked from the bottom of the staircase.

"No. I don't care." He had a bored expression plastering his face and his mother groaned. Lately her child had been very easily irritated.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and tapped Naruto's shoulder. "What?" He seethed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto turned around in his chair and looked at his cousin with an innocent look on his face.

"Okay." Kyuubi sighed, bending down to pick up his suitcases. "Can I at least have a hug before I leave, Naruto?" He asked and his blond haired cousin nodded, getting up from the chair.

"Bye Kyuubi, you won't be missed." He said, giving the teen a hug and the red head's green eyes narrowed. He didn't know if Naruto meant that or if it was because of his attitude.

"You're mean." He pouted his plump lips and the blue eyed Uzumaki grinned.

Itachi came strolling passed the room and stopped when he saw the two hugging, he then peeped Naruto's hands grope Kyuubi's bottom, causing his mouth to gape. "Dude, did you just touch my ass?" The red head pulled away and Naruto shook his head.

"Yes you did, I felt it." There was a hint of laughter in his voice and the blue eyed teen rolled his eyes, sitting back down. Kyuubi grabbed his sunglasses off the dresser and turned around, pulling his suitcases behind him.

He glanced at Itachi and said, "I swear he just touched my ass." He rubbed his chin and the raven chuckled.

"I saw him."

"I knew it, he did! What the hell is wrong with him?" He looked astonished and long haired raven shrugged.

Kyuubi began pulling his bags again and Itachi stepped forward. "Oh, let me get that for you." He reached for the biggest one the red headed Uzumaki thanked him as they walked down the stairs.

Deidara folded his arms across his chest when the two came to the bottom and Kyuubi sucked his teeth. "Problem?"

"No." He shook his head and Itachi mouthed 'be nice.'

Deidara laced his fingers through his hair, nodding; Kyuubi sulked, walking towards the front door and putting shoes. He had fun, he didn't want to leave. "Let's go, Kyuubi." Kushina chimed, walking passed her nephew and he whined.

Itachi slipped on his slippers and carried the huge suitcase out of the house and down the steps. Deidara stood on the outside steps and Kyuubi brushed passed him when he strolled down the concrete stairs. There was a nice breeze blowing and it was kind of humid out that afternoon.

Itachi grabbed the last suitcase from Kyuubi and put it in the trunk of Kushina's car. "Go say goodbye Kyuubi, so you can hurry up and get your ass in this car." His aunt seethed and Itachi chuckled, covering his mouth. Kushina had about enough of him he guessed.

The red head tread towards the steps and glanced up at the long haired blonde who glared at him. "Goodbye Deidara, thanks for making my stay interesting." He beamed and the blonde flipped him off; Kyuubi then rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna see you again." He hissed, holding his hands on his hips.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back so… take care of Itachi for me." He turned on his heels and Deidara's eyes widened. "I can't tell if he really likes you but I will be back to claim him as mine." He said loud enough for only the blue eyed teen to hear.

A grin crept onto Deidara's face and the green eyed beauty paced up to Itachi who stood by the car. "I'll miss you, what about you?" He tilted his head to the side and the raven smirked.

"Not really…" He saw the red head's face saddened and sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Okay… maybe a little." He muttered and the Uzumaki laughed.

"Don't worry we'll meet again soon." He patted his shoulder and the raven rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

He stayed silent for a few seconds and then Kyuubi pushed himself up on his tippy toes, planting a kiss right on the Uchiha's lip; Deidara's mouth gaped and the long haired raven looked stunned.

Kyuubi then pulled back and whispered. "I think… I did fall in love with you and for a virgin you sure were a beast in bed." He winked before getting in the car and Itachi had slight blush on his face before covering his lips.

Deidara glared and Kyuubi who sat in the back seat and stuck his tongue out before the car drove off; the blonde haired teen tightened his fists and the Uchiha quickly made his way over to the steps and up walked up to Deidara who he could see was about to cry.

He cupped his face and planted a long kiss on his lips, the blonde looked shocked with wide eyes but then kissed back, loving the feeling Itachi's lips on his. "Nnn…" The pale teen pulled back and Deidara looked up at him, oddly before the Uchiha said nothing, strolling back into the house.

He traced his finger tips along his lips and blushed up to his ears. "What was that…" He mumbled.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Naruto came strolling out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his wet body and his blond locks curled up from the shower water. He shivered and Itachi who was sitting on the couch glanced back at him.

"Clean up your ramen mess." He said, not looking at him.

Naruto stopped mid stride and looked at him with fierce, narrowed blue eyes.

Itachi looked back and said, "You left your mess in the kitche-"

"Itachi, leave me alone before I punch you in the face." He spat out.

"What's your problem?"

Naruto glared at the Uchiha, clenching his teeth. "I have not had sex all day. I'm gonna flip the fuck out!" He barked and the raven drew back a little; Naruto rolled his eyes and stormed up the steps.

The stoic Uchiha raised an eyebrow and hesitantly turned to look back at the TV screen. "Yo, what's wrong with Naruto?" Deidara came jogging down the stairs dressed in a long sleeve shirt and shorts that stopped at his thighs.

"What happened?" The raven yawned.

"I said hi and he said, get the fuck out of my face." He frowned, jumping over the couch and flopping down beside the Uchiha.

"I have no idea."

Deidara then rubbed his chin. "When was the last time he got laid?" He suddenly asked, causing the Uchiha to choke of his saliva.

"I don't know." He coughed and the blonde grinned, leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Let's see Sasuke was in that accident…" He calculated in his head and then gasped.

"It's been like two months already."

"So."

"So, take him to the hospital so he can laid, he looks really miserable. He probably doesn't notice he's sexually frustrated." He mumbled and the raven nodded.

"I'll do it tomorrow." The Uchiha replied, pulling his feet up and the blonde sighed, hugging his knees.

"So… that kiss… what did it mean?" Deidara nudged the raven's shoulder and Itachi kept staring at the TV.

"What kiss?"

"You know what kiss, dude." He growled, inwardly and the Uchiha rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Man, I'm hungry." He groaned, getting up and Deidara puffed out his cheeks, knowing the guy was trying to change the subject.

So he got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Don't try to avoid the question." He leaned his forearm on the counter top and Itachi rolled his eyes, reaching up in the cabinet.

The blonde's blue eyes gazed at the birth mark on Itachi's lower back as his tank top rose up in the back while he reached for a box of snacks. "I'm not avoiding anything."

Deidara fiddled with the ends of his straight locks that drooped down passed his shoulders. "So it didn't mean anything to you?"

The raven tensed up, it meant something to him but he wouldn't tell Deidara that. "It was on impulse, I just did it." He said, opening the box of snacks and Deidara felt his eyes tearing up.

The tall, pale Uchiha then heard sniffling and looked at the blonde walking out the kitchen. "Wait, Deidara." He grabbed his arm and the blonde wiped his watery blue eyes with his arm sleeve.

"Don't touch me you asshole, I hate you." He spat out with tears dripping down his face.

The raven sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and the smaller teen snatched his arm out of the raven's grasp before running upstairs. Itachi was too embarrassed to actually like someone so he tried to play it cool but that was only hurting Deidara more.

'Urgh, this is so difficult.' He ruffled his jet-black locks out of frustration.

* * *

After searching for the pissed blonde, Itachi finally found him on the balcony outside the attic. He opened the door and the cold air hit his face, even though it was summer it was still cold that night.

The moon shined brightly and the breeze was actually very nice. Deidara held one hand on the concrete balcony, still crying but he soon wiped the tears away with his arm sleeve; why was it only Itachi who made him cry, all the time. It was all Itachi's fault. "Idiot." He sniffled, his cute nose was red from crying and the cold.

"Who's an idiot?" He felt a hand ruffle his hair and turned his face away from the Uchiha so he couldn't see he was crying.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled, not making eye contact with the guy.

"Dei, I like you." The long haired raven folded his arms on the railing, leaning forward.

"No you don't, you think I'm annoying." Tears dripped down his face and he used his sleeve to wipe the tears away again. "I always try to make you like me but… you always paid more attention to Kyuubi, you two lived together so it was unfair." He sobbed, sniffling.

Itachi then pulled him into a hug and Deidara's eyes widened when he felt himself in Itachi's warm strong embrace. "I'm used to you sticking to me like glue so when you and Kyuubi were pretending to hang out it irritated the hell out of me." The Uchiha furrowed his brows and Deidara felt his heart skip a beat. "And then I thought you both were completely adorable." He sucked his teeth.

"I always knew who I liked but… we've been friends since middle school, it felt weird to me and of course I've never been in a relationship before."

Deidara half smiled, still looking unsure. "Are you saying you like me?"

"Is it okay if I like you?" He mused, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's slim waist and the blonde blushed up to his ears, leaning his head against the raven's toned chest.

"Do you think I'm cute?" The blonde frowned, momentarily.

"Too cute." The Uchiha said, smoothly and the blue eyed teen's frown turned into a grin. "Even cuter when you're crying." He stroked his head and Deidara hit him, playfully on the chest.

"Shut up now, I hate crying in front of you." He laughed, sniffling a little and the pale teen chuckled.

"This is also very cute." He suddenly groped Deidara's ass; the blonde swung on him and Itachi dodged it. He liked that when he touched the blonde in pervert ways Deidara wouldn't allow it.

"I'm not Kyuubi. Stop touching me like that." He gritted through his clenched his teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kyuubi is a slu-" The raven covered his mouth and Deidara arched an eyebrow, staring up at the Uchiha.

"Don't say it. He doesn't feel proud of his past you know, if you were in his shoes and you were trying to change would you like it if someone constantly insulted you?"

The blonde rolled his eyes and removed the pale teen's hand from his mouth. "I guess not… but still he-"

The raven put a slender on the boy's lips and Deidara pouted. "It doesn't matter." He said and the long haired teen nodded, obediently.

Itachi took his finger away and Deidara shivered. "Cold?"

"Yeah but I like being out here." The blue eyed teen tucked some of his blonde locks behind his ears as he leaned his folded arms on the concrete railing. His long hair swayed as the wind blew, showing the baby hair by his ears which Itachi thought was really cute.

He then wrapped his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his face in his hair. "So are you my boyfriend now?" The blonde mumbled but the raven heard him.

"That is if you would take a jerk like me as your boyfriend." He muffled and Deidara's lips tilted as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I guess." He teased. "But I won't have sex with you until I'm ready. I don't quite trust you yet." He scoffed and the Uchiha hummed in reply.

"Whatever you want, Dei." He chuckled.

"Don't try to charm me into it either." The blonde leaned his head back against the raven's chest. It was quiet for a while and Deidara said,

"I kind of miss Kyuubi."

Itachi looked shocked by those words and stared at the blonde, disbelievingly. "You didn't even get along, you were fighting the whole time." He sounded surprised and the blonde shrugged.

"That's why I'm bored now." The blonde walked out of his embrace and flipped his hair out of his face before heading towards the door.

He then turned around and smiled. "Let's go play video games, Tachi." He beckoned him to follow along and the long haired Uchiha sighed as he followed the blonde back into the house. Truthfully, he missed Kyuubi too, he didn't know when he would see him again hopefully the next time he won't cause so much trouble.

Itachi just turned eighteen last month but after his big birthday party Kyuubi decided while the adults weren't home they should throw a house party. He didn't know why he went along with it but never again would he ever listen to Kyuubi Uzumaki.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Sasuke frowned as the women nurses gave him a sponge bath. He really hated this time of the day because the nurses would always fawn over him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you need somewhere else wiped down, like maybe in your pants?" The nurse wiping his chest down asked with blush spreading across her face.

"No. I can do it myself." He replied, simply and the nurse sulked. The other nurse wet his hair and others attended to the rest of his body.

"Doesn't only one nurse need to do this?" He asked, scowling and a woman replied.

"Yeah, but it gets done faster with more help." She giggled and he rolled his eyes. He had been in physical therapy not that long ago but he didn't feel like he got anywhere in the passed month.

After a few minutes of drying the Uchiha down and dressing him in fresh clothes the nurses finished and exited the room. Sasuke leaned back against the pillows, letting out an audible sigh.

He picked up his cell phone to see if he got any texts from Naruto but no. The raven felt bad now, he was expecting a 'good morning' or something to cheer him up.

* * *

An hour passed and he stared up at the TV mounted on the wall. SpongeBob was on, Naruto loved SpongeBob, so he sat there watching it with a blank expression his pale face.

_**"I don't wanna grow up!"**_

Sasuke had an odd look on his face.

_**"I want cookie and milky, I want a sweater with love in the stitches!"**_

The Uchiha watched the character on the screen crying his eyes out and huffed his breath. "I don't get why he likes this?"

_**"And I want kissy kissy on my boo boo uuuh uh uh uuuh waaaaaaaaaaah!"**_

The pale teen was actually holding in a laugh because he didn't expect SpongeBob to start crying like that all of a sudden.

The door then opened and he quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Nii-san?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at his brother who pulled Naruto along behind him.

"Make love to him, I told the nurses to give you two hours. He's been bitchy since last week." He stated before pushing Naruto forward and strolling out the room and closing the door behind him.

Sasuke had an astonished expression on his face as he looked at Naruto who was blushing slightly. "I'm not having sex with you, Naruto." He breathed out and the blond paced over to the bed.

"Why did you tell me we couldn't?" He hissed and the raven smirked.

"Because we can't."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha with pleading eyes. "No, I mean… you said because of your legs we couldn't but Itachi said we could." He wiped his watery eyes and the raven shrugged.

"I don't want to."

"Why?" He stepped closer, pouting his lips and the Uchiha took a deep breath.

"It'll feel awkward." He didn't want to have sex feeling the way he did. He was depressed sometimes and sex was the last thing on his mind right now.

"It's not fair." Naruto slumped down in a chair beside the bed, he was so frustrated and yet Sasuke didn't want to have sex with him.

"Is it that bad?" He had no idea the dobe would be this sex deprived and it's only be two months.

The blond then started crying his eyes out, over-dramatically. "Yes, because I have to sit here and quit having sex for like a whole year and I can't even get an erection without you. No oral, no intercourse or nothing else and then that's gonna be so fucking hard because I get so fucking stressed out and horny, I need sex." He whined, covering his face.

Sasuke stared at the blond, stunned by the cuss words that came flying out of his mouth naturally. "Naruto, calm down." He couldn't help but laughed and the blond glared at him with watery blue eyes.

"Are you seriously crying?"

The blond started crying harder because the raven was making fun of him. "Yes! Teme!" He got up and stormed towards the door. "I need your cock!" He shouted, childishly.

"Shh! Naruto, come here." He beckoned him over and the blond paced back over to him.

"I know it's hard for you but I… can't, really. I'd feel too pathetic." Naruto started whimpering. He didn't like that answer at all; sure he loved Sasuke and he thought it wouldn't be that hard but he needed release. NOW!

"Fine. When you go back home get the vibrator, it's in my dresser." Sasuke chuckled, seeing Naruto act so sexually frustrated.

"I don't wanna use that." He sobbed, blushing up to his ears.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to have sex with me!" He sniffled and Sasuke laced his fingers through his jet-black hair.

"Fine. Get up here." He had an idea and since both of his arms were perfectly healed he could use them. Naruto looked confused as to what Sasuke wanted him to do. "Stand up on the bed with your legs on each side of me." He instructed and the blue eyed teen eye brows knitted together.

Naruto put his legs on each side of Sasuke's hips and then finally understood. His clothed penis was right in front of the raven's face.

Sasuke smirked, undoing Naruto's shorts and the blond stammered out, "W-what if the nurse or s-something comes in?" The raven glanced up at him with dark eyes and Naruto stared down at him, holding his shirt up for the raven.

"They won't." He pulled the Uzumaki's shorts down and Naruto blushed an even deeper shade of red. The Uchiha popped opened the button part of his briefs and Naruto's already hard cock sprung free.

"Wow, you really couldn't wait." He laughed a little and the blond whined.

"As soon as I saw you I couldn't help it." He covered his face with his hands and the Uchiha chuckled, his finger tip played with the head of Naruto's straining member.

"You're so cute, Naruto." He blew on it and then kissed the tip, causing the blond to quiver and arch his back.

Sasuke then took the head into his mouth and sucked on it lightly. Not too hard because it looked like Naruto would come any second. "Aah! Mh!" The golden haired teen let out a startled gasp when he felt the Uchiha's warm mouth around his hard dick.

He thrusted his hips forward, suddenly and the raven gagged, slightly because of that sudden movement. "Mmm… p-please.." The Uzumaki whined, thrusting his hips again; Sasuke pulled his mouth away and pumped the throbbing member in his hand, licking the along the length while doing so.

Naruto's blue eyes screwed shut as Uchiha finally engulfed him whole. "Aaah! S-Sasuke!" He gripped his jet-black locks and pulled his head forward. He could feel the raven's tongue licking along the vein on the underside side of his member and moaned as quietly as he could.

"Ooo… Hnn…" He bit down on his bottom lip and the Uchiha began slurping on his hard shaft. "Oh God, Mmm… I'm-" Naruto's legs trembled from the overwhelming feeling of Sasuke sucking him off. The raven deep throated him with hollowed out cheeks and the head of Naruto's straining cock was hitting the back of his throat.

"Oh! Yes… faster.." The blond breathed out and Sasuke gazed up at him with dark orbs.

Sasuke felt the Uzumaki's fist grip his locks tighter and bobbed his head up and down the heated organ. Naruto could feel his orgasm coming fast and started thrusting faster with drool dripping down the side of his mouth. God, it felt so good. The raven growled, throatily because the blond kept yanking his head forward, mercilessly.

Naruto on the other hand loved the feeling of his dick encased in his boyfriend's mouth. In. Out. Back. Forth. Ah, it was all so fucking amazing.

Pre-cum hosed down the pale teen's throat and he glared up at the Uzumaki who had his eyes closed. He seemed as if he was in pure bliss, not caring how rough he was being with Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha relaxed his throat muscles and began roughly moving Naruto's hips back and forth after grasping the smaller teen.

He wanted Naruto to come already because the blond was hurting the fucking roots of his hair. God, why was the dobe so aggressive when it came to blow jobs?

"Ngh, Aaah!" Naruto's body stiffened and he cried out loudly before shooting his warm, sticky load down the raven's warm throat. Sasuke gagged when the Uzumaki yanked him forward again as he sucked him dry; the Uchiha waited for the blond to finish filling his mouth and pulled back when the Uzumaki let go of his hair.

The dark eyed teen swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Waaah! That felt so good!" Naruto dropped to his knees, each on either side of the raven in bed and leaned his droopy head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Itai." Sasuke hissed, rubbed his aching head.

"What?" Naruto had an innocent expression on his face as he pouted his lips.

"You almost ripped my fucking hair out of my head, baka, dobe!" He seethed and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't notice." He apologized and the patient in the hospital bed rolled his eyes.

"Use the vibrator next time." The raven spat out and Naruto whined.

"Why?"

"Naruto. My head is sore because of you." He scowled, rubbing the middle of his scalp.

Naruto laced his fingers through his hair and mumbled out a 'sorry' before giving the Uchiha a peck on the lips. "Thank you, I feel better now hehe!" He grinned, widely and Sasuke waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, where did Itachi go?" He asked; the blond straddle on the Uchiha and said,

"He and Deidara are at the café across the street. They're on a date!"

"Really?" Sasuke looked surprised.

"Uh-huh, isn't that so sweet, they're finally together now!" Naruto clasped his hands together, snuggling against the Uchiha.

"What are you doing?" An eyebrow rose and Naruto replied,

"We haven't cuddled like this in a while." Sasuke smiled and the blue eyed teen nuzzled his face in his neck.

"Yeah, I know, I miss it."

"Me too. You better hurry up and get better." His golden haired boyfriend grumbled and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

**Across The Street**

People sat in the café chatting away as they drink coffee and studied or whatever they had to do.

Deidara and Itachi sat near the back near a window. The long haired blonde was dressed in a pair of skinny leg jeans with a short sleeve shirt that laced up at the top along with converse on his feet. His hair was in a high ponytail with one swift bang over his left eye.

Itachi was dressed in a white short-sleeve polo shirt with worn denim shorts and black high-tops on his feet. He typed away on his laptop, yawning. The Uchiha had to finish a report his father made him do as the future leader of Uchiha corp of course.

The long haired blonde was planted on his lap, turned a little to the side so his now boyfriend, Itachi could focus on his work. He had a sketch book in his hand as he was drawing. "Tachi, look I finished." He held the sketch pad out to show his boyfriend and the raven let his eyes stray away from the laptop to see what the blonde had accomplished.

"Whoa, that's awesome Deidara." The pale Uchiha gazed in awe.

"Yeah but it's not perfect." He frowned, it was still missing something.

It was funny because everyone thought Deidara was a girl by his face and long hair so him sitting on Itachi's lap didn't seem weird to anyone.

"No. This is amazing, what else could you do?" An eyebrow rose and the blonde shrugged, pouting his lips.

The picture was amazing. It was a sketch of beautiful angel wings with all different shades of black; Deidara must have been a pro.

"Are you done?" The blue eyed teen, leaned over to see the laptop screen.

"Nope." He cracked his neck and Deidara shuddered.

"Stop doing that, you know I hate it." He seethed and the Uchiha smirked, giving the blonde a peck on the lips.

"You'd do it too if you had to sit here for hours." The Uchiha groaned and the blonde shook his head, putting his sketch book down on the table.

"I can't believe we have to go to your uncle's house this weekend." Deidara scowled and the Uchiha nodded, helplessly. "I still can't believe my mother let your father ground me, it's so unfair." He whined, stomping his foot on the polished floor beneath their feet.

"Yeah but that's… thanks to Kyuubi." Itachi sighed, he actually wondered what the red head was doing right now. Probably being the lone wolf in the house by himself, studying. Kyuubi always told him he didn't have any friends back home and his mother, Mito Uzumaki worked a lot. His father also came in and out of his life, so he probably had no one right now.

It was weird that he was still thinking about Kyuubi but he felt like he had to protect him from the world that hurt him so much. Not even just everything that happened to during junior high but even his family life wasn't good. He was always alone, going through everything alone, he did kind of miss him really.

Deidara tightened his fists. "Yeah, all his fault." The long haired teen sulked and Itachi ruffled his blonde locks.

The blue eyed teen wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, nuzzling his face in his pale, nape neck. "You gonna stay glued to me like this until I'm done?" The raven smirked and the blonde nodded with a smile on his face. He finally had his 'Tachi and it felt great, he knew one thing for sure; he wouldn't let him get away so easily this time.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Next chapter will be a time skip, review for more Ja Ne ^o^ Is this the last of Kyuubi, who knows?  
**


	26. Naruto Uzumaki The Sexy Bookworm?

**Disclaimer:** No as you can see I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does TT-TT I don't own any of the songs either!

**Usami-sensei: Had a lot of school work but I just had to write this time skip. Also any misspelled words or typos are not intentional, you see I try to catch them all but sometimes I don't notice them.  
**

_**Warnings: No more Uke Bullying. Naruto fighting! ****Character development.**_

* * *

Three years have passed since Sasuke's accident. Three years since all the drama, and fighting, but not everything stays the same.

It was nice that morning, but it didn't look like it would stay that way. Rain would probably come later in the day.

An 18 year old young man combed his hair as he glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror. He hummed and rocked his body from side to side.

When he finished he pulled at his uniform collar so it wouldn't be so stiff. He casually made his way out the bathroom and strolled down the corridor towards the bed room.

After grabbing the door handle he walked in and laid eyes on a lump under the red sheets on the bed. Messy, jet-black hair stuck out and one pale arm was hanging over the side of the queen size bed.

The teen groaned, stalking is way over to the bed. He then leaned over the lump and shoved his shoulder, earning an irritated moan from the person. "Sasuke, get up, we have to be at school in twenty minutes." The blond haired young man shoved said Uchiha.

The pale, grumpy teen grumbled 'five more minutes' before turning over and the Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"Baby now. Get up!" Naruto shoved him again, Sasuke nodded with his dark eyes closed, his lips parted, slightly. "If I come in here again and you're still sleeping I'm gonna hit you." The blond warned, grabbing his backpack before leaving the room once again. That was the forth time he told Sasuke to get up, but the raven wouldn't budge.

Naruto sprinted into the kitchen and sat down at the table to eat his breakfast which he made for himself before taking his shower. He waited five minutes after finishing his food, but still didn't hear Sasuke get up or the bathroom water running.

He was pissed now.

Naruto Uzumaki. The cute, whimpy, innocent little blond that everyone adored was no more, the boy wasn't small and cute anymore. All that cuteness had been replaced with drop dead _sexiness._

Almost all the girls excluding his girl friends drooled over him. His sun kiss tan, crystal blue eyes and bright blond hair that could put the sun to shame. He wasn't too muscular, but he was lean and well in shape, and his smile. God, That's why girls liked him, his smiles were always so charming and he had a loveable aura around.

During his second year of high school he had a sudden growth spurt and he and Sasuke were the almost the same height. Well, Naruto was about 5 inches off, but he was still at least as tall as Neji.

He laced his fingers through his messy, blond hair and his baby blue eyes narrowed as he placed his hands on the kitchen table, pushing himself up from sitting to stand. 'Teme..' He clenched his fist, rounded the table and stormed down the hallway towards the room once again. He opened the door and stood there with a blank face; his boyfriend still hadn't moved.

His hips swayed with each step as he walked over to the bed.

"Sasuk-" A pale hand reached out and pulled the blond onto the bed, making the mattress dip in.

Naruto glared and the Uchiha smirked, climbing over top of him with his knees on either side of the blond. "Teme, get off me. We have school, that's exactly what I told you last night." He growled and the Uchiha kissed down the blond's tan neck, sucking and nibbling at it; Naruto stifled a moan, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Haven't you had enough?" He hissed, mewling slightly as the Uchiha sucked on the vein pulsing on his neck. Sasuke would have been able to get up on time if he and Naruto didn't stay up until three in the morning fucking like rabbits.

"I can never have enough of you, Naruto." He muffled into his neck and the blue eyed teen gulped when the raven started unbuttoning his uniform jacket.

"Sasuke. Stop." The dark eyed teen ignored that demand and continued to kiss his way down to the Uzumaki's chest. "I said STOP!" He punched the raven over the head, clenching his teeth.

"Itaiiiii!" The Uchiha rubbed his abused his head and Naruto tried to scramble off the bed, but the pale teen grabbed his leg. "Dammit, dobe, it's times like this where I miss the weak Naruto." He seethed and the blond rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah. Well. I don't." Naruto was no weakling anymore, you couldn't walk all over him and get away with it.

Sasuke frowned, pushing the shorter teen onto the bed again and capturing his plump, pink lips.

Naruto hesitated at first but gave up when the Uchiha delved his tongue into his mouth. "Mmm.." The Uzumaki let his blue eyes close as he savored the kiss.

Sasuke let his hands grip the back of the blond's neck as his tongue massaged the others. Naruto opened his mouth wider, making the lusty kiss sloppier and the Uchiha sucked on the tip of his tongue.

The blond bucked his hips, his arms wrapping around Sasuke.

The Uchiha's hand let go of his neck. His hand traveled down to his zipped up school pants before slowly unzipping them. The Uzumaki's blue eyes then opened wide when he remembered school. "S-Sasu-Mh-ke! Wait-nhn-school." He grabbed the hand that unzipped his pants to keep the raven from moving it.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss and glanced down at the messy haired blond who was panting with a flushed face and a few red hickies on his neck. His blue eyes gleamed with lust but they had school so the raven stopped.

"Fine." He muttered, getting off the bed and stretching his arms. Naruto blushed, seeing the Uchiha flex his toned muscles; His usually perfect hair had a few strands sticking out from the rest, his bangs were in his face and he was dressed only in a pair of black boxers.

The Uzumaki fixed his clothes as he watched the raven stroll out the bedroom, slouching.

"Damn, teme." He grumbled, zipping up his pants.

The two eighteen year olds had their own apartment. Yes, and that took a lot of conceiving.

After Itachi moved out two years ago, they begged and begged Fuagku and Kushina to let them live on their own.

So, after begging for almost two years Fugaku finally said okay. He figured two brothers that wanted to move out and be independent was great, but little did he know is that his son and step-son didn't want to live in the house with adults anymore. They didn't have any privacy and of course with Itachi gone their parents paid a lot of attention to them; also Kushina and Fugaku still didn't know about them secretly having a relationship.

"He's always making us late."

Naruto got off the bed and stormed out the room. He paced passed the bathroom and heard the shower water running. "Hurry up, teme! We're gonna be late!" He shouted, banging on the white door.

_**'-Whichever comes first, for better or worse. He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas, his gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge **_

_**to pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe...'**_

He heard the raven turn up the radio and sighed. He and Naruto always played music in the bathroom when they took a shower, but right now Sasuke was being a smart-ass.

"Sasuke I'll be pissed if we're late, again!" He tried to yell over the music before sprinting into the living room.

* * *

Naruto leaned on the Ferrari parked in the drive way of their apartment complex, which was nice by the way. The neighborhood was very clean, the houses and apartment buildings were clean and it quiet most of the time.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." The guy from the apartment next-door was taking out his trash as he greeted the young man.

"Hello. Good morning, Yoshino-san!" He grinned and the man smiled back, putting the trash bag in the dumpster.

"Sasuke-kun making you late, again?" He arched an eyebrow and the blond nodded, helplessly.

The elderly man chuckled and Naruto blushed slightly. Birds chirped and a cold breeze blew that nice morning.

He crossed his legs as he leaned up against the car, pouting his lips and clutching his school bag in his arms.

Sasuke then emerged from the house, wearing his white Gakuran uniform. The top of the uniform had a standing collar with gold buttons that buttoned down from top to bottom. The black school slacks were straight legged and crisp.

His hair was perfect and his lengthened bangs framed his face. Naruto liked how handsome his boyfriend looked when he wore that uniform.

Three years ago Sasuke couldn't walk, but after a year and a half of physical therapy he was up and running again. Of course for a while he was limping but now his legs were perfectly fine, he still played sports and everything.

Sasuke's midnight colored eyes glanced at the blond leaning on the car.

The Uchiha paced down the steps, yawning with his school bag slung over his shoulder. Naruto smiled, nodding his head in triumph. Hopefully they wouldn't be too late.

"Stop looking like that, you're easy prey." Sasuke purred, walking up to the blond and taking out his car keys before opening the door for the Uzumaki. Naruto rolled his dreamy, blue eyes and got in.

Sasuke got in the driver's side and buckled himself in as well. Naruto huffed his breath beside him and he sucked his teeth. "Could you just hurry up, I have a test." He had an attitude now.

"Don't worry dobe, we'll get there on time." He jammed the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas peddle.

* * *

The car sped down the highway and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he listened to his boyfriend singing along to the radio.

**_'I hopped up out dat linen I'm fina defend my title. Imma put ur ass to be tell me which way would u like it, talkin all that shit as soon as I hit, n_****_ow I got her talkin like this-'_**

"Oh oh oh oh ohh, in a falsetto, she like ohh ohh baby ah ah ah ohhh, in a falsetto." The Uchiha had all kinds of oh's and ah's coming from his mouth as he tapped his hand on the steering wheel. "I had you talking like that last night, Naruto." He mused and the blond blushed up to his ears.

"Would you shut up?" He asked and the Uchiha shook his head, he loved teasing the blond.

"Then don't be so cute." He turned off the highway and the blond scratched his head, staring out window. The vehicle sped passed trees and small houses as well as other cars.

"Did you talk to Nii-san this morning?" The dark haired teen asked.

"Yeah but not for too long because he was busy at the company." Naruto replied and his boyfriend nodded. Itachi Uchiha is the now the owner of Uchiha corp; his father handles all the business meetings because he says Itachi isn't ready to handle it, so Itachi handles all the office work and negotiations.

"Ugh, I hope Suigetsu is absent today." Naruto slumped back in the seat and Sasuke kept his eyes on the road.

"You always wish he's absent."

"Well yeah, all he talks about is how you two use to hook up." The blond gritted through his clenched teeth. Naruto and Suigetsu had it out for each other ever since the guy transferred to their school. Which was about last year.

"Don't get into any fights." Sasuke stopped at a red light and his hand ruffled the blond's golden locks.

"I won't." Naruto breathed out. During Naruto's second year of high school he started getting into fights, not a lot of them, but he couldn't take people bullying him anymore. He even fought the jock Jugo, who was even taller than him.

"I need breakfast, so let's make a quick stop." The car turned into a drive-thru and pulled up behind a car that was already there; Naruto frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously?"

Sasuke then chuckled. "Do you want your boyfriend to starve?"

"Yes." He spat out and the inky haired boy stuck out his tongue.

* * *

Sasuke parked the car in the school parking lot before he and Naruto exited the vehicle. They weren't late and Naruto was happy.

"Yo, Naruto!" The blond turned around and saw his friends were just getting to school too.

"Kiba." Naruto walked up to the brown haired boy and smiled.

"Not late today, that's good." Gaara stated simply and the blue eyed teen puffed out his cheeks.

"Naruto, can I borrow your notes?" A certain Hyuga asked, taking his hands out his pants pockets.

"Sure, Neji!" He grinned and the brunette sighed, he didn't study last night so he needed to at least remember something.

Sakura and Hinata ran up to the teen boys and smiled. "Good morning!" They chimed and their friends replied with 'good morning's'; Sakura then spotted Sasuke leaning against his car, finishing his breakfast which was a breakfast sandwich and a smoothie.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" She gleamed, waving and he looked at her with dark, narrowed eyes. The pink haired girl scratched the back of her head nervously and turned away from the Uchiha.

"Sasuke." Sai and Tenten exited the car after pulling up in the parking lot.

"Hn." He gave a nod, leaning up off his car. Tenten was dressed in a sailor suit girl's uniform with her hair in two buns with a jacket on. Sai was dressed in the same as Sasuke, a gakuran boy's uniform.

While Naruto was talking to his friends he saw Suigetsu making his way into the school building, talking to Jugo and Karin. 'Ugh, he's here.' He sulked.

"C'mon, let's go guys." Naruto closed his back pack after giving Neji his notes and the group followed the blond inside.

Sasuke locked his car doors and made his way inside with Sai and Tenten following behind him. He hoped everyone would leave Naruto alone today. This was their last year of high school and he wanted it to be memorable.

The last year for them to be kids would end soon.

* * *

**-In Class-**

Naruto felt someone kicking the back of his chair and turned around. It was Suigetsu and of course he was right behind him. "Stop it." He said and teen with white-light blue tint hair pouted.

"Stop it." He mimicked in a childish tone and the blond turned back around. Suigetsu then poked at Naruto's back and the blue eyed teen tapped his foot, impatiently.

'What is he in middle school?' Naruto clenched his teeth, tightening his fists.

"Dude what's your deal?" Naruto turned and glanced at him; Suigetsu showed a fanged smirk and popped the bubble gum in his mouth.

"My deal is you, Uzumaki, I don't like you." He spat out.

"Because _Sasuke_ only _fucked_ you for the fun of it. Why do you feel the need to take it out on me?" He muttered, staring down at his text book. The people near the two covered their mouths and of course Suigetsu was mad.

Sasuke who sat in the back near Hinata and Kiba looked at the two, worriedly.

Suigetsu shut up for the rest of class and the blond was happy about that. "Turn to page forty-six." Orochimaru, the science teacher said and the class did as told.

"What's up with Suigetsu, he's always picking with Naruto?" Ino leaned forward, whispering to Sakura.

"I don't know, but he shouldn't mess with Naruto too much. You never know what could set him off." Sakura sighed, flipping her pink hair out of her face.

* * *

**-After Classes-**

"Um… thank you, this is really sweet." Naruto smiled and the girl in front of him blushed.

"I just really wanted you to have them." She giggled and the blond nodded. "Well.. I better get going, see you Naruto-kun." He gave a small nod and the girl ran off.

He glanced at all the sweets in his arms and sighed, heavily. How was he supposed to eat all this? It was Valentines Day and Naruto had a whole bunch of sweets this year.

"Naruto." Sasuke came strolling down the hallway with his arms full of chocolates as well.

"You too huh?" Naruto turned to opened his locker and his raven haired boyfriend nodded. The blond then stuffed all the sweets in his locker.

"You mind taking them off my hands?" Sasuke held out the love confessions and Valentines Day sweets.

"Sure." The blond opened his locker some more and Sasuke stuffed them inside.

"So.. I saw what happened with Suigetsu."

Naruto rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yup, he likes to pick fights for no reason. I never did anything to him." The blond seethed and the raven ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, I feel like this is all my fault." He mumbled.

"No shit. It is." Naruto scoffed, slamming his locker shut and the Uchiha cupped his face.

Naruto looked into those dark orbs and Sasuke asked, "Can you forgive me?" The blond smiled a little.

"Tell me you love me and I will." He smirked, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck and Sasuke chuckled, half-heartedly.

"I love you, Naruto." He said, meaningfully and the blond blushed, pulling the tall Uchiha closer to him.

"Yeah, I know you do." He chimed.

Sasuke's mouth slightly gaped as an eyebrow rose. "You're not going to say it back?" His eyes narrowed.

"Nope, 'cause I'm still kind of mad." Naruto grumbled, pouting his lips and the Uchiha smirked.

"You're such a tease, you know that." He captured the blond's plump lips and Naruto muffled an 'I know' into the kiss. The pale teen pushed the smaller teen up against his locker and his hands roamed his body, caressing his thighs, his hips. Naruto let the Uchiha's tongue come into his mouth and their tongue twisted around in each others mouths.

Sasuke let out a needy growl and the blond tangled his slender fingers in Sasuke's inky locks. "Nnn.." Naruto sucked on the Uchiha's tongue and the raven felt all the heat in his body go south. The blond nibbled on his bottom lip and opened his mouth wider, kissing him sloppier and the Uchiha groped his tight ass, causing the blond to moan into his mouth.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop making out in the hallway and get to lunch!" Kiba, Sai and Neji shouted; the two broke apart and of course when they realized they were still in the hallway everyone was staring at them. Well it's not like nobody knew about their relationship.

Naruto blushed, covering his mouth and quickly made his way down the hallway. "C'mon, Sasuke-teme!" He shouted and the Uchiha sighed, lacing his fingers through his jet-black hair.

He gazed at Naruto's ass swaying from side to side with each step. His hips, his legs and, oh God, his perky ass. It was so perfect and sexy he just wanted to grab it again and give it a firm squeeze. 'Oh great, I need to calm down.' He felt a hard on forming in his pants but, slowly tried to suppress it.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled again after rounding a corner.

"I'm coming." He mumbled under his breath as he paced down the hallway.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

The lunch room was filled with students chatter. Teens grabbed their lunch trays and other goofed off in the line.

Naruto sat at a lunch table next to his friends. Sasuke, Sai and Tenten planted themselves there too.

"God, will he shut up." Hinata was starting to get pissed because of course Suigetsu was across the room talking shit and Naruto was trying so hard to ignore him.

"Why is he sooo loud?" Tenten yawned, taking small bites of her food.

"I know right." Sakura picked up her chop sticks and Gaara began eating his rice ball. Kiba sulked, glancing at his lunch because it wasn't what he wanted.

Sasuke would go over there and punch Suigetsu himself, but he figured he'd wait for Naruto to do it. 'He's gonna crack.' He could see Naruto biting his bottom lip. Which was really pissed, he was clenching his fist too.

He loved seeing Naruto get mad because it made him seem so_ feisty_ and _bad_.

"Uzumaki's mom is probably a whore!" Everyone in the lunchroom got quiet when that came out of Suigetsu's mouth; some teens mouths gaped after what they heard.

"Yo, c'mon Naru we gotta whoop some ass." Kiba got up, cracking his knuckles and Naruto glared at him.

"What?" The browned haired teen cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Suigetsu then got up and made his way over to their table.

"Did you hear what he said about Naruto-kun's mom?" The teens whispered and the blond's face flushed red with anger.

"He totally doesn't know what he's up against." A guy mumbled.

Suigetsu stood behind Naruto who was still sitting down and poked at his back. "Aw, are you sad Uzumaki. I fucked your boyfriend and your mother is a whore." He showed a fanged smirk and the Uzumaki gulped.

"Yeah, you won't do anything because you're a pussy, right?" He nudged Naruto's head, repeatedly and some kids laughed.

"Naruto." The Uchiha glanced at the blond and the golden haired boy took a deep breath.

"I knew it you're a pussy. You're too scared to fight me, right?" He cooed, still nudging the blond's head.

The blue eyed teen placed his hands on the table, stood up and stepped up to him with his hands on his hips.

Everyone in the lunch room looked in awe and the blond started swinging on him.

"Oh shit!" Everyone started crowding around the scene, getting rowdy and hollering.

The two punched each other with all they had. Suigetsu felt dizzy for a second after a blow to the face, Naruto was heavy handed. Something he didn't expect; the blue eyed teen kicked him in the leg and he groaned, trying to fight back just as hard.

The blond haired boy started punching him in the back of his head and Suigetsu kneed him in the gut. The white haired teen gripped his uniform and Naruto tried to yank his hand off.

"Give it to him, babe!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto smirked, hearing his boyfriend cheer him on.

"Get him Naru!"

"Kick his ass!" His friends cheered.

The golden haired teen kneed him in the head and Suigetsu lost his grip on the blond's jacket; Naruto grabbed a fist full of white hair and swung the teen on the hard floor.

"Ooo, damn!" Everyone was shocked by the way Naruto slammed Suigetsu on the hard floor. That must have hurt.

"You called my mom whore, you fuckin slut!" He spat out and the white haired male kicked his legs as the blond started punching him in the face. He tried to block his face but Naruto kept pulling his head back by his hair; he desperately tried to punch back but he couldn't see with his hair in his face.

Naruto kicked him in his stomach and Suigetsu grabbed onto his school jacket again. The blond kicked him again and Suigetsu threw punches, even though he was down, but the blond had an advantage because he was standing up.

"Sasuke, stop him!" Karin ran over to the table and the Uchiha shrugged.

"Suigetsu brought it on himself, so no can do. Besides he deserves it." He stated smugly, getting up from the table and getting a front row view to Naruto kicking that guy's ass.

The Uzumaki clenched his teeth, punching the other male in the head. Suigetsu kept trying to pull the blue eyed beauty down with him and finally he did. He gripped a fist full of Naruto's hair and the blond punched him in the face again with his legs were on either side of Suigetsu as he sat on top of him.

The blond was panting, trying to catch his breath. He struggled to get Suigetsu off his hair, which he was pulling at pretty damn hard.

Naruto got his strength back and grabbed a fist full of the other teen's hair before banging his head back on the floor. "Take back what you said about my mother right now." He hissed and white haired teen shook his head; Naruto banged his head on the floor again, but not too hard. He didn't want to kill the guy or give him a concussion. Nope. Just a nice ass beating.

"Right now, or I swear to God I will beat your ass ten times worse." He seethed through his clenched teeth.

Suigetsu hesitated at first. "I-I… I take it back."

Naruto hit him in the face again and Suigetsu whimpered with tears welling up in his eyes. Naruto didn't give a damn, he started the fight so he should take it like a man.

The Uzumaki let go of his hair and slapped him before punching him again and again-

"Okay enough, enough, Naruto." Sasuke wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him off Suigetsu and Naruto's uniform shirt lifted up, showing his tanned back and flat stomach.

The Uzumaki's face was flushed red from the adrenaline rush. "You got him, you're good." Kiba reassured and the blond panted. He had no energy left.

The lunch room doors then flew open. "Naruto Uzumaki!" The principle, Tsunade pointed at him and his eyes narrowed. Someone probably went to get the principle. "Again, fighting? To my office, Suigetsu too." She beckoned him over and he strolled out the lunch room. The purple eyed teen took his time getting up and made his way out the lunch room.

"Damn, he kicked his ass good!" Someone beamed and everyone started chatting about what they just witnessed.

"I hope Naruto-kun doesn't get in too much trouble." Hinata pouted and Neji nodded in agreement.

"Suigetsu started it." Gaara mumbled.

* * *

**-Principle's Office-**

"He called my mother a whore." Naruto choked out and the principle sighed, tapping her fingers on the wooden desk. She sent Suigetsu to the infirmary to get his face treated because Naruto busted him up pretty darn good.

"I know that, Naruto, but.."

Naruto crossed his legs after sitting down in the chair. "If he called your mother a whore what would you do?" The blond asked, leaning forward.

"Oh he'd be dead!" The woman replied, thinking of that ever happening.

"Exactly." Naruto bit his bottom lip.

"But... that doesn't mean I can let this go." Her voice sounded stern and the Uzumaki huffed his breath.

"Baa-chan, how many times have I been in this office for fighting?"

"I'd say... about five times in three years." The big breasted woman thought about it and really, he hadn't been in her office that much.

"Yeah only five times, you should know that I pick my fights carefully, I don't fight over petty stuff.. but he called my mother A. WHORE. so I couldn't let it go. He has been messing with me ever since he enrolled here and I'm tired of it." He gritted through his teeth and the woman sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll work out a punishment, but I'm still calling your mother." The lady picked up the office phone; Naruto's mouth gaped as his eyes widened.

* * *

Later that evening Naruto didn't come home, probably because he had detention; Sasuke walked around in his boxers as he searched for food in the kitchen. He could hear the TV from the living room.

He grabbed a juice box out the fridge and strolled back into the living room before planting himself on the couch like before. His laptop was open on the coffee table along with his school books that were scattered.

The pale teen grabbed the towel on the couch and dried his hair. His inky locks were damp after he got out of the shower. His cell started ringing and he touched the screen to talk after reading the caller id.

"What?" He groaned.

_"I heard Naruto was in a fight, what happened?"_ His older brother had a calm voice and Sasuke tsked.

"How'd you know?"

_"Kushina-san called me after the school informed her, she said Naruto had detention."_ Itachi sighed, heavily and Sasuke nodded, ruffling his hair with the white towel.

"Suigetsu called his mom a whore so Naruto beat his ass. That pretty much sums it up."

_"Oh. Well, did he come home yet?"_ The long haired raven asked over the phone.

"Nope." Sasuke threw the towel aside. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm in my office, why?"_

"Just asking." His little brother rolled his eyes.

_"Make sure he's okay when he comes back, oh, and tell him to call me."_ The man said, sternly and Sasuke huffed his breath.

"Stop being so overprotective. What, still not over that crush you had on _my_ Naruto years ago?" Sasuke barked and he heard his brother laugh.

_"Don't worry Sasuke, he's all yours, but if you're asking if I still care about him. Yes. Problem?"_ He could tell his older brother smirking and he glared.

"Yeah. Whatever." He hung up before hearing keys jingle in the door.

The Uchiha got up and Naruto came walking in the apartment totally fine. His uniform was kind of ruffled and his blond locks were damp because it started raining outside. He also had a bag in his hand. "Hey, what happened?" Sasuke walked up to the blond and hugged him.

"We're both suspended for ten days." He puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Do you want me to go kick someone's ass so I can stay home with you?"

Naruto giggled, shaking his head. "No. It's okay." The blond walked out of his embrace and took off his school jacket. "I got dinner too." He held the bag up and his lover licked his lips.

He then noticed something and grabbed the blond's hand. "Damn, your knuckles are bleeding." He shuddered at the sight of dried blood on the smaller teen's knuckles and the blue eyed teen shrugged.

"They should be, I was punching his fuckin face so hard." He frowned and Sasuke gave a small nod. "Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower." Naruto brushed passed the raven and sprinted down the hallway.

"Sex tonight?" The Uchiha asked.

"Maybe!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom and Sasuke smirked.

The raven then called back. "Don't forget to bandage your hands!"

"I know!"

He then went through the bag and smiled when he saw his favorite store foods. Naruto knew him so well.

* * *

**-Midnight-**

After Naruto got out the shower his boyfriend pounced on him as soon as he entered the bedroom. They actually have two bedrooms because Fugaku and Kushina would guess they would sleep in different rooms, but no.

Naruto laid on his stomach, naked, with the sheets covering him from the waist down, reading a book with his glasses on after he and Sasuke were done having sex for the third time that night. Or he at least thought they were done.

Sasuke gazed at the blond reading, but Naruto didn't notice. "Naruto." Sasuke said in a husky voice, leaning over to nibble on Naruto's ear.

"What?" He tried to shoo the pale Uchiha away but the raven kept kissing his neck.

"Would you close the book and pay attention to me." His breath ghosted over the Uzumaki's ear but Naruto ignored him.

"I'm reading, we just did it." He said, not looking at the Uchiha; Sasuke's eyes narrowed and the blond grinned while reading.

"You're such a bookworm." He grumbled and Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Am not."

"Yes you are. You could at least try to pay attention to me." Sasuke stated; Naruto was way too smart now, he and Sasuke were on the same level in school now.

The Uzumaki turned over a little and pouted his plump, pink lips. "What do you want?" He leaned over so his and Sasuke's forehead touched.

The raven then grabbed him by his jaw and captured his lips. It was passionate and slow so he savored it; they then broke apart and Naruto smiled, turning back to his book. "Is that all?" He glanced down at his book and Sasuke grunted.

"No."

Naruto still didn't look at him.

"Then what do you want?" He asked.

"Never mind." Sasuke turned over to go to sleep and Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"My mother is coming by tomorrow to drop Toshi off so I can babysit." Sasuke said, turning off the lamp on the dresser beside the bed.

"Mm-hmm." The blond nodded and the Uchiha huffed his breath. Naruto then closed his book and puffed out his cheeks, sitting up.

"Okay. I'm ready, what did you want to do?" Naruto shoved the Uchiha and a smile crept onto the Sasuke's pale face. "I'll do anything you want, just name it." He reached over the bed side and grabbed his bunny. Yeah. He still had stuffed animals, some things just never change.

A lecherous smirk then plastered Sasuke's face.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I hope this chapter was good, (I was kinda nervous) but yeah, no lemon T-T but there will be lemons coming up though^0^**


	27. Prince-Sasuke?

**Disclaimer: ***Sigh* Do I really need to say this, damn, I've wrote it like a thousand times...

** Usami-sensei: Imagining Naruto with a tattoo is too sexy ^_^ I'll try to keep the rest of the story more on Sasunaru!****  
**

_**Warnings: Lemon! **_**(I was listening to the song- sex 101**** by Jay Sean when writing it)**_**  
**_

* * *

**-Later That Weekend-**

_**...**_

Naruto stared at the long haired blonde who leaned on the front desk in a tattoo parlor. The place had smooth white painted walls with framed pictures hanging up and multiple stations for those who do the tattoos and those who would lie down to get it done.

Deidara had a more mature looking face, of course and his long blonde hair was tied into a pony tail with his usual bang sweeping over his left eye. He was dressed in waist high skinny leg jeans that hugged his thighs and cute ass and a black waffle knit sweater along with converse on his feet. He had a sliver necklace around his neck and a charm bracelet dangling around his wrist.

The Uzumaki was dressed in low-rise tight jeans, those pants hugged his hips and ass so deliciously that men who paced passed the shop kept stopping by the window just to glance at his ass. Even Deidara noticed. A tight v-neck, baby blue sweater is what he wore underneath his jacket and white and blue shin high boots were on his feet.

He then slipped off his jacket and tossed it on the counter.

Naruto pouted his lips, leaning forward. "Oh.. so you two are done. Just over?"

Deidara tapped his fingers, smiling a little. "Yeah, we've been on and off for years now so I think it's time we end it, besides I'm not hurt. Honestly we have too many fights and arguments." He said and the golden haired blond nodded.

"I'm sorry." The Uzumaki mumbled, but Deidara could hear him.

"It's not your fault. I have my whole life to find that perfect person, I think Tachi was just a high school crush, but we're friends. I think that's the way things should stay." He grinned, fiddling with the ends of his blonde hair.

"I can't believe all this happened months ago and you or Itachi never told me, I mean you must have cried a lot." Naruto frowned and the long haired man shook his head.

"Me, no, I didn't cry!" Deidara practically shouted and Naruto drew back a little with wide eyes. The blue eyed man rubbed his chin, deep in thought. "Actually _I_ broke up with him, he didn't look hurt though. I think he saw it coming, but whatever." Deidara blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh." Naruto looked puzzled. "Well as long as you're happy!"

"Yup!" Deidara grinned.

Naruto then smiled, widely. "So was the sex, like, bad?" He leered and the long haired man blushed, deeply.

"Wah! No! Ah, why am I answering that question." The man rubbed his temples and Naruto giggled.

"Too bad. Looks like you can't get any good lovin' from Itachi." The blond started and Deidara's blue eyes narrowed. "No more kisses, no baths together, no more feeling his big throbbing di-"

"STOP!" The blonde haired man put his hand up, stopping the teenager from talking and the eighteen year old shrugged.

"I was just kidding around."

"Oi." The blond felt someone tap his shoulder and turned on his heels to face the person.

A tall red head stood in front of him with ruffled red locks, his fair-skin was damp from the snow fall outside. He wore a pair of distress jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and a zipped up leather coat with black boots on his feet.

"Sasori, don't touch me. I'm still pissed off." Naruto hissed, placing his hands on his hips as he glared up at the red head.

"It's been three years, chill out." He ruffled the blond's hair and Naruto quickly smacked his hand away.

"No. I will not chill out, you _hurt_ my cousin big time, and I should kick your ass!" He barked, throwing a punch, but the guy dodged it and Deidara chuckled. Naruto always got feisty when Sasori came around, but the red head would act normal; as if nothing was going on.

"Naruto, are you getting another tattoo today or what?" Sasori asked, shrugging off his coat and the blond's blue eyes narrowed.

"A touch up. Let's hurry up and get it over with, I don't want you touching me any longer than you have to." Naruto brushed passed the red head and Deidara laughed.

"Feisty as ever I see." Sasori said, walking behind the front desk and the long haired blonde smiled, giving a small nod.

"Dating anyone yet?" The man muttered, searching for something on the desk.

"Nope." The long haired man replied, looking at his cell phone screen.

"Why are you so happy then?" He found what he needed, but still stood there to ask questions.

"Um… because I just am." The blonde had a confused look plastering his face. What kind of question is that?

"Whatever." The red head walked away and headed towards the back to put his coat away and Deidara sat down in a chair, glancing at his phone again.

"Back from my lunch break." Pein walked through the front door and tossed the long haired blonde a bag.

"Thanks!" Deidara looked through the bag. It was the lunch Pein picked up for him.

Naruto took off his jacket and sat down in one of the laid back chairs. He glanced around because he had nothing else to do and soon Sasori came over to the station where Naruto was lying.

"Lift your shirt." He demanded and the blond rolled his eyes, lifting his shirt to expose his flat stomach. Sasori put on the gloves after washing his hands and sat down in the other chair, facing the one Naruto laid in.

* * *

Sasori was fully concentrated as he used the needle to touch up Naruto's tattoo which was on the blond's abdomen. The blue eyed teen whimpered with his arms folded on his face, the feeling of the inking needle going into his skin repeatedly hurt like hell.

"Uh… Un.. this hurts sooo bad." He whined and the red head snickered.

"Stop laughing at me!" He screeched, but Sasori ignored him. His blond hair fell back on the chair as he threw his head back.

He bit down on his bottom lip, still whimpering, slightly. "Deidara! Talk to me, distract me!" He removed his arms from his face and glanced up at the blonde who was standing up watching.

"I don't really know how I am supposed to distract you." He laughed and Naruto sucked his teeth. "The color is coming back though." Deidara looked down at the Uzumaki's tattoo. It wasn't big, no, it was a small sexy one.

It was a black rose with orange-redish flames around it. It was so beautiful on his skin. The boy got it when he turned seventeen, but of course he didn't ask. He had to sneak and get it; Deidara was the one who did it for him, even though Naruto was under age. The blond saw Sasuke's tattoo and liked it, so he decided to get one too; after he showed it to his boyfriend the guy couldn't keep his hands off him.

"Urgh! Fuck! This hurts worst than losing my ass virginity!" Naruto shouted, closing his eyes and the two adults laughed. They didn't expect him to say that.

"Don't be such a baby, didn't you say you wanted another one on your lower back?" Sasori asked and the blond stifled a whine.

"Still do.. itai." He replied and Deidara looked stunned. The blond was whining, but still wanted another one.

"Oi! Deidara!" The long haired blonde turned around and a guy near the front desk grinned. "Can you take me?" He asked and the man nodded, strolling towards the register.

"What did you want?"

Naruto drowned out everyone's talking and sighed after feeling Sasori use the wipe to clean away the small amount of blood, but then he felt that inky needle again. "Aw hell.." He breathed out. He wasn't one for pain and this one tattoo hurt a lot; Sasori glanced up at the teen who had watery blue eyes.

"Looks like you're still a baby, haven't changed too much, have you?" He scoffed and Naruto pouted his lips.

"Shut up." He mumbled, wiping his eyes.

* * *

_**...**_

The blond took out his keys and unlocked the house door. He kicked off his shoes after stepping inside the apartment and stretched his arms, he then tucked some of his blond locks behind a small ear that held a diamond stud in it and grinned.

"Teme?" He glanced around; the living room was empty. He strolled through the living room and then heard,

"I'm in here." He smiled, walking down the hallway and then walked into the bedroom. Sasuke wore a dress shirt and a pair of jeans as he read a book with his feet kicked up on the bed.

"Do you wanna see my touch up?" The blond beamed and the black haired teen let his dark eyes stray from his book. "Well.. do you?"

He then gave a small nod, looking back at his book and Naruto smiled.

The blue eyed teen took off his jacket and threw it on the chair by the desk in the room.

Sasuke glanced at the blond again, noticing how slowly and seductively he took off that jacket. Naruto grip the hem of his sweater and slowly pulled over his head, exposing the top half of his body. The Uchiha eyed the tattoo that looked like new on the small blond's abdomen before a smirk spread across his face.

"See, are you happy now?" The blond placed his hands on his hips.

"Well I didn't exactly say you had to have it done." Sasuke mused and the blond furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, but I got it done for you."

The pale teen nodded in approval and Naruto smiled.

His body looked delicious, his pink nipples, his flat stomach and flawless skin. Those pants hugged his thighs and perky ass perfectly.

The blond swayed his hips back and forth and the raven raised an eyebrow. "Ready for a little _play_ time with your boyfriend, huh?" Sasuke purred and Naruto nodded his head, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Then get rid of the pants." Sasuke demanded, closing his book and setting it on the dresser beside the bed; Naruto's hand made it's way down to the button on his pants painfully slow as Sasuke watched him, intensely. The blond pulled the pants down off his hips and then let them drop, he stood there in his black briefs before making his way over to the bed.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on the floor beneath the bed. The blue eyed teen blushed, standing in front of the smug raven.

"Embarrassed?" The raven leered, cocking an eyebrow.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation. This guy was always so smug and smooth. "Of course not!" He straddled himself on the raven and leaned in for a fierce kiss. Sasuke was shocked by the sudden lip lock.

"Nh.." The Uzumaki cupped his face and plunged his tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke let him have control of the kiss this time. Naruto swerved his tongue and licked along the raven's perfect, white teeth; Sasuke could taste the sweet strawberry on the blond's tongue, indicating he must have had something sweet while he was out. The raven let his hand find it's way to Naruto's messy, blond locks and tangled his slender fingers in his hair.

Naruto was getting hot from the kiss. Their lips pressed together, their tongues twisting and brushing up against each other.

The blond opened his mouth wider as their lips moved in sync. Tilting his head a little to the side Naruto made it a more firm kiss. Their lips moulding together in need; Sasuke smirked into the kiss and the blond's hands traveled down to his buttoned up dress shirt. The Uzumaki's hands undid the buttons, hastily and the raven's hands roamed the slim body; he let his hand run down the blond's thigh and his other hand groped the blond's tight ass.

"Mmm.. S-Sasuke." Naruto muffled into the others mouth; the raven was about to grab the waist part of the blond's briefs, but he was pushed back, leaning back with one hand behind him on the bed.

Naruto got the shirt all the way open and broke the kiss, he nibbled on Sasuke's pale, nape neck and the raven groaned in anticipation. The Uzumaki's plump lips parted to suck and the raven leaned his head back to give Naruto more access.

The blue eyed male kissed, sucked and nibbled his way down to the raven's toned chest. His pink tongue trailed down the sculpted muscles and biceps. Sasuke glanced down at the golden hair boy and Naruto stared up at him, sensually.

The raven smirked as the blond's hands fiddled with his buttoned pants. He could tell he was nervous because his hands were trembling; even if Naruto was now somewhat mature, he was still the same Naruto Uzumaki he used to be.

The Uchiha trembled when a buttoned popped, releasing some of the tension from his painfully hard erection. Naruto blushed pouting his lips as he pulled the erection out of the raven's boxers.

He heard Sasuke hiss at the feeling and gulped. "Don't be scared." The Uchiha teased and Naruto's blue eyes glared him as he began to stroke the hard length in his hand.

"Teme." He said in more of a whisper. Sasuke chuckled and the blond licked his lips before taking the hard cock into his mouth.

"Aah…" Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a moan and the blond swirled his tongue around the head of his cock and sucked on it hard before moving his warm mouth up and down his boyfriend's dick. Sasuke gasped, lacing his finger through the blond's messy locks and Naruto scraped his teeth lightly along the length filling his mouth.

"Ah, damn Naruto, you've gotten better." The raven grunted, thrusting his hips forward and the blond gagged, slightly.

Naruto could feel himself getting hard as well. The pale Uchiha thrusted his hips again and Naruto closed his eyes when he felt the hot, pulsing dick hitting the back of his throat. He sucked him hard and slow; he then pulled back and pumped the raven's big cock in his hand.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, watching the blue eyed blond stroke him; the grip he had on his cock felt too FUCKING good. Naruto's tongue then delved into his urethra and a low moan escaped his mouth. Yeah. Naruto was way better than last time. "Wait Naruto, stop." He stopped the blond by pulling at his hair a little and the Uzumaki looked up at him, confusingly.

"Was it not good enough?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

A small smile curved on the raven's lips. "No, it's not that." The Uchiha stood up and held his hand out to the blond on the floor. Naruto sighed, grabbing the pale hand and getting up off the floor.

"Wah!" He yelped when the Uchiha suddenly pushed him down on the queen size bed.

Sasuke crawled over top of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I want to be inside you when I come, Naruto." He whispered and the blond blushed up to his ears.

"O-okay." He said, dumbly. Sasuke leaned up and grip the waist part of his blond's briefs before pulling them off and licking his lips.

Naruto was so beautiful. His messy blond locks sprawled out, his slim body seemed as if it was blushing along with his face which was beat red as Sasuke stared at him with onyx eyes. He legs crossed, his arm above his head and one hand on his stomach.

"Stop looking like that." The blond gazed at him with wavering blue eyes and his plump, pink lips trembled. Sasuke grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips before planting a smooth kiss on it.

Naruto's eyes widened and if Sasuke thought the blond's face couldn't get any redder, it did.

The raven then smirked. "I heard you talking in your sleep last night, you dreamed I was a prince." He said and the Uzumaki turned his head away from the Uchiha.

"As if I would have such a childish dream. You must have heard wrong." He was lying of course.

The raven sighed, lacing his fingers through his jet-black hair. "No, I'm sure I heard right. You kept saying Prince-Sasuke." He scoffed and the blond shouted,

"So what!" The Uchiha seemed stunned and Naruto gritted through his teeth. "Is it that bad that I dream like that? Is it so bad that I have dreams of us on our honeymoon most of the time, even though those dreams are childish I love them and I don't see anything wrong with it." He seethed, tightening his fist.

Sasuke shook his head, laughing a little. "Calm down, Naruto. I don't care if you dream about those kinds of things, but," The Uchiha leaned down and grabbed the others ear between his teeth. Naruto stifled a moan and the raven licked his ear before whispering, "I'll make those dreams a reality one day, I promise you that." The blue eyed teen felt his heart skip a beat and gave half smile.

He then reached under the pillow and grabbed the bottle of lube that they left there a few nights ago.

"Wait." The blond blushed when the raven bent his slender legs up to the knee and spread them apart. God, this was still so embarrassing for him. He glanced at the raven who opened the bottle and lubed up his throbbing cock.

The blond could help, but lick his lips at the sight. "S-Sasuke hurry up." He breathed out. His tone was so alluring. The Uchiha then moved onto his fingers. He couldn't take it anymore.

The Uchiha had a smirk plastering his face as he lubed up his fingers. "That should be enough." The pale teen muttered to himself before opening the blond's legs some more.

"Waah!" Naruto gasped, his blond bangs falling in his face and blush spreading across his face. The Uchiha pressed two slender fingers against the puckered, pink hole and slowly pushed them, which was easy because of the lube.

"Urg... itai.." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip, he felt a spark of pain because of the fingers, but soon it faded when the raven began to work his fingers around in the tight heat. He was still so tight, no matter how many times they did it.

"Wow.. this still hasn't changed, will you ever learn to loosen up?" Sasuke teased and the blond's blue eyes narrowed as he scowled at the raven.

His face changed when Sasuke thrusted those fingers straight into his sweet spot.

"Oh!" He moaned, loudly. Ah, Sasuke love those noises, he could listen to them all day. He added a third finger buried them in the blond down to the knuckle.

Naruto raised his hips and pushed onto those skillful fingers. "Uh! S-Sasuke… please…" He whined and the Uchiha gazed at the blond enjoying the treatment he was getting. The Uchiha thrusted his fingers in deeper, he stretched the small hole and ran his fingers down the inner walls; Naruto rolled his hips, throwing his head back.

"Aaa! S-Sasuke- Un! I can't take anymore!" The pale teen only gave a nod, grabbing the lube bottle and smearing more of the substance onto the hole his fingers were buried in.

"Listen, Naruto." He growled and the blond blushed, hearing the noises. Wet sounds were coming from the connection of Sasuke's slender fingers and his ass.

"You.. y-you pervert! Stop!" The blond spat out, feeling humiliated.

An eyebrow rose. "So you want me to _stop_?"

"No! But don't-"

"Do this." Sasuke interrupted, moving his fingers around, harshly and the Uzumaki's body spasmed. That feeling was so intense, but Sasuke for one loved the feeling of pink walls gripping his fingers, trying to pull them all in.

"Stop bullying me. " Naruto whimpered, closing his blue eyes tight and Sasuke sighed, heavily. Naruto would probably really cry if he continued.

"Fine." He pulled his fingers out and Naruto let his body sink into the bed. His blond locks a mess, his body lying there naked, only for Sasuke with sweat glistening down his beautiful, slightly curvy frame. He took a deep breath when he felt the Uchiha's hard member pressing up against his entrance.

Naruto's slender legs were on either side of the pale Uchiha. "I'm putting it in now." The raven warned and the blond nodded. Sasuke slowly pushed in Naruto choked out a gasp. It didn't hurt but Sasuke was so big, and he felt so full already.

"Uuuh…" The Uzumaki stifled a moan. The raven's throbbing dick was spreading him so wide.

"Aah, Naruto." The Uchiha gazed at the blond beneath him and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back. The dark eyed teen then pulled back and gave on hard thrust back in. The blond pushed himself against the Uchiha, moaning and gasping; Naruto wriggled his ass every time the raven pulled back.

Sasuke clenched his teeth as he sheathed himself completely inside the tight heat. It felt like Naruto's ass was strangling his pulsating dick and it felt amazing, he grabbed those slightly, curvy hips and pushed in with fierce and harsh thrusts.

"Oh, oh, oh God!" Naruto breathed out as the raven continued to pound into him with no mercy. He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha to take his member deeper inside him and Sasuke grunted, impaling his cock deep inside his lover.

Breathily sighs, moans and grunts filled the room. The sound of skin slapping bounced off the white walls and Naruto started letting out cries when the raven rammed straight into his prostate. "Nng.. Aaaa- Mmmh!" The Uzumaki tried to bite back his moans and Sasuke kissed down his tanned neck, biting and sucking on the skin. "Ooo S-Sasuke! So good!" He brought his hand up to the raven's jet-black locks and tangled his fingers in his inky hair.

The onyx eyed Uchiha smirked and sped up his thrusts. "Ah, Yes! Baby, right there!" The blond threw his head back and the raven kissed down his chest, capturing a perked nipple between his teeth and tugging at it.

"You like that, Naruto?" He asked, letting go of the pink nipple and dragging his tongue down towards the blond's tattoo. He traced his finger around it and quickly touched it.

"Ow! That sill hurts Teme!" He winced and the raven apologized by giving him another pleasure filled thrust. "Gah! Mmm.. Ooo! Sasuke!" His toes curled and his eyes rolled in pure bliss. Drool ran down the side of his mouth as his mouth formed an O shape while writhing beneath his lover.

Sasuke's ears drank up all the cries that escaped his lover's mouth. He felt himself reaching his peak too, he began slamming into the smaller teen faster and Naruto tangled his fingers in his own blond locks hair, he pulled at the locks lightly and panted, his mouth parting to let out the most beautiful sounds.

Sasuke's huge dick was hitting all the right places inside him. His tight hole clamped down on the raven's throbbing penis and Sasuke moaned at the feeling; his warm insides were pulling Sasuke closer and closer to his release. "Ah! Ah! S-Sasuke! Aaaaaa!" The black haired eighteen year old glanced down and tears were streaming down the blond's sexy face. He loved when he made Naruto feel so good he'd start crying.

"Aw, don't cry babe." He gave the blond a peck on the lips and Naruto cried more as the raven kept thrusting in. He pulled Sasuke into another kiss and the Uchiha savored it.

When they broke apart Naruto whimpered. "I c-can't hold it!" He cried out. Sasuke gripped the bed sheets in his fists, Naruto's inner walls were squeezing around him, deliciously. Naruto's moans became erratic, he couldn't say anything; the blond bit at the raven's neck when Sasuke leaned down to hold him, his engorged member abused his prostate, amazingly.

Sasuke gazed down at the blond who was drowning in pure bliss and ecstasy, his watery crystal, blue eyes gazing up at him in want and lust. He then kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you so much, Naruto." Naruto wanted to say it back, but he couldn't speak, so he hugged the Uchiha, tightly.

"Aaaa… aaaah… aaaaaaaaaaaah!" He saw white as his orgasm ripped through him and semen shot onto his stomach, his body collapsed, limp from the amazing sex.

Naruto's orgasm caught the raven off guard; Naruto's warm insides tightened around him so much that he came inside the blond, his body tensed as he bit down on the blond's collar bone hard, causing the blond to whimper. He empty his warm load of semen deep inside Naruto; it was like the blond haired boy's hole was milky him. God, he loved that feeling. He gave a few more slow thrusts before panting and gazing down at Naruto who was catching his breath.

A small smile crept onto his face and he buried his fingers in Naruto's messy locks, nuzzling his face in the blond hair. 'I'll be sure to make his _dream_ come true.' An eyebrow rose when he noticed Naruto had grabbed his hand and locked fingers with him. He looked at Naruto, but he was asleep, he was totally exhausted. "I figured."

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

The slim blond stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down his body as he played with the rubber ducky in his hand.

He squeezed it while giggling as it squeaked.

* * *

Sasuke turned over in the bed, his hand felt for the extra body that was usually there, but there was no one. His dark eyes opened and the bed sheets were a mess. He rubbed his eyes and heard the shower water running before sitting up and yawning. "I think I'll join him." The Uchiha slouched, getting up and stretching his arms.

* * *

Naruto hummed putting shampoo in his blond locks and closed his eyes when he put his head under the shower water to rinse out his hair. He shook his head after getting all the shampoo out and wiped his hand down his face, spitting out some water that got in his mouth.

"I need to eat." He grumbled, rubbing his growling stomach; he grabbed the back scrubber and poured soap on it after reaching his arm out to turn on the radio.

* * *

Sasuke slung the towel over his shoulder as he stood outside the bathroom door; he then grabbed the knob and quietly, slipped inside the bathroom. The air was steamy and the bathroom mirror was fogged up because of the heat.

He could hearing humming and took his pants off. The music was loud enough the Naruto wouldn't hear the chain on his pants hit the floor.

After he stripped completely he crept over to the shower, opening the curtain a little. Naruto was facing the shower head so he wouldn't see him get in. He quietly stepped in and Naruto started raping into the back scrubber, pretending it was a microphone.

"Yeah and I'll be right here in my spot with a little more cash than I already got, tripping off you 'cause you had your shot with my skin tanned and my hair long and my fans who been so patient.." Sasuke covered his mouth to hold in a laugh as the blond continued to sing along to the rap on the radio.

Naruto bobbed his head to the beat. "All I care about is money and the city that I'm from. I'ma sip until I feel it, I'ma smoke it till it's done and I don't really give a fuck, and my excuse is that I'm young and I'm only getting older so somebody should've told ya, I'M ON ONE!" The Uzumaki then felt arms wrap around him and his body tensed after he let out a screech.

"Teme! You scared me!" The blond turned on his heels and hit the Uchiha on his pale chest. "Why the hell did you do that?" He seethed, placing his hand on his chest. The guy scared the day lights out of him.

Sasuke chuckled and Naruto's eyebrows furrowed as he placed his hands on his hips. "The whole point was to scare you." He stated and Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

The raven then gazed at the blond who was yelling at him, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy gazing at Naruto's body which put him more in a daze, his sleek blond hair sticking to his neck and forehead, his messy locks that were usually spiky slicked down. Water dripped down his chest and his slender legs; the red on his cheeks from the heat and his shimmering blue eyes looking at him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Itai!" The raven suddenly pushed him up against the tiled wall and captured his slightly, red lips. "Nhnn.." Naruto griped the raven's shoulders and Sasuke ravished his mouth after delving his tongue inside the wet cavern. Both of their bodies were under the water, Sasuke was now drenched and his jet-black hair was sleek as their bodies pressed together.

"Uhm-S-Sasuke-Mh!" The raven ignored him and continued to kiss him. "S-stop." The blond muttered, pulling away from the kiss. A string of saliva connecting from his and Sasuke's lips as he did so.

"Why?" He kissed down his neck and Naruto blushed, biting down on his bottom lip.

"B-because… Mm…" The door bell then rang and he grinned. "Because someone's here." The Uzumaki chimed and Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed.

"I swear it better not be Kiba." He said and Naruto gulped.

"What's wrong with Kiba?" He tilted his head to the side and Sasuke sighed, heavily.

"He's loud and you and him do stupid things together." He hissed and Naruto sucked his teeth.

"Do not."

"Spray panting your mother's car."

Naruto laughed, half-heartedly. "Actually that was _my_ idea." He corrected and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, if I leave you two in the living room alone Kiba would probably say, _dude we totally jump from the couch to the coffee table_ and you'd be like _yeah, let's do it bro, _then next thing you know you're both lying on a broke coffee table with glass splinters." He finished, staring at the blond and Naruto wondered how Sasuke knew exactly how he and Kiba be if that actually happened.

He finally replied, "No.. actually… I'd have you test it out first." He scoffed and Sasuke kissed him again. "Nn-Sasuke-nh-seriously the door." Naruto muffled into the kiss; Sasuke broke the kiss again and growled, hearing the door bell ring again. Obviously that person wasn't going away. "Besides, do I say that about your friends?"

"Fine, but if it's Kiba I'm sending him away." He seethed, stepping out the shower and grabbing his towel to wrap around himself. Naruto chuckled, knowingly; Sasuke wouldn't be able to send that person away. Not even if he wanted to.

* * *

The Uchiha stormed down the hallway totally pissed. Someone interrupted his shower with his dobe. He walked through the living room, ignoring the cold air hitting his skin. When he reached the door he grabbed the door knob after unlocking it and opened the door.

"Hello, Sasuke." He glared at the tall man smirking in the door way before quickly, trying to close the door back. Damn he wish he didn't open it. The man planted his foot between the door so the raven couldn't close it.

"Damn." The young Uchiha breathed out. He then opened the door all the way and the guy came strolling into his house. "How dare you interrupt my shower." He tightened his fist and flipped his wet hair out of his face. The towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Hn. Not my problem." The man put his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you here, Nii-san?" He snarled and the man smiled, almost chillingly. He probably had his timing all planned out.

"I'm here to see Naruto of course." He stated. Sasuke leaned on the wall, staring at the man out the corner of his eye.

"He called you, didn't he?"

"Yes." Itachi gave a nod.

Itachi wore a crisp, black suit, a dark blue trench coat along with dress shoes. He was taller than his little brother and his body well toned; his flawless, creamy, pale skin was kind of cold because of the weather outside and his silky, jet-black hair was tied into a ponytail at his nape neck and his bangs framed his face beautifully. His once dark eyes had a tint of red to them. Which his mother, who he was currently getting along with Mikoto, thought was weird. His eyes would sometimes look more red than black and then sometimes blacker than red.

"Where is Naruto?" His deep voice that females compared to sex asked.

"In the shower." His little brother scoffed out. His older brother then began making his way back towards the bathroom. "Oi! What are doing?" Sasuke ran behind him, but the older raven managed to out run him.

Itachi grabbed the knob before walking in and closing his little brother out of the steamy bathroom. "Nii-san! Get out!" He banged on the door, but his brother ignored him.

The man then turned around after locking the door and smiled when he heard Naruto singing. "I knew that we'd become one right away, Oh, right away.. at first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes." The blond swayed his hips back and forth. Itachi could the body shadow on the curtain. When did Naruto turn into such a sexy blond, he pondered. Not that he wasn't always, but his body was more developed now.

"So shine bright.. tonight, you and I, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive. We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky." Naruto heard someone singing along with him and stopped; he then peeked his head out and screamed when he met Itachi's stoic face.

"What the fuck! If you and Sasuke do that one more time I'm gonna hit you two." He panted, lacing his fingers through his hair and the man chuckled.

"You're so easy to scare." He scoffed, plucking the blond's forehead. Naruto's blue eyes then narrowed when he put his head back in the shower and he grumbled cuss words as he finishing washing himself.

"Mind telling me what you needed from me?" The long haired raven leaned up against the wall and Naruto turned the radio down.

"Can you pick someone up for me?" There was a pleading tone in his voice.

"No." Was Itachi's reply.

"Wha? Why?" Naruto's mouth gaped and the man folded his arms across his chest.

"Who?"

"It's a friend of mine, you live closer to where he lives and you have to meet him at Taki, the restaurant near your house." Naruto explained, reaching his hand out after turning off the water.

"Can you hand me my towel?" He whined.

"Can you get it yourself?"

"Close your eyes, you better not look." Naruto warned and Itachi closed his eyes after the blond stepped out the shower. His body was dripping wet and his blue eyes were a steamy blue.

"We're both guys here." The man stated and the blond grabbed his towel before wrapping it around his lower half.

"So. I don't want you ogling my body with those perverted Uchiha eyes." He replied, pointing his finger and Itachi opened his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So can you do it?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together and bowing his head.

Itachi glared a little. "Will he cause trouble for me?"

"No, of course not. Just get him home, his house is near yours." Itachi stilled looked unsure and Naruto made his puppy dog face. The face he knew Itachi couldn't say no to. "Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!" He begged.

"Fine." The man gave in, blushing slightly because Naruto was so close to him. As he leaned up off the wall, he asked, "How do I find him?"

"Don't worry, it won't be that hard. Actually I told him exactly what you look like, so you're good." Naruto patted the raven's broad shoulder, wetting the fabric a little.

"What time?"

"Around ten tonight, but until then hang out here, okay?" Naruto grinned and the man nodded, stretching his arms. "Also, why didn't you tell me about you and Deidara?" Naruto frowned and the man stepped forward with his hand in his pockets.

"Did I have to?"

The blue eyed male choked out a, "Yes."

"It just didn't work out, but it's not like I'm hurt. I could never see Dei as more than just a friend." He stated, following Naruto out the bathroom.

"You'll be alone forever with that attitude." The blond said, walking into the bedroom and the dark hair man shook his head.

"...Not likely." The raven replied, making his way into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

* * *

Naruto closed the room door and shivered when the cold air hit his skin. "Oh. Who you talking to?" The blond asked Sasuke who was sitting on the bed, still in his towel.

"Yes, father. I'll come… right." He hung up the phone and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "My father wants us to come have dinner with him and your mother next Friday." He got up and Naruto glanced at the Uchiha.

"Okay." He smiled with his hands on his hips. Sasuke walked out the room to go finish his shower and Naruto began getting dressed.

_"Niisan, stop eating our food!"_

_"I'm hungry."_ The man said, bluntly and his little brother continued to yell at him.

Naruto sighed, drying his hair with the towel. "Itachi, make me something to eat too!" He shouted after pulling his shirt over his head and throwing his towel aside.

_"Don't encourage him!"_ Sasuke yelled and the man shouted back,

_"Okay!"_

"Thanks hehe!" Naruto sprinted out the room and his boyfriend stormed into the bathroom.

He walked into the kitchen and Itachi put a kettle of water on the stove top to boil. He knew Naruto probably wanted ramen. His trench coat and suit jacket were hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen.

The man had his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttoned at the top unbuttoned, showing his a little of his pale chest.

Itachi then turned around and Naruto was dressed in shorts and a long sleeve shirt, he sighed looking at his messy blond hair and Naruto had a confused looked on his face when the man walked passed him and went out the kitchen. 'Did I do something?' He rubbed his chin, turning around.

His step-brother soon returned with a white towel in his hand and the Uzumaki looked up at him. "Seriously, you're still so careless." The man muttered, putting the towel on the boy's head and ruffling it to dry the blond locks.

"Itai.. Uh, n-not so rough." He stammered and the man continued his treatment.

"Naruto, you're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair properly." The man said in a deep, stern tone and the blond puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm not a baby." He mumbled and the man took the towel off his head. Itachi still treated him like a baby, but he had to admit he didn't hate it.

"I know." His strong hand ruffled the blond's golden locks and Naruto smiled, blushing, slightly after the man kissed his forehead.

"Oi, I said I'm not a baby!" Naruto whined, rubbing where the man kissed.

Itachi then smirked. "You don't have to be a baby for me to kiss your forehead." Naruto pouted his plump lips and Itachi chuckled, seeing the childish look on his face.

He and Naruto being close didn't change either. Actually sometimes when Itachi would stay over Naruto would let him sleep in the extra room, but sometimes he would crawl in bed with the man, just like the old days. Which Sasuke Uchiha hated.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei review for more, I'm sooo happy I didn't have school today ^0^ ****I don't why, but lately I've had a anime crush on Itachi Uchiha. Ooh why is he sooo sexy **** (✿◠‿◠)ノ I hope the lemon was good too!  
**

**Usami-sensei: ItaiDei are broken up, but you never know they might get back together or Itachi might meet somebody new or something, I honestly don't know. I just feel really pressured when you guys are like demanding pairings and I get a little nervous writing. I want the story to go my way, but my reviewers won't let me TT-TT anyway I'll focus more on Sasunaru because you guys are gonna rip my head off if Itachi is not with Dei and then if he is, the others who wanted different will be angry too ;( I don't know how to make everyone happy. I'm just a young girl writing out my fantasies. TT_TT I love ItaDei but I also love Itakyuu, like in my head I know how I want MY story to go, but ughh you guys are making it so hard TT_TT  
**


	28. Engagement?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own. Probably never will TT_TT I wish I did then the manga would be waaaay different, the way it's going now- Ah, enough of my ranting!

_**Warnings: ItaDei-ish. Oc. Possessive Sasuke.** _

**"Speaking"-in a didn't language**

* * *

Itachi tapped his slender fingers on the arm rest, sitting next to his little brother.

"What the hell is that dobe doing?" Sasuke let his onyx eyes stray from the television.

"He said he wanted to look at my car." The man crossed his legs, humming, inwardly to annoy his little brother.

Sasuke then scoffed, "Better hope he's not trying to take it for a spin, he took your keys too."

His older brother then turned to scowl at him. "You seem angry." He smiled and his little brother rolled his eyes.

"No. I just don't want you so close to _my_ dobe, get your own boyfriend." He hissed back and the man had a stoic expression plastering his face.

"Don't need one."

"You sure about that? I would think working at the company you would need a good stress reliever. But, wait, Deidara broke up with you, ever think it's because you're so cold?" Sasuke teased and Itachi laughed, half heartedly.

"Sex isn't the only stress reliever Sasuke. Oh, and by the way I had sex a couple nights ago." He corrected, putting up a finger.

"Oh. With who?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"None of your business." With Deidara to be exact; even though they broke up they still sleep together, which Itachi insisted they stop because it wasn't helping their problems.

The apartment door then flew open. "I'm back! Here's your key." Naruto kicked off his shoes and the long haired raven got up before putting his coat on.

"What were you doing?" The man asked, walking up to the blond by the front door before kneeling down to put on his shoes.

Naruto laughed, nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Oh. I was just.. checking out your new car, if you have any problems check the _trunk_." Itachi eyed him, suspiciously as he grabbed his car keys from the blond.

"If you're plotting something, I'll kill you." The man's deep voice made the blond shudder and gulp. The blue eyed boy began fidgeting. "I'm kidding, Naruto. Do I really look like I'd kill you?" The man's hand had a firm grip on his shoulder; the blond looked at his step-brother with big blue eyes.

"Oh, right, you were joking, ahaha! I knew that." He gulped again, turning his head away from the guy. "God, this Uchiha. I thought he was serious. Why has he been looking so evil lately?" He mumbled, rushing passed the man and Itachi frowned. He heard that.

He then smirked and looked at Sasuke who was glaring at him. "Goodbye little brother, I'll visit again when I have the time." Itachi winked, smiling almost chillingly and the younger raven muttered,

"Please don't."

"Bye! Get home safe!" Naruto waved as the Uchiha walked out the house and closed the door behind him; the blond locked it and Sasuke yawned.

"Finally, he's gone."

"Sooo, what do you want for dinner?" The blue eyed teen asked, placing his hands on his hips.

It was night time now, but the lights were on in the apartment. "Nikujaga." The Uchiha laid back on the couch and the Uzumaki nodded with a smile on his excited face.

"Did you go shopping yesterday?" The blond arched an eyebrow, walking into the kitchen and looking around in the fridge. He couldn't make Nikujaga if he didn't have everything he needed.

Sasuke's stared at the TV, not really paying attention. "No…" He replied and Naruto peeked his head out of the kitchen area to glare at him.

"Sasuke, I told you to go shopping yesterday." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

The raven then sat up, scratching his head. "You know I don't know how to shop." He laughed a little and Naruto rolled his eyes, sprinting down the hallway.

"Get dressed! We're going shopping, teme!" He shouted from the bedroom where he was putting on his jeans.

Sasuke's dark eyes then narrowed. "Seriously?.. Naruto, I don't feel like it." He huffed his breath.

Naruto strolled back down the hallway and into the living-room before plucking the Uchiha in the back of the head. "Now. Get up." He hissed and his boyfriend yawned once again. The blond then grabbed the car keys and scowled at the pale teen who was taking his time getting up. "Now! Sasuke!" He rounded the couch and pulled the Uchiha up by his arm.

The black haired teen then sighed, making his way towards the bedroom. "Fine. Geez."

"Five minutes!" The blond shouted and the raven grumbled something along the lines of 'I'm coming dobe, damn market.'

Naruto stretched his arms, waiting by the front door. "Wait, what did you do with the money then?" He folded his arms across his chest and the raven yelled,

"It's in the jar, I never touched it!" Naruto walked into the kitchen and reached up on top of the fridge.

"Ah, got it." He grabbed a wad of cash and decided he needed to take a bag to put his money in. He couldn't walked around with so much money in cash. "And it wasn't in the jar, stupid. What if Sai decided to take some money, huh?"

"Sai's not a thief!"

"Yeah he is." The blond mumbled, pouting his lips.

Sasuke gets child support money from his mother every month and boy did she send a lot. Naruto also has a part-time job; so they combined their cash.

Sasuke finished dressing himself and came walking down the hallway. He dressed himself in a white v-neck sweater and a pair of worn looking jeans along with a black leather jacket unzipped and his inky locks were brushed.

"Let's go." The blond darted into the living room and grabbed his bag and jacket off the love seat. He put the money inside and he and the Uchiha put on their shoes before leaving their cozy apartment.

* * *

**...**

Naruto walked beside Sasuke who was pushing the cart with a frown on his pale face. He couldn't help but keep glaring at him; if he had went to the market yesterday like he told him they wouldn't have to be out this late.

"Stop being mad at me, I said sorry." The pale teen said and the blond took a deep breath before slouching.

"Never mind that, let's just get the stuff we need." Naruto placed his hands on his hips as they strolled towards the canned aisle. Sasuke leaned on the silver cart and Naruto made his way down the aisle to get his favorite can of whipped cream. Yummy. He always ate it right out the spray can and it was sooo good.

The raven had a bored expression on his face as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand that was propped up on the bar of the cart. His dark eyes ogled Naruto's ass swaying as he walked, but then stopped when he found what he was searching for.

The Uchiha then yawned once again, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah bro. And then this guy.." The raven scowled when some loud guy and his friend walked passed the cart and down towards where Naruto was.

The blond haired teen hummed as his blue eyes scanned the shelf.

The guy that was talking with his friend turned to the other shelf that was opposite from the one Naruto was facing. "Let's see." The guy muttered, rubbing his chin. He had a shopping basket hanging from his arm and the other guy looked back at the blond haired guy who was bending over.

"Dude." He whispered, tapping his friend's shoulder.

The guy then glanced at him. "What?"

"There is a smoking hot piece of ass behind us." He leered and the guy next to him turned around out of curiosity.

His eyes gleamed as he ogled the blond's perky ass. "Think I should?"

"Uh, yeah, duh. It's like an invitation." His friend nudged his arm and the other guy smirked, bringing his hand back.

Sasuke glared from where he was standing. God, why was Naruto so oblivious.

A slap was heard and the Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the sight.

Naruto's blue eyes widened after he let out a squeak. Did someone just slap his ass? He stood up straight and turned to face the two males behind him.

"Who did it?" He asked, tightening his fist. The two were in a total trance, messy blond hair, crystal blue eyes and his body. It was slim yet, slightly curvy and aw, the way he scrunched his cute nose up at them.

The two then smirked. "Ah, that would be me." The brown haired guy raised his hand and Naruto glared daggers at him before giving him a firm slap across the face. "Ow, what the hell?" The guy winced and his friend snickered.

"You just slapped my ass, pervert!" The Uzumaki seethed and the guy rubbing his bruised cheek muttered,

"How can you bend over like that and expect not to get filled up." He had to be at least sixteen and his friend was probably a college student. The spiky haired one with brown hair was kind of cute, Naruto couldn't deny that.

Sasuke watched the blond who was giving them a good talking to, but then noticed him smiling and giggling like a little school girl; was his boyfriend flirting right in front of his face.

"Oh by the way my name is Konohamaru." The teen held his hand out and Naruto gave a nod, shaking his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and you?" The blond's blue eyes glanced at the guy beside the teen.

"Kabuto Yakushi." The other teen wore circular glasses and had dark eyes. He also has ash-gray hair that is pulled into a pony tail at his upper back with bangs framing each side of his forehead.

Naruto smiled and the two felt like they were swooning. He had a beautiful smile. "So… why is a blond as hot as you out so late. It's dangerous?" Kabuto asked and the Uzumaki put up a slender finger.

"Actually-"

"Naruto, did you find what you needed?" The blond looked at the Uchiha who wrapped his arm around him. He didn't even notice him.

"Oh yeah." He turned on his heels and bent down to grab the spray-can of whipped cream.

"You wanna explain why your hands were on _my_ boyfriend?" The Uchiha sent them a fierce glare and they gulped. Damn, the guy already had a boyfriend.

Naruto then looked between the Uchiha and the two guys. "Sasuke, it's okay, he said he wouldn't do it again." The slim blond reassured and the pale teen scowled at him. "I said it's fine. Now could you grab the cart and meet me over there." Naruto said, targeting his thumb towards the next aisle and the raven took a deep breath before going to grab the cart.

"It was nice meeting you guys, bye." The blond waved and smiled, almost alluringly. Well at least to them and their perverted minds. They then blushed, drooling.

"Bye!" The two waved back and Naruto disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke then rolled the cart passed and the two smiled, nervously. "Um… hi?" The Uchiha then stormed up to the two and pushed them up against the shelf behind them as he gripped their collars.

"Touch what's mine again and I'll hurt you, got it?" He gritted through his clenched teeth and Konohamaru nodded, hastily. "The warning's for you too, do you understand?" His dark eyes looked at Kabuto.

"Right, sorry." He replied and he let go of them. The Uchiha sent them a death glare before grabbing the cart and pushing it over to the next aisle.

The two fixed their shirts and sulked. Damn the blond already had a boyfriend, and fuck, he was scary.

* * *

"I can't believe you." The pale Uchiha standing next to the blond mumbled and Naruto put food into the cart, pouting his lips.

"What?"

"You were flirting with them." He put his hands in his pockets as he looked at the Uzumaki out the corner of his eye.

"No, I wasn't!" The blue eyed Uzumaki defended with a confused expression on his face.

"I saw you."

"I wasn't, geez calm down." The blond rolled his eyes, pushing passed the tall raven.

"He slapped your ass," The Uchiha seethed. "That deserved a punch in the face." He finished and Naruto ignored him, grabbing more stuff off the shelf.

"He was just a kid. He promised not to do it again." The blond stated, pulling up his pants because they where coming down a little. Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed and the blond arched an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot, Naruto." The Uchiha said and the blond huffed his breath.

"Since I'm such an idiot, have fun not having sex with this idiot, teme." Naruto nudged his head before storming off and Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. He pulled the sex card, damn.

The inky haired Uchiha laced his fingers through his black locks. 'No sex for how long exactly?' He turned around, but didn't see Naruto in sight. "Oi, Naruto, wait!" He needed to make up with that dobe or he would have blue balls for God knows how long.

* * *

**...**

Itachi was sitting down at a table in the restaurant, Taki, with his hands folded under his chin, his eyes were dull as he stared at the empty seat across from him. He had a booth near the back by a window. It wasn't too crowded and waiters and waitresses attended to other tables.

Was Naruto trying to be funny? If he was Itachi would kill him, not literally, but probably hurt him by bending his arm behind his back until he screamed for his mother.

He growled, inwardly, glancing at the cushioned seat. Who the hell was he supposed to be waiting for?

'I swear if Naruto thinks this is funny, he better hope I don't find him within the next twenty-four hou-'

"Hello, Itachi!" The man was broken out of his train of thought and his dark eyes looked up from the table and there was a red head sitting across from him.

His eyes then widened with shock. "K-Kyuubi?!" He had never looked so stunned before. The red head was smiling at him, nodding his head.

His long red hair was pinned up in a messy bun and he didn't have his bangs anymore. He was dressed in a black, long sleeve v-neck sweater and a pair of tight jeans with shin high boots on his feet. His emerald green eyes seemed to shimmer more, but the one thing that the man couldn't take his eyes off of was… the baby planted in his lap.

"Hi." The Uzumaki waved and the man gave a slow nod, still over come with shock.

"Wait… it's _you_ I'm supposed to pick up?" He asked, placing his hand on the red table he sat at and the green eyed man nodded.

"Didn't Naruto tell you, I caught the bus here from the airport? He told me he would ask you to take me to my _new_ house tonight." The red head tilted his head in confusion. He had no idea Itachi didn't know he was back in the country.

"That moron!" He banged his fist on the table and Kyuubi pouted his lips, bouncing the baby on his lap.

'He could have told me that, did he really have to lie?' Naruto knew Itachi hated surprises.

It wasn't like Kyuubi wouldn't be able to find him; the guy knew exactly what he looked like.

He then sighed, heavily and glanced at the Uzumaki once more, rubbing his temples. "It's nice to see you again." The red head said with a smile curving on his lips.

"You too. It just Naruto didn't tell me it was you I had to pick up." There was an awkward silence until Itachi asked,

"What is that?" His dark eyes stared at the baby Kyuubi was holding. The child had fiery red hair that laid down around the side of his head, but the middle of his hair sort of spiked up into mohawk and the eyes were green and blue, which Itachi found kind of cool.

Kyuubi laughed, sheepishly. "Um… I was sure this was called a baby." He still had that same smart wit as he answered.

The man then scowled, staring the baby down. "I know what _it_ is I mean… why do you have it?" His deep voice asked and the Uzumaki sucked his teeth.

"It's _my_ baby."

"Oh." The long haired Uchiha scratched his head in confusion. "...How?"

The green eyed man then rolled his eyes, waging his finger around. "Well you see Itachi, when a man and a woman-"

"I know that! I'm not asking that." Itachi lowered his head to get a better looked at the child, he looked like a mini Kyuubi. The child suddenly grabbed the napkins on the table and clutched them in his small hands, making baby noises with spit bubbles coming out of his mouth as he did so.

"I thought you swore off from girls?" He questioned and the red head tilted his lips. Girls used to pick on him in grade school, so he swore off from girls ever since then.

"I did, but I guess I thought this _one_ was different." He lowered his head, grabbing the napkin from the baby who was about to put it in his mouth.

"How old is…" Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"It's a boy, he'll be two next week." Kyuubi answered, grinning. The baby banged his hand on the table as he whined. The red head then reached for the stroller beside the table and grabbed the bottle out the diaper bag. "What do you say?" He held the bottle in front of the baby's chubby face and the baby reached for it.

"Uh.. uh!" He began to whine when his father held it away from him.

"What do you say?"

"Pwease?" The baby gurgled and his father smiled, giving it to him.

"Good." He kissed his forehead and the Uchiha seemed stunned. Kyuubi Uzumaki was actually a father now.

"Where's his mother?" The man leaned forward and held his hand out. The baby grabbed onto his finger and moved his hand around; Itachi's lips formed a small smile and the red head said,

"His mother ran off a few months after he was born. From what I hear she's dating some loser and getting caught up in drugs." He tightened his fist; he thought she was in _love_ with him, but it turns out she was using him to get back at her ex. So now he was left with a kid on his own.

"Sorry to hear that." The Uchiha replied, meaningfully.

"It's okay." Kyuubi mumbled. It's not like he cared about the woman, but he didn't like the feeling of being toyed with; that bitch pretended to _love_ him and then ran off after having his baby. "She didn't want anything to do with me or the baby anyway." He knew it. He knew nobody would ever love him, and it was true. That's why he came back to Japan; there was no one back home for him, so why stay there and be miserable?

He then felt a strong hand ruffle his hair. "Kyuubi, you're gonna be okay." The man's soothing voice calmed him. He missed feeling that hand ruffle his hair.

"Thanks…"

"Naruto told me years ago that your father found out what happened to you in middle school, so what did he say?" He was a little concerned. He at least wanted to know if the boy's father was there for him.

Kyuubi's green eyes wavered as he glanced down at the table. "Oh. Um… he found out from some old classmates and when he saw me he beat me, called me a whore and a slut, oh and told me he wished I was never born, but besides all that my mother comforted me and sent me to therapy." Well actually his mother only comforted him for about a week and then started working a lot, again.

Itachi's dark eyes saddened. Why did so many bad things happen to Kyuubi? "But at least I have this little guy to _love_ me." Kyuubi laughed it off, but the man could see he was hurt. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"As long as it's someone, even a baby, I'm glad that at least one person in this world loves me." He reached his hands up and unpinned his long hair. It cascaded over his shoulders as he ruffled it and shook his head to untangle it.

He had it pinned up because he was on the plane for hours and he got tired off it being on his neck.

The pale man couldn't help but feel the world was so unfair to Kyuubi. "You love papa, right?" The green eyed Uzumaki cooed.

The baby licked his lips after taking his bottle out of his mouth. "I wuv pa-pa hehe." He smiled with chubby cheeks, showing his half toothless mouth. Itachi chuckled and then asked,

"What's his name?"

The Uzumaki looked down at his child. "What's your name?" He hoped the baby would say it. The child was more comfortable talking to people in English, but he could understand Japanese thanks to Kyuubi, who only spoke in Japanese ever since the baby was born.

"Jace~" The baby babbled, drooling. The baby stared at the Uchiha with big green-blueish eyes. "Abahba jntbjb you name?" Kyuubi laughed and the jet-black haired man seemed confused by all the baby sounds that he could not make out.

"I'm sorry, Jace, but I didn't understand any of that." The man had a stoic expression plastering his face.

"He's asking what your name is." Kyuubi explained and the man nodded, finally understanding.

"I'm Itachi." The man said kind of slow so the baby would understand.

The baby put his thumb in his mouth, looking at the Uchiha. "Can you say Itachi?" His father, rubbed his head and the baby was starting to get drowsy.

"Achi… achi… achi.." The baby picked his bottle up and put it in his mouth as his half lidded eyes tried to close, but he was fighting his sleep.

"Aw, you're so sleepy." Kyuubi rocked the baby on his lap and his son leaned his head back on his chest. "Go to sleep Jace." He began soothing the baby to sleep. "So how are you and Deidara, I heard from Naruto that you two are all lovey dovey and what not." He arched an eyebrow and Itachi yawned, looking at the watch on his wrist.

"We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry." Kyuubi laced his finger through his red locks and the Uchiha shrugged.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

Kyuubi then blushed, slightly. "I haven't been _sleeping around_, if that's what you're asking, and I'm not dating anybody. I have a baby to take care of so I don't exactly have time for a relationship." The man actually looked kind of disappointed. Kyuubi wasn't all crazy for him anymore?

"You could still date."

"Nah. I'm tired being hurt, so why set myself up again. I've been hurt by so many people, Sasori, my friends, you, my mother, my father, I don't care anymore. I can't take getting hurt again." Kyuubi breathed out; he closed off his heart long ago. All he needed to do was worry about his child and focus on his education.

Itachi then leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow. "How did _I_ hurt you?" What did he ever do to hurt the Uzumaki?

The green eyed man then put his head down, blushing up to his ears. "Are you stupid. You know that day that I left Japan… I-I I wanted you… to stop me. Idiot, I opened up to you a lot and I kind of.. thought we were friends. I didn't have anyone back home waiting for me anyway, I wanted you to ask me to stay." His voice quivered as he bit down on his bottom lip.

The man finally understood. "Kyuubi, I'm so sorry I-"

"No, it's okay. It's in the past, I'm over it now. Can you take me home now?" He asked and the man nodded, waving a waitress over to order his meal to go. Kyuubi clutched the baby in his arms and took a deep breath.

* * *

Kyuubi pushed his son in the stroller down the street that was lit up, nicely by light posts and the man who was dressed in a suit walked beside him with his hands in his pockets. They were silent; it was that peaceful silence though. It was cold that night and light snow fall hit the pavement.

The red head had a coat on and his child had on an orange winter coat with a hat and boots. Actually the Uchiha thought the baby looked really uncomfortable because the clothes and the coat made the baby look fat and stuffed. He was asleep though, so maybe it wasn't that uncomfortable.

The man then glanced over at Kyuubi, he never seen the red head dressed in full clothes. Usually his shirts came above his navel and pants or shorts were too tight; but he was actually dressed in appropriate clothes. "This one." He stopped in front of a black Honda CR-V.

The Uchiha walked in front of the green eyed man and opened the back door for him. Kyuubi thanked him and took the child out the stroller before climbing in the vehicle; he held him close to him and was careful not to wake him. He had one knee on the seat and his baby in his arms. "Ah, damn, I don't have a car seat." He puffed out his cheeks and the Uchiha's narrowed dark eyes eyed the trunk.

'That little.' He walked around to the trunk and opened it. For sure he found a newly brought car seat and Naruto was probably the one who put it there. 'I figured.' He grabbed the stroller off the side walk and stuffed it in before taking the car seat out.

Kyuubi unzipped his son's jacket a little and then Itachi opened the car door on the other side. An eyebrow rose and Kyuubi asked, "You had one?"

"No. Naruto put this in my trunk, I didn't know though." He rubbed his chin, trying to figure out how to install the damn thing.

"I'll do it." The red head smiled, grabbing it with one hand. He still had his baby in the other, but he could do it; he was use to doing things like this on his own anyway.

"No. I'll do it, you have the baby." Itachi stated, grabbing it back and climbing in the back seat to fit it into the back seat; Kyuubi stared at him and blushed.

'He's so handsome, he looks like more of a man than he did before.' He found himself staring at the pale Uchiha. His creamy pale skin, his well toned body and his inky locks tied into a pony tail at his nape neck. Why did Deidara break up with him?

"Kyuubi, it's in." The man repeated and the red head snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, thank you." He averted his emerald eyes, putting the baby in and strapping him in the chair.

"Hn." The inky haired man gave a nod, getting out the car and the read head chuckled. He was still the same. The raven then opened up the driver's side and got in.

After Kyuubi got his baby settled in, he climbed up to the front seat. "Oi, there's a door." The man said in a stern tone and Kyuubi rolled his eyes, gripping the side of the leather seat.

"Calm down."

"No. You're going to ruin my seat with your boots." The man's deep voice actually sent chills down the Uzumaki's spine. He hoped he wasn't pissed off.

"Sorry." He puffed out his cheeks, scratching the back of his head before plopping down into front seat and putting his seat belt on. Itachi scowled and the red head showed him a warm smile; that wiped the scowl right off the man's face.

The man fixed his tie, nervously and said, "Yeah, well… just don't do it again." He buckled himself in and jammed the key in the ignition before stepping on the gas peddle. Kyuubi yawned, leaning his head on the window.

* * *

**...**

"I can't believe we're neighbors." The man parked his car in his drive way and looked at the house beside his. He just found out from Kyuubi that his father and Kushina paid for it. So that's what Kushina was doing in that house, she was moving things in for Kyuubi and his son, but with him working all the time he had no idea.

"Yeah. Since my mom didn't give a crap about me, aunty said she'd take care of me from now on." Kyuubi placed his hand in his lap, nodding his head; Kushina was always like his mother and Naruto's father, Minato, was more of a father than his real dad.

Itachi had a small smile on his face, getting out and Kyuubi unbuckled himself. He then got out too and opened the back door to get his child out the car.

After the Uchiha got the stroller out the trunk and Kyuubi managed to get his son out without waking him, Kyuubi grabbed the keys out coat his pocket. His aunt mailed them to him a few days ago. The keys to his new house; it was time to make a new start. Itachi paced up the steps behind Kyuubi who carried his son and placed the Buzz Lightyear stroller on the porch.

"Thanks." Kyuubi put the keys in the blue door with his child in his other arm. He finally got the door open and he looked in awe when he saw the inside.

The floor was carpeted. (That was probably his aunt making everything baby safe.) There were three couches and a coffee table by the flat screen tv, he had an upstairs and the kitchen was near the back yard door. The walls were painted a clean white and pictures of art hung up on the walls. He also spotted a bunch of baby toys and a play pin by the front door.

"Where's your luggage?"

"It'll be here tomorrow." Kyuubi replied, looking back at the dark eyed man.

"I really have to thank her. She didn't have to do so much." Kyuubi walked inside and Itachi followed behind him, nodding his head in approval of the place. The red head then turned on his heels and faced the Uchiha. "Thank you for getting me home, you can go now." His son stirred in his sleep and he went to lay him down on the couch before walking up to the Uchiha.

The long haired raven looked stunned by those words. Kyuubi wasn't going to invite him in for sex or anything, not that he was expecting him to. In fact it was like he was kicking him out; was he really over him?

"Fine." The man put his hands in his pockets and made his way out the two story house.

Kyuubi grinned after the man left and closed the house door behind him before locking it. "Looks like we're on our own now." He whispered, running over to the couch when the baby started whining. "It's okay, Jace." He undid the child's clothes and sat him up. "You need a bath."

* * *

Itachi jogged down the steps and glanced over when another car pulled into the drive away. "Hn." The man strode his way over to his house and walked up the steps.

"Tachi!" The blonde haired man got out the car after turning it off and grabbing his keys.

Itachi waved him in after opening the door and kicking off his shoes. He loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket before throwing it to the side; he was exhausted. Deidara then came walking into the house and kicked off his shoes.

He was dressed in a pair of tight pants and a long sleeve shirt with his long blonde hair in a high pony tail. "What do you want, Deidara?" The man asked as the blonde followed him upstairs and into his bedroom.

"I came to get my jacket, of course. I left it." Itachi took off his Rolex and put it on the desk in his room, nodding.

Deidara searched the room and cussed when he saw work files on the desk. "Still a workaholic I see. Ever think of keeping business at the office?" Deidara muttered in a smart tone and the man's dark eyes hardened as he undid is pony tail.

"Ever think of shutting up and letting me rest." The Uchiha turned away from the window to face the blonde.

* * *

Kyuubi loved his bedroom it was nice and big. There was another room down the corridor that was for Jace, but he didn't want his son to sleep alone. Besides he was the only one who kept him company at night.

His child stood in front of him as he took off his shirt. "Ready for a bath?" The boy's father asked and Jace giggled, reaching for his father's head of red hair. Kyuubi let the child touch his hair, but regretted it when the boy began to pull at it. "Pa-pa! I got you' hair a-aha!" The child laughed and his father slouched.

"Okay, let go now." Kyuubi laughed and the boy did as told. Jace chewed on his finger as the Uzumaki undid his pants and pulled them down. Jace shivered a little because he was cold and Kyuubi stood up to get undressed too. He pulled his shirt over his head and the top half of his body was getting the chills.

He then looked over and saw the window was open. "Ah, that's why." He put his shirt on the bed; Jace then wobbled over to the window and his little hands gripped the ledge after he lifted the red curtain.

Kyuubi was too busy looking for stuff while his son was laughing. "Jace, what are you laughing at?" His father muttered, turning on the tv and the baby continued to giggle. "Jace?" The red head tucked some of his red locks behind his ear, walking up to the window.

"Mom mom 'nd pop pop~" The child kept laughing and Kyuubi cocked an eye brow in confusion. He then heard yelling and opened up the curtain wider.

He could see Deidara and Itachi arguing. Damn, why did his window have to be right across from his bedroom window? Kyuubi then kneeled down by his son and mumbled,

"Yeah, that's how mom and dad fight." He patted his head and Jace blew spit bubbles passed his cherry red lips. "They could at least keep it down." The red head leaned his chin on the ledge, gazing more at Itachi who had his hair down and his dress shirt unbuttoned, revealing his sculpted pale chest.

* * *

"Then stop bitching at me twenty-four seven and maybe I would listen to what you have to say." The man shouted and Deidara folded his arms across his chest. "All you do I whine about how I don't spend enough time with you, I have a fuckin' job so I'm sorry that I can't tell you how good you look in your jeans everyday, eat dinner with you every night and cuddle up with you while watching a movie."

The blonde then got closer to the stoic male. "Is it too much to ask for you to spend sometime with me, you're probably at work fucking your secretary!" The long haired blonde yelled, glaring up at the Uchiha.

"Yeah, okay, that's what I'm doing." The man replied, sarcastically.

The blue eyed man rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his hips. "You make up an excuse every time, for example, last time when I was at Hidan's house I said Itachi come get me from Hidan's since you got off work at nine o clock that day, we could go out for dinner. You said okay and I was waiting for you, but you came at like eleven and then said you were too tired, when you got off work at nine o clock?"

"I did get off work at nine o clock, Deidara." Itachi laced his fingers through his inky locks.

The blonde then stomped his foot. "Yeah you did, but you went to Pein's house when you knew that I was waiting for you so we could go eat dinner!" He seethed, scrunching up his nose, cutely.

"That's because we had dinner together all that week. I wanted to go hang out with some friends, damn why are you always so clinging." The man spat out and the long haired blonde's lips trembled as he covered his face with his hands.

Itachi stared at the sight, completely unaffected. Here comes the water works. "Deidara." The Uchiha reached his hand out and touched the blonde's head.

The shorter man then slapped his hand away. "You never l-listen to me." The man let out the breath he was holding in, cracking his neck. He knew Deidara hated that. "I hope you're happy now, I'm crying, all you fuckin' do is make me cry!" He whimpered.

"Dei, I'm trying to make this work."

"No you're not, I'm always trying to change for you, but when I ask you to change for me you never do it. And then you call me clinging, you don't do anything with me!" The blonde raised his fist and the Uchiha flinched, playfully. "I'm not gonna fuckin' hit you!" Deidara cried, wiping his eyes.

"Deidara, I'm trying to explain that I have a lot of work. I hang out with you when I can." There was a hint of laughter in the man's voice.

"Which is like a few freakin' hours in a day and you sleep in on the weekends!" The blonde screamed, his blonde bangs falling in his face as his face flushed red with anger.

* * *

"Ugh, who wants a relationship if that happens all the time." Kyuubi shook his head.

His son made baby noises, but Kyuubi seemed amused by what was going on. He saw Deidara raise his hand to slap Itachi, but the man caught his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. "Okay, maybe we should go shower. I don't wanna watch this." He then noticed the man was facing towards the window and his black-red tint eyes spotted him. "Get down, Jace!" The red head pushed the boy down so the man couldn't see him and Itachi smirked before closing the blinds.

"Like I care." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, getting up off the floor. "Let's go." He picked up his son and carried him off to the shower.

* * *

**-The Next morning-**

Even though it was chilly that morning the sun was shining and birds were chirping. Different kinds of songs played from some neighbors' houses and a steady breeze made the trees leaves and plants sway. Itachi stepped out of the house that morning feeling great, he adjusted his tie and brushed off his suit before standing up straight to stretch.

The man then heard a lock click and turned to look in the direction of the sound. He saw Kyuubi and his son walking out the house. "Let's go, Jace." The boy was dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater with an orange coat on and sneakers on his feet.

"C'mon, one, two, three!" The boy jumped down each step as his father held his hand. The boy smiled, walking next to his father who was dressed in a slim fit turtle neck sweater with a ribbed collar and skinny leg jeans that hugged his hips and ass all too deliciously and a black zipped up coat. He had a pair of converse on his feet and his blood-red locks were tied in a pony tail at his nape neck.

Itachi eyed the two and then decided to walk over to them. "Kyuubi." The Uzumaki turned around and saw the Uchiha smiling, walking up to him.

"Well someone seems to be in a good mood. That sex must have been good last night." The green eyed man leered and the man rolled his eyes.

"You were watching us." He mused, steeping forward and Kyuubi backed up with a blushed spreading across his cheeks.

"Um, no. He was." He pointed to his son who was looking at flowers near a tree as he held Kyuubi's hand. "I just took a glance and I happened to see you two kiss, but it's not like I care." He waved the man off, chuckling. "So you two back together or what?" He asked, slightly curious.

"Hn. Hopefully it works out this time." He stated, stretching his arms up high. "Anyway, where you two headed?"

"The bus. I gotta get him to Sasuke's and Naruto's place. Your brother and Naruto agreed to watch him while I go search for a job and then after that I have to go to the college…" The Uchiha was more gazing down at the child who was eating grass he picked up near that tree. "And-"

"Kyuubi, he's eating grass." The man pointed out and the red head looked down.

"Ah, Jace! You don't eat grass." The green eyed man then kneeled down. He took the plant out of the child's hand and threw is aside before putting his finger in the baby's mouth to get the green chewed up plant out. Jace whined, spitting it out and Kyuubi stuck out his tongue. "It's nasty isn't it, that's why you don't eat it." He said in a parenting tone as he brushed the child's coat off. He got green, spitty plant on it.

The Uchiha chuckled, eying the sight of Kyuubi being a parent. It was amusing. "What's so funny?" The red head puffed out his cheeks, standing up.

"Nothing." The inky haired man replied, holding back a laugh and Jace looked up at him.

"Achi!" He waved and the man glanced down at him.

"Hello, Jace. Did that plant taste awesome or what?" The man teased and the boy tilted his head to the side.

"YUCKY~" He boy replied with a grossed out face. A smile plastered the pale man's face. "It's no' lik' bro-cco-li." The child stammered out and the two adults laughed.

"How 'bout I give you two a ride?" The man offered.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to trouble you, besides I can take care of myself." Kyuubi placed his hand on his hip, leaning his weight a little to the side.

The pale man then sighed, grabbing his car keys out his pocket. "I want to. And I know you can take care of yourself, but don't you think we have some catching up to do." He said, strolling towards the car and Kyuubi looked down at his son.

"Achi!" The boy babbled and the red head sighed in defeat. He picked the baby up in his arms and carried him towards the car.

* * *

**...**

**-A Little Later-**

Naruto had his feet kicked up on the couch with his glasses on his face, he stared up at his open book as his boyfriend sat in the love seat, glaring at him.

"Still mad?" The blond asked, not really caring though.

The Uchiha narrowed his dark eyes, watching TV. "Yes."

Naruto placed the book down on the coffee table, sucking his teeth as he did so. "Whatever, I'm not gonna let you ruin my good mood. I'm gonna meet my little cousin for the first time today!" He grinned, pushing his glasses further onto his face.

Sasuke leaned his head on his open palm, letting his inky bangs fall over his eyes. "I still can't believe Kyuubi got someone pregnant. He so doesn't seem like the type to like girls." He scoffed and the blond chuckled.

"He doesn't, but I guess he tried to give _one_ a chance. It's sad what happened though, every time I heard from him it just sounded like his life was miserable." Naruto pouted his lips, slumping down on the sofa. He was dressed in a pair of thermal Pjs and his hair was frizzy from his shower.

Sasuke wore a pair of pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. "Well for some people life is a cruise, but for others it's like getting dragged through mud." The Uchiha stated and Naruto thought that kind of made sense. "At least that's what uncle Madara always says." The raven finished, shrugging his shoulders; the messy haired blond then rolled his blue eyes.

"Maybe.. if he stayed here in Japan life would have been better for him." Naruto frowned. "I am just gonna be nice to him!" The blond pumped his fist in the air and Sasuke sighed, grabbing the remote.

The door bell then rang and Naruto jumped up before Sasuke could even look at him. The blond unlocked the door and opened it wide.

"Hi, Naruto." Kyuubi waved, holding his son in his arms.

Naruto tried to hold back, but he couldn't. It was too late. "Oh Kyuu, I'm sooo sorry!" He hugged his cousin tight; the red head blinked a few times and the baby he was holding let his small hands latch onto the blond's silky golden hair.

"Um, sorry.. about what?" The man asked, nervously, but confused at the same time.

"I heard about what uncle did to you, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you! I love you so much!" The blue eyed Uzumaki sobbed, hugging Kyuubi tighter. The red head patted his back.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine." He reassured and Naruto sniffled with tears running down his face. He let go out his cousin, but winced when his hair was tugged.

"Ow!" He ogled the baby who was smiling at him, showing two of his front teeth. His fiery red hair kind of faded up into a spiky mohawk and his chubby cheeks looked so pinchable, not mention his two color mixed eyes. Everyone knew Naruto had a weakness for cute stuff and this baby was looking too adorable.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" He gleamed, grabbing the child from Kyuubi with force. Kyuubi looked stunned by the way the blond snatched the child away from him. "C'mon in." Naruto let Kyuubi in and Sasuke waved from the couch.

The red head waved, smiling. "Hi, Sasuke. It's nice to see you're doing well." The Uchiha nodded. "Um.. this might sound like a really weird question-"

"Ask away." He grumbled and Kyuubi gave a nod.

"Can I see you walk?"

"Huh?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just… I haven't seen you walk at all since before the accident and I was kind of curious." He mumbled, staring at the Uchiha. Sasuke then stood up and stretched before striding his way over to the Uzumaki who stared at his legs.

"See." He drawled.

"That's amazing. I mean.. your legs are totally fine!" He beamed, hugging the Uchiha and Sasuke whispered to himself,

"Why does everybody hug me?"

"Kyuu, he's so cute what's his name?" Naruto played with the child's hands and Jace giggled, spitting a little.

"Ask him."

"He knows?" The blond tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. he's smart for his age, I read to him all the time and he knows half of the ABC's." Kyuubi smiled, proudly and Sasuke said,

"Of course Kyuubi would start teaching the kid early."

"Aw.. so cute. What's your name?" Naruto cooed and the child blew spit bubbles. "Heeeey, he didn't answer." The blue eyed teen whined and the red head laughed.

"He might not want to talk to you yet. Oh, anyway, I have to go. Your brother said he'd drive me around, but here's his diaper bag." The man shrugged the bag off his shoudler and tossed it to the pale Uchiha. "Everything's in there and if you have any problems call me, Naruto you have my number." He chimed, sprinting towards the front door after giving Jace a peck on the forehead.

"Okay! Got it!" Naruto gleamed, standing by the door with the baby in his arms.

"Oh and make his milk room temperature." Kyuubi stated and his blond haired cousin nodded. "Ah, make sure you cut up his food so he doesn't choke." The red head soon found himself panicking.

"Okay, bye bye-"

"Wait and also-"

"Kyuubi he'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and the blond nodded in agreement.

The red head pouted his lips. "Okay.." His emerald eyes glanced at his child who started to whine when he noticed his father leaving. Kyuubi turned around before he changed his mind. Naruto closed the door and the baby squirmed, whining.

"What do we do?" Naruto tried to rock the baby to sooth him.

The baby then really started crying with tears streaming down his chubby face; Naruto winced and rubbed his ears because of how loud the child was. Sasuke looked at the diaper bag and opened it before going through it. "It's okay baby, stop crying." The baby continued to cry and the blue eyed Uzumaki tried to shhh him.

The Uchiha then smirked before walking up to Naruto. He found everything that he needed.

The baby kicked and screamed, crying really hard. "Oh God, I can't do this." Naruto bit down on his bottom lip.

**"Hello. Jace."** The baby suddenly went quiet and Naruto looked shocked, he heard the name _Jace_, but that was it. Everything else was in another language. **"Look what I got little guy, it's a puppet."** Sasuke cooed, making the hand puppet nip at the boy's nose. Naruto seemed surprised because the baby looked at the Uchiha, oddly.

**"Stop crying, daddy will be back later."** The raven's voice was all high pitched as he made the puppet give the child kisses. Jace started laughing and Sasuke smiled.

Naruto was still lost at this point. Jace then reached his arms out for Sasuke and the blond felt kind of jealous that the baby wanted his boyfriend. The taller teen grabbed the baby and held him in his arms.

"What did you do?" He choked out and the Uchiha shrugged.

"I just talked to him in a more comfortable language, English."

Naruto's mouth gaped. "I didn't understand what you said, and how'd you figure out his name?"

"Well, good, so now you can't make fun of me. Oh and his name was written on the back of that puppet." Sasuke scoffed, putting the child on his hip and walking away with him.

Naruto sulked. He wanted the baby to like him first. Damn, how did Kyuubi do it?

* * *

**...**

**~Friday~**

After watching Jace for a week the baby got use to them and Kyuubi actually found a job. That was good too.

Naruto and Sasuke were now eating dinner with Fugaku, Kushina and the Hyuga's, a rival company and the man who ran that company was Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto had finished his meal, but still wondered why they were here? It must have been something important because Sasuke had to wear a suit.

"Father." Sasuke growled, inwardly. He wanted to hurry up and get home.

Fugaku finished sipping his wine and sighed. "Right, right. I'll get on it, Sasuke." He looked over at Hiashi and the man nodded, pushing his meal aside.

"Son. You know Hiashi's daughter right, Hinata Hyuuga, the one you go to school with?" His father asked, folding his hands under his chin.

"Yes." His dark eyes trailed over to Hinata who was sitting beside her father. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a light pink cocktail dress. Shiny earrings were in her pierced ears and her pale eyes looked confused; her father said they were just going for dinner.

Naruto arched an eyebrow. "Well, son. Me and Hiashi have a signed a contract and as of now you and lady Hinata are engaged." His father's deep voice stated, which totally caught Naruto off guard.

So everyone was shocked when the blond who was sipping water spit water on Kushina in pure surprise by what the man had said. His mother frowned, wiping her face with her hand. "M-mom, I'm so sorry." He said, nervously, standing up and the red headed woman smiled, softly.

"It's okay, honey. I'll go clean up." His mother got up and made her way out the dinning room.

"What?! Father, you can't do that!" Sasuke shouted, banging his fist in the table and Naruto gulped, sitting back down.

"Father, you agreed to this?" Hinata gasped with wide eyes and the man nodded. "You can't do that!" She yelled and the man put his hand up to silence her.

"We've made a contract to merge our companies. You two have no choice, but to marry each other and that's how it is." Hiashi said in a stern tone and Hinata clenched her teeth. She knew her father was up to something.

"Sasuke, you can not back out of this. If you disobey the contract half of the cooperation's money will be given to the Hyuga's and we'll be broke." Sasuke's and Naruto's mouth gaped. Did this bastard really sign a contract like that?

"Father, this is bullshit!" Everyone gasped at the young man's language, but not Naruto. Actually he wanted to say the same thing.

"Young man you will do this. You are my son and I have control over you, therefore you and lady Hinata will get married and produce a heir of your own-"

"So what are we, your heir breeders?" Hinata and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"No questions asked."

"Father-"

"Sasuke." The fuming Uchiha glared at Hinata's father who cut in. "You can decide what you want, but if you do not marry my daughter most of the Uchiha's money will become ours. I'll give you some time to think it over, but remember this is for the sake of your whole family." Naruto and Sasuke could see the evil gleam in these money grubbing fathers' eyes.

Naruto then yelled, "He can't, I-"

"Enough, Naruto. This has nothing to do with you." Fugaku said and the blond drew back. Dammit, why, why did Sasuke have to get married?

"But.. why not Nii-san?" The young Uchiha seethed, clenching his fist.

"You know full well your brother is in a relationship with Deidara. Besides you and lady Hinata are the same age and will both be graduating this year."

"Meaning?" His face flushed red with anger. He already knew what was coming.

"Meaning you two will marry right after high school." Hiashi smirked. Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in and Hinata looked like she would pass out. Their fathers' were deciding their whole future for them and they couldn't do anything about it.

"And if I say no?" Hinata asked, glaring at her father.

"Oh, honey. You will do this. I don't care if you like it or not, or I could have Hanabi marry him. Either way I will have what I want." Hinata knew Hanabi, her little sister would love to marry Sasuke Uchiha because she's one of the girls in love with him.

Naruto felt his heart drop. He and Sasuke were supposed to get married right after high school, but now…

"Damn you old man." Sasuke hissed, getting up from the table and Naruto followed suit, heading towards the front door.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Would you be so kind and give Hinata a ride back home, your father and I have something to discuss." Hiashi said in an almost teasing tone and the raven gave a nod. The pale eyed girl then got up and followed Naruto and Sasuke towards the front door.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yup, writing the story the way _I_ want. My reviewers gave me enough courage. And for those who are angry about Kyuubi being back I'll give you guys a little bit of advice, DON'T READ IT! It's that simple. You're wasting my time and yours. So don't review. Don't read.**

**For those who don't really mind. Thank you for letting me feel at ease 'cause I was down for a while ^0^I was also nervous writing this chapter, but hopefully everybody likes it. Love Ya!  
**


	29. Playgrounds Are for Kids, Not Adults?

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei~

_**Song: Chris brown-Medusa**_

_Flash back_

**Speaking-in-English **

_**Warnings: **_Lemon. Hinted GaaraxNeji.

**Usami-sensei: Sorry for any typos I didn't catch. TT~TT If I see any I'll fix them, but enjoy the lemon. It's hooot!**

* * *

The sky was dark that night as the vehicle sped down the highway.

Sasuke kept his dark eyes on the road as his pale hands gripped the steering wheel. Naruto leaned his head up against the car window and Hinata sat in the back seat quiet, biting down on her bottom lip.

Why the hell did their fathers want to ruin their lives?

"…What should we do?" The Uchiha finally spoke, targeting his gaze to the car mirror to glance at the Hyuga in the back seat.

"I don't know. Do we really have a way out of it?" She breathed out, twirling a few locks of her hair around a slender finger and the pale raven's eyes narrowed; he then looked over at Naruto who was silent and asked,

"You okay?"

"No. You're engaged now." He rolled his eyes, not even glancing at the Uchiha.

"Well it's not like I want to be engaged. You can't be mad at me." He sighed, heavily and Naruto let out the breath he was holding in.

"I know. Sorry." He mumbled and the Uchiha yawned, turning off the high way.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really sorry. If I knew how to break it off I would, but maybe Neji nii-san can figure something out." Hinata's voice was filled with hope. Neji was smart, so maybe he could find a loophole, but they would have to get the contract first.

"And just how do we get a hold of this contract?" Sasuke sucked his teeth and Hinata shrugged.

"Well doesn't this suck." Naruto sneered, clenching his fist. Even if they did happen to get a hold of the contract, Fugaku could still pull another stunt like this in the future.

"This is bullshit." The Uchiha tsked, steering the wheel with one hand.

* * *

They had taken Hinata home and were now arriving back at the apartment. Sasuke parked the car in the drive way and when the vehicle stopped completely, Naruto grabbed car door handle and pushed it open before storming out the car and rushing towards the apartment steps.

Sasuke sighed, stepping out and locking the doors behind him before soon trotting up the steps as well.

Naruto used his key to unlock the door and walked inside; the dark eyed male came in too and kicked off his shoes.

"Naruto." The raven said, but the blond ignored him as he took off his jacket. "So you're angry with me?" He frowned and the blue eyed teen shook his head, lacing his fingers through his blond locks.

"No. I'm not. I don't wanna talk about it." He replied with a small, but fake smile on his face.

Sasuke then turned around, closed the door and locked it before taking off his suit jacket and loosening his black tie. "Dobe, don't get so upset. We'll figure out something."

"And if you don't, then what, you'll get married, right?" The blond cut on the living room light and turned the tv on before walking down the hallway and into the bedroom.

The inky haired teen growled, inwardly, strolling towards the bedroom. When he opened the door Naruto was stripping out of his clothes; the blond wouldn't look at him. He was probably holding his tears back.

"Naruto." The Uchiha walked up behind the Uzumaki and wrapped his arms around his body. Naruto puffed out his cheeks, turning his head to look at the pale teen. "I'm gonna fix this. Trust me." He gave the blond a peck on the lips and the Uzumaki sniffled, tightening his fist.

"But… the truth is… we really can't be together because.. we're step-brothers. We can't tell our parents that we're together." He mumbled, turning his body around all the way to look the raven in his onyx eyes.

Sasuke hugged him close and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Naruto Uzumaki, I will marry you. That's a promise." He said, meaningfully and the shorter teen blushed up to his ears.

Naruto nodded, wiping his watery blue eyes. "Let's not worry about it for now, okay?" The Uchiha picked the Uzumaki up bridle style in his arms and carried him over to the bed.

"O-okay." The blond pouted as the raven laid him down on the bed. Sasuke then leaned down and kissed down the blond's tanned neck; Naruto whimpered when the raven bit and sucked on his sensitive neck. He was only in his briefs, so it was easy to feel the Uchiha groped his growing erection and began kneading it with his palm.

"A-ah, Mm.." The blond bit down on his bottom lip; Sasuke smirked, dragging his tongue down the Uzumaki's neck and towards his chest. He swirled his tongue around a pink nipple and Naruto stifled moan, his hips trembling in anticipation.

"Already?" Sasuke teased, tugging the perked nipple between his teeth and the Uzumaki blushed when the Uchiha tugged his underwear down and pulled them off before throwing them to the floor. "Ride me, Naruto." The Uchiha sat up right and leaned back on his hands with his legs folded.

Naruto gulped, sitting up and crawling to the Uchiha. The Uchiha's inky hair was ruffled and his tie was loose around his white dress shirt collar; the black slacks he wore were still on. Naruto then leaned down and unzipped them, with his teeth. Sasuke's chuckled, slightly, at the sight and Naruto stared up at him with shimmering blue eyes and pouty lips.

"Ah, Naruto. Hurry before I lose it." He warned in a low, husky voice as the Uzumaki's slender fingers trailed along his length which was still covered by his boxers. A sly smile plastered the Uzumaki's face as his finger tip played his the head of his boyfriend's cock. Sasuke hissed at the feeling and Naruto began to unbutton the fly on the inky haired teen's boxers.

The blond blushed when the Uchiha's hard dick sprung free. "Whoa, so hard already hmm, Sasuke hehe." Naruto giggled and the Uchiha's midnight colored eyes narrowed. It was like the blond was taunting him, he was probably still kind of mad about earlier.

Naruto's tongue lapped at the head of the pale teen's beautiful cock like a lollipop. The Uchiha tightened his open palm into a fist and bucked his hips forward, wanting his dick to be buried inside the blond's warm mouth; the Uzumaki finally, engulfed him whole and Sasuke grunted at the feeling.

Naruto swallowed him right down to the hilt. "Ngh.. Mhn.." The blond moaned at the taste and Sasuke thrusted into his small mouth, leaning up off one of his hands to tangle his fingers in the blond's silky locks and push his head down every time his mouth moved up his hard shaft. Naruto could feel the raven's dick throbbing and relaxed his throat muscles to take his penis down his throat while sucking him long and hard.

"Naruto.. stop before I come." Sasuke let out a breathy sigh. Naruto continued to deep throat him and Sasuke gripped his hair tighter in his fist. "Damn." He cursed, tugging at the blond's golden locks, guiding his head up and down. He thrusted his hips uncontrollably, causing Naruto to gag.

The blond stroke his own erection as he sucked the Uchiha off. He could feel the head of Sasuke's cock hitting the back of his throat and the pre-cum on his tongue; it was turning him on so much. The Uzumaki gripped the raven's hips to hold them still, but the Uchiha started fucking his mouth, harshly and he whimpered.

"Ah, fuck. Naruto, I'm gonna come." He grunted, sweat damping his forehead.

"Hgn… Ngh!" The blond's blue eyes widened when he felt a load of thick sperm filling his mouth; Sasuke's body stiffened and his muscles tensed.

His semen filled the blond's small mouth so much that the thick, sticky substance dripped over the Uzumaki's slightly, pink and dripped out the corner of his mouth.

Naruto pulled his mouth away and his cheeks swelled. He didn't swallow the semen.

"Naruto, hurry up. I want to be inside you." The Uchiha demanded and the blond nodded, letting the white semen in his mouth spill onto his hand; Sasuke growled at the sight and Naruto smeared it in his hand and onto his slender digits before reaching his hand back and plunging the lubricated fingers into his tight entrance.

"Aaah.. Hn…" Some of his blond hair fell in his face as he loosened himself up. He knew Sasuke loved seeing him do that.

The Uchiha pumped his erection back to life, gazing at the blond while doing so. Naruto let out little moans and whimpers, only adding to the raven's lust. When he deemed himself stretched enough he, gingerly, pulled his fingers out of his tight hole and pushed the raven back onto the bed.

"Angry?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"No."

"Why so aggressive then?"

The smaller teen ignored him and straddled himself on the Uchiha after pulling the raven's slacks down a little more, so only his dick was exposed. He aligned Sasuke's hard, big cock with his slickened entrance and Sasuke held back a moan when he felt the tight ring of muscle twitch around the head of his penis.

Naruto began to lower himself down onto the Uchiha's erection after Sasuke gripped his hips to keep him steady. "Ah… fuck." The Uchiha moaned out, gazing with greed as he caught sight of Naruto's tight ass swallowing his dick inch by inch.

"Aaaaaaaah… Oh God Mh…" The Uzumaki gasped out, lowering himself onto the throbbing member until Sasuke was completely sheathed inside him.

"Move, Naruto." The Uchiha said and Naruto gave a nod, moving his hips a little. He placed his hands on the Uchiha's broad shoulders and lifted his hips before thrusting back down.

The pace was slow and steady at first, that is before Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and began smashing his hips upwards to meet Naruto's thrusts, which created incredible and delicious friction between them.

Sasuke let out a series of angry, breathless grunts. He could feel Naruto's insides coiling around him tight, massaging his pulsating penis so good. The blond haired Uzumaki wrapped his arms fully around the Uchiha's neck and some of his golden hair stuck to his damp face. His cheeks were flushed red and he couldn't keep his moans down after the Uchiha's dick grinded into his sweet spot.

"Shit, loosen up would ya?" The Uchiha chuckled, half heartedly and the blond hid his face in the crook of his pale, nape neck.

"Ah Ah… Ahh… Aaah, I'm sorry." Naruto whimpered, clenching around the throbbing cock every time the Uchiha pulled back his thrusts. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's penis spreading him so wide and roughly, thrusting into him.

Naruto then let out a breathless scream. "Ah, yes!"

Sasuke smirked, gripping those, slightly curvy hips tighter and moving faster, abusing his lover's prostate. Naruto mewled when Sasuke kissed down his chest and sucked on a pink nipple. "S-Sasuke, Oh God, harder!" The Uzumaki demanded in a whiny moan. Their hair was messy and damp, their faces were flushed red and screwed up in pleasure. With each thrust Sasuke kept hitting that spot inside of Naruto that would make him scream.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Naruto was clenching and contracting around his shaft so greedily he could come already. The Uchiha clenched his teeth and violently hit the blond's sweet spot again.

Naruto threw his head back, letting out keen cries. The prefect picture of ecstasy. Oh God, Sasuke was hitting him too good right now. Sasuke could feel himself reaching his peak and he could tell Naruto was too because his moans were getting ear-splittingly loud.

Naruto's finger nails dug into his shoulders and he jammed into his prostate again. "Oh Fuck! Sasuke, fuck me harder!" The blond screamed out before gazing at the pale teen and capturing his lips. Their moans were muffled into the kiss as Sasuke continued to thrust harder and harder into his lover.

The Uzumaki's slim body felt boneless as the Uchiha abused his prostate, mercilessly. Then with one spasmodic clench Naruto came hard all over their stomachs, shuddering and jerking against the Uchiha.

Sasuke broke the kiss and began to drive into him faster and rougher than before, making the blond's teeth clank together. He needed to release deep inside Naruto.

"Aah, Naruto." The pale raven gritted through his teeth. Naruto got so tight around him he couldn't hold it in any longer, he gave one more thrust and came deep inside the small blond, his hot sticky sperm filling him up and coating his insides. Naruto mewled at the feeling of being filled and Sasuke could feel could his semen seeping out Naruto's ass and down his shaft, probably staining near the zipper of his slacks. He needed to remember to wash those.

The Uzumaki let his head fall on the Uchiha's shoulder and they both panted, catching their breaths. "I-I… love you." The saliva in the blond's mouth parted as he spoke.

"Me too. Dobe." They were both sticky and sweaty now, but they didn't feel like moving. That had to be the best orgasm ever.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist and slowly, laid him back on the bed with his body lying on top of him and his dick still sheathed inside him. Naruto's blue eyes watered up when he thought about Sasuke having to get married. The Uchiha leaned his head on the Naruto's chest, his silky, inky hair clinging to the blond's damp skin a little.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and sniffled. Sasuke then smiled and said, "Naruto, stop crying." He placed smooth kisses on the Uzumaki's chest and the blue eyed teen grinned weakly, wiping his eyes.

"Sasuke, is it okay if I hug Nibbles?" He pouted his plump lips and Sasuke laughed, turning his head up to look up at the Uzumaki.

"Go ahead." Naruto reached his hand up by the pillows and grabbed Mr. Nibbles, his sky blue stuffed bunny. His father brought him some of the stuffed animals he had when he was little, so they always comforted him.

Naruto hugged his bunny and whimpered. He didn't want Sasuke to get married. He wanted them to be together forever. The Uchiha then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips to make him feel better.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Itachi sat at the desk in his room with drowsy eyes. Just a few more and he could go to bed, he scooped up the stray papers in his hands and put them aside; his dark eyes then glanced over at Deidara who was asleep in his bed, wearing his big t-shirt, hickies covering his neck and his messy, blonde, sex hair was sprawled out. One slender leg was placed over the other and he had his thumb in his mouth.

Damn, why couldn't Deidara always be asleep? When he was awake all he did was nag him.

He yawned, stretching his arms and shook his head a few times before gazing out the window in front of him. He leaned his cheek on his open palm, noticing Kyuubi wasn't asleep yet. He was taking care of his baby. He could faintly hear Jace crying; the red head looked stressed and tired as he tried to put the baby back to sleep.

He wondered if maybe he should go help him. The Uzumaki looked like he would collapse at any moment.

* * *

"It's okay, Jace. Here." Kyuubi put the bottle to the child's lips and Jace wrapped his small hands around it before drinking down the milk. He just turned two and Kyuubi was still working on getting him off the bottle, but it was times like this when he needed that bottle.

He rocked the baby in his arms and his tired half lidded green eyes stared down at Jace. He waited a few minutes and then laid the baby down on his bed, slowly, so he wouldn't stir and wake up. Jace continued to drink the bottle down while sleeping and his young father sighed in relief.

"Now to study." He sat down at the desk in his room where he already had his books open. That's what he had been doing before Jace woke up.

He cracked his neck while cracking his knuckles. "So.. tired." He picked up his pencil and tapped the point on his open book. He transferred colleges and he had an exam coming up, but it was hard to study with Jace around.

The TV played, silently in the background and the red head rubbed his hand down his face. He was so tired he could drop dead. His hair was in a messy bun with a few stray hairs hanging out. His slim figured was dressed in pajama star printed shorts and a long sleeve shirt that slid off his shoulder with a pair of white socks on his feet.

He huffed his breath, placing a hand on top of his head. He missed the feeling of Itachi's strong hands ruffling his hair. 'No, Kyuubi. Don't fall back into that.' He shook his head, pushing any thoughts of Itachi out of his mind. He couldn't fall in love. He'd only end up hurt again.

The Uzumaki then let his head drop to his book and his eyes stared out the window. Either he was really tired or Itachi was looking at him with smile a on his pale face. Kyuubi smiled, unconsciously and gazed at the Uchiha's face. Damn, why did his bedroom window have to be right across from his?

Without lifting his head he grabbed his iPod off the desk and put the ear plunges in his ears. He went to his favorite song. _That_ song that always comforted him when he felt lonely; the beat started up and he smiled.

**_'Innocent... Heaven sent... That's the way she look... (Look...)_**

**_Make you turn... around again... Take a second look... (Look...)_**

**_Caught my eye... walkin' by... out there like she modelin'... (And I just had to have her...)'_**

_"You're Kyuubi then. It's nice to meet you. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Naruto's older step-brother." The raven held his hand out and Kyuubi reached his hand out to shake it. When their hands met there was an instant jolt between the two, Kyuubi's heart beat sped up and his palm got sweaty. That had never happened to him before, this was the first time someone made him feel like this._

_"There's two of you? Wow you Uchihas sure are sexy." Kyuubi stated; Itachi's eyes widened and then he smiled, he had never met anyone so direct._

_"Thank you."_

_**'My favorite thing to watch on her is her legs...**_

_**But I love everything about her. There's nothin' to replace...**_

_**So I call her over to my whip... (To my whip...)**_

_**Tryna see what that business is...'**_

_"Then I looked into her eyes, she cold as ice. Turned me to stone, couldn't move... I call her Medusa... she the type girl that seduce ya... she that type girl, she that type girl that'll turn you into stone, look her in the eyes and you can't leave her alone..." Itachi had his eyes closed as he sang a song he heard Sasuke listening to a few months ago. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi's eyes widened when he noticed those lyrics. "You mean… the song?" He asked with deep red blush spreading across his face. His heart thumped, loudly in his chest and the raven stood up off the wall._

_"Aw, did you think I was insulting you?" He teased, walking up to the shorter teen and pinching his nose._

_"Well, yeah." His voice made the Uchiha laugh because it was all nasally._

_"Don't be in such a rush to think someone is judging you." The boy whined as the Uchiha pinched his nose harder._

_"Okay, let go!" He swatted that hand away, glaring at the paler teen but then a smile slowly crept onto his face._

_**'I call her Medusa... She that type of girl that seduce ya... (She is...)**_

_**She that type of girl...**_

_**She that type of girl that'll turn you into stone...**_

_**Look her in the eyes and you can't leave her alone...'**_

_"Kyuu-" The red head stood on his tippy toes and locked lips with the taller teen. Deidara's eyes widened and he felt his blood boiling; Itachi forgot about the blond and kissed back, he couldn't help it. Those lips felt so good against his, he then felt Kyuubi's tongue run across his teeth and opened his mouth to let that tempting tongue in._

_"Mhm…" Kyuubi deepened their kiss and tangled his fingers the raven's silky locks. Luckily the halls were empty because they would have really made a scene._

_Kyuubi pulled back and tucked some of his hair behind his ear before looking up at the Uchiha with shimmering green eyes. "I-I really like you Itachi, I just wanted you to know that." He stated before walking away not even giving the Uchiha a chance to respond._

"She the type of girl that seduce ya, she the type of girl that will turn you in a stone. Look her in the eyes and you can't leave her alone." Kyuubi sang to himself, his eyes brimming with tears. Why didn't Itachi love him, why didn't anyone love him? Tears dripped down his face, he never cried in front of anyone, he always cried alone.

He then saw Itachi get up and turn the lights off. He was probably heading to bed, he kind of wondered if Deidara was over there.

The red head sat up right, wiped his eyes with his arm sleeve and took the ear plunges out. His cell phone then start ringing and he smiled when he read the caller id.

He picked it up and pushed talk before putting it up to his ear. **"Hello, Matt."** He tried to sound cheerful, but he didn't know how convincing that sounded.

_**"Hey. Dude, you better not be crying."**_ His good college friend back home scoffed and he laughed, inwardly.

**"How'd you know?"** He whined, turning around to make sure Jace was still sleeping.

_**"You sound down. And I know your crying voice, luckily."**_ Matt laughed and Kyuubi sniffled, wiping his eyes once again. _**"I miss you Kyuubi, man."**_

**"Yeah, well, I don't miss you."** He spat out.

_**"Kyuubi, would stop always hiding your feelings. It'll be difficult to be in a relationship if you keep that wall up."**_ Matt stated and the red head pouted his lips, muttering 'he didn't care.'

**"How's your girlfriend?"**

_**"Fine. Six months pregnant and very difficult to deal with, how's Jace?"**_

Kyuubi got up from the desk and sat down on the bean bag chair in his room in front of the TV. **"He's great. Crying a lot, but I'll manage."** He replied, picking up the remote.

_**"Kyuubi, you really shouldn't cry alone. I get worried and I hate hearing you cry, I haven't heard you really cry since your father beat the crap out of you."**_ He said, meaningfully and the red head had a sad expression plastering his face.

**"Well you shouldn't care. Whores don't have feelings."** Kyuubi felt himself tearing up again. That's what his father said to him last, but the man would be gone for years at a time, so even though he only said it once, it felt like he told him that everyday.

_**"Yeah, but you're not a whore."**_

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, knowingly.** "I know that. Thank you for calling me."**

_**"I love you, bro. Cheer up."**_

The Uzumaki grinned, wiping away his tears once again. **"I love you too, Matty."** He replied, yawning and his friend sucked his teeth.

_**"You should get to bed, you sound tired."**_

**"I am."**

_**"Goodnight. We'll talk in the morning, what time is it there?"**_

Kyuubi glanced at the time on the television and replied, **"Tweleve o clock."**

_**"Okay, I'll call you in the morning, and sleep will ya. Forget about tests and all that, you're smart. You'll pass."**_ After that the line went dead and Kyuubi leaned his head back against the bean bag. He then got up and crawled over to the side of the bed Jace slept on and sat down on the floor, brushing some of Jace's red hair away from his eyes.

"I love you, Jace." He kissed the child's forehead and sat up against the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

* * *

**-A Few Days Later-**

**...**

Deidara hummed, sitting down on Sasori's couch. The red head then strolled out the kitchen and arched an eyebrow, gazing at a giddy Deidara. "Yo, Dei."

"Hm?" The long haired blonde turned his head and looked his friend.

"Why are you so happy?" He questioned, tossing his friend a can of soda and Deidara grinned, widely.

"Well-"

"Let me guess, you and Itachi are back together." He grumbled, slumping down beside the long haired blonde and Deidara nodded, giggling.

"I'm not picking up the pieces this time." He breathed out, lacing his fingers through his ruffled locks; Deidara cocked an eyebrow, staring at him. "You're all happy now, but in about a month or so you'll be crying because you two broke up, again." He finished and the blue eyed man frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"That's not true." He folded his arms across his chest.

"It is. You set yourself up every time and Itachi's my friend too, but you two need to stay broken up. All you do is argue and it's mainly _you_."

Deidara choked out, "Me?!"

"Yeah, Itachi is never happy with you because you nag. He doesn't look happy at all, even I see it. All you do is yell at him all the time, I think you should call it off, for real this time." Sasori stated and the blonde haired man, rolled his eyes, getting up.

"Thanks for the advice, but we'll work out this time." Deidara stormed out the house and Sasori let out the breath he was holding in.

"Dammit, Deidara." He was just trying to protect him from being hurt, but Deidara does what he wants.

* * *

**...**

"Ne, Sis. I heard you and Sasuke are engaged." Hanabi, Hinata's fifteen year old sister strolled into the room with a smile on her face.

Hinata didn't let her eyes stray from the mirror as she combed her long hair.

"I say back out." Hanabi leered, leaning forward and her older sister rolled her eyes.

"Why, so you can marry him instead?"

"Duh. He's like the hottest guy ever." Hanabi twirled in her skirt and her pale eyed sister frowned.

"I'm not gonna let you do that. You'll regret it for the rest of your life, you don't understand what it means to be forced into a marriage and you're my little sister, I'd rather do this than you." Hinata replied and Hanabi pouted her lips.

"So you're going to marry him, what about going to college, you'll become a house wife right after high school?" Hanabi raised an eyebrow and her older sister rubbed her temples.

"I know. I had so many plans, but now…"

Hanabi leaned on the wall with a sly smile spreading across her face. "Well when you decide to back out tell me. Are you going somewhere?" She noticed her sister was wearing a pretty dress, but her father forced her to get dressed like that.

"Yes. Father is making Sasuke and I go pick out rings. Ugh, this sucks." She put her comb down and made her way over to her bed before flopping down on it. Hanabi opened her mouth to speak but,

"Hanabi, let me speak with Hinata." Their cousin Neji walked into the room and Hanabi shrugged before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"I heard. So are you really going through with this?" The Hyuga took a seat on her bed and it dipped in as he did so. Hinata took a deep breath, turning her head to look at him.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea uncle was doing this, I would have tried to stop him if I knew." Neji rubbed her head and his cousin smiled, weakly.

"It's okay. Besides we still have till graduation to figure out something."

Neji then tilted his lips. "Hinata, if I told you me and Gaara were going out what would you say?" He blushed, slightly and the long haired girl giggled.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Hanabi thought it was funny when I told her." Neji frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"I already kind of… knew." Hinata said and the brunette rolled his eyes before getting up and leaving the room. Hinata turned over and huffed her breath. God, how would they get out of this?

* * *

**-Later That Day-**

It was the evening time and Hinata and Sasuke strolled around in the ring store. They were supposed to search for wedding bands or rings or whatever the hell you call it! They just knew they did not want to be here, but those damn body guards that Hiashi sent on them wouldn't let them out of their sight.

"We should just pick them and get it over with." Hinata rolled her eyes and Uchiha nodded in agreement with his hands in his pants pockets.

Hinata's pale eyes scanned the glass that encased glittery and shiny rings; they were all so beautiful. The pale Uchiha glanced down, his dark eyes looking around as well. He wish he could have been this with Naruto, but- damn his father and Hiashi.

"Ooo, these are pretty." The Hyuga pointed out and Sasuke looked at the ones Hinata pointed out before shrugging.

"Okay. That's it then." He didn't care what they looked like, so he agreed. They didn't want to get married anyway. The two told the lady that worked there and got their fingers sized for the rings and set a date to come back and get them.

* * *

Naruto sat silent in the car as Kyuubi drove. Kushina gave him a mini-van for a present and he was grateful for it; at least he didn't have to take the bus anymore.

The red head tapped his hand on the steering wheel, humming along to the song on the radio. Jace was in the car seat in the back, playing with a stuffed animal that Naruto gave him.

The blond's blue eyes stared out the window and Kyuubi glanced over at him. "I heard about Sasuke, what's he doing now?" His cousin asked and Naruto clenched his teeth, tightening his fist.

"Buying wedding rings." He muttered and the red head frowned.

"You okay?"

"I'm not mad at either of them. I'm mad at that asshole Fugaku and let's not forget Hiashi." He growled, biting down on his bottom lip. Kyuubi kept his eyes on the road and Naruto leaned his head up against the window.

"Let's forget about that for now and have some fun, okay." Kyuubi beamed and the blond nodded, grinning a little.

Kyuubi said he would take him out that day because Sasuke was going to be out with Hinata. He didn't want Naruto to be alone, sulking by himself. Kyuubi did that a lot and he didn't want Naruto to feel like that. "Where should we go?" The green eyed man asked and the blue eyed Uzumaki cheered,

"Amusement park!"

He pumped his fist in the air and Kyuubi gave a nod, looking in the car mirror to look back at his son. "What do you say, Jace, wanna go get candy and stuff?"

Jace chewed on the stuffed animal, drooling. "C-cany!" He gurgled, his small teeth tugging that the toy's ear.

"Yeah baby!" The red head stepped on the gas peddle and the vehicle sped down the road; Naruto screamed at his cousin for going too fast and Kyuubi laughed. He wasn't going to kill them; he was just having a little fun.

* * *

**...**

A week later Fugaku and Hiashi left Sasuke and Hinata alone after they handled the ring business. Thank God. So Naruto wasn't too down anymore.

Kyuubi walked out of his house and locked the door behind him. He held Jace's hand and pulled him along; the boy jumped down the steps and his father had a smile on his face. When they got down the steps Kyuubi picked him up before heading towards the car.

"Wanna go play?"

Jace clutched his father's hair and tugged at it. Kyuubi had the day off, so he wanted to take Jace to the play ground.

He grabbed the back door car handle, slid it open and then climbed in. He put Jace in the car-seat before buckling him into the chair. Jace started whining and Kyuubi smiled, knowing exactly what the child wanted.

"Here." He dug in the diaper bag and handed the baby his pacifier. Jace stopped whining and put his sucky in his mouth. Kyuubi ruffled the child's red hair and Jace sniffled, leaning his head back.

The Uzumaki then climbed out and jumped when he saw Itachi leaning on his silver van out the corner of his eye. "You could at least announce that you're here." Kyuubi grumbled, placing his hand on his chest. He scared the hell out of him.

"Are you and Naruto really that easy to scare?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not, I don't know about Naruto though." Kyuubi rolled his eyes and pulled the car door shut. He was dressed in a pair of skinny leg jeans and a white dress shirt with his long red hair tied into a pony tail and shin high boots on his feet. He had three necklaces around his neck and a charm bracelet dangled around his wrist.

"Where you headed?" The pale man asked, leaning up off the car and the Uzumaki placed his hands on his hips.

"Playground."

"Mind if I tag along?" Kyuubi arched an eyebrow and the man smiled, waiting for an answer. His eyes seemed to say 'if you say no, I'll hurt you' Damn, did he always look this evil and if so, why did Kyuubi seemed turned on by those eyes?

"Trying to get away from Deidara?" The Uzumaki's eyes narrowed.

"He said he'd be over later so I just wanted hang out before he arrived."

Kyuubi sighed and moved aside. "Fine." He walked around the car to the other side and Itachi got in the passenger side before buckling himself in. Kyuubi got in too and did the same before jamming the key in the ignition.

"Are you sure, you look busy?" The red head, tilted his head to the side. Itachi was still in his suit, indicating that he had come from work not too long ago.

"It's fine. I'm done with work." The man stated with an emotionless expression on his pale face. Kyuubi gave a nod and stepped on the gas peddle.

* * *

They actually talked the whole ride. No awkwardness between the two at all.

The two adults got out the car after Kyuubi parked it and the red head opened the back door to get Jace out. The baby made baby noises, clicking his tongue at the stop of his mouth. A noise he discovered so he would do it from time to time. Kyuubi grabbed Jace and got out. When he rounded the car Itachi already had the stroller out the trunk.

"Thanks." The Uzumaki smiled, kneeling down to put his son in.

"Hn." Was the man's reply.

The green eyed man stood up straight after buckling Jace in and trotted behind the stroller to push it. Itachi walked beside him and Jace sang,

"Achi! Achi! A-Achi!" He kicked his feet and Kyuubi grinned.

"He must really like you." The red head stated and Itachi chuckled.

"I don't know why, usually kids are scared of me."

Kyuubi laughed, half heartedly. "Ever think it's that aura you give off?"

"What aura?" The man raised an eyebrow, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's very cold.. almost freezing actually." The red head said and the Uchiha's onyx eyes narrowed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyuubi laughed, blushing, slightly; Itachi Uchiha was an arrogant guy indeed.

They crossed the street and after reaching the pavement again, Kyuubi pushed the stroller inside the gate to the playground as the Uchiha followed suit.

Kids ran around and wood chips and grass covered most of the ground. There was a series of jungle gyms, teeter totters, slides, swings, playground castles and a sand box.

"So many kids." Itachi had an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Let's go." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, pushing the stroller and Jace gazed around in awe and excitement. Some parents sat on benches watching their kids and some kids had older siblings that tagged along with them.

It was nice that day and a cool, steady breeze blew.

Kyuubi pushed the stroller over to the baby swings and Itachi looked around at all the kids running all over the place. He kind of wondered why children found these kinds of places so fun. "Itachi!" The Uzumaki called out and the man walked over to him before leaning on one of the poles to the swing set.

"There you go." Kyuubi chimed, placing Jace in the swing and the red headed baby stared down at the ground. His face flinched when his father began pushing him from behind. "Woo! It's fun right?" The red head beamed and the baby turned his head with tears brimming in his aqua eyes.

"Aw. Sorry, I'll go slower." Kyuubi could see that the child found it scary so he pushed slower.

The Uchiha decided to walked in front of the swing and pushed it from the front. Jace didn't seem scared anymore; instead he was smiling at Itachi every time the swing came forward. Kyuubi kept pushing it from behind with a smile on his face.

"So.. I'm guessing you didn't come to the playground a lot." Kyuubi started up a conversation. Itachi let his eyes stray from the baby and looked at the red head.

"No. My father rather me play the violin, I was a prodigy who had to strive for perfection, but my mother took Sasuke to the playground a lot when he was a kid. Maybe that's why he gets along with kids." He rubbed his chin, staring down at Jace.

"Wow. That sounds really boring, I can play the piano though." Kyuubi grinned and the pale man arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yup. My mother had a piano and I used to play around with it, but one day I found one of her music sheets and started teaching myself. I can't play that well though." He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly and the dark eyed man had a curious look on his face.

"Can I hear you play sometime?"

"Um… sure, but I don't have a piano." Kyuubi's eyebrows knitted together as he puffed out his cheeks.

"I know a place that does." He stated in a deep voice and the green eyed man gave a nod.

"Okay. I loved to show you!" Kyuubi beamed and Itachi had a small smile curving on his lips.

The man glanced down and Jace was reaching his arms out. "That~" Jace pointed to the slide and Kyuubi stopped the swing.

"You wanna go on the slide?" He grabbed the baby out and Jace giggled, showing some of his teeth.

Itachi walked up to the red head and suddenly, grabbed the baby from him. "What are you doing?"

He stepped back a little and Itachi smirked. "Race you to the slide." He turned around and ran away with the baby in his arms. Kyuubi's mouth gaped and Itachi had a sly smile on his face as he strolled up the steps with Jace in his arms.

"Dude, seriously?" Kyuubi started running and Itachi sprinted through the castle. Jace grinned, clutching the man's jacket.

The red head climbed up the steps and his green eyes searched the area. "We're too old for this, Itachi!" Kyuubi panted, blushing, furiously because the little kids that were playing around in the castle stared up at him curiously.

He then saw a pale hand wave and ran for it, but then it disappeared. "Itachi, stop, give me my baby!" He shouted. The Uzumaki came to a stop when he reached the bridge to the other side.

He stepped on it and his legs wobbled. 'Okay I can see how little kids find this hard.' He carefully made his way across and his green eyes glanced at different tubes. Which one should he go down?

"Pa-pa~" He heard Jace giggling and ran towards the sound.

He came to a stop when he reached the huge slide and crawled through the small area. "Jace?" He looked down and saw Itachi standing on the ground with Jace in his arms. He had a teasing smirk on his stoic face too.

The Uzumaki growled, inwardly, and went down the slide. When he reached the bottom he hopped up and scowled. "That wasn't funny."

"It was, seeing you all disoriented like that." He teased and Kyuubi punched him on the arm.

"Two adults playing on the playground is not funny. It's weird." He furrowed his brows and Jace chewed on Itachi's suit jacket.

"Ew."

Kyuubi grabbed the child from him with blush spreading across his cheeks.

"That's what you get." The read head stuck his tongue out before walking away and the Uchiha frowned, looking at the drool on his jacket.

* * *

**-Later That Week-**

Naruto and Sasuke sat in the back seat of Itachi's car after he picked up Deidara who was in the front seat beside him.

"Yeah and you said you were gonna be a home all day today." Deidara sneered and the pale Uchiha driving frowned.

"No I didn't, I said maybe. I found something better to do." The man stated, keeping one hand on the steering wheel. Naruto and Sasuke stared out the window, listening to the argument.

"I hate when you lie to me, Itachi, and then try to make me feel like I'm the one who's stupid." Deidara rolled his eyes, lacing his fingers through his blonde locks. "Always switching shit around like I'm the one who's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" The man quirked an eyebrow, glancing at the blonde beside him.

"You're not funny." Deidara slumped back against the seat with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm not trying be FUNNY!" He barked the word _funny_ and Naruto couldn't help, but giggle at the man's voice.

Sasuke looked at the blond and the two teens in the back seat snickered. This was too funny. They never heard Itachi and Deidara argue before.

"Do you want me to break up with you, I mean is it really that bad instead of making this relationship work like we're _supposed_ to." He asked with furrowed brows. "I'm tired of this shit, Itachi. I'm trying to change for you and you're not doing the same for me."

"Do you want to go somewhere, babe?" The man suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go back to your place and hang out like we're _supposed_ to." Deidara spat out through his gritted teeth.

"I don't want to go back to my place." The man replied.

Deidara pulled his feet up and asked, "Why?"

"Because it's boring."

"Who gives a shit, you don't care!" The blonde haired man shouted.

"I don't care?"

"No, you don't." The blonde muttered. Itachi sighed, heavily and the vehicle turned a corner.

"I'm going to Hidan's tonight and then I'll go back home."

"So what are you gonna do, get drunk and I'm gonna have to drive myself back home, right?" Deidara hissed and Itachi chuckled.

"Deidara, I'm sober!"

"He's sober ahahaa!" Naruto laughed, holding his stomach and Sasuke held back a laugh.

"I don't even drink. What am I gonna drink by myself in a closet?" Itachi mused, his dark eyes looking at the road in front of him.

Deidara rolled his eyes, again. "Um.. I don't know, probably." He mumbled and the Uchiha had a dull expression on his stoic face. "This is bullshit, I've been home for the past hour and you didn't fuckin' pick me up because your were still out."

"So."

"_So_, I ditched my friends to hang out with you and I had to wait an hour when you said you were gonna be there in like, fifteen minutes." Deidara grumbled, tightening his fist.

"You said you wanted me to take you and Konan to Sasori's place-"

"No. I'm talking about tonight, at Pein's party. I left at seven forty-five and came back home at like eight o clock." Deidara stared at him with a blank face and Itachi stopped at a red light before turning to stare at the blonde. He looked really pissed.

"It's only nine." The man said, glancing at the time on his wrist watch.

Naruto giggled and Deidara glared back at him before turning back around. "I've been there for a fuckin' hour." He said in a calm voice.

Itachi scratched the side of his nose and replied, "I understand that, but-"

"And you said you were leaving right then."

"I did not-"

"Yes you did, I fuckin' sent you texts!" The blonde haired male screamed and the pale man stepped on the gas peddle.

"I didn't even have my phone on." Itachi said and Sasuke chuckled, hearing that excuse.

"OH-" Deidara stopped himself before he blew a fuse and the long haired raven sucked his teeth. "What were you doing then?"

"We were playing monopoly."

"Ooo do you still have that game, can I play?" The blond haired Uzumaki gleamed, leaning forward and the Uchiha nodded.

Deidara grunted, raising his fist and the man flinched. "I'm not gonna hit you." He put his head down in his lap and Itachi sighed in relief. Deidara seriously needed to stop raising his fist then.

It was quiet from then on because Deidara was probably crying with his head down.

"Itachi, you should do something, I think he's crying." Naruto whispered and the man shrugged, not really caring. Naruto then sat back and Deidara lifted his face with tears dripped down his cheeks.

"It's not fair, I just wanted to hang out with you and you're gonna act like an ass hole to me." He whimpered, wiping his eyes and the Uzumaki in the back seat felt bad.

"Dude, what is your deal?" There was a hint of irritation in the Uchiha's voice.

"You didn't come pick me up." He sniffled.

"I didn't say I'm leaving NOW, I said as soon as we finish our game."

"You said you were at the mall when I called you."

"I was at the mall, we went there for a few minut-"

"So why didn't you pick me up if you were by my house?" Deidara questioned.

"I just picked you up!"

"No earlier!" Deidara yelled.

"And go to the mall with you?"

"Um, yeah."

"...We..." The Uchiha couldn't find his words.

"Oh I'm sorry. You can't you remind yourself you have a boyfriend."

"I have a boyfriend." Itachi scoffed out, smartly and Deidara glared at him with fierce blue eyes. "What do you want to do, Cowboy?" The man called him by his pet name, thinking it would make him feel better and it kind of did.

Naruto blushed, slightly. He could only imagine why Deidara had that nickname because the long haired blonde was blushing a deep shade of red.

"I want to go back to your place and hang out." He puffed out his cheeks.

"I don't wanna go back to my place." Itachi replied; there was nothing to do at his house anyway, except laze around.

"See! It's always about what you wanna do!" Deidara rolled his eyes, hugging his knees to his chest. "I don't know what the _freucking_ point is anyway, if you're not going to listen to me."

They all laughed as Deidara continued to talk and Itachi asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said, I don't know-"

"No, you just said the freucking." The man laughed and Deidara covered his face laughing a little. It was freaking and fucking put together.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." He chuckled.

"No! I'm not fucking laughing, shut up!" He yelled, seriously and the man stopped laughing.

"I don't know why I take this anymore." Itachi sighed, tapping his hand on the steering wheel.

"I don't know why I take your bullshit either, you don't understand what you did tonight!" Deidara's face flushed red with anger and the stoic Uchiha began ignoring him, which pissed him off even more.

Naruto leaned his head back against the seat, tuning the yelling out. He wondered if Sasuke would really get married after graduation. He sure hoped not, but how could he stop it?

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review For More ^0^ And no, Deidara does not know Kyuubi is back~  
**


	30. Jesse?

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei and not me... TT~TT Sadly...

**Warnings: _OCs. Jealous, Childish Naruto. Kushina fangirling.  
_**

**Usami-sensei: Only a few reviewers really understood Itachi's and Deidara's relationship**~**I'm glad cause some people thought Itachi was being a jerk, but they didn't understand his side of the relationship.**

* * *

**Weeks Later**

Naruto turned over in his sleep and groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. It was too early, who the hell was visiting them this morning?

"Sasuke." He shoved the Uchiha who was bundled up in the sheets, facing the other way. Naruto opened his drowsy, baby blue eyes all the way and sat up. "Teme." He grumbled, swinging his feet over the bed side and shivering when the cold air hit his skin.

The Uchiha in the bed had one arm hanging off the bed and his lips were parted, slightly. He must have been having a good sleep because the guy was drooling; Naruto slouched, making his way out the bedroom and walked down the hallway.

The sun shined through the curtains, lighting the room and the blond could hear birds chirping that early morning.

When he finally reached the door, he glanced out the peep hole.

His eyes then widened when he saw who it was and he raced back to the bedroom. "Sasuke, my mother's here!" He began grabbing his stuffed animals and pillow; the raven stirred in his sleep and cracked one eyed open. He spotted the blond haired Uzumaki running back and forth out the room.

Naruto grabbed his last stuffed toy and raced out the room and towards the second bedroom. He couldn't let his mother see he and Sasuke were still sleeping together, she'd think it was weird. He looked around the room and threw some clothes on the floor to make it look messy, he even messed up the bed. He had to make it seem like he used this room.

The door bell rang again and Naruto deemed the room done before running out the bedroom, down the hallway and towards the front door. He grabbed the door knob and opened it.

"Good morning, honey." Kushina smiled. The woman was dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweater and a purple jacket along with boots on her feet. Her long red hair cascaded passed her shoulders and she had a hair clip, pinning some of her blood red locks back.

"Hi mom, come in hehe." He grinned, widely and the red head nodded, walking inside.

"It's nice to see you guys clean up." The woman commented, looking around and her blond haired son shook his head.

"No, only Sasuke cleans up." He muttered and she laughed. "So… um, mom, did you come here for something?" He asked, curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh yes. I came to see if you and Sasuke-kun wanted to go out with me?"

"Sure, but where?" He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't know… a walk in the park, the mall, anywhere." She blushed, slightly and he gave a small nod.

"Sure. We'd love to, I'll go wake up Sasuke." The slim, blue eyed teen got up and ran down the hallway. His mother took a seat on the couch and glanced around. She was so happy that her son was doing well on his own, well Sasuke was with him, but he was still almost an adult now. Kushina knew Minato would be proud.

* * *

**...**

It was almost the afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto strolled through the park beside Kushina. Women and even some guys stared at Naruto and Sasuke which was weird for Naruto because his mother was right there.

Children played around and road bikes through the park and some people walked their pets.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a long sleeve, blue, button up shirt with a pair of boots on his feet and had his brown leather jacket zipped up half way. Sasuke frowned, strolling beside his boyfriend's mother; guys kept ogling his Naruto and it was pissing him off, but what could he do with Kushina there.

He was dressed in black pants, a black dress shirt and a coat with boots on his feet. His inky hair was brushed and his pale skin looked smooth.

"This is nice, right?" Kushina chimed, clasping her hands together.

"Yea-" Naruto was cut off when some guy walked up to him.

"Hi." The guy smiled, leaning forward and Naruto looked around oddly before saying,

"Hello." Kushina stared at the two and Sasuke growled, tightening his fist.

"I was wondering… if you're single would you like to go out sometime?" The guy got straight to the point and Kushina blushed. Of course she had no problem if her son liked guys, but she knew about his little _secret_.

"Um…" Naruto's blue eyes darted towards Sasuke and the Uchiha scowled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Aw, Naruto. He looks like such a nice young man you should go out with him." His mother pried and he blushed, slightly.

"Mom, please." The Uzumaki tried to hush his mother, feeling really embarrassed.

"What?" She cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Kushina was laughing on the inside, he was bad at hiding things from her.

"That's really flattering.. but I'm not-"

"Interested, beat it." Sasuke spat out, finishing his sentence and Naruto's blue eyes widened. Hello, didn't Sasuke see his mother was right there?

The guy rolled his eyes, storming away and mumbling 'ass hole' under his breath.

"That's too bad. I haven't seen my baby date anyone at all and I'm starting to get worried. You should find a nice girl or boy, I don't really mind." Kushina gleamed and her son sighed, heavily. "What do you think Sasuke-kun, don't you think Naruto needs to find someone?"

"No. I think him being alone is for the best." He stated with an emotionless face, stuffing his hands in his pockets and Naruto placed his hand on his hip, slapping the other one on his forehead.

"Aaha that's funny! I'm sure Sasuke-kun is angry though. You're getting married to lady Hinata." Naruto's mother frowned, slightly and Naruto had a gloomy expression on his face.

"Yeah." He groaned as they began walking again.

The red head then took a deep breath. "Sasuke-kun, your father and I are getting a divorce." Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened with shock.

"What?! Seriously?" Naruto choked out, stopping his tracks and the Uchiha beside her was smirking.

Take that bastard.

"Yes. You see... I was angry that he did this, the whole marriage thing and… it's just lately it's become all about money and he doesn't care about the family, so I'm divorcing him. I can understand why your mother was so unhappy now." The woman stated, holding the strap to her purse and Naruto grinned. He could finally let it out. He was holding it in for too many damn years.

"Mom, Sasuke and I are in a relationship!" He blurted it out and the inky haired teen looked stunned by what his boyfriend said. OUT LOUD!

Kushina let out an audible sigh and replied, "I know. That's why I tried to stop him from making that deal with Hinata's father."

Naruto and Sasuke had a dumbfounded expression plastering their faces and Kushina giggled. "Actually Mikoto and I were talking about you two-"

"You and my mother talk about _us_?!" Sasuke shouted. Ugh, how far did his mother's boys love obsession go?

Naruto scratched his head in confusion, pouting his lips. "Um… well… I'm a big fan of Yaoi, even Naruto's father knew that." She chimed as they started walking again.

The messy haired blond shook his head while rubbing his temples. "Mom, I can't believe you knew about us, but didn't say anything."

"Well, I wanted you to tell me and you actually hid it from me pretty good for a while. You tell me everything sweetie." The woman looked disappointed as she pinched her son's whiskered cheek.

"Itai, itai! Mom!" He winced and the red head took her hand away from his face.

Sasuke then asked, "Kushina-san, you wouldn't happen to know where that contract is, would you?" His eyes filled with hope and the woman shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry, Hinata's father might have it."

"Damn." He cursed and Naruto tightened his fist. They needed to get a hold of that contract to find a way out.

"Anyway, now that I know... can I watch you two go on a date up close?" The Uzumaki squealed with blush spreading across her face.

"No, mom. You're so weird."

Kushina pouted her lips. "Aw, you're no fun." The woman walked ahead of the two teenagers and Sasuke muttered,

"Isn't that something, my mother divorced him for the same reason."

"Money really does do that to ya, huh. What's the point of having tons of money if you've got no family?" The blond put his hand in his jean pockets. "...We're sneaking in the Hyuga mansion this weekend."

The Uchiha glanced at the Uzumaki out the corner of his eye, moving closer to him. "We could get in trouble if we get caught."

"Who cares? I'll do anything it takes."

"Hn. Fine, I'm right behind you." Naruto pulled out his cell and Sasuke had an evil smirk spreading across his pale face.

* * *

Neji broke away from a pair of lips and reached for his cell phone that was on the night stand beside his bed. "Text. From who?" Gaara questioned, possessively and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. It's from Naruto, he says, I have a plan and to be free all weekend." Neji read the message out loud and the red head gave a small nod.

Gaara then got up and Neji rolled over. "Where you going?"

"To search around for that contract. Maybe I can find something to help Naruto out." The red head stated, strolling out the room.

The Hyuga sucked his teeth. "Well... so much for a make out session." Neji sat up and tucked some stray locks behind his ear.

* * *

**-Days Later-**

A certain Uchiha laid sprawled out on the couch with his arms folded behind his head as he watched the television.

Deidara came trotting down the steps, frowning, but the Uchiha didn't seem to notice. The blonde rounded the couch and sat down, gingerly. "Want something, Dei?"

The man didn't let his eyes stray from the television. "No. I just wanted to lay down with you." The blonde smiled, pushing his bangs out of his face; he then laid down on top of the raven's toned body with his head lying on his chest.

"Not mad anymore?" The man asked, putting the remote on the coffee table.

"Nope." The blue eyed man yawned, snuggling against the warm body. "I just wanted to cuddle with you." He mumbled and the man wrapped his strong arms around Deidara's slim body.

"Hn."

Deidara then glanced up at the man with shimmering blue eyes and asked, "So… why didn't you tell me Kyuubi came back and moved in next door?"

The Uchiha let his dark eyes look at the face that gazed up at him. "Did I have to?"

"No."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Naruto told me last night over the phone." He said and the man gave a small nod.

It was silent for a while until Deidara fidgeted on top of him and asked, "...Do you two, like... hang out?"

The man propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at the blonde. "You're not going to get mad?" An eyebrow rose and the blonde sighed, leaning up, slightly.

"No."

"Yes." The Uchiha said and the blue eyed man nodded.

"That's okay, I _trust_ you." Deidara looked as if he was staring into the raven's soul.

"Did you ever have a reason not to trust me?"

The blonde laughed, halfheartedly, placing a hand on the man's pale cheek and Itachi flinched at the contact. "Don't worry I'm not mad, and I'm not gonna yell." His blue eyes narrowed and the Uchiha still had that stoic look on his face.

"Oh. You don't still hate him, do you?" The man asked and Deidara tightened his fist.

"No I don't hate that sl- I mean Kyuubi. If he's got no problem with me, then I have no problem with him." He gritted through his teeth and the Uchiha frowned.

"Still on that?" He rolled his eyes. They were in high school for God's sake. Deidara seriously needed to learn to let stuff go.

Deidara shrugged and leaned in for a kiss. His lips captured Itachi's and the man had a very confused looked on his face. Wasn't Deidara just yelling at him about coming home so late last night?

The blonde then pulled back and said meaningfully, "_I trust you._" He kissed his pale neck and the Uchiha's midnight colored eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening me?" His voice deepened and the blonde rolled his eyes, playfully hitting his chest.

"No, of course not."

"Do you think I'm going to do something?"

Deidara then pulled his mouth away from the man's neck. "Are you thinking about doing something?"

Itachi scratched his head in confusion. "What… Deidara, what are talking about?"

"Never mind, anyway," His eyes trailed off to the tv and widened when he saw what was on. "Ooo, my favorite show!" He jumped off Itachi and planted himself on the floor in front of the couch.

The Uchiha flopped back down on the couch and laced his finger through his inky locks. 'What the hell did that even mean?' He yawned, stretching his arms and closing his eyes.

Deidara cupped his cheeks and leaned forward in awe. "God, I love him." He blushed, slightly.

"Why do you love _him_ so much?" The man breathed out with his eyes still closed. He knew exactly who Deidara was gazing at, his favorite actor.

"..Because he's hot and sweet."

"He's a wuss,"

The blonde's head snapped and he glared at the Uchiha on the couch behind him. "He is not!"

"And I'm way hotter." He scoffed, conceitedly, but his boyfriend said nothing after that.

"I'm sorry. Do you feel jealous?" Deidara teased, smiling, slyly.

"Not the least bit." Itachi spat out, turning on his side and glancing at Deidara; the blonde leaned his back and sucked his teeth.

"Can we go out for dinner tonight?" The blonde asked, grinning and Itachi replied,

"Sure. Whatever you want."

"You're free tonight?" Deidara beamed, standing up and turning to face the man.

"Just for you cowboy." The Uchiha smiled, nodding his head.

"Great! We haven't gone out on a date in a long time." The blonde chimed, turning on his heels, but before he could walk away he let out a squeak because the man on the couch slapped his ass.

"Ow, what the hell Itachi? That hurt!" He rubbed his tushy, wincing and the raven stuck his tongue out.

"Those jeans make it very tempting." He scoffed and Deidara blushed up to his ears. He then puffed out his cheeks and raised his foot before kicking the man's leg.

"Ow!" The Uchiha sat up and the blonde laughed, running around the couch. Itachi then got up and chased the blonde up the stairs; Deidara didn't even make it all the way up the stairs because the great Itachi Uchiha caught him.

"Ow! Ow! OW! Stop! It hurts!" Deidara squirmed around, trying to cover his bottom and the man put him over his lap. "Itachi! Ow!" He winced when a hand made contact with his firm ass.

"Apologize." The man said, sternly and the long haired blonde shook his head, but then a hand slapped his ass again.

"Ow! Bastard!" He whined, kicking his feet and then he felt that firm slap again. "Itachi please stop! Ow~" He tried to block his ass with his hands.

"Still don't want to apologize?" The man mused, smirking and Deidara groaned.

"Fine. I'm sorry." He breathed out and the Uchiha let him up. The blonde rubbed his ass, wincing and the man snickered. "I'm gonna get you back." Deidara nudged his head before walking up the rest of the steps.

"Where you going?"

"Back to bed, ah, my ass." He growled, walking down the hallway and into the bedroom before slamming the door shut.

'I better watch my back. I know he's gonna try to get me back.' Itachi got up off the staircase and stretched his arms.

* * *

Kyuubi sat on the floor in his room by the table, feeding Jace. "Aaah!" Jace opened his mouth and the red head put a spoon full of toddler pasta in his mouth. The baby munched down, happily and his father smiled.

"Jace, do you want to go over cousin Naruto's house today?" He tilted his head to the side and Jace grinned with chubby cheeks and pasta sauce around his mouth.

"Ruto, S'uke?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "Yeah. Naruto and Sasuke." Jace gave a nod.

"S'uke 'nd Ruto ho-use?"

"Yeah. You like playing with Uncle-Sasuke right?" For some reason Jace would call him uncle from time to time.

Jace clapped his hands together, opening his mouth again and Kyuubi took that as a hint to put more food in the boy's mouth, which he did.

_**"Bub bub bubble gup gup guppies! Bubble bubble bubble, guppy guppy guppies! Bubble! Bubble! Guppy! Guppies! (clap clap) Bubble Guppies!"**_

Jace turned around when he heard his favorite song playing. Kyuubi grunted, he absolutely hated hearing this song, yet it was so catchy.

_**"I'm Molly! I'm Gil! I'm Goby! I'm Deema! I'm Oona! I'm Nonny! Ruff, ruff! Bubble Puppy!"**_

Jace crawled over to the television and giggled, sitting down on his bottom. It was like he was in a total trance and he wouldn't move. His aqua eyes just stayed glued to the TV.

Kyuubi put the spoon down on the table and sighed, getting up. "Why does Jace have to wake up so early?" He yawned. His cell then started ringing and he grabbed it off the messy bed.

He tucked some stray locks behind his ear before putting it up to his ear. "Hello?"

He then frowned when he heard the person's voice.

_"Kyuubi, where are you?"_

"Why, dad?" He seethed, clenching his teeth. His father can speak Japanese too.

_"Your mother told me you moved to Japan, you weren't going to say anything to me?"_ The man's deep voice questioned.

"No." He rolled his eyes.

_"Really… well I bet you're having a good time whoring yourself around Japan, right." The man stated and Kyuubi went silent. "I at least hope that Jace isn't on the bed when you're sleeping around."_ His father spat out and the red head glanced over at the baby. _"You're gonna keep him away from me, his grandfather?"_

"I don't care. I don't want you around my son and I never want to see you again." His voice quivered and his father laughed, halfheartedly.

_"How is he?"_

"He's fine. Nothing for you to be concerned about, oh and I'm fine too, thanks for asking." He said, sarcastically. God, he hated this man.

_"Since you never want to see me again, Kyuubi, I hope that you have a great life slutting yourself around and being the worthless son that you are, because honestly I'm a shamed. To think that I raised such a-"_

Kyuubi hung up the phone and tears dripped down his face. What the hell? That man didn't raise him; he wasn't even around.

The Uzumaki sniffled and wiped his eyes. He tried to stop himself from crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. He thought his father called to at least make sure he was okay, but no. He still hadn't changed.

He started crying harder, feeling his anger boiling up and clenched his fist. "Urgh!" The Uzumaki punched a hole in the nearest wall and Jace got startled before turning around. Kyuubi stopped himself from pulling at his own hair and lowered himself to the floor to breathe.

Jace crawled over to the man with big carious eyes. "Pa-pa?" He tilted his head to the side and Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his stomach. It hurt so badly.

"Ow." He felt an awful pain in his stomach and winced. He was used to these kinds of stomach aches though; he usually waited for them to pass.

Jace got distracted and picked up a toy on the floor before rolling it on the floor and making spit bubbles with his small mouth. Kyuubi sobbed, tucking his head in his knees. His red tousled hair fell on his knees and that pain in his stomach started getting worse.

* * *

**-An hour Later-**

Kyuubi opened up the van door and climbed in to put Jace inside. The boy kicked his feet and gurgled, playing with the toy in his hand. His father finished buckling him in and climbed out before closing the door back.

The man then dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his keys. He was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, a long sleeve sweater and had converse on his feet. His red locks were pulled into a ponytail at his neck and a gold necklace hung around his neck.

He was tired and stressed out, but he had to continue the day like usual. The Uzumaki fiddle with the door before Itachi and Deidara came strolling out the house next-door. He glanced over and saw the long haired blonde talking with Itachi.

"So tonight then, you promise?"

"I promise, Dei. I won't be late." He said, handing the blonde his car keys.

"Yay!" The blonde pumped his fist in the air, the keys jingling as he did so.

Kyuubi got the door open and Itachi looked over at him. The red head, quickly averted his eyes and got in.

"Dei, I'll be right back." He said, patting the top of the shorter man's head.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to Kyuubi, you don't have a problem with that, right?" He leered with a smug look on his face and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be waiting in the car." The Uchiha tossed the blonde his brief case and Deidara headed towards his car. The man fixed his suit tie and then put his hands in his pockets as he walked.

Kyuubi started up the van, but jumped when a hand tapped his window. 'Ugh, geez, this guy is gonna give me a heart attack.' He looked over and Itachi was waving with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning." The man said after the Uzumaki rolled the window down.

"Hi." Kyuubi replied, smiling.

"Off to school?" The man questioned, leaning on the car and the red head gave a nod.

"Yeah." He turned his head to face him.

An eyebrow rose and Itachi asked, "You okay, you look pale?" He touched the red head's face and Kyuubi gulped before moving his face away from the Uchiha's hand.

"Um.. Yeah. I'm fine." He grinned. The Uchiha was only concerned because Kyuubi wasn't looking to good.

"Hn." The man leaned in the car window and Kyuubi moved back. "Good morning, Jace." He waved and the child's face lit up.

"Achi~... Hi~" Jace babbled, throwing his toy around and drool ran down the side of his mouth. The man leaned out the window and stepped back.

"I'll let you get to school now, see you around." The man chimed, waving and the Uzumaki waved back before backing the vehicle out the drive way.

Deidara sat in the car, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. The Uchiha then opened the car door and stepped in. "So.. how does he look?" The blonde looked at the man with blue eyes.

"Wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" He replied, putting the key in the ignition and Deidara tilted his lips.

"Not really." He replied, leaning back against the seat and the car began backing out of the driveway.

* * *

**-Later-**

It was now the afternoon and Sasuke and Naruto had that day off from school, so they were watching Jace. Let's just say the boy was making a lot of noise and mess.

"Jace, get back!" Naruto shouted, racing over to the child and picking him up. Sasuke came in the living with the broom and began sweeping up the glass by the TV. "Teme, that's why I told you not to leave glass around him, aw and that was my cup too." Naruto scolded and his boyfriend's eyes narrowed.

"I forgot." He muttered and the messy haired blond rolled his eyes; Jace clutched Naruto's hair in his hand and tugged at it as the blond carried him out the living room.

"Ow, Jace." He strolled into the kitchen and Jace laughed, tugging at the golden locks harder. "Okay, lunch." He put the baby in the high chair and Jace looked around.

Naruto smiled and searched the cabinets. He and Sasuke stocked up food for Jace about a week ago, so Kyuubi wouldn't need to bring food with him when he dropped him off.

The blond then found Jace's favorite food and placed it in the microwave before going though the fridge and closing the door back. "Looky Jace." He found a little snack to keep him from whining for food while the meal cooked in the microwave.

Jace's aqua eyes gleamed as he drooled. His older cousin had placed Jello in front of him. "Open!" He screamed and the Uzumaki's eyes widened.

"Did you just yell at me?"

The baby had a cute and lost expression on his face.

"Say please open." He sat down in a chair in front of the high-chair.

Jace opened his mouth and yelled, "Open!"

"Please open." The blue eyes Uzumaki retorted and Jace frowned, almost scowling at Naruto. "You are so spoiled, now say please open." The blond said sternly.

"Open!"

"Please open!"

"Open!" Jace banged his hands on the high-chair table.

"Please open!"

"Open!"

"Please!"

"Open!"

"Say please!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Jace screamed to the top of his lungs and Naruto winced, rubbing his ear. When he turned around Sasuke was laughing at what he just witnessed.

"Dude, are you arguing with a two year old?" Sasuke smirked and Naruto puffed out his cheeks, folding his arms across his chest.

"He won't say please." The blond whined and the inky haired teen walked over to the high-chair and grabbed the Jello from Naruto's hands. He placed it on the table and said,

"Jace, say please."

"Pwease open." Jace smiled, looking up at Sasuke and the Uchiha ruffled his hair before opening the container.

"Oh. You little…" Naruto growled, getting up when the timer on the microwave dinged.

Sasuke grabbed a baby spoon and fed Jace his Jello.

"It's so unfair. Why do you get along with him, but I don't." The Uzumaki pouted and the raven chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"S'uke… I wuv Sasu~ke ahaha!" Jace giggled, kicking his feet and Sasuke's dark eyes widened.

"He just said my name. My whole name." The Uchiha had a warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. Naruto's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Jace.

"This sucks, he can't say my name. Why is it always you?" He huffed his breath, tapping his fingers on the counter top and Sasuke laced his fingers through his inky locks.

"Who knows?" He continued to feed Jace and Naruto sulked.

* * *

**-Saino University-**

Kyuubi sighed, walking down the bustling hallway. He was heading to his next class which he knew would be a seminar; he held the strap to his black messenger and gazed at his cell phone to see the time.

12:56

One more hour and his last class will be over and then he would have to head to work.

He looked down at the floor and then let out another audible sigh. His hips swayed in his step and his slightly, curvy frame was getting a lot of guys' attention, but Kyuubi didn't notice that.

"Ne, Kyuubi, right?" The red head looked up from the floor and some guy was grinning in front of him.

"Um, yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked, lazily. The Uzumaki was tired and his body was kind of achy.

"I was wondering if you're not busy tonight… maybe you would like to hang out at my place." He mused, stepping forward and Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at the offer.

"Why would I want to hang out with you?"

"Well I hear… _around_ that you sleep around and really like sex, so I figured-" Kyuubi then gripped his shirt and seethed,

"Who told you that?" His green eyes glared at him, fiercely.

The guy then laughed, nervously and replied, "That guy." His finger pointed in back of the Uzumaki; Kyuubi then turned on his heels and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Kyuubi. It's nice to see you again." The guy had dirty-blond, neck length, messy hair, golden eyes and was fair-skinned. He was smirking with a cigarette in his mouth and Kyuubi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Jesse, how-"

"If you mean what I'm doing here in Japan, my father sent me here. Said I was too much to handle at home, stupid old man." He grumbled the last part and the red head's hands trembled. "Anyway, I haven't seen you since high school and might I say you look sexy, as always." He slung his arm around the Uzumaki's shoulder and Kyuubi pinched his nose closed. Ugh, he hated the smell of cigarettes.

"So Kyuubi about tonight-"

"No!" He shouted, pushing Jesse away and storming passed the other guy.

"Damn. I thought you said he was _easy_." This guy was really trying to get laid.

Jesse had a smug look on his handsome face. "He is. You just might not be good enough for him." Jesse walked off and followed in the same direction Kyuubi went in.

* * *

Kyuubi ran in the restroom and his breath lagged. God, why did bad things only happen to him?

The restroom was empty and Kyuubi ran into a stall before falling to his knees. As soon as he lifted the toilet seat he began puking and his stomach started hurting, again.

He stopped throwing up for about a minute and took a deep breath, but then his stomach turned and he puked again.

When the Uzumaki finished puking and sat down on the bathroom floor. Now college would be the same, everyone was going to _know_ about him.

He cried hugging his knees to his chest and bit down on his bottom lip.

After crying for a few minutes he got himself together and got up off the floor, gingerly with shaky legs. He walked out the stall and over to the sink before washing his hands and splashing water on his face. His green eyes stared back at him as he looked at himself in the mirror. He hated looking at himself, he felt so disgusted with himself.

The bathroom door then closed and someone walked up behind before grabbing his ass. On impulse he turned around and threw a punch.

"Whoa, calm down Kyuubi. It's just me." Jesse caught his fist and the red head pulled his fist back. "I was just thinking we could have a little fun in here like the old days, remember all those wild days in the high school bathroom."

Kyuubi eyes wavered and he cast his gaze down to the floor. "No."

Jesse tilted his head back after lifting his chin and said, "Oh don't play innocent Kyuubi, you know damn well you remember." He leaned in for a kiss, but the Uzumaki kicked him in the groin and the man hissed at the feeling.

"I don't do that anymore." He pushed Jesse away and the blond haired man clenched his teeth before grabbing a fist full of the Uzumaki's red hair.

"You little slut." Kyuubi winced when the guy tugged him forward. "I don't remember you ever being this feisty. Changed huh, I don't believe it." The Uzumaki gritted his teeth and Jesse yanked his hair, again.

"On your knees." He demanded.

Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of people treating him like crap. "Get the fuck off me!" He kneed the man in his gut and Jesse groaned, feeling the impact before letting go of those red locks. The Uzumaki gave him a left hook to the jaw and landed another punch in his ribs.

"-Urgh!" Jesse fell to the floor and Kyuubi glared with tears in his eyes. Jesse gazed up at him with wide eyes. The Uzumaki then stepped his shoe covered foot on the man's chest, digging his heel into his flesh; Jesse cringed and clenched his teeth.

"I'm not like that anymore, and no, I will not sleep with you son of a bitch. You may not have changed, but I have and I will never ever degrade myself like that again!" He yelled, digging his heel harder into the guy's chest.

"Ow… I understand now…" Jesse breathed out and Kyuubi kicked him one last time before leaving the restroom.

'Damn so Kyuubi did mean it when he said _no_.' Jesse rubbed his jaw and grunted, trying to sit up. Kyuubi knocked the wind out of him.

* * *

**...**

Sasuke walked around the house, holding Jace in his arms. He had to admit he was getting too attached to this kid. The child leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder, falling asleep; they fed him lunch, so they expected him to be ready for a nap.

The baby clutched the Uchiha's shirt in his small fist while sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. Naruto laid on the couch, glaring at the sight. He was feeling really jealous because Sasuke was soothing Jace to sleep by singing a song.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Uncle-Sasuke's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that mockingbird won't sing, Uncle-Sasuke's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Sasuke sang in a soothing tone.

"…You don't sing to me." Naruto pouted his plump lips and Sasuke continued to hum while baby was slowly, falling into a deep sleep as his body rocked from side to side.

Sasuke glanced to his shoulder and Jace was fast asleep. He quietly, made his way down the hallway and into the bedroom to lay the baby down, but made sure to put pillows on each side of the child, so he wouldn't roll.

The messy haired blond sat up and glared at the TV. 'C'mon, seriously Naruto it's just a baby and your little cousin.' He chuckled, inwardly.

Sasuke trotted back into the living room and smirked before planting himself on the sofa next to the blond haired Uzumaki. "He's a baby." He stated and the Uzumaki rolled his, knowingly.

"Yeah. I know." He grinned, slightly. He felt really dumb now; Jace was a baby and he was eighteen, getting jealous of a child. A two year old at that.

Sasuke then leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips, but before he could pull back Naruto pulled him into another kiss. The Uchiha had a smirk on his face and the blond growled, inwardly. He licked the raven's bottom lip and the Uchiha opened his mouth, letting the Uzumaki plunge his tongue in.

Naruto turned his body a little more and cupped the raven's pale face, leaning into the kissed more. The door bell then rang and Sasuke groaned in irritation; the blond laughed into the others mouth and broke away from the kiss.

Naruto got up and the Uchiha let his gaze drop to the blond's perky ass. "Perv." Naruto mumbled, looking back at Sasuke who was watching his ass, intensely.

The pale teen rolled onyx eyes and Naruto opened the door. "Kyuubi?"

The red head smiled and his cousin let him in. "Hey, how come you're not in class?" The Uzumaki questioned, closing the door back and Kyuubi took his hair out of the pony tail, letting it cascade on his shoulders.

"I skipped and the car ran out of gas, but I need to see Jace." He replied, frantically and Naruto cocked an eyebrow, curiously.

"You came all the way here to see… Jace?" He looked at his cousin, knowingly. "He's asleep."

Sasuke got up and rounded the sofa. "Yeah. He went to sleep not too long ago." The Uchiha stated and Kyuubi shrugged, making his way down the hallway.

Naruto followed behind his older cousin and Kyuubi was starting to feel dizzy. "Oi, Kyuu, you okay. You don't look too good." His little cousin ran in front of him and Kyuubi stopped in his tracks with hazy eyes. "Kyuubi-" The red head saw black before fainting and the blond caught his older cousin in his arms before he could hit the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and that said Uchiha looked down the hallway, spotting Naruto holding Kyuubi up.

"What happened?" He sprinted down the hallway and the blond had a panicked expression on his face.

"I don't know. He just fainted." Naruto explained and his boyfriend felt Kyuubi's head.

"Damn. He's burning up, let's get him to the hospital." Sasuke grabbed Kyuubi from the blond and Naruto's eyebrows knitted together.

"But the car-"

Sasuke then tossed him his cell. "Call Itachi, quick!" The blond haired Uzumaki nodded and began dialing Itachi's phone number. Sasuke carried Kyuubi to the sofa and laid him down, gently.

* * *

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Sasuke darted into the living room after putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Naruto sat beside Kyuubi, putting an ice pack on his head.

"Go get Jace. Itachi's outside." Sasuke said in a rushed tone and Naruto nodded, getting up and running down the hallway. Sasuke grabbed his jacket before walking over to the couch and picking Kyuubi up in his arms.

"Damn. He must be really sick." He noticed the red head looked really pale, he then made his way over to the front door and Naruto carried Jace in his arms while putting on his shoes and then opening up the door for Sasuke. The Uchiha carefully made his way down the steps and he saw Itachi's car parked near the side walk.

Jace began waking up and lifted his head before whining. "It's okay, Jace." He tried to hush the child after closing the front door and jogging down the apartment stairs.

Itachi saw his little brother holding Kyuubi in his arms and panicked. "What happened?" He asked, opening up the door and Sasuke said,

"I don't know. He just fainted." The raven laid him down in the car and then sat down beside the limp body. Deidara who was in the front seat turned around and glanced at the red head in the back seat. Itachi told him they needed to go to Sasuke's place while he was on lunch break with him.

Kyuubi did look different, his face seemed more mature too.

He kind of felt bad. He hadn't seen Kyuubi in three years, but it looked like he was going through hell. Naruto ran towards the car with Jace in his arms.

"Oh thank God you kept that car-seat." He sighed in relief and the man gave a slight nod. Naruto climbed in and buckled the child in the seat before taking a seat beside Sasuke.

"Hello, Deidara." Naruto waved and the long haired blond gave a small nod, very shocked by that baby he was looking at.

"That... has to be ...the cutest baby I've ever seen." The blonde had a weakness for cute things just like Naruto. Jace smiled, looking around in awe with big aqua eyes and drooling, slightly.

"He's Kyuubi's son." Naruto stated, proudly and Deidara's mouth gaped.

"Seriously?!"

Sasuke nodded and the long haired blonde glanced at the baby again. He was too cute, he just wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Itachi stepped in the car and wasted no time to pull off. "Naruto, did he seem sick to you this morning?" The man asked, steering the wheel.

"Yeah… kind of, but he said he was just tired so…" Naruto leaned over and rubbed Kyuubi's head. "We need to get him to the hospital fast." Naruto said and the long haired Uchiha nodded in agreement. He had to admit his heart felt like it was twisting in his chest; it was the first time since Sasuke's accident that Itachi felt so uneasy.

* * *

**...**

Naruto, Jace, Sasuke, Deidara and Itachi waited in the waiting room of the hospital and the nurse finally came out. "Sirs, Kyuubi is awake." The nurse bowed her head to the two sons of her boss, Fugaku Uchiha.

Naruto was the first to jump up and then everyone else followed suit. As they walked to the room the nurse notified them of Kyuubi's condition. "He's suffering from depression. You see... sometimes when a person becomes depressed they started to have symptoms like vomiting, head aches, loss of appetite and fainting." She explained, looking at the clip broad in her hands and Naruto nodded. "We've contacted Kushina-san as well, she should be here soon."

"Poor Kyuu. I had no idea." Naruto had a sad look on his face. He didn't notice because Kyuubi was always smiling and laughing.

Itachi frowned. He never noticed, but he honestly wondered how long Kyuubi had been dealing with it?

Deidara looked at the tall Uchiha and arched an eyebrow. "Tachi, you okay?"

"...Yeah." The man nodded, reassuringly.

"I never saw it." Naruto tightened his fist. He said he would protect Kyuubi this time, but already he was doing a horrible job.

The nurse gave a nod, sympathetically. "We've hooked him up to an IV and gave him a meal. It turns out he also hasn't been eating properly and has malnutrition, which is probably what caused him to pass out." They came to a stop when they reached the room and the nurse smiled, slightly, seeing Naruto's blue eyes brimming with tears. "He'll be fine. I promise, but we want to keep him here for a few weeks, just to keep an eye on him, okay."

"Okay." He pouted, sniffling and Sasuke ruffled his hair. "Dei, could you take him?" Naruto held Jace out to the blonde and an eyebrow rose.

"Me?" He pointed to himself and Naruto nodded, wiping his eyes. The long haired man then looked at the baby and Jace blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side. "I don't know."

Itachi then handed the baby to Deidara. "You'll be fine with him." He reassured and the long haired blonde laughed, nervously.

"Okay." He had a worried look on his face and Jace grabbed onto his hair. "Ow! Dude, my hair!" Deidara winced and the child giggled, tugging it harder.

Itachi chuckled and the blue eyed man rolled his eyes. Naruto slid the door open and Itachi and Sasuke followed him inside the room. Kyuubi blushed, drinking down a carton of milk and Naruto walked up to the bed.

He was dressed in blue hospital scrubs and his red, shoulder length hair was down as he sat in the hospital bed.

"Naruto I'm- Ow!" The blond smacked him on the head and Kyuubi rubbed his abused head.

"I can't believe you! You should have told me!" Naruto hugged him and the red head bit down on his bottom lip. "I was so scared." He cried on his shoulder and Kyuubi gulped, rubbing his back, soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you trouble." He muttered and blushed when Sasuke and Itachi glanced at him.

"Stop saying that! It's okay if you ask for help sometimes ya know, stop handling everything on your own! We're family, we're supposed to look out for each other." Naruto scolded, breaking away from his cousin and Kyuubi puffed out his cheeks.

"Sorry."

"What happened at school, you came home early.. so something must have..." Naruto looked into the red head's green eyes and Kyuubi took a deep breath.

"You know… that guy Jesse-"

"Jesse! That asshole you used to hook up with, what did he do to you?!" Naruto shouted, tightened his fists and Itachi scowled. He was feeling pissed already because someone made Kyuubi collapse the way he did.

"He tried to get me to have sex with him and told some guy some stuff..." He mumbled, feeling ashamed and rubbing his forearm, nervously and Itachi walked over to the bed.

"I'll handle it." The man said and Kyuubi looked at him.

"You don't have to-"

"No. I'll make sure he's taken care of if he's bothering you. Name?" Kyuubi fidgeted with blush spreading across his face and told the Uchiha everything.

"Oh! Where's Jace?" Kyuubi suddenly, panicked, leaning forward.

Naruto smiled and said, "With Deidara in the hallway."

Kyuubi had a dumbfounded expression plastering his face. "What?" His voice deepened and Naruto laughed, sheepishly.

Itachi dug in his suit pocket and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" His little brother questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Dealing with this _Jesse_." He sneered and Sasuke smirked.

"Jealous?" He teased and the man glared at him.

"No." Itachi spat out.

"Sounds like it to me." Sasuke mused with his hands in his pockets.

His older brother then turned on his heels and left the room to make a phone call.

Naruto sat down beside the red head and Kyuubi picked up another carton of milk the nurse left for him. The blond stared as Kyuubi drink it down, hastily, and milk dripped down the corner of his mouth. He never realized how thirsty he was.

"Take it slow Kyuubi, damn." The blond patted his back and Kyuubi coughed. "Is it really that good, what kind of milk is that?" He leaned over and his cousin replied,

"Coconut." A sly smile spread across his face.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with greed. "Aw, that's my favorite. Can I have some?" Naruto pleaded, clasping his hands together and Kyuubi shook the carton.

"Sorry, it's all gone."

The blond's blue eyes then narrowed. "I'm getting some of that milk." He snarled and the man shrugged.

"Naruto, I just said there isn't anymore-Nn!" Naruto's tongue lapped at the milk that dripped down his chin. "Ew! Naruto, stop!" He tried to push the blond away, but Naruto continued to lick the milk around his mouth.

"Yummy! Sooo good~" The blond beamed and Kyuubi tried to move his face away from his little cousin.

"Ew, Naruto!"

Sasuke stood there with a dazed expression on his pale face. Naruto was too damn aggressive when it came to food, but this turned him on so much. Itachi then came back into the room and looked at the scene before his onyx eyes.

Naruto was licking Kyuubi's lips and the red head tried, desperately to push him away. "Naruto!" The red head punched the blond on the arm and pushed him away. "What are you dog, Ugh, you disgusting pig!" He kicked Naruto off the hospital bed and the blond whimpered, rubbing his bottom.

"Ow!"

"You could have asked the nurse, baka!" Kyuubi looked grossed out as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Naruto got saliva all over his mouth. "Eww~" The blue eyed Uzumaki grinned, scratching the back of his head.

He then jumped to his feet and ran out the room shouting, "Nurse, doctor, I need milk!" The doctors tried to _shhh_ him, but Naruto was still so hype.

"That has to be the weirdest, yet hottest thing I've ever seen." Sasuke turned to leave the room and Kyuubi frowned.

"Ugh, that little…" The red head stuck his tongue out.

Itachi covered his mouth to hold in a laugh and Kyuubi scowled. "That's not funny. Geez." The red head blushed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was… cute." The man snickered and Kyuubi turned a deeper shade of red, turning his head away from the Uchiha. The stoic man couldn't help it. What Naruto just did to Kyuubi was too cute and childish. Some things never changed.

Kyuubi pouted his lips and Itachi strode up to the bed. "I'm glad you're okay too." He said, ruffling his red locks and Kyuubi gave a nod.

"…Thanks."

* * *

**- Saino University** -

Two big muscled men stormed the college campus, wearing suits and black shades on their faces. Some students were scared and others were curious.

One of the men then stopped a girl and asked if they knew where the _guy_ they were looking for was. "Oh. Jesse, he's over there." The girl pointed out and the men charged over to the guy sitting down on a bench, bandaging bruises.

"Jesse Reed?" The two stepped in front of him and students crowded around.

"What the hell do you dick heads want?" He sneered, rubbing his jaw and the two body guards hoisted him up by his arms. "Put me down you motherfuckers!" He kicked his legs.

"We've been ordered by Madara Uchiha to bring you to him." One of the men stated in a firm tone and Jesse drew back.

"Uchiha? You mean, like, Uchiha one of the richest families in the world Uchiha?" They gave a nod and he panicked, squirming.

"Wait! Why?"

"You know Kyuubi Uzumaki, right?" The other man asked and his face paled.

'Oh shit. Kyuubi's in touch with the Uchiha's!'

"Wait, please, I beg you!"

"Shut it boy." The man yanked him and he stopped struggling.

"Ugh, this is too much. I'll be sure to go home after this." He sighed, being carried away by the two men.

* * *

And surely after Madara _dealt_ with him he flew back to America scared out of his wits. Madara had met Kyuubi when Fugaku and Kushina first got married and was actually quite found of him, and of course if his nephew wanted someone dealt with he always had his back.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Next chapter they sneak into the Hyuga mansion! Yay, and maybe they can find something to stop that wedding. I'm going through slight depression now and it sucks, but writing stories makes me feel better TT~TT Love you guys ^0^  
**


	31. Momma-Itachi?

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owner(s)

**Usami-sensei: I was watching my adorable 2 years old little brother while editing this, so excuse me if I didn't catch all the mistakes (＾▽＾)**

**_Warnings: _Break ups. Crying. Momma-Itachi?  
**

* * *

Kushina made her way down the hospital corridor, her heels clacking as they made contact with the marble floors. She wore a pair of jeans, a sweater and had her purse hanging from her shoulder. Her beautiful long, red hair was tied back with a ribbon and her ears were pierced.

"Oh. Hello Dei-chan!" Kushina noticed that said blonde sitting outside the room with Jace on his lap.

The long haired blonde waved and Jace made baby noises. "Hi Kushina-san."

"Hello Jace~" Blush spread across her face as she walked up to the sitting blonde and kneeled down. The child smiled, reaching for her and the woman stood up. "I'm sorry, I'll get you later okay." The woman cooed and Jace whined, kicking his feet.

Deidara bounced him on his lap and Jace giggled. "Anyway… Dei-chan why are you out here, don't you want to go in?" Kushina tilted her head to the side, cocking an eyebrow.

"Um… no, I'm fine." The man replied, nervously. He really didn't want to see Kyuubi.

Kushina smiled, giving a nod. "…Okay." She walked up to the door and slid it open. "Oh all of you are here?" Itachi and Sasuke waved from where they were standing and she closed the door behind her.

The woman grinned, making her way further into the room and Naruto's baby blue eyes grew hyper. Yeah. He was defiantly a momma's boy.

"Hi, mom." Naruto got up out a chair he had been sitting in and Kyuubi turned his gaze away from the woman.

"Hello sweetie." She strolled up to the bed and Kyuubi tried to pretend he didn't notice her. The red haired woman frowned and grabbed the man by his jaw, turning his face towards her.

"Itai! Aunty!" He whined; the woman had a strong grip on his jaw.

She looked him in his eyes and tilted her lips. He looked so tired and stressed out; he even had bags under his eyes. "Kyuubi…" His aunt hugged him and he smiled, softly. "Minato would be very unhappy if he saw you like this." She whispered, kissing his cheek and Kyuubi muttered,

"I know… sorry…"

The woman then stood up straight and dug around in her purse. "Here, I found something~" She chimed with a smile widened across her beautiful face.

Naruto arched an eyebrow, curious as to what the woman was taking out. Sasuke and Itachi were somewhat curious too, so they walked over to the hospital bed. "I remembered you cried when you couldn't find it, but I found it in some storage hehe!" Kyuubi's green eyes widened when he saw what the woman pulled out.

"Aww!" Naruto beamed, leaning forward.

The Uchiha's stood there with dumfounded expressions plastering their faces. "Is that… Winnie the… Pooh?" They both stammered out at the same time, sweat drops forming on their heads.

Kushina handed it to Kyuubi and turned to them. "Yes. Oh~ do you boys want me to buy you one?" She clasped her hands together and they shook their heads, giving a defiant no.

Kyuubi gazed at the toy in awe and Naruto held his hands on his hips, grinning. "It's so cute!"

"It's just a _toy_." Itachi scoffed and Kyuubi's head snapped towards the man as he glared.

"I thought I lost this when I was eight, uncle-Minato bought it for me. I could never find it and I was really upset about it for a really long time." He replied, sharply and the blond haired Uzumaki nodded.

"It's like the last thing he has from my father, he lost everything else." Naruto teased and the man pouted his lips.

"Did not."

"Did too."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and started dusting Pooh bear off. Sasuke and Itachi nodded, finally understanding.

Kushina sighed, ruffling Kyuubi's red hair. "Next time tell me if something's bothering you… Oh! Who's going to be taking care of Jace?" She glanced at the four guys in the room.

"Huh?"

"Well I have to work over night, so who's taking him while Kyuubi is in the hospital?" The woman explained and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

The blond then stepped forward. "Well… we have something planned this weekend." Naruto said and Kyuubi slumped, sighing, heavily.

She then let her gaze fall on Itachi who stood there, stoically with his hands in his pockets. He then noticed all of them staring at him. "…What?" He breathed out and Kushina asked,

"Can you watch him?"

"Deidara and I have plans tonight." He stated, firmly and the red head in the hospital bed, felt his heart sinking.

'Dammit Kyuubi. This why you don't start getting feelings for people.' He scolded himself in his head and his emerald green eyes hardened.

"It's fine." He mumbled, lowering his head, his hair falling in his face as he did so. "I can take care of Jace myself." He grumbled, lacing his fingers through his red locks. 'Now… how do I do this?' He wondered exactly how he would be able to take care of Jace.

"No." Kushina put her hand up in protest and her eyes were stern. She didn't need Kyuubi stressing himself out anymore.

"Itachi, you and Deidara have plans tonight, right?" He gave a nod and she scratched her head.

"So… Sasuke-kun and Naruto can take him today and Itachi can get him tomorrow." She glanced at the long haired Uchiha to see if he was okay with the arrangement.

Itachi rubbed his chin and said, "I guess I can. I'll take off from work." He had a small smile on his face and Kyuubi's green eyes widened. "And I'm only doing this for you." He pointed his finger at the Uzumaki in the bed and Kyuubi blushed, smiling.

"Thanks."

Everyone stared at the man in shock. He was just nice to someone.. and Itachi was not _that_ nice.

"What?" He folded his arms across his chest and they all looked away, coughing, awkwardly.

Naruto then glanced at Kyuubi who's face was bright red and his mouth gaped. 'Does Kyuubi still have feelings for Itachi? Oh my God he does?!" He noticed Kyuubi scratching the back of his head and he always did that when he like someone… or was it something more?

"Now that's all settled." Kushina looked at Kyuubi, placing her hands on her hips. "You know… Kyuubi?" The woman started, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Huh?" He cocked an eyebrow, staring at the woman.

"Boys would like you anyway." Blush spread across her face.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto arched eyebrow, sitting back down.

Kushina then took a deep breath. "I mean even if you didn't have sex with them." Kyuubi furrowed his brows, lying back against the pillows.

"No they wouldn't." He mumbled.

"No. She's right Kyuu. I mean you're really hot, right?" He looked at Itachi and Sasuke and they gazed at Kyuubi.

"Yeah, really hot."

"Smokin."

"Wasabi hot."

"Fiery hot."

"So hot-"

"Okay!" Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm and the raven winced. "Don't get carried away." He sneered and the inky haired teen gave him a peck on the lips.

Kushina laughed and Kyuubi felt his heart skip a beat with blush spreading across his cheeks as he tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

"All of you out." Kushina ordered, pointing her finger towards the door and they all groaned, leaving the room; Naruto closed the door behind him, but suddenly peeked his head back in.

"Out!" His mother shouted and he pulled his head back, slamming the door shut.

Itachi smirked and Naruto rolled his eyes, leaning up against the white door.

Deidara got up and held the baby out to Naruto. "Here. Take him." He demanded, frowning and glancing down at the drool spot on his shirt. Jace giggled, moving his feet and the blond cocked an eyebrow.

"Is he that bad?" He questioned.

"Yes. This child spit all over me." Deidara whined and Sasuke tsked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's just a baby." He snorted, smartly.

"I know that, but I do not want this baby. I don't even like kids they're bad, spoiled, snotty and evil." Deidara shuddered, holding Jace out more, but Naruto wouldn't take him.

Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed, his lean body pressing against the wall. Deidara could be really childish at times. So it was a little drool, big whoop.

"Will someone take him?" Deidara stomped his foot and a certain raven sighed, stressfully, grabbing Jace from his hands. The long haired blonde's blue eyes widened when he saw Itachi holding Jace in his arms. "You didn't have to, I meant one of them." He said, pointing his fingers at Naruto and Sasuke and they cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" He had a stoic, but stern look on his face and Deidara scowled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. That's not your baby." Deidara stated, obviously, cocking his head to the side.

The man held Jace close to his chest and the baby played with the pocket on his suit jacket. "So, we're kind of like family. Step-cousins, remember. Kushina-san and my father aren't officially divorced, so we are still family." The man stated in a deep tone and Deidara pouted, childishly. He knew it was true, but he always hated that Itachi was some what related to Kyuubi Uzumaki.

"Ugh." Deidara rolled his eyes, turning away from the man to look at Naruto who was glaring at him. "What?" His voice went all high pitched.

The blond then replied, "You better not mess with Kyuu, he's not well." He was _warning_ him. Kyuubi was family and if anyone tried to hurt him; he'd hurt them, even if it was his good friend, Deidara.

The long haired man then sighed in defeat. "I'm not."

"You better not." Naruto pointed his finger, sternly and the man's eye twitched. Damn Kyuubi irked his damn nerve, but Naruto looked like he would kill him; it's not like he was planning to do anything though.

"I love you Dei, but Kyuubi is my cousin. I've already messed up once, but this time I'll protect him, so don't start trouble. Grow up a little, it was three years ago. It's in the past." Naruto said before turning around and walking down the hallway.

"Where you going?" Sasuke asked.

"Food!" A grin spread across the Uzumaki's face and Sasuke gave a nod, following behind his boyfriend. "Itachi, look after Jace for me!" The blond turned on his heels, walking backwards and Itachi let out an hn.

"Ywa hahngm Achi~ wan candy." Jace babbled, grinning up at the man with drool dripping out his mouth.

The man had a small smile on his face and Deidara sat down, crossing his legs.

"Sorry, Jace. I don't have any on me." The Uchiha ruffled his hair and Jace puffed out his cheeks, his eyes brimming with tears.

Deidara cupped his face looking at the sight. Did Itachi always get along so well with kids?

"Uuu…" Jace was about to started whining, but Itachi took off his tie and handed it over to the baby. He noticed Jace eying it a while ago. Jace's aqua eyes filled with excitement as he held the tie in his hands, pulling at it and blowing spit bubbles out his mouth.

"You like that?"

"I… like this." Jace swung the tie around and Itachi chuckled. Deidara rubbed his temples, watching the two. Damn. He was getting jealous of this baby. If this was Kyuubi's seed, maybe the baby was trying to steal Itachi away from him too. His blue eyes glanced up and Jace giggled, clutching the Uchiha's jacket in his other hand as the other one held the tie.

* * *

Kushina ruffled Kyuubi's hair and the red head took a deep breath. "Kyuubi, you can talk to me about anything, it's okay." She tried to sooth him. The man nodded, gulping and started getting things off his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder why… my parents had me. I hate my life and I don't have anybody, I just… everybody hates me, I always got bullied when I was younger and..." His quivering voice stopped and Kushina nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, meaningfully.

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow, looking at her in curiosity. "Why are you sorry?"

Kushina put her purse down and moved closer to him on the bed. "When your mother got pregnant… she wanted to have an abortion." Kyuubi's eyes saddened and he turned his gaze to his hands.

"O-oh." He knew it. Kyuubi knew his mother hated him.

"I begged her not to. I didn't want her to do that. She was scared and, of course your father ran off. They were both kids. I was too, I had no idea what I was asking of her, but she was my big sister and all I knew is I didn't want her to kill a baby." Kushina fidgeted with her hands, nervously. She always felt guilty about the way Kyuubi's life turned out.

The 20 year old then gave a nod.

Kushina looked at him, lovingly. "When I got older, got married and had a child of my own, Minato and I offered to take care of you, but she wouldn't let us. Even though.. she was doing a horrible job herself."

He remembered how his mother would leave him in the house when he was six, all alone to go drink and party with her friends. "That's why you came to stay with us a lot.., but she did do a good job at was making you the smart child you are now." Kushina chimed, clasping her hands together, trying to lighten the mood and Kyuubi laughed, half heartedly. The red haired woman then sighed, heavily.

"I love you Kyuubi and I know that you were always alone a lot, but your mother called me last night and said something that really made me understand her more." She placed a hand on his face and he asked,

"What did she say?"

"She said the reason she didn't want to let you go was… because… she loves you so much, and she wanted someone to love her, even if it was a baby," Kyuubi's green eyes widened. That was the same way he felt about Jace. "But she cried when she told me _you don't love her_."

Kyuubi swallowed the lump in his throat, biting down on his bottom lip. "She said, you always left the house late at night and ignored her a lot, she never really put her foot down about the no sex thing when you were younger, so she feels guilty about everything." The woman stated, shaking her head, disappointingly and the red haired man shrugged, slightly, before his lips parted.

"… Well… maybe… I love her more than she thinks." He mumbled. "She never told me… she loves me… how would I know." Kyuubi started crying and the woman rubbed his back, soothingly.

"Neither her or my father ever told me they love me… they always talked to me like I was a pest and-"

Kushina wiped his eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Kyuubi. I'm here for you now."

"Dammit, why did you have to make me cry?" He whimpered, turning his head away. He never cried in front of anyone, so he felt embarrassed.

"Because you need to let it out."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

Kyuubi tucked his hair behind his ears and wiped his hands, stressfully down his face. "I'm so messed up. I have some many issues… God!" He pulled at his red locks. Kyuubi needed to open up and let his tears out to make himself feel better.

Kushina then got up to stand and grabbed her purse. "Kyuubi, remember I love you and so does Naruto, and if you ever want to talk don't hesitate to call me. I have to go now." He glared. Did she really just make him cry and then decide to leave him like this; what the hell was the matter with this woman? "Also… let out your feelings for Itachi too, I can see you really love him." She giggled and his eyes brimmed with even more tears. "You'll feel better I promise."

The emerald eyed man shook his head, not wanting to let his tears out and Kushina grinned in triumph. She wanted Kyuubi to cry to get it out his system. "Let it out, Kyuubi. Let all flow out." She coaxed, making her way towards the door and he tried to hold back. Too late.

As soon as she slid the door open he burst into tears, crying, loudly and everyone in the hallway was startled before Kushina, hastily, closed the door after stepping out.

The blond haired Uzumaki had returned from the cafeteria with Sasuke right behind him.

Naruto had a sandwich in his hand and stopped chewing; she smiled, sheepishly as the younger men stared at her.

Itachi's dark eyes widened when he heard Kyuubi crying, but it muffled because the door was closed.

"Mom! What did you do?" The blond sprinted towards the door, but Kushina grabbed his arm before he could open it.

"He's fine, honey. Let him be, okay." The woman stated and Naruto frowned, staring at his mother in disbelief.

"He's crying…?" Sasuke walked up to the woman with an arched eyebrow.

Kushina held her purse in her hand. "I know. I made him."

"You made him cry, why?" Naruto choked out and his mother replied,

"Trust me. He's okay." The woman waved, making her way down the hallway and Deidara had a confused looked on his face.

Itachi felt his anger building up. He never heard Kyuubi cry, but now that he was hearing it, he hated; the Uzumaki sounded hurt, like he was in so much pain.

Deidara could see the expression forming on Itachi's face and stood up, quickly. "Tachi, let's go now, please." The blonde pleaded and the long haired Uchiha nodded, unconsciously as he tightened his fist. Naruto grabbed Jace from the man and Deidara grabbed hold of the taller male's hand, pulling him along.

"Whoa, Itachi seemed really upset." Naruto held Jace on his hip and the baby whined, stretching out his hand.

"A-Achi!"

"Aw, it's okay." Naruto cooed, rocking the child and Jace cried.

"Isn't that weird? Usually he laughs at other people's pain." Sasuke took Jace from Naruto and the child sniffled, sucking his thumb.

"I know. Last time I messed up some of his work documents and he tried to break my arm. Me, his precious Naruto. I'm still mad about that." Naruto's eyebrow knitted together as a skeptical look plastered his face.

Sasuke's onyx eyes then narrowed. "I think your mother made Kyuubi cry because she wanted him to let it out. Listen."

They pressed their ears up against the door and heard Kyuubi panting, but still sobbing. It sounded like he hadn't really cried in a long time. "Maybe it's good for him. Hn." Sasuke said and Naruto pursed his plump lips, nodding agreement.

"Also I think Itachi… may be confused. The one he wants is so obvious. That idiot." Sasuke spat out, lacing his fingers through his inky locks.

"I agree. Did you see how red his face got, hehe!" Naruto chuckled as he and Sasuke began making their way down the corridor with Jace.

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

Deidara and Itachi sat in a restaurant booth late that night. It was one of those high class places; classical music filled the atmosphere and it wasn't crowded either. The blonde smiled, sitting across from the long haired Uchiha and Itachi poked at his food, not that he noticed he was doing so.

The blue eyed man puffed out his cheeks, staring at the stoic male. "Itachi."

The man didn't reply. He had been spacing out all night. Deidara sighed, heavily, gazing down at his plate of food. "ITACHI." The man said louder and the Uchiha let his eyes target the blonde.

"What?" He scowled.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. Was he mad at him?

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, leaning his forearm on the table. "You've been spacing out all night."

Itachi ran his hand down his face, tiredly and yawned. "I'm just tired, that's all." Deidara dragged him all over the mall earlier, knowing that he had a meeting this morning and now he wanted to sleep. It was 11:56 p.m. He was tired, but Deidara could never understand that and every time he tried to explain that to him, he would tell him he was lying and start a huge argument.

He promised him dinner, but he wanted to be here earlier and not this late.

"Are you having a good time?" He put his fork down and the long haired blonde nodded, grinning. Itachi showed him a half smile and his eyes looked dazed.

"You're not going to eat?" He pointed a slender finger towards the man's plate.

"I'll take it home with me." The pale man replied, trying to keep his eyes open. Deidara shrugged before going back to his plate. He might not have noticed it, but he was being kind of selfish and inconsiderate of Itachi at the moment, but the Uchiha didn't want to bring that up because Deidara would get very upset.

The man glanced at his watch and then back at the long haired blonde, who was eating. "I'm gonna be babysitting for a few weeks." Itachi breathed out and Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Kyuubi's son." The Uchiha stated, firmly and the blonde slouched in his seat.

"You mean… that baby is like… gonna be over your house?"

"Yes. I don't have a choice, nobody else would take him." Itachi explained, noticing the Deidara looked pissed. "Besides it's just a baby, it can't be that hard." He mused.

Deidara continued eating and muttered, "Yeah.. okay." He gave a nod and the Uchiha sighed, glancing at the Rolex on his wrist, again.

* * *

**-That Weekend-**

Itachi had taken Jace a few days ago, but that was the last thing on their minds. They had to find that contract and Sasuke and Hinata wanted to get out of their wedding, as weird as that sounds.

"Kiba, do you see anyone?" Naruto whispered, leaning on the door to Hiashi's study. Kiba had to keep watch while everyone else searched around for that contract.

"No, it's clear." He replied, looking around.

Naruto nodded and leaned up off the door, walking over to Neji. "Did you find it?"

"No. Not yet." The brunette searched through the drawers and Hinata looked through the other small places; Gaara's green eyes scanned the hard wood desk that was cluttered with papers, he moved some aside and sucked his teeth when he failed to find what they needed.

Sasuke looked through the book shelf along with Sakura who just wouldn't leave him be. The pink haired girl blushed, standing next to the pale teen and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe he's making you guys get married. That sucks." Ino drawled and Hinata nodded. The blonde haired girl searched under the table and in small compartments.

"Damn. Where the hell is it?" Neji kicked the desk and slapped his hands down on the table.

"Calm down. You'll just get frustrated." Gaara said, pulling out another drawer and the pale eyed teen rolled his eyes, clenching his fists.

"Ah! Found it!" Ino shouted, jumping up off the floor and they all ran over to her. She handed it to Neji and the male opened it before reading the paper while Hinata looked over his shoulder.

Naruto stared at the brunette with hope filled eyes and Sasuke gulped in anticipation. "W-well.. what does it say?" The blond stammered and Neji's face changed as he read down.

"You're not gonna like this." He stated and Naruto's eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Sasuke asked, walking closer to the group.

Neji took a deep breath and began speaking. "It says, the only way the marriage can be broken off is.. if Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha have been married for at least two years, three tops." Sasuke and Hinata's mouth gaped and Naruto's heart sank as tears welled up in his eyes. "But within that time an heir also has to be produced." He finished and Hinata tugged at her long hair with tears streaming down her face.

Gaara patted her head and Naruto's breath lagged. What could they do now?

"Guys, hurry up!" Kiba shouted.

"Can't we rip it up?" Ino asked, frantically and Neji shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip.

"It seems that this is only a copy." He could tell it had been scanned because of the ink. Sasuke clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. He wanted to kill his old man at the moment. Neji then turned his gaze towards Naruto. "Naruto, I think you two should break up."

"What? Why? No!" He stepped forward.

"Naruto, listen to me. My uncle is a cruel man and if he finds out Sasuke's in a relationship with someone else when he's about to marry his daughter, he'll stop at nothing to hurt them. So please-"

"No!" Naruto turned on his heels and ran out the room with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dammit." Neji growled through his gritted teeth.

"So… now what?" Hinata wiped her eyes, looking at her cousin and Sasuke stormed out the mansion study to go find Naruto.

Kiba then strolled in. "What happened?" The browned haired teen asked and Neji handed him the paper.

"Down." He pointed towards the bottom and Kiba began reading. His eyes widened when he finished reading it.

"That's bullshit!" He yelled and they all nodded.

"But what can we do, that's how it is." Sakura said in a low tone and her green eyes saddened. She felt bad for Naruto, they all did.

"Are all rich fathers like this because Fugaku and Hiashi are total dicks!" Kiba spat out, crinkling the paper in his hand.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before my uncle gets back." Neji mumbled and they all made their way out the room.

* * *

Naruto cried, walking out the stone mansion gates that opened automatically as he approached them. The Uchiha pushed the mansion double-doors open and saw Naruto leaving; he then cussed under his breath and chased after his blond dobe.

'Why?...' The Uzumaki stormed down the dark streets, clenching his fist and tears dripped down from his baby blue eyes. His heart hurt. He couldn't take it, he didn't want to leave Sasuke.

"Naruto!" The blond turned his head and saw Sasuke running towards him, so he sped up. The Uchiha sucked his teeth and ran faster. "Naruto!" He finally made it to the small blond and grabbed his hand.

"Leave me alone." The blond spat out when the Uchiha turned him around.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." His dark eyes looked into blue one's and Naruto sniffled, turning his face away from the taller male. "Naruto, please… I'm so sorry, but I don't know what-"

"You're getting married, teme. What am I supposed to do?" The Uzumaki cried, his lips quivering as he spoke.

The Uchiha then placed his hands firmly on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto, please wait for me. I promise we'll be together just don't… leave me." The taller male hugged him and Naruto sobbed on his shirt.

"Wait three years… seriously, I can't…" Sasuke nuzzled his face in those soft blond locks.

"Naruto, please." He tightened his hold around the Uzumaki.

"What now?" The blond whimpered, leaning his head on the pale Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke took a deep breath. His heart hurt, but he knew he had to do it. "Naruto, Hinata's father will do everything in his power to keep you away from me if he found… so… I think we should break up." Naruto pushed the Uchiha away and scowled at him with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Wha-"

The Uchiha moved closer to him, placing a hand on his whiskered cheek. "Naruto, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to do this.. but.." Sasuke had a pleading look in his midnight eyes and Naruto laced his finger through his blond locks.

"Fine then. We're broken up." The blue eyed teen turned on his heels and began walking down the street.

"Naruto, where are you going?" The Uchiha didn't like the idea of Naruto walking the streets alone at night.

"Why do you care, we're not together!" His trembling voice shouted back and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He then sprinted towards the Uzumaki and grabbed his hand; Naruto turned around and glared at the taller male.

"Sasuke, what?" The Uchiha pulled him into a kiss and tears continued to fall from his eyes. Their lips mesh together and Sasuke's tongue entered his mouth.

Naruto whimpered while kissing the Uchiha. He could tell how much Sasuke didn't want to let go; the kiss was filled with so much need, want, love and lust. Sasuke then pulled back and gazed into his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I promised you that I'd marry you and I will." Naruto wiped his eyes and turned away from the raven, as hard as it was.

"I'll see you in a few days."

Sasuke then asked. "Where are you going?"

"Itachi's place." Naruto started running down the street and Sasuke stood there, alone. For the first time in his life, his heart was broken and he was going to lose Naruto forever. A cold breeze blew and the plants swayed in the wind; the street lights lit the neighborhood and the pale Uchiha tightened his fist.

"I love you, Naruto." He mumbled to himself. "I love you so much."

* * *

**-Later-**

Naruto sat on Itachi's couch finally calmed down after hours of crying with a tub of ice cream between his legs and a spoon in his hand. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy.

Itachi strolled out the kitchen and into the living room with his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and the top buttons were open, exposing his chest as his inky hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"It's good, right?" Naruto whimpered, stuffing a mouth full of ice cream in Jace's mouth. The child was planted on the couch right beside him. Jace nodded, slowly, trying to swallow the frozen treat.

"Don't give him brain freeze." Itachi's deep voice said and the blond gave a nod. Jace stood up on the couch, jumping up and down with shaky legs.

Itachi''s eyes watched Naruto and he felt bad. He had never seen Naruto cry so much. The man rounded the couch and put Jace on the floor in front of the TV to watch cartoons.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but did Sasuke really break up with you?" The man had a stoic expression on his pale face. He couldn't believe Sasuke broke up with his dobe, but there had to be a reason.

"He said, he didn't want me to get hurt." Naruto muttered, sniffling and the man ruffled his hair.

"Naruto, you'll be fine. So stop crying." The blond pulled his feet up and leaned his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"You kind of look like Sasuke, why don't you marry me?" The blond grinned with tears brimming in his eyes.

The man let out a deep chuckle and Naruto laughed. "That's funny, but no." The man stated, bluntly and the blue eyed teen rolled his eyes.

"Where's Dei?"

"I don't know. He hasn't come around for a few days now." The inky haired man rubbed his chin and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "But I know he's about to break up with me, so, when he's ready to do that I guess he'll come around. I can't understand him, he wants all the control over this relationship and everything should go the way he wants it to. I thought every thing was going good this time around, but I guess not good enough for Deidara." He said with a stress-filled voice.

"How do you know he'll break up with you?" The Uzumaki puffed out his cheeks.

The man leaned his head back on the couch, letting his fingers glide through his inky locks. "Usually before he breaks up with me he'll act weird and distance himself for a while."

"Oh. ...Maybe Deidara's not ready for a relationship, he does get mad a lot over petty stuff." Naruto frowned, hugging his knees.

Itachi glanced down at Jace who was laughing while watching _Sherk 2_ on the flat screen TV.

"Sherk?" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I had to buy something for him to watch." The man replied, honestly.

"What else did you buy?"

"A whole bunch of Disney movies and other cartoons."

Naruto leaned up and giggled. "You could have asked me to come shopping with you. I could have found some really good movies hehe!"

The Uchiha then shrugged.

"You're really taking care of him, huh."

The man stretched, reaching his arms up. "Yeah, it's kind of fun, yet tiring. There are nights when he doesn't sleep, so I don't sleep and then when he does sleep he wakes up extra early." The man furrowed his brows.

"Yup. That sounds about right, but Jace is a sweet kid." Naruto cooed, getting up and picking up Jace before sitting back down and placing him on his lap.

The pale man grabbed the tub of ice cream and placed it on the coffee table. Naruto bounced the baby on his lap and Jace giggled, making baby noises.

"Thanks for doing this for Kyuubi." The blond said, meaningfully.

"Well, it's not like you guys would do it." He crossed his legs, propping his elbow up on his knee and leaning his cheek on his open palm.

"Are you sure there wasn't another reason?" Naruto hinted, nudging the Uchiha's arm and Jace grabbed the toy Naruto handed to him.

The man had an emotionless expression forming on his pale face. "No."

"Aw.. c'mon." Naruto leered, smirking and Itachi sent him a fierce glare. "That's not gonna work on me, now tell me… what do you think of Kyuu?"

"…What?" The man averted his dark eyes.

"You heard me."

"He's a good friend." The man stated, smiling at the blond.

"I don't buy it. You know I never did get the _details_ about when you guys slept together so tell me, how was it?" Naruto egged on, making the Uchiha feel very uncomfortable.

"I don't remember." He growled.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, gazing at him with big blue eyes. "Really, nothing?"

"No." Itachi's onyx eyes narrowed.

"Where's Kyuubi's birthmark?"

"His lower back." The stoic male replied, unconsciously before his midnight eyes widened and Naruto smirked.

"I mean-"

"Ah-ha! You remember such a small detail, you liar!" The blond pointed finger, accusingly. Itachi rubbed his temples, turning away from the blond.

"Now tell me, what were your feelings when you had sex with him?"

"No feelings."

"Are sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"I don't have feelings for him."

"Okay."

"He's just my friend, that's all."

"Okay."

"I defiantly don't have any feelings for him, no, none at all."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes narrowing and Jace stared at the man who kept talking. "Um… who are you trying to convince me or you?" The blond snorted, smartly and the Uchiha glanced at him with fierce eyes.

"I need a shower." The man got up and stormed up the steps. Naruto stared at Jace, giggling and the baby laughed too.

"Yeah right, he's defiantly not telling me something." The Uzumaki hugged the child. Jace was good comfort. What was he going to do now? Sasuke broke up with him. Jace then kissed his cheek and he blushed, slightly. "Thanks, Jace." Naruto ruffled his red hair.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

"Honey, are you okay now?" Mikoto walked in the kitchen where Sasuke was making a sandwich. He went to his mother's house late last night and Naruto still wasn't home, so he felt like shit.

"Yeah." He shrugged, continuing to make his lunch.

His mother smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could do something, but-"

"Mom, it's fine. Nobody can do anything, I'll just be miserable forever." He sneered and the woman pouted her lips.

"Damn, and I was going to plan the perfect wedding for you and Naru-chan too. Ugh, that man has to be the lowest, most sorry example of a man I have ever seen." The inky haired woman spat out, rubbing her temples.

"He is." Her son gritted through his teeth.

Mikoto then let out an audible sigh and sat down at the kitchen table. The two then heard the door opening and Souji strolled through the front door with Toshi in front of him. "Mom!" Toshi came running through the living room, wearing his Kendo uniform and sneakers.

"Oi, Tosh, what have I told you about taking your shoes off!" Souji shouted and the boy mumbled 'sorry.'

"Hi honey, have a good day?" Mikoto smiled and her son ran up to her, grinning.

"Yes! Practice was great and we had pizza after~" He gleamed with wide eyes. His hair was tied in a pony tail and he was taller too; he was now six years old, so his mother let him take Kendo classes like he wanted.

Mikoto kissed his forehead and he smiled. "Sasu-nii! Make me something to eat!" He walked up to his older brother, frowning and the pale Uchiha gave a nod.

"Toshi, what's wrong?" His mother noticed the child seemed upset.

The boy puffed out his cheeks, placing his hands on his hips. "This dewb wet my pajama pants while I was sleep last night and then when I woke up I started crying 'cause I thought I pissed myself!" The boy hissed, folding his arms across his chest and the Uchiha snickered.

"Language." Mikoto reminded and Toshi stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"But dad uses the word piss." He retorted and his mother pointed her finger, sternly.

"Brat." Sasuke teased.

Toshi growled, tightening his fist and then said, "I know you are, but what am I?" He teased back and Sasuke nudged his head. Toshi then slapped his brother's hand and the Uchiha hit him back.

Sasuke laughed, causing his little brother's face to flush red with anger. "Stop! You fat head!" He hit the older male back and Sasuke hit him again.

Souji placed a kiss on his wife's cheek after entering the kitchen and Mikoto smiled with blush spreading across her face. He then stood up and looked at the two. "Hey, hey, stop it." Sasuke stopped, but Toshi kept hitting him.

"Toshi." Souji warned and the child rolled his eyes, puffing out his cheeks.

"Ne, Sasuke, I heard about what your father did. Are you okay?" The man asked, leaning on the kitchen island.

"Um… yeah. I guess." Not really, his heart felt like it was aching. Souji then ruffled hair and said,

"Let's hang out later, okay."

"Shooting range?" Sasuke needed to blow off some steam and that was the perfect way.

"Sure." The brown haired man chuckled and Mikoto smiled, softly.

Toshi glared at Sasuke and then beamed, "Ooo, ooo, I wanna go too dad!" He bounced up and down, waving his hand around.

"No." Mikoto said, sternly and the child pouted, stomping out the kitchen and up stairs to his room.

"Take off your shoes!" His father yelled up the steps and Sasuke laughed, going back to his sandwich.

* * *

_**-Weeks Later-**_

Naruto waited outside the hospital in Itachi's Porsche. The man didn't trust him with his other car, so he let him drive that one; he tapped his hands on the steering wheel with sad blue eyes. He had been down for a while now and he still hadn't gone back home. He was staying with Itachi since then, but he did want to see Sasuke. He missed him.

The clear glass automatic doors then open and Kyuubi came strolling out, wearing a red, Japanese track suit. His hair was in a pony tail with his bag on his shoulder. His aunt had given him some clothes when she last visited.

Naruto grinned and the red head walked around the car to the passenger's side; his little cousin unlocked the door and Kyuubi opened the door before getting in. "Hi, thanks for coming to get me." The green eyed Uzumaki chimed, putting on the seat belt.

"You seem better." The blond smiled, stepping on the gas peddle and the vehicle took off.

"Yeah, well, after crying I actually felt better and realized things weren't so bad." Kyuubi actually smiled. Naruto hadn't seen him smile like that in a while.

"You look really sexy in that track suit." The blue eyed teen had a perverted grin on his face.

"Naruto, you've turned into a real pervert." Kyuubi rolled his eyes, glancing out the window and the blond shrugged, keeping his eyes ahead.

"It's not my fault you look good in anything."

"Really, I think I look a mess. I didn't have a choice, but to wear this. It is comfortable though." Kyuubi ran his hand down the material and tossed his bag in the back seat.

"Kyuubi sometimes I think you don't look at yourself in the mirror." Naruto sighed, heavily and the red head smirked. "You're loving these compliments aren't ya."

"Yup, so…" The green eyed man fidgeted with his fingers and the blond looked at him out the corner of his eye.

"Go ahead and ask, I know you're dying to know."

"How's Jace?"

"He's fine, don't worry Itachi didn't chuck him out a window because he was crying hehe~" Naruto joked before looking at Kyuubi and the red head had a blank expression on his face.

"That's not funny." He folded his arms across his chest and the blond gulped, averting his eyes. Kyuubi tucked some stray strands behind his ear and suddenly asked, "Why were you crying?" Naruto's baby blue eyes widened and he kept his eyes forward.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are all puffy and red." Kyuubi stated, staring at him.

"Oh. That. It's nothing, Sasuke and just I broke up.. that's all aaha!" He tried to laugh it off.

"Why?"

" 'Cause he's getting married so… yeah." Naruto stopped at a red light and Kyuubi reached his hand over, ruffling his blond hair.

"Sorry."

"I'm fine, really." He grinned, weakly and the man nudged his head.

"Yeah right. You just lost the guy you're in love with, I doubt you're fine."

Naruto gave a nod and his eyes brimmed with tears. Dammit here they come again. He had been crying for weeks now and he couldn't stop; Kyuubi frowned, feeling bad and Naruto sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Ne, how bout we go out for ice cream before taking me home?" Kyuubi suggested and the blond cried, nodding his head.

* * *

**-Later-**

It was the evening time and Naruto felt a little better.

Kyuubi and Naruto exited the car and the blond grinned, widely with ice around his mouth. "Shouldn't you wipe your mouth?" The emerald eyed man cocked an eyebrow, slightly irritated by the messiness.

"I'm just gonna go get more ice cream when I get inside his house anyway." Naruto whined, closing the car doors shut and walking up to a certain Uchiha's house.

"You've been here the whole time?" Kyuubi knitted his eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. I don't wanna go home." The red haired male nodded and strolled up the steps before Naruto rang the door bell. He and Kyuubi waited for a minute until they heard,

_"No! No! Jace, don't touch that!"_ They both glanced at each other when they heard child laughter and blushed, slightly. _"Oi! I need that towel to dry off!"_

Naruto raised an eyebrow, curiously. The two then heard someone scrambling to get the door open and soon it opened wide, revealing Itachi in nothing, but a towel wrapped, loosely around his waist. Kyuubi's eyes widened, but Naruto didn't seem flustered at all.

"Just got out the shower?" The blond asked, stepping forward and the man panted with his hands on his knees. His hair was sleek with water and droplets dripped down his creamy, pale skin; his muscles flexed so, deliciously and Kyuubi had to look away to keep his eyes from gazing south. He could see the slight bulge through the towel.

His face, God, everything looked so damn sexy!

"I could have sworn I put Jace in the crib upstairs, but he got out somehow." He took a deep breath and glanced at Kyuubi before standing up straight. Yeah. He had to go buy a crib too, well more like he just felt like spending money.

"Hi. How you doing?" He asked, smiling.

"Um… f-fine." Kyuubi gulped, gazing at the taller man. He took his bottom lip between his teeth and hoped Itachi wouldn't notice where he was staring. 'Eyes look up! UP!' He scolded himself.

A smirk then crept across the Uchiha's face. "Like what you see?"

Kyuubi snapped out of his daze and punched the man on his arm. "Itai." He rubbed his arm and the red head blushed a deep shade of red. "I was joking… kind of." He winced, chuckling and the green eyed man rolled his eyes, folding his arm across his chest.

"Thank you… for taking care of Jace."

The man then frowned. "Nice to see you too, yeah, go ahead and hit me before saying thanks." He mused, sarcastically.

"Do you always answer the door naked?" Kyuubi scoffed.

"Well if you come to my house and me being like this happens to cheer you up, I'd gladly answer the door naked." He leered, leaning on the door and Kyuubi's face flushed an even deeper shade of red, including his ears.

"Ha-ha, cute." He replied, scaricasticlly, but Itachi always found him cute when he was sarcastic.

Naruto looked between the two and smirked. "Are you guys going flirt right in front of me or can I go get some ice cream from your freezer?" Naruto said causally, blushing slightly and Kyuubi's mouth gaped.

"F-flirting? I wasn't!" He puffed out his cheeks and the blond rolled his eyes, strolling inside the house. Itachi chuckled and Kyuubi walked in the house behind his little cousin.

Jace was riding around on a toy car in the living room and Naruto laughed. "Ooo, looks like you got Jace all pimped out hehe!"

Kyuubi glanced around, folding his hands together behind his back. He had never been inside the man's house before and it was really nice. It felt cozy actually.

The man stopped the boy by standing front of his car and the aqua eyed baby looked up at him. "Off, Jace." He said in a stern tone and Jace grinned, babbling,

"Momma~" Kyuubi and Naruto laughed and Itachi glared at the child.

"Jace, I told you to stop calling me that. We had an agreement." He breathed out and Jace got off the car when he saw Kyuubi.

"Papa~" He ran over to the red head and his father picked him up. "Pa-pa, hi~"

"Hey, I missed you." He kissed his forehead and Jace cuddled against the man, smiling with drool dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Uuuuh… I miss Sasuke!" Naruto cried, running into the kitchen and opening up the freezer before grabbing a spoon. He planted himself on a stool by the kitchen island and sobbed, downing some ice cream to make himself feel better.

"Thank you, again." Kyuubi smiled, holding Jace in his arms and the man gave a nod.

"Hn. Naruto, you staying here again?" The Uchiha asked, walking behind Kyuubi who was making his way towards the front door.

"Yes!" The blond replied, sniffling and the Uchiha sighed.

Kyuubi opened up the front door and stepped out the nice house. "Achi!" Jace whined and the red head turned around. The boy held up a hand and the man gave him a high five.

"Bye, Jace." Kyuubi's alluring green eyes stared at the man and Itachi's dark eyes met his.

"Um…" Kyuubi stepped back, still staring and the inky haired man stared back at him. Itachi was really a man now, he looked so much mature and grown up than he did years ago; he never really noticed that. "I should go…" The stoic male nodded and the red head felt his heart skip a beat, gazing into those dark eyes. Kyuubi cursed himself for not glancing away.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted and the two adults looked at him. "Where's my SpongeBob DVD?" The blue eyed Uzumaki whined, wiping his eyes and Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll get it, let's go." He turned around and Naruto said bye to Kyuubi before the man closed the front door.

Kyuubi shook his head, pushing any thoughts of Itachi in the back of his mind. Damn those feelings wouldn't leave him alone, Ugh and he lived next-door to him. That sucked even more.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: I know you hate me, I'm being really brave right now TT~TT don't hate me. Hoping to end this in a few chapters, don't know how many though. ItaDei isn't broken up yet, will they or maybe not? So chill out guys ^_^ Also remember the main focus is SasuNaru and it's my story, Kay~  
**


	32. A New Friend and Stalker!

**Disclaimer: **Waah TT~TT all Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei~

**Usami-sensei: Naruto should stop eating so much ice cream or he'll get fat, I'm just saying （￣ー￣）**

* * *

_**-1 Month Later-**_

_**...**_

Naruto was fast asleep in a certain Uchiha's bed, half naked. He had been crying before going to bed; you could tell by the puffiness under his eyes as he slept.

Itachi's drowsy eyes stared at his computer screen late that night. He had been finishing up some work that he didn't get to at the office.

"Itachi?" Naruto who was asleep in his bed sat up with half lidded eyes and rubbed them, staring at the man. He was only dressed in a pair of briefs and was shirtless.

"What, Naruto?" He asked, not glancing back at the messy haired blond.

"I had a dream about Sasuke." The Uzumaki slumped, swinging his feet over the bed and standing up.

"Really?" The man didn't even sound interested 'cause he was so focused on his work at the moment. Naruto trotted over to the man and kneeled down beside him.

"Do you want to hear about it?"

"No."

"Why?" He whined, propping his elbow up on the computer desk.

"Naruto, the last time you told me about a dream it had been about you and my little brother making love, so no. I'm not interested and I'm busy." The man stated, coldly with a stoic look on his face.

The blond puffed out his cheeks and stood up to stand, he stomped out the room and closed the door behind him. The long haired Uchiha sighed, heavily and soon heard crying down stairs.

He let out another audible sigh and got up from where he was sitting. He stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and opened the room door before heading out.

* * *

Naruto sobbed, holding a spoon in his hand. Ice cream. That's the only food that made him feel better. "S-Sasuke… Yummy~" He stuffed a spoon full in his mouth with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and grabbed the spoon and Ice cream from the blond. "Oi!" The Uzumaki shouted, trying to take his precious treat back.

"Naruto, you're going to get fat if you keep doing this to yourself." The Uchiha put the ice cream in the freezer and Naruto sniffled, missing the taste of mint-chocolate-chip in his mouth.

"Am not." He frowned and the man leaned his hand on the kitchen island top.

"When's the last time you worked out?" Itachi asked, staring at the blond.

Naruto tapped his finger on his chin, tilting his head to the side, cutely and said, "…Last month." The Uchiha was surprised the blond wasn't fat yet, but he stilled needed to work out.

The man rounded the kitchen island and wrapped his strong arms the blond's waist before picking him up and carrying him out the kitchen. "What are you doing?" He wiped his blue eyes and the man smirked before replying,

"We're going down to the basement to use the gym." Naruto's face paled and his blue eyed widened.

"But.. it's the middle of the night and I'm tired, no please don't make me work out!" He thrashed around, but the man threw him over his shoulder, ignoring the tantrum Naruto was throwing.

"Yeah, but you had enough energy to come grab a snack, right?" Naruto stopped moving and nodded his head.

"You'll thank me for this, trust me." The man mused, opening up the basement door and walking down the steps with a blond in tow.

* * *

**-Morning-**

Naruto stepped out the bathroom after his shower, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweater-jacket with the collar flipped up. His blond hair was messy and damp after drying it with a towel and his baby blue eyes shimmered; he did feel better after working out last night because he had been feeling like shit lately.

He kind of wondered what state Sasuke was in.

He mentally, shrugged and made his way down the corridor with his hands in his pockets and down the stair case. He spotted Itachi on the couch, reading a book and dressed in a black dress shirt along with a pair of perfect fitting denim jeans; his long inky hair was pulled into a pony tail at his nape neck and his bangs framed his face.

"Feeling better?" The man asked, hearing the blond coming down at the steps.

"Yeah, a lot better." He smiled, jumping off the last step and the man gave a nod.

"Hn."

The door bell then rang and Naruto went to get it, he walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob before opening it. Deidara smiled, waving and the blond's eyes widened.

"Hi, Naruto."

"Hey, Dei." He grinned and the blonde nodded, walking passed the Uzumaki.

Itachi turned his head when he heard the name Dei and that said blonde kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room. The man's dark eyes narrowed and the long haired blonde glanced at him. "Want to explain your month disappearance?" The Uchiha said, turning his gaze back to his book.

Naruto closed the door and sprinted back into the living room. Deidara smiled, nervously. "I was busy…" He mumbled, but he knew Itachi didn't buy that.

"You didn't call either."

"Yeah, where were you?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow and the blue eyed man sighed.

"I was hanging out with Sasori, and besides you were taking care of that baby so I thought you wouldn't mind." The man said, pouting.

"Deidara, I mind when my boyfriend is missing for a month." He got up from the couch and made his way over to the blonde. Deidara shuddered, seeing the angry look on the Uchiha's stoic face.

"I'm sorry.. really. I just had to think about some things and I realized I've been really selfish and unpleasant to be around, plus Sasori said it would be a good idea to give you some space. Please forgive me!" The long haired blond pleaded, clasping his hands together.

The man's onyx eyes narrowed. "You're not breaking up with me?"

Deidara looked at the Uchiha with wide eyes. "No! Why would I do that?" He shook his head and Naruto arched an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips.

"Fine. You're forgiven." Itachi breathed out and Deidara grinned, wrapping his arms around the man and giving him a loving hug.

"I'm really sorry." The blond muttered and the Itachi wrapped his arms around him. "I didn't mean to make you worry and I know it's been a month, but I've been being a real dick lately."

"Lately?" The man quirked an eyebrow, leaning his chin on those blonde locks.

"Okay, I've always been a dick. Sorry." Itachi chuckled and Deidara broke away from his embrace before wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and leaning up for a kiss which the Uchiha granted him with.

Naruto rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. Did they forget he was here?

Deidara opened his mouth, letting the man's tongue slip in his mouth and the Uchiha pulled the blonde closer to him. Their lips meshed together, lustfully and Naruto tapped his foot before coughing, awkwardly.

The two then broke apart, a string of saliva connecting as they did so. Deidara blushed with a seductive gleam in his blue eyes and whispered. "I'll meet you upstairs, okay." The man smirked, giving a nod and Deidara made his way up the steps.

The man then turned and the Uzumaki was glaring at him. "I thought you said he would break up with you." He snorted and the Uchiha shrugged.

"I thought so too, but it looks like I was wrong this time." Itachi stated and Naruto made his way towards the front door before slipping on his boots.

"I'll see you later, have fun." The blond haired Uzumaki chimed and the man held the door open for him as he stepped out.

"Don't you have work?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, curiously.

"Not until tonight." The man replied, leaning on the door.

"Right, okay. Don't break him." The blond patted the man's shoulder and winked at him before turning around and running down the stone stairs. Itachi smirked, closing the door and locked it.

He strolled into the living room and then walked up the steps to his bedroom; after taking his time down the hallway he casually opened the door to his bedroom and the smirk on his face widened when he laid eyes on Deidara naked with his slender legs crossed as he laid on the bed, waiting for the Uchiha.

He was propped up on his elbow and his long hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"Someone couldn't wait." Itachi's smooth, deep voice teased and the blonde nodded, licking his lips.

* * *

Naruto banged on Kyuubi's house door, yelling, "Kyuubi! Open up! Kyuubi-!" The door then opened wide and that said man glared at him.

"Seriously Naruto, do you have to be so hype this morning?" The red head was dressed in a shirt-jacket with his hair in a bun and tight jeans, hugging his hips. A wrist watch was on his wrist and he had two necklaces dangling around his nape neck with his messenger bag hanging from his shoulder.

"You leaving?" The blond haired teen questioned and Kyuubi nodded.

"Jace is still sleep though." Kyuubi turned around and walked into the living room. Naruto ran into the house and closed the door behind him.

"Ne, Kyuu, you ever think about dating?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Kyuubi shook his head, picking up some toys Jace was playing with by the couch. "I don't want to date, why?"

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I mean, maybe… you should. That would be good for you and you're always around Jace anyway, you should get out more." The blond explained and Kyuubi arched an eyebrow, standing up.

"Why do you care?"

"Um… 'cause… I mean.. don't you want to?" Naruto asked in a matter a fact tone.

"No."

"Please, I know this cute guy at my job and he would love to go out with you!" He beamed, walking up to his older cousin and Kyuubi turned to look at him.

"So."

"Kyuubi when's the last time you got laid?" The blond asked, bluntly.

The red head furrowed his brows and said, "Naruto, I'm not ready to have sex with anyone. What's with all the questions today?" Kyuubi placed his hands on his curvy hips and Naruto pursed his lips.

"Nothing." The blond replied, nervously. 'Damn, I don't want Kyuubi to get hurt again, so I need to keep him away from Itachi.' Naruto had a determined expression on his face and Kyuubi looked at him, oddly.

"Whatever." Kyuubi mumbled, brushing passed his little cousin and walking towards the front door. "Your mother will be here in a few minutes to pick up Jace, can you wake him and get him dressed?" The man asked, opening the front door.

"Sure, oh, Kyuubi!" Naruto ran towards the door and said, "You should stay out late tonight." The blond laughed, nervously and Kyuubi's green eyes narrowed.

"Naruto, be sure to go to school." The red head just completely ignored him and closed the door in his face.

"Ugh, Kyuubi. He's needs stay away from Itachi!" He stomped his feet, pulling at his hair.

* * *

_**-Saino University-**_

Kyuubi strolled around campus during lunch and sat down on a bench when he found an empty one near a rose bush. He was tired of all these guys and girls that kept bothering him, well after Jesse said all that stuff about him; surprisingly only a few guys actually knew about him, but other girls and guys still asked him out too. He wasn't ready to date and he wasn't ready to have sex with anyone he didn't trust and to add to it, he was still hung up on Itachi Uchiha, but he was keeping that to himself.

He opened up the platter he had in his hands and his mouth drooled when he smelled the delicious aroma of hot wings and French fries, his favorite. Kyuubi loved hot stuff, no matter how much it burned.

He went to the best American food restaurant in Konoha city. "Yummy~" He picked up a wing and took a bite out of it; the Uzumaki moaned at the taste. God, he loved food.

He sat there for a while eating like a pig until someone planted themselves next to him. "Hi!" A hyper voice chimed and Kyuubi stopped chewing to say,

"If it's sex, no."

"Aaha~ you're funny!" He arched an eyebrow and turned his face to the person. It was a beautiful guy with long brunette hair, pale skin and a slim body to top it off; his face was cute, yet seductive, sort of like his own. He had big brown eyes and was dressed in tight skinny jeans with a long sleeve shirt with a bag over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kyuubi finished his food and put it beside him on the bench. "Haaaaa!" He waved his hand by his mouth and the man giggled, digging around in his bag.

"Here you go." The long haired male held out a fruit drink and Kyuubi seemed unsure before grabbing it from the stranger.

"Thanks." Kyuubi opened it and drank it down, hastily. His lips and cheeks were flushed red from the hot wings he just devoured.

"You're really beautiful." The young man commented, causing Kyuubi to choke on his juice. The brunette male gasped and began patting the red head on his back. "You okay?" He sounded concerned.

Kyuubi coughed and took a deep breath. "Um.. yeah, I'm good." He cleared his throat. "You shouldn't say that to a guy."

"You're Kyuubi Uzumaki right?"

"Uh, yeah." The green eyed man gave a nod.

"Oh great!" The brunette gleamed.

"Who are you?" Kyuubi finally asked, putting the juice down after screwing the top on the bottle.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Haku, Haku Yuki." He grinned, holding out his hand and Kyuubi shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Kyuubi smiled, getting up and grabbing his trash. "I better go." He walked over to a trash near a tree to throw his stuff away. Other students walked around aimlessly, chatting with friends or whoever during that time too.

Haku frowned, following the red head. "Ne, Kyuubi, can we be friends?"

After throwing his stuff away he turned on his heels and Haku was smiling at him, blushing slightly. "Um… you just met me." Kyuubi stated, obviously.

"I know, but I like you. I've heard about you."

"Ah, let me guess around campus." Kyuubi walked off the grass and onto the walk way with Haku following behind him.

"No." Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, surprisingly and tilted his head to the side. He didn't hear about him on campus, so where?

"Actually my boyfriend, Hidan told me about you." Kyuubi's green eyes widened in surprise. "He told me that you didn't have many friends and you had a baby, so I thought we could hang out and stuff."

The Uzumaki frowned. "Ah, so pity. No thanks, don't need it." Haku opened his mouth to speak, but Kyuubi spoke instead. "I don't think you wanna be friends with a guy like me. I'm not a very open person and my past isn't that great either." Haku shook his head.

"Hidan didn't tell me to be friends with you, but when I heard about you… I don't know.. I guessed we could be friends. I have a baby too and I don't have a lot of friends either." Kyuubi stared at the boy and sighed, heavily.

"Do you? Where is the baby?"

"With Hidan right now." Haku smiled, softly and Kyuubi chuckled.

"You let your baby stay with that foul-mouthed man."

Haku blushed, puffing out his cheeks. "He's not that bad, Hidan's a sweet guy, well... when he wants to be." He muttered, clutching the strap to his bag and Kyuubi laughed, halfheartedly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bad mouthing your boyfriend. He is nice." Kyuubi could still remember when Itachi and Naruto brought their friends, even though uninvited to his house last week.

_Kyuubi put Jace on the floor after he came down the steps, he heard the door bell ringing and the child crawled around on the carpeted floor. The redhead sprinted towards the front door and opened it, revealing Naruto, Itachi, Pein, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Sai and Hidan._

_He was dressed only in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top with his red hair a mess. Well at least to him. He blushed, furiously and stared at guys in front of him. "Whoa, Naruto, you didn't tell me your cousin was hotter than before." Sai whispered and the blond grinned like an idiot._

_"What's going on?" Kyuubi asked, tilting his head to the side, cutely._

_"I figured you would like some company." Itachi smirked and the redhead rolled his eyes._

_"Let us in Uzumaki, we haven't seen you in a while." Pein demanded in a deep voice and the green eyed Uzumaki cussed, opening the door for them to come in._

_"Sorry to intrude~" They all kicked off their shoes and Neji put a whole bunch of snacks on the coffee table after walking in the living room._

_"Man, this place is nice." Pein glanced around and Kyuubi glared at the Uchiha that stood in front of him._

_"Oh don't be mad. Enjoy their company." The man ruffled his hair and the shorter man folded his arms across his chest._

_"You didn't have to do this." He growled._

_"Kiba brought video games! Let's play Kyuu!" Naruto beamed, sitting down on the couch._

_"This baby is adorable, fuck, he'll be a little heart breaker when he gets older." Hidan laughed, obnoxiously, holding the child in his arms and Kyuubi pinched the bridge of his nose._

_He and Itachi walked into the living room and Kyuubi seemed stunned when he noticed Jace wasn't crying. Usually the child was a shy kid and would start crying instantly._

_"Ooo, whoever loses next match has to strip!" Sai smirked and Kiba nodded in agreement as they bumped fists. They were already planted in front of the flat screen television with the game controllers in their hands._

_Jace giggled as Hidan tickled him and Kyuubi smiled, slightly. He walked up to the man and held his arms out; Hidan handed Jace to him and grinned._

_"You like kids?"_

_"Of course." Hidan stretched his arms up over his head._

_"Oh."_

_"Kyuubi, man. I can't believe you had a kid and didn't tell us." Hidan slung his arm around the Uzumaki, pulling him closer to him._

_"Did I have to?" He mumbled, but Hidan heard him._

_"Uh, yeah. We're friends dude, we need to catch up more!" The sliver haired man ruffled his hair harshly and Kyuubi winced at the rough treatment._

_"Okay! Stop!" Kyuubi punched the man and Hidan winced._

_"Damn, you've got a punch." The redhead blushed, walking away from the man and Itachi chuckled. Kyuubi sat down on the couch and put Jace down on the floor._

_"C'mon little man, let's play!" Jace waddled over to the brown haired teen and Kiba put him in his lap. Naruto tossed his older cousin a controller and said,_

_"If you lose you have to strip hehe!" Kyuubi's mouth gaped and the rest of the guys cheered._

_"I'm defiantly not losing then." Kyuubi smirked and Hidan planted himself beside the redhead; Kyuubi pursed his lips when the game started with a determined gleam in his green eyes. Itachi smiled, crossing his legs._

_He hadn't seen Kyuubi have fun in a long time. It's not like he brought everyone over to have a pity party. When he told them Kyuubi was back in the city they all wanted to visit him, so even if Kyuubi didn't know it; he already had friends._

Haku walked closer to the redhead and asked, "So… is it okay if we're friends?" He pleaded, making the puppy dog face; Kyuubi cracked a smile, seeing that face and replied,

"I guess… we can hang out." He said, blushing. Nobody had ever asked to be his friend, so the feeling was new to him. Matt was different, he and Matt became friends un-intentionally actually.

"Yes!" Haku pumped his fist in the air and Kyuubi suppressed a grin. Haku seemed like a nice person; maybe he should let that wall down and start letting people in. "Oh, maybe our kids could have a play date." He said and the Uzumaki gave a nod.

"Um.. sure. That'd be nice."

"Are you a natural red head?" Haku reached his hand out to touch those red locks, but his wrist was caught by the Uzumaki.

"You a natural brunette?"

Haku arched an eyebrow before saying, "No."

"Yes, I'm a natural red head. No need to touch."

Haku whistled a cheerful tune before asking, "Full Japanese?"

"No. My mother is full Japanese. My father is Italian and half Japanese and my great grandfather was French."

Haku nodded. "That's cool."

"Yeah."

"So where you headed?" Kyuubi tucked some of his hair behind his ears and told the brunette his next class.

"Ah, me too. Let's go together!" Haku said, gleefully; his chocolate brown eyes shimmering with excitement.

Kyuubi rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "O-okay." He stammered, being pulled along by the slim brunette. Haku sure was a hype guy.

* * *

**-Konoha High-**

Naruto walked down the hallway after school. He was dressed in his school uniform and his hair was brushed; he ran into Hinata a little earlier and she was crying because her father made her pick out a wedding dress. Of course he could never be mad at Hinata; they've been friends since kindergarten.

Now he just needed to avoid Sasuke which he had done pretty well since this morning. He strolled towards the school doors and when he opened them he saw Sasuke leaning on his car, staring at his watch.

"Oh God." He turned on his heels.

"Naruto, get over here!" The Uchiha shouted and the blond turned back around, gingerly making his way over to the pale teen.

"What?" He hissed, furrowing his brows and the raven grabbed his arm, pulling him closer to him.

"You wanna explain where you've been?" He gritted through his teeth and the blond gulped.

"At… Itachi's, I told you that-"

"No! Why didn't you come back to our place?" His angry voice made the blond shuddered. Wasn't he doing the same thing Deidara did to Itachi?

"I didn't want to."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "Why, do you hate me that much?"

"No, I don't hate you." The blond shook his head and the raven hugged him. He missed Naruto and he knew the Uzumaki missed him too; he nuzzled his face in those blond locks and Naruto smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller teen.

"I'm sorry." He muffled into the raven's chest. "I just couldn't deal with you getting married so I… I ran away." The messy haired blond felt himself tearing up.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." He kissed his forehead and the blue eyed teen sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"So, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked, nuzzling his face against the Uchiha's toned chest.

"Besides stuff for that bullshit wedding, sulking." He admitted, honestly and Naruto laughed a little.

"At least you weren't eating ice cream for a month like me." The Uzumaki admitted and Sasuke pulled away from the hug before looking the blond up and down.

"Wow, is that why you look so fat?" He asked, jokingly and Naruto pouted, punching the raven.

"Shut up, that's not funny." He grinned and Sasuke laughed, gazing at the Uzumaki. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Me either." The Uchiha scratched the back of his head. "But will you come back home?" Sasuke smirked and grabbed his hand, leading the blond forward.

"Tomorrow. It won't be the same though 'cause we're broken up."

"I don't care." The taller male ruffled his blond locks and blush spread across the Uzumaki's cheeks.

"What have you been doing with my brother?" The possessive side of Sasuke took over as his dark eyes narrowed. Naruto rolled his eyes, puffing out his cheeks.

"Nothing. I didn't _cheat_ on you, even though it wouldn't be called cheating because we're not together, but I haven't slept with anyone else, teme." He grumbled and Sasuke smirked in triumph.

"Naruto, you still belong to me, don't forget that." The Uchiha gave him a peck on the lips and the blond blushed up to his ears.

"Really?"

"Yeah." The Uchiha wrapped his strong arms around the blond again and Naruto said,

"You belong to me too, teme. You better not forget that either."

Sasuke cupped his face and placed a chaste kiss on his plump lips. God, Naruto hadn't kiss him in a month and he wondered how he went so long without these lips. The Uchiha then pulled back and said, "Let's go somewhere." He mused and Naruto nodded, smiling.

* * *

_**-Later That Night-**_

Kyuubi hummed, driving up in the drive-way. He felt really happy after school today, but he had no idea why; he parked the car and turned the vehicle off before leaning back against the seat and his eyes glanced around the quiet neighborhood.

"Good for him." He muttered when he spotted Itachi emerging from his house that night. The Uchiha was dressed clad in a crisp suit and dress shoes, carrying his briefcase; he also saw Deidara wearing one of the Uchiha's white shirts which was pretty big on him. It stopped at his knees and his long hair cascaded over his shoulders.

He felt his heart twist and his stomach had a tight knot in it when he saw the long haired blonde place a kiss on the man's lips. He grabbed his bag and quickly got out the car before the man could spot him.

Itachi heard the car door slam shut and his midnight eyes glanced over before he saw Kyuubi go into his house and a confused looked plastered his face.

"Itachi?" Deidara snapped his fingers.

The man then turned his gaze back to the blonde. "I'll see you later, Dei. Be sure to eat too, don't just go to sleep." He stated and the blonde rolled his blue eyes.

"I won't, promise." Deidara trotted into the house and waved before closing the door. Itachi smiled and made his way down the steps.

* * *

Kyuubi sat down on the sofa in his living room and yawned. He didn't have time to worry about Itachi; he told himself he needed to focus on Jace and studying. He laid down on the sofa, his red locks falling back and took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

_**"Yo?"**_ Matt answered and Kyuubi grinned.

**"Hey, how are you?"**

_**"Good man, you?"**_

Kyuubi slumped his shoulders.** "Fine… I guess."** He frowned and Matt sucked his teeth.

_**"What's going on with you, huh?"**_

**"Matt, how do you get over someone you love, but can't have?"** He asked, seriously and he heard laughter on the other line.

**_"You love somebody, yeah right. I thought you said love was dumb, a myth."_**

Kyuubi scowled. **"I know what I said, but this person happens to have someone."**

_**"Hmm… I guess you would have to date someone.. you know a person that could make you forget all about that person. You never know that person might start to notice you if you have someone yourself."**_ Matt chuckled, half heartedly.

**"I think I will. I need to move on, don't you think?"**

_**"Yeah man, you sound like a love sick school girl, you might find someone better."**_ Matt replied, honestly and Kyuubi sulked. He really loved Itachi, but he couldn't be alone forever.

**"Thanks."**

_**"So, how much child support this month?"**_

**"That bitch sent a hundred dollars, what the hell am I gonna buy Jace with that?"** Kyuubi seethed, lacing his fingers through his hair and Matt cussed under his breath.

_**"That really sucks."**_

**"Yeah it does, but I'll just have to work more."**

_**"That's gonna be hard. Don't stress yourself out too much bro."**_

**"I'll call you later."**

_**"Ard, remember to eat dude."**_

Kyuubi nodded, getting up off the sofa and hung up the phone when he heard the door bell ringing. He trotted over to the door and grabbed the door knob before opening it.

"Hello!" Naruto grinned, holding Jace in his arms with the diaper bag on his shoulder.

"Hey. Where were you?" Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow.

"Sasuke took me somewhere and then I picked up Jace from my mother's." Naruto walked into the house and Kyuubi gave a nod, grabbing his bag he threw by the front door.

"You staying here tonight?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna be the third wheel with Deidara and Itachi-" He covered his mouth and his wide blue eyes looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi pursed his lips and his green eyes narrowed. "That's what you were hiding from me?" He tilted his head to the side and Naruto gulped with wavering blue eyes. "I don't care. Anyway, I'm going to get dinner. Watch Jace for me." Kyuubi walked out the house and Naruto pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kyuu!" Naruto shouted, but his cousin ignored him. "Uhh, what do we do now?" Naruto looked at Jace who pulled on his shirt before closing the front door. "I guess a bath would make us feel good." The blond kicked off his boots and headed upstairs.

* * *

Kyuubi walked down to the convenience store with his head hanging low. He didn't need anyone to protect him and he could take care of himself, but lately Naruto had been treating him like a child. His hips swayed and cars drove passed in a flash; the street lights were on, but he felt weird for some reason.

Every time he walked somewhere he would get this _weird_ feeling. "Huh?" He turned his head to look back, but it was nothing. Just a dark street

He stopped in his tracks and held the strap to his bag, tight in his fist. He didn't feel right. Kyuubi turned his head a slightly and looked out the corner on his eye, his eyes widened when he saw some guy staring at him; he quickly kept walking, but he could still feel that man's gaze on him and the sound of his foot steps trailing behind.

He finally made it to the store and ran inside. He took a deep breath and there were few people buying what they needed; Kyuubi made his way near the magazine aisle and panted. "What the hell?" He laced his fingers through his hair and glanced out the behind the magazine shelf.

Kyuubi's heart thumped hard in his chest when he saw the man waiting outside. He was just standing there. Kyuubi cursed himself; why did he attract the weirdest and creepiest people.

"Damn." He clenched his teeth, digging around in his pocket for his cell phone. He pulled it out and touched the screen. Now who could he call?

Naruto was probably in the damn shower or eating more ice cream.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed and rubbed his nose. He sat in a bubble bath with Jace and the baby played with his yellow duckies; the blond haired Uzumaki had music playing and Jace moved his body to the beat. "Jace, we're having sooo much fun, right?"

"Fun~" Jace splashed his hands around in the water and Naruto giggled.

* * *

Kyuubi growled, inwardly after calling Naruto's cell. 'Try again.' He dialed his little cousin's number again and waited.

* * *

Naruto turned the music down and got up, taking Jace with him. "What do you say about adding more toys to this bath, Jace?" The blond beamed and the baby giggled in response. Naruto walked out the bathroom and down the corridor; as he got closer to Kyuubi's bedroom he could hear his ring tone going off.

The blond tilted his head and bubbles dripped down his and Jace's body. He opened the room door and put Jace who shivered from the cold air on the bed; he then reached over and grabbed his cell phone off the bed before pushing the talk button.

"Hello, Kyuubi~ if you're wondering what I would like, ramen will be fine."

_"Naruto, come help me."_

He heard the man say and he cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

_"Help me! There's some weird guy following me… I think and he's waiting outside the store!"_ Kyuubi shouted and Naruto's blue eyes widened.

"When did you first notice him following you?"

_"Um.. probably uh… ten minutes ago before I got to the store."_ Kyuubi replied and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"I'll be right there, don't move." Naruto hung up the phone and grabbed Jace, so they both could get dressed.

* * *

**-Minutes Later-**

Naruto ran out the house with Jace in his arms and ran next-door; he quickly rang the door bell and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for someone to open up. After a few seconds the door opened and Deidara stood there smiling, still in Itachi's t-shirt.

"Hi, what's up Naruto?" Deidara asked, licking a popsicle.

"Is Itachi here?" The blond panted, looking by the drive-way. He didn't see his car so that answered his question; Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but the blond cut him off.

"No he's not. Here take him!" He pushed Jace into the long haired blonde's arms and Deidara stared at him with wide eyes.

"Me, again?" Jace grinned at the blonde and Deidara blushed, slightly. This baby was so cute.

"I need to go help Kyuubi, but hold him for me!" Naruto turned around and ran down the steps. "Thanks Dei!" The blond took off down the street before the blonde could even reply.

"Hi~" Jace babbled, waving a small hand and the blue eyed man 'awed' in his head. "That." Jace pointed to the popsicle and Deidara smiled, inwardly.

"You want one?"

Jace nodded, excitedly and Deidara slouched closing the door and making his way through the living room with the child in his arms.

* * *

Naruto came running down the street when he came near the store. He quickly ran inside and panted when he made it; Kyuubi's green eyes lit up when he saw Naruto.

The blond sprinted over to him. "Kyuubi you're okay, right?" He placed him hand's firmly on the man's shoulders and the redhead nodded. "So, where's that guy?" Naruto glanced around.

"Right there." Kyuubi looked out the window and that guy was still standing there. He looked like a business man because he dressed in a suit, but his face and eyes looked creepy.

"Right. Let's grab dinner and I'll make sure I protect you." Naruto said.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You're the little cousin here, I just needed you in case I couldn't handle this guy on my own." The redhead scoffed, walking passed the blond and Naruto pouted his lips, following behind the older Uzumaki.

After they got everything they needed and paid for it they exited the store. Damn that guy was still standing there.

Kyuubi drew back a little until Naruto wrapped his arm around him. "Calm down Kyuubi. It's fine." He whispered and the redhead glared at him.

"Okay Mr. Hotshot." The green eyed man muttered in a smart tone.

"Just pretend I'm your boyfriend." Naruto smiled as they began walking and Kyuubi smacked him upside the head.

"You're shorter than me, baka." Kyuubi mumbled. The two then noticed the man started following them; Naruto laughed, nervously and he was getting scared too.

"Kyuubi, run!"

The man's mouth then gaped. "What?"

"Run!" Naruto started running and Kyuubi clenched his teeth, sprinting forward.

"You- baka! What the hell was the whole point of asking you for your help if you're just going to run away!" The man snarled and Naruto panted out,

"This guy could… have a… gun or something!"

Kyuubi had to agree with that.

The man behind then suddenly pulled out something, but it was soon knocked out of his hand before he felt a kick to the neck and fell to the ground. "Urgh!" And then he got that final blow to the head.

Naruto and Kyuubi stopped to turn around and their eyes widened when they saw Sasuke standing there, panting. "Dobe, I told you to stay in the store!" He shouted and the blond sniffled before running to him.

"Sasuke, I was so scared!" He sobbed and Kyuubi's forehead formed a sweat drop. Naruto had called Sasuke on his way to the store because he was scared too.

"Dude, I was the one the getting followed." He had a skeptical expression on his face, looking at what fell on the ground. He picked it up and realized it was a taser.

"Who is this guy?" Sasuke walked away from the blond and glanced at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, you know how long this guy has been following you?"

"Besides tonight no."

"Have you seen him before?" Kyuubi tilted his head, looking at the man passed out on the ground; he gazed harder and he suddenly seemed stunned.

"Um… y-yeah. I saw him on the bus once." He stammered out, nervously.

"This guy might have been stalking you." Sasuke put his hand in his pocket, glaring at the man on the ground.

"Oh." Kyuubi felt even more scared now.

"I'm hot, why don't people stalk me?" Naruto's eyebrows knitted together as he placed his hands on his hips; Sasuke sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"I should call the police, I'll handle it you two head back." The two nodded and Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's hand before pulling him along. He was glad Kyuubi was safe.

* * *

**-Later-**

Deidara looked at the two on the sofa and breathed out. "So, Kyuubi, you were being stalked." The blonde said and the redhead gave a nod. He and Deidara hadn't spoken in a while so… it was weird; Naruto could feel the tension in the room.

"Thanks for watching Jace." Naruto grinned, grabbing the popsicle Deidara offered to him.

"No problem."

His blue eyes then glanced at Kyuubi. "Want one?" The redhead looked at him and Deidara held a popsicle out to him.

"Thanks." He grabbed it from the blonde and Deidara sat down beside Naruto. The blond gazed at the man's legs and then said,

"Dei, you mind getting dressed?" Naruto glanced at the hickies covering the blonde's neck.

Deidara sighed, heavily, pushing himself up to stand. "Fine." He rounded the couch and made his way up the steps. Jace walked over to the sofa and leaned on Kyuubi's legs; his father let him lick his popsicle and Naruto took a deep breath.

"Kyuu, the only reason I didn't say anything to you was… because I know how you feel about Itachi. I didn't want you to feel bad." Naruto stated, meaningfully and honestly.

Kyuubi leaned his head back on the sofa. "I'm fine, really. I know he's with Deidara, but I'm not that down. How do I date after this though?"

"Wanna go home?" Naruto grabbed his hand and Kyuubi shook his head.

"I'm scared." The redhead replied. He was honestly scared for the first time in his life.

Naruto hugged him and his older cousin leaned his head on his shoulder. "Don't worry I won't leave you. I'll do everything to protect you."

Kyuubi exhaled the breath he had been holding in.

"Forget about Itachi, okay." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Kyuubi laughed, halfheartedly.

"I'll try." He mumbled, breaking out of the blond's embrace and picking up his baby.

"I know an awesome guy you could date hehe!" Naruto grinned, widely and the green eyed man gave a nod with a smile on his face.

Deidara who was sitting at the top of the stair case stopped listening to the conversation and got up before heading towards the bedroom. 'He still likes Tachi...'

"So what happened with you and Sasuke?"

"Oh. I promise him I'd wait for him… no matter how long." Naruto smiled, weakly and Kyuubi ruffled his hair. "He said it was okay if I date other people, but we promised each other we'd be together no matter what."

"You're so lucky to have someone that loves you that much." The man said and Naruto leaned his head on Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll find that person one day. I know you will."

Kyuubi smiled, holding Jace close to him. He sure hoped so; Naruto and Sasuke had that unbreakable love and he wanted that too.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Review for more TT~TT Kyuu and Naru have such a wonderful relationship *So sweet**◕3◕

**I have a lot of time on my hands since no more school ^~^ I promise more SasuNaru and after I end this I'll update my other one's ^_^ **

**I'm resolving Kyuubi's problem in the next chapter and then everything else will be about SASUNARU Yaaaaaaaay! Cause frankly I'm tired of people telling me couples, but from the beginning I already knew who I would have as a couple hehe~  
**


	33. If You Love Him, You Will Set Him Free

**Disclaimer:** Never has belonged to me TT~TT

**Usami-sensei: Some will love and some will hate me for this chapter ... Well, here it goes~**

**Song: Timeflies- Swoon!**

**Warnings: ItaKyuu. Heart break. OCs.**

* * *

_**...**_

The past month had been depressing for Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Because Sasuke and Hinata had to go pick out a cake, wedding attire and choose where they wanted it to be, even though they both didn't give a shit about where the wedding would be. Their fathers forced them to do everything and Fugaku even sent body guards to watch them and make sure they didn't try to skip out on the wedding planner.

Naruto decided to stay with Kyuubi because he couldn't deal with Sasuke getting married after all. Hell, he barely saw him during the day because he always had something wedding related to do. The blond was very livid right now, especially staring at the person sitting across from him on a chair.

The young man smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. The man had a tattoo on his arm, which was kind of sexy, but he seemed like the delinquent type. He had messy, black hair, green eyes and is fair skinned. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Naruto frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "So, you like kids?" The Uzumaki finally asked and the man glanced at him with dull eyes.

"Hate 'em. They're snotty." The man replied, stretching his arms.

Naruto smirked and picked up the child crawling around on the floor near the sofa. "What do you think of this baby?" He held Jace in his arms and the man scowled.

"Che, he's cute, but I still hate kids. Is that your baby?" The older man mused and Naruto nodded, hesitantly.

"Yeah. This is my baby, anyway what are you going to do with my cousin?" He showed a fake grin and the man gave a deep chuckle.

"Well, if you don't mind, I was gonna take him for a ride in my car then maybe fuck his brains out after our date." The man replied, honesty. Was he stupid, who comes out and admits that?

Naruto pursed his lips with narrowing blue eyes. "My cousin's not that easy, ya know." He scoffed, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. The man raised an eyebrow, staring at the blond with the child in his arms.

"We'll see." He got up when he saw Kyuubi coming down the steps. His red hair was tied in a ponytail at his nape neck; he was dressed in a lace up, elbow length shirt and tight jeans that hugged his ass, deliciously along with a black belt. A necklace hung around his neck with a wrist watch on his arm.

"Hiro, let's go." The Uzumaki said and the black haired guy gave a nod, looking at the messy haired blond on the sofa who snarled at him. Kyuubi walked over to the sofa and hit the blue eyed teen's leg. "Feet off the table please." Naruto removed his feet and the redhead smiled in triumph.

"I can't believe you're going out with that guy, he's a total ass." Naruto hissed and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Really, he seems nice to me." He looked back at the guy by the front door and the blond pouted, looking at Jace. Kyuubi sighed, heavily and gave Jace a peck on his forehead.

"I'll be back later and don't forget you were the one who said I should date." Kyuubi nudged his head and Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"But I was supposed to pick them."

Kyuubi ruffled his hair before making his way towards the front door and putting his shoes on. "See you, Naruto-kun." Hiro drawled as he and Kyuubi walked out the front door; Naruto tightened his fist and clenched his teeth.

"Pa-pa~" Jace tilted his head to the side and Naruto gave a nod.

"I know, that guy's totally a jerk, but I'll chase him off like the others." Naruto grinned, ruffling the child's hair and the red-haired child made baby noises, kicking his feet. "Life is so unfair. I don't want to date jerks like that, I want teme."

"Sa'suke~ Sasuke~ A-ahaha!" Jace clapped his hands together, drooling a little and Naruto chuckled, hugging the boy.

* * *

Itachi stood on the porch of his house, glaring at that new guy with Kyuubi Uzumaki.

'I don't like that guy.' He felt his anger boiling as the two made their toward the young man's car. Kyuubi was laughing with that guy and that man seemed down right evil as he wrapped his arm around the redhead's slim waist. 'Calm down Itachi, there's no reason to get angry. He's dating. That's a good thing.' The two got in the car and soon the vehicle pulled off.

The Uchiha rubbed his temples. He was trying to look out for the redhead since that whole stalker deal he found out about and he didn't want him to get hurt. It's just… Ugh, that guy ticked him off to no end by one glance; a car then pulled up in front of his house and he exhaled his breath.

The person who stepped out looked at him with daggers after he closed his car door. "Oi, is Naruto in there?" The teen stormed up to his steps and the oldest Uchiha smirked.

"Maybe, Sasuke." He teased and the younger raven glared; Itachi had that fake hurt expression on his face and said, "I thought you'd be coming to see your loving big brother, but if Naruto's more important. He's next door."

Sasuke then scoffed out, "Hn. Why do you look down?"

The taller man then stiffened up. "What do you mean?"

His little brother then shrugged. "I don't know.. you look upset. Kyuubi on your mind?"

"No." Itachi seethed and Sasuke smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right." The raven backed away from the house steps and his older brother scowled at him.

"I'm not."

Sasuke laughed, halfheartedly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, whatever." The younger brother walked over to Kyuubi's house and knocked on the door.

Itachi sighed, slapping his hand on his face. "I'm not." He told himself.

There was no way he was thinking about Kyuubi, he had his own boyfriend to worry about. Deidara's birthday was in a few days and he needed to make sure everything was perfect.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped on the raven, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "I missed you!" He whined and the raven walked further into the house with the blond glued to him.

"Dobe, could you at least let me get in the house first?" The Uchiha huffed his breath and the Uzumaki shook his head, pouting his lips.

"I haven't seen you all week." Naruto muttered, snuggling against the raven; Sasuke stroked his head and mumbled,

"Sorry. I was busy, but if you come back home you could see me all the time." Naruto leaned up and placed a kiss on the Uchiha's lips.

"I don't want to be there if you're marrying someone else." The blond stated, honestly after breaking the kiss. Sasuke sighed, placing the blue eyed teen back on the floor and smiled.

"I love you, I'm sorry." He kissed his forehead and he felt a tug at his pants leg. His dark eyes glanced down and Jace was grinning up at him.

"Sasuke~" He babbled and then Uchiha leaned down to pick him up in his arms.

"Hi, Jace. Did you miss me?" He ruffled his red locks and the baby giggled, clutching his shirt. "Have you fed him?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and the Uzumaki shook his head.

"No. I'm going to do that now." Naruto turned on his heels and sprinted into the kitchen. The Uchiha then sat down on the sofa with Jace on his lap before grabbing the remote and turning on the television. "Teme, do you want dinner?"

"Yeah. I haven't eaten yet." The pale teen replied, bouncing the child on his lap.

Naruto then peeked his head out the kitchen. "Sasuke, are you excited about Dei's birthday party?" He chimed and the inky haired teen shrugged.

"I'm not excited about anything, my life's about to be ruined." He muttered and Naruto's excited face faltered.

"Yeah, but this party will be soooo much fun you'll forget all about it!" The blond grinned and Sasuke gave a nod as the baby played with the necklace he was wearing.

"I still can't believe he invited Kyuubi." He scoffed and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That surprised me too, but as long as he's being nice I'm cool with it." The Uzumaki walked around in the kitchen and Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair, stressfully. After a moment of silence Naruto said,

"I heard from Neji, he said Hinata's been crying for days."

Sasuke yawned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and folded his arms behind his neck. "Yeah, she tried to talk her father into letting her back out and calling it off, but that went no where." He sucked his teeth and Naruto's face saddened. Sasuke was really getting married and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Um… so what do you want to eat?" The Uzumaki changed the subject and the Uchiha replied,

"What does Kyuubi have?"

Naruto opened the fridge and his blue eyes searched around. "Let's see… hot pockets-"

"What the hell is a hot pocket?" He cocked an eyebrow and the blond laughed, taking out a box.

"It's good for quick American dinners. It's delicious, filled with cheese, meat and vegetable." Naruto licked his lips; aside from ice cream he got addicted to hot pockets. "Kind of like Gyoza hehe!" He finished and Sasuke gave a nod.

"I'll try one then." Sasuke mused and the blond in the kitchen opened the box. The Uchiha then stood up with Jace in his arms and strolled into the kitchen as Naruto was preparing the food for him and the baby.

"So," The raven pulled out a chair at the dinning table and put Jace in the high chair beside him. "I heard from your mother that you're going overseas for med-school after high school." The pale Uchiha finished, propping elbow up on the table.

Naruto gulped and took a deep breath. "Um… yeah." He scratched his head, turning on his heels and leaning on the kitchen island.

"How long?" Sasuke asked. Naruto could tell he was pissed, but the Uzumaki really wanted to become a pediatrician so…

"…I don't know." He sighed. "I was thinking of studying overseas for a while and then maybe finishing my studies in Japan." Naruto walked over to the cabinet and took out a box of snacks for Jace.

Sasuke tightened his fist, clenching his teeth. Naruto wouldn't really leave, would he?

"But… you'll be married by then and I really want to do this." The Uzumaki grinned, weakly and the raven's dark eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you study here?" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto laced his fingers through his golden locks and replied, "Sasuke, are you mad at me, I did tell you I wanted to go to a university in America, but I thought… well, before all this… you'd come with me." Naruto mumbled, setting the snacks down in front of Jace on the high-chair table.

Sasuke then got up, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll be in the living room." He stated, coldly and Naruto's face saddened as he stared at the baby eating fruit snacks.

"Life sucks doesn't it." He wiped his eyes. He could feel the tears coming; how could he stay here and watch Sasuke be married? That was too much.

* * *

After dinner Sasuke ignored Naruto and Naruto ate his dinner silence as he fed the baby as well.

The Uzumaki came running down the steps after putting Jace to bed and spotted Sasuke on the sofa sulking, but his midnight eyes gazed at the TV screen. "Ne… I just put Jace to bed…" The blond said, nervously, rounding the sofa and the raven grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the couch.

"S-Sasuke?" The blond was lying on the sofa and Sasuke hovered over him with dreamy onyx eyes.

"Why?" The Uchiha had a stern look on his face, demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry… I just can't stay here and watch you be married, and to one of my best friends." Tears brimmed in his baby blue eyes and Sasuke kissed him forcefully.

"Mph! S-Sasuke…" Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and the raven delved his tongue in his mouth; the Uzumaki twisted his tongue around the others and Sasuke placed himself between his legs, causing Naruto to stifle a moan when the Uchiha grinded against him. "Ah! Nnn… A-aah!" He moaned into Sasuke's mouth and the Uchiha smirked, cupping his face.

He pulled away from the kissed and kissed down the blond's neck, biting and sucking. "Naruto, remember you belong to me." The pale teen muffled into his neck and the blond whimpered when he bit down on his sensitive skin.

"Mmm… teme more." Naruto mewled and the Uchiha trailed his tongue down to his collar bone before his teeth nibbled at it. The Uzumaki arched up and Sasuke's hands pulled his shirt up over his head, messing his hair.

Naruto blushed as the Uchiha stared down at his exposed skin and his eyes gleamed with lust. The blond leaned up and kissed the Uchiha, quickly thrusting his tongue into his mouth; Sasuke gripped the back of his neck and opened his mouth more as their tongues slurped and twisted in each others mouth, hungrily.

They hadn't done it in so long and it felt so good. "W-wait t-teme, right here?" Naruto stammered out after breaking the kiss, his cheeks flushing red and the raven had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah." He snorted, smartly before kissing the blond again and pushing him down onto the sofa.

"Nn- wait, we can't. Not here." He whispered, sitting up again and Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. "This is not our house, teme!" The Uzumaki punched him on the arm and the raven had an amused smirk on his face.

"That'll make it more exciting." He scoffed, grabbing Naruto's wrists in one hand and placing them above his head. "And down here wants it so bad." His smooth husky voice made the blond tingle with arousal. Sasuke's hand then cupped his clothed erection and stroked it.

"Aaaah~" Naruto cried out, sweetly, throwing his head back on the sofa, his blond locks falling in his face. He hadn't done it in two months, so it felt really good. "Oooh, Mmm…" The blue eyed male took his bottom lip between his teeth and Sasuke licked the shell of his ear as he continued to rub his cock.

"You like that?" The Uchiha whispered, lustfully and Naruto bucked his hips into his hand, wanting more friction.

"Uh… yes- Ah- I love it Nnh!" He tried to hold his voice back until the Uchiha undid his pants and stroked him through his briefs. Naruto's lips trembled as his hazy blue eyes gazed up at the Uchiha. "Ooo… S-Sasuke, please!"

The raven licked his lips, his finger tip nudging the head of Naruto's clothed dick. He could feel the fabric dampening in that one spot. "Please what?" He mused and the blond blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Please… Ah! Please fuck me hard on Kyuubi's couch." Naruto moaned, breathlessly. He saw the smirk on his ex-boyfriend's face widened; Naruto knew that's exactly what he wanted to hear. Sasuke then leaned down and took a perked, pink nipple between his teeth before tugging at it and swirling his tongue around it.

"Aaaaaaa… Nn… Mmm… t-teme…" The blond rolled his hips as his hand stroked his now dripping cock. The Uzumaki could feel the sticky substance in his briefs.

The two were so caught up in that they didn't hear the getting unlocked or anybody walking in. Kyuubi stood by the entrance, tapping his foot with an angry expression plastering his pretty face as he folded his arms across his chest. 'Naruto is so dead.' He heard what his little cousin said or more begged for and on his sofa too.

"Ooh~ please, Sasuke!" He cried out again and the Uchiha started undoing his own pants.

Sasuke suddenly felt a smack over the head and his dark eyes narrowed. "Not on my furniture you don't!" The redhead seethed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kyuubi glaring at them. The younger Uzumaki quickly sat up with his shirt in his hands.

"Kyuu we're not- I mean… I wasn't- you're home early?" The blond smiled, cutely and the young man glared at him. Sasuke buckled his pants back, sitting up and Kyuubi's green eyes looked down at Naruto's hard erection, which was clearly visible through his briefs.

Naruto noticed his top half was still naked and his pants were unbuttoned, showing his hard on. "Ah!" He let out a squeak and blushed, furiously, trying to cover himself. Kyuubi rolled his eyes storming in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I'm gonna go." The Uchiha finished fixing his clothes and stood to his feet.

Naruto pouted, nodding his head and the raven gave him a peck on the lips before making his way towards the door and putting on his shoes. "I'll see you at Deidara's party." Sasuke waved, leaving the house and Naruto gave a nod, getting up off the sofa.

"Ne, Kyuu." He said, timidly, peeking his head in the kitchen; Kyuubi downed a cup of water from the sink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're an idiot." The redhead hissed, turning on his heels to face the blond. "Trying to fuck your boyfriend in my house is off limits." He said, sternly and Naruto puffed out his cheeks, walking up to his cousin.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." The blond clasped his hands together, bowing his head.

"Yeah right." Kyuubi snorted, smartly. Naruto had an apologetic look on his face and his older cousin placed his hands on his hips; the blue eyed teen then glanced at Kyuubi's neck and spotted a hickey.

"Looks like someone had fun." Naruto gleamed, blushing slightly and Kyuubi's eyes wavered as he placed his hand over his neck.

"It was not fun, he tried to get in my pants after he kissed me." He snarled and Naruto's blue eyes narrowed.

"He forced himself on you?" He tightened his fist and Kyuubi shrugged, causally.

"I already kicked his ass. See, and aunty Kushina was all _guys would like you even if you didn't have sex with them_, ugh, it's total bull!" He gritted out through his clenched teeth and Naruto's blue eyes glanced around before he said,

"I told you s-"

"Say it and I'll hit you. I'm still mad about the sofa." Kyuubi warned and the blond grinned, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Ti amo, mi dispiace." Naruto giggled and the redhead's green eyes narrowed.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, but if I say it in Italian it'll mean more to you." Naruto grinned, hugging his cousin tighter.

Kyuubi sighed, heavily and wrapped his arms around his little cousin. "Sei perdonato." He replied, hesitantly and Naruto smiled, sniffing Kyuubi's red locks. "What are you doing?" He furrowed his brows and Naruto laughed.

"You're hair smells sooo good!" The blond took in the smell and Kyuubi pushed him away before he strolled out the kitchen. "Oi, wait, let's sleep together tonight!" Naruto chased after the man and Kyuubi groaned in irritation, waving him off.

"Fine."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, following Kyuubi up the steps. "But take care of that first." Kyuubi spat out, pointing and Naruto's blue eyes gazed south.

"Ah!" He screamed when they reached the hallway and ran down the corridor to the bathroom. Kyuubi pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

"Baka…"

* * *

**-Days Later, Club-Dansu-**

**...**

Kushina agreed to watch Jace while the boys went to have fun for a night and Naruto was so grateful.

Neji resisted the urge to close his eyes and cover his ears. Neon lights, flashing lights, loud music and colors he couldn't even keep track of clouded his vision and hearing. Naruto pumped his fist in the air, cheering as soon they entered the club; Gaara wrapped his arm around Neji's waist and the brunette blushed, slightly.

"Yeah, man, this is my first time in an actual night club!" Kiba grinned as he and Naruto walked beside each other. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Konan walked ahead of the guys, talking. The blond could see bodies dancing and the bar in the back; there were also balloons on the hard floor and a banner hanging up that read **Happy 21st birthday, Deidara!**

"Ooo Hinata, we should try a drink, that'll cheer you up!" Sakura chimed and the Hyuga gave a hesitant nod. The girls were dressed in short skirts and sleeveless shirts with their hair in different updos along with make up on their faces.

Kyuubi trailed behind Naruto, looking around. His little cousin was dressed in black skinny jeans, a designer v-neck, sleeveless lace up shirt with a diamond in his pierced ear. On his feet he wore shin high boots and neck lace hung around his neck along.

"Naruto, calm down would ya?" The redhead placed his hand on his shoulder and the blond cocked an eyebrow, turning his head.

"How can I calm down, this my first time being in this kind of place!" Naruto beamed, dancing around and the redhead let out an audible sigh.

Kyuubi was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, hugging him in all the right places, a black, elbow length shirt that was buttoned up, but open at his chest, exposing some skin as a necklace hung around his neck and a silver bracelet hang on his wrist. On his feet was a pair of black converse that zipped up in the back of his feet with his hair draping on his shoulders.

He searched around and his eyes squinted because of the lights. "Oi, Deidara!" Naruto ran ahead when he saw the blonde dancing with Pein.

The blonde grinned and Naruto ran near the table he was at. "Happy birthday, here!" The Uzumaki shouted, holding out a present and Deidara hugged him before taking the gift.

"Thanks dude!" The blonde smiled, putting his drink down on the table.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto looked around and Deidara did the same.

"I don't know, he was around here somewhere." He replied, placing his hands on his hips. Deidara was dressed clad in a pair of jeans that hung low off his hips and a white, tight, elbow length button up shirt with high tops on his feet. His long blonde hair was in a pony tail with his usual bang over his eye.

"Hey dude!" Kiba ran up to Deidara placed a gift on the table, Neji and Gaara doing the same. The girls had already dropped off their gifts and went to have fun.

"Hey guys, welcome!" The blonde beamed.

"Amazing party bro." Kiba and Deidara fist bumped.

"Yeah, you got the whole place to yourself." Neji commented, glancing around.

"Yup, so you guys enjoy yourselves!" The blonde insisted, picking up his drink.

"Ooo, I want alcohol." Naruto steeped forward and the blonde chuckled, patting his back.

"Naruto, you'd get drunk off one sip. I know you and it doesn't take long to get you drunk." Deidara shook his head and the Uzumaki pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, looking around.

"Yeah, he was with Itachi a while ago, but I can't find him now." Deidara replied and Naruto placed his hand on his shoulder before walking off. The music was so loud and the bodies move against each other on the dance floor.

Neji, Gaara, Kiba walked off behind the blond and soon they spotted Sai.

Deidara stood by the table, his eyes searching around and he spotted his favorite redhead. "Sasori, you made it!" He ran over to him and hugged him. The taller man smiled and the blonde stepped back, holding his hands out.

"Gift?" He stared at him with shimmering blue eyes.

Sasori suddenly had an apologetic expression on his face. "Oh, sorry Dei, I forgot. Is today your birthday?" He asked and the blonde's face saddened.

The man then smirked. "I'm kidding. Here, how could I forget your birthday." He gave a deep chuckled and Deidara rolled his eyes, grabbing the gift from him.

"That wasn't funny." His lips tilted and Sasori ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, but you're smiling." He teased and his best friend punched him, playfully. "Where's Itachi?"

"I have no idea." The blonde rubbed his chin.

* * *

_**'Well I don't need a game plan, I rock a club like a mother fuckin' cave man, I was prayin' for these bottles and moddles. But now I got 'em so I'm chillin' in the back saying Amen, This too much fun you see we finally start to get it like we should, Like you been playin' Lotto for life and it looks like you just won, So when they see you and you're lookin' this good, Everybody gonna swoon!'**_

Kyuubi stood in one spot as his green eyes gazed around. He hadn't been to a club in a while, but he was looking for _someone_.

It then went black after hands were placed over his eyes and a voice from behind him asked, "Looking for me?" The redhead spun around and the hands were removed.

His heart sped up a thousand times when he laid eyes on Itachi Uchiha.

"Hi." He smiled as blush spread across his cheeks; the man was dressed clad in fitted black jeans and a black dress shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned, exposing his pale chest and the necklace around his neck. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his inky locks were pulled into a ponytail at his nape neck along with black shoes on his feet. Not to mention he smelled amazing and Kyuubi was swooning.

"I knew you were looking for me." The man teased, stepping closer to the shorter man.

"I was not." The redhead retorted.

"Well, by the smile on your face when you saw me I know that you were." Kyuubi sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Here." He held out a box and the man arched an eyebrow before asking,

"What is it?"

"It's a present." Kyuubi stated, obviously.

The man smiled, patting his head. "Thank you, that's so thoughtful. What did you get me?" He shook the box and Kyuubi's brows furrowed.

"Not for you idiot!" He playfully hit the man on the chest and the Uchiha rubbed his abused chest, wincing. "It's for your boyfriend." He finished and the pale man nodded.

"Right, I knew that." He chuckled and Kyuubi laughed, his face flushing red. "But," The man shoved the gift back in his arms and Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow. "I think you should give it to him personally."

"Oh, no that's okay. I don't think he'll except with from me." The redhead snorted smartly; he knew Deidara probably still hated him, so he'd rather stay away from him.

"Nonsense." Itachi grabbed him by his arm and he tried to pull his arm back.

"No that's okay, really." The taller man continued to drag him along behind him through the crowds of people. Kyuubi then looked down at his arm and fell into a daze; Itachi was holding his arm in his strong hand. Kyuubi's hips swayed in his step as he followed along.

Deidara was talking to Sasori as the Uchiha approached them. "Dei, you have another gift." The man smirked, pushing Kyuubi forward and Sasori stared at the green eyed. Damn, Kyuubi still looked good after all these years.

Kyuubi stood there speechless before holding out the present. "Here."

The blonde took the gift from the Uzumaki and pursed his lips. He kind of wondered what Kyuubi got him. "Thank you, Kyuubi." He said, nicely and the redhead seemed stunned by his tone of voice. "Hm. I think I'll open this one now." Kyuubi's eyes wavered as he noticed Sasori staring him down. This was awkward.

Deidara hummed, opening the present and a small smile crept on his face after he got the whole thing open. "Wow… it's my game… that you broke years ago." He laughed, slightly, staring at it. He remembered that day when Kyuubi broke his video game and he yelled, my game is broke whore and Kyuubi told him to buy another one. "Thanks, man." He patted his shoulder and the green eyed man looked at his shoulder before glancing back at the blonde.

"See, wasn't that hard." The Uchiha scoffed and Kyuubi scowled at him.

The long haired blonde then walked up to the man and grabbed his arm. "I'm still waiting on my present from you." He stared up at him with the puppy dog face.

The man then smirked. "They're over there." Deidara turned his head to where the man was pointing and he saw men in black suits stacking presents up on another table.

"So many?" He arched an eyebrow and Itachi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, the maids did an amazing job picking those out." He said, casually, looking at Kyuubi. The redhead rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little; Deidara sure was a lucky to have a lover like Itachi.

"That's just you like you man, Uchiha's can't help but go over broad." Sasori nudged the raven and the Itachi smiled, cunningly.

There had to be about fifty presents over on that table. "I would have liked a present actually from _you_, not something your maids picked out." The blonde pouted his lips and Itachi whispered.

"But the gift I want you give you _personally_ has to wait until tonight." Deidara's face then lit up with excitement.

"Ooo, is it big?" He bounced on his heels.

"Yes. It's very _big_." The pale man snorted, ruffling the blonde's hair and Deidara blushed a deep shade of red. The Uchiha then turned around about to say something to Kyuubi, but the redhead was gone. 'Where'd he go?'

After talking for a while, Deidara told Itachi he'd see him around and walked off with Sasori; the Uchiha scratched his head in confusion, looking around. When did Kyuubi walk off?

He started walking passed people and spotted the redhead that wandered off near the dance floor, talking to Haku who was with Hidan. The silver haired man had his arm wrapped around Haku's waist and the brunette handed a drink to Kyuubi.

Itachi stuffed his hands in his pockets and trotted over to the three.

"Anyway… Kyuubi we should hang out next weekend, Ooo maybe you could bring Jace over to Hidan's place?" Haku gleamed with a smile on his face and the redhead tapped his finger on his chin. "Oh please, please, please!" He begged, clasping his hands together and the Uzumaki looked at Hidan.

"Hell if I care, as long as my baby is happy." The man smirked, patting Haku's head and the brunette made the puppy dog face, staring at Kyuubi.

The young man's eyebrow twitched at that face. Damn he always got him with that face. "…Fine." He gave a nod, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oi, Kyuubi, where'd you go?" Kyuubi turned around and Itachi walked up to them.

"Oh. You seemed busy so…" The redhead, took a sip of his drink and the Uchiha looked at Hidan.

"Dude, you lost the last game get over it, fuck." Hidan rolled his eyes and the pale man glared at him.

"You cheated."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Boys, boys." Haku stepped between them and Kyuubi chuckled at their childishness. The man was still mad about Hidan cheating him out his money the other day.

* * *

_**'Out here the parties never end too soon, Happens every time I go and step up in the room, I do it like that so lemme see ya, lemme see ya swoon. Yeah lemme see ya swoon, We could set it off make the bass go boom. Do it so fly I could take you to the moon, We gon' run it back so lemme see ya, lemme se ya swoon, Yeah lemme see ya swoon!'**_

"Teme." Naruto hit the Uchiha on the chest as they danced. Other people danced on the dance floor as well. "Yeah, well… I'd feel better if you weren't getting married." The blond frowned and the pale Uchiha wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasuke was dressed in a black v-neck shirt with fitted denim jeans and black shoes.

"You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

The pale teen then leaned down and whispered something into Naruto's ear. "No! We can't do that in the bathroom!" His face flushed red and the Uchiha licked his ear before grabbing it between his teeth and tugging at it.

The Uzumaki gasped when he felt the raven's hand cupped the erection in his pants. "Teme… Nnn… fine." The blond grabbed his hand, giving in and pulled him towards the restrooms.

* * *

Deidara tapped his fingers as he was sitting at the marble table, viewing near the dance floor. Sasori suddenly planted himself beside the long haired blonde and stared at him for a minute before looking where Deidara was looking.

"Dude, what are you staring so hard at?" The redhead asked, tapping his shoulder and the blonde placed a finger on his lips, his blue eyes never leaving the target. Sasori cocked an eyebrow and Deidara continued to stare ahead. "Dei, what are you looking at?" Sasori removed the man's finger from his mouth and Deidara sighed, heavily, turning his gaze to the taller man.

"I'm studying something?"

"You. Studying?" The blonde gave a nod.

Sasori started laughing and Deidara rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his fourth drink.

The redhead stared ahead and then asked, "And what would you happen to be studying?"

"Itachi and Kyuubi." The blonde replied.

Sasori's eyes widened and his head snapped towards the man. "I'm still surprised you invited him to your party." The man murmured, rubbing his chin.

Deidara then laughed, halfheartedly. "Oh trust me there's a reason," Sasori leaned his head on his best friend's shoulder, arching an eyebrow. "You see how those two look at each other?" He finally stated and Sasori looked ahead at the two laughing on the dance floor. Their eyes stared at each other so sensually, even if they didn't notice it.

Itachi ruffled the redhead's hair and Sasori saw Kyuubi blush. He then looked at Deidara stunned. "He doesn't look at me like that." The blonde didn't look sad though, more content about it. "It was always him, I noticed that after Kyuubi left years ago Itachi seemed different. I can't explain it, but I know what _it_ was now." The blue eyed man smiled and the redhead beside him, ruffling his blonde locks.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Sasori asked, sitting up right and Deidara took a deep breath.

"You know the expression, if you love someone you will let them free. I think that's what I have to do, even you said it. Tachi's not happy, but I've been too selfish to see that, so I know what I have to do now." He looked back at the Uchiha and Uzumaki laughing and he saw Itachi actually smile. "It's for the best." He nodded, hesitantly and Sasori wrapped his arm around him.

"Dei, you'll be fine. You never know the _person_ who really loves you might closer than you think." Sasori mumbled and the blonde cocked an eyebrow, staring at the redhead.

"Yeah right." He laughed, getting up, rounding the table and Sasori's eyes narrowed.

"Dei…" The man laced his fingers through the red locks, sighing stressfully. Why couldn't Deidara see it, he hinted it so many times; ever since they were in the third grade, but the blonde never noticed him. He always paid more attention to Itachi Uchiha. His heart only beat for him, yet it went unnoticed. Maybe if he would have told him sooner then he would be his by now, but he was scared that he would lose his first and only best friend.

"If you love someone you'll let them go." He recited to himself. That's what he did back then because Deidara seemed so happy and hung up on Itachi, but where had it gotten him?

* * *

**...**

Naruto stared at his phone a few weeks later, waiting to hear from Sasuke. The Uchiha said he was studying for a test that was coming up and Naruto was supposed to be too, but he really wanted to talk to Sasuke. What would he do after Sasuke was married, find someone new? No! He didn't want to, who could possibly replace Sasuke?

"Naruto, hello?" Kyuubi waved his hand in front of his little cousin's blue eyes and Naruto sat up, snapping out of his daze.

"Huh?" He had a dumfounded look on his face and Kyuubi pushed his feet off the sofa to sit down beside him.

"I heard from aunty you're going overseas for med-school after high school." The redhead said and Naruto gave a nod, slumping his shoulders.

"Yeah."

"…How long?" Kyuubi pried and the blond shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know." His eyebrows knitted together as he pouted his lips and Kyuubi stroked his head.

"You could stay with me if you want." He offered and Naruto shook his head.

"I want to get away from it all for a while, besides I want to experience the world!" He grinned, throwing his hands up and Kyuubi chuckled, nudging his head.

"Fine. Do what you want." He breathed out and Naruto had an apologetic look on his face as he leaned his head back on the sofa. "So, how long until this wedding?"

"Four months." Naruto stated, coldly. He knew after the wedding Sasuke wouldn't be his anymore and he'd have to move on, but he promised he would wait for him. No matter how long, but Sasuke insisted he date.

"You'll be okay." Kyuubi reassured and Naruto raised his foot, placing it on the redhead's knee and moving it back and forth. "Ew." He pushed Naruto's foot off his leg and the blond laughed, kicking him.

They then heard a whine and the redhead got up from his seat. "Jace calls, time for me to give him a bath." Naruto then leaned up and cheered,

"We should all take one together!"

Kyuubi stopped on the staircase and looked at the blond. He seemed really down even though he was trying to look happy. "C'mon." Kyuubi waved him over and Naruto got up, humming to himself.

* * *

Itachi sat down at the dinning room table and Deidara sat down across from him in another chair. "What did you want to talk about, Dei?" The man had a stoic look on his face and the blonde exhaled his breath.

"Itachi… I'm breaking up with you." The blonde said with unwavering blue eyes and the raven's dark eyes narrowed.

"What did I do this time?" He asked in annoyance.

Deidara smiled, widely, propping his hands up on the table. "You didn't do anything, Itachi." The man tiled his head to the side, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "It's just… I realize… you don't love me." He finished and the man seemed stunned and taken back by those words.

"What?"

The blonde then leaned forward. "Itachi, you've never said it to me."

"Deidara-"

"When I say the word love who do you think about?" Deidara questioned and the man rubbed his chin, thinking for a second.

"Nobody." He finally breathed out.

"I realized that I've been selfish and I'm sorry. I always forced you to like me ya know, even when we were teenagers your father ordered you to like me and you didn't have a say. I was happy with just that, but we're not kids anymore and I know that I can't force you to love me when you already look at someone else."

Itachi got up and rounded the table. He didn't understand what Deidara was getting at. "What are you talking about, I don't understand you. I thought things were fine between us."

The blonde then stood up and looked up at the man with wavering blue eyes. "Itachi, you don't love me and what's the point of doing this if I can't have your heart?" The pale man gulped and Deidara placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so… that's why I'm letting you go." Deidara took a deep breath and the Uchiha tightened his fist. What did Deidara mean?

"It's over?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah."

"Fine, but I still don't understand what you're talking about." The man rubbed his temples and Deidara folded his arms across his chest.

"Itachi, you're in love, but it's not with me." The blonde turned on his heels and made his way out the kitchen and the man followed behind him. He was in love with who?

Deidara opened up the front door and walked out. "Dei, what did you mean?"

The blonde tucked some stray strands behind his ear and blushed, slightly. "I can tell by the way you look at him and the way you look at me, figure it out." Deidara smiled, weakly, turning around and making his way down the steps. Itachi closed the front door and rubbed his hands down his face, stressfully.

"I don't love anybody." He muttered to himself. "I don't fall in love." He tried to convince himself. He paced back and forth, grinding his teeth. Love, love, love, who do I love? He thought long and hard for at least an hour before his midnight eyes widened after_ that_ person clouded his mind.

"I'm in love with…"

* * *

Later that night after Kyuubi put Jace to sleep and Naruto left to go somewhere with Sasuke, the redhead laid on the sofa, reading a book.

He wondered if he would ever find a nice guy to date, but that was the last thing on his mind. Jace comes first and usually after he told guys he had a baby they'd change their minds about dating him. His red hair sprawled out on the sofa and he kicked his feet in the air, sucking his teeth.

The door bell then rang and he got up to answer it. He fixed his shirt before grabbing hold of the knob and opening the door. "I-Itachi, what are you doing here?" He had a confused expression his face and the pale Uchiha gazed at him. He had on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers. Actually, before coming over there he went for a long walk to think to himself.

"Itachi- Nnh!" Kyuubi's eyes widened with shock when he felt the man's lips on his and his body stiffened. The Uchiha cupped his face, pressing their lips together more firmly and Kyuubi had an odd look on his face.

What was going on? Itachi was… kissing him! His heart was thumping so hard in his chest. His emotions were running wild and his lips felt like they were on fire. He was loving the feeling of kissing the Uchiha's lips until the man pulled back and let his head fall on his shoulder, his bangs falling in his face.

Kyuubi was frozen in place. This wasn't really happening was it?

He doubted that it was reality until the stoic man breathlessly said, "I love you." Kyuubi swallowed the lump in his throat and his breathing lagged.

"…I do. I never saw it though and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki and buried his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I ever let you get away from me. For not stopping you back then." His grasp tightened around the smaller man.

Kyuubi finally got his voice back and replied, "You're the second guy to ever say that to me." His eyes brimmed with tears, but he didn't hug the man. He still had that wall up. What if the man suddenly started laughing and said it was a joke?

"Kyuubi I-" He leaned his head up and his eyes widened when he saw tears dripping down the Uzumaki's face. "You're crying?"

Kyuubi's green eyes wavered as blush spread across his cheeks and he placed his hands over his face. "Let me see." The Uchiha tried to pry his hands away from his face and the redhead shook his head.

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me crying." The redhead spat out, gritting his teeth. Damn this was so embarrassing, why the hell was he crying? "Stop." He tried to push the man away, but Itachi wouldn't let him get away.

"Kyuubi, I love you." He repeated again and the green eyed Uzumaki sniffled.

"Stop saying that."

"No."

"You don't. I've heard it all before and-" The Uchiha kissed him again and he melted under his kiss. He never felt a kiss like this before.

Itachi pulled away and stared the Uzumaki in his watery green eyes. "Let me love you." Itachi said, meaningfully and Kyuubi lips trembled as he tried to look away from the man.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front a grave that night. After paying their respects and placing flowers in front of it; the raven kneeled down and said, "Minato-san, I would like you to know that I will be marrying your son one day." He smiled and the blond blushed, wiping his eyes.

He always cried when he visited his father's grave. "It's a promise. No matter what may happen from here on, I won't let him get away from me." Sasuke bowed his head and the Uzumaki placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If my father were alive he'd hate you." He and Sasuke laughed. The taller raven then stood up and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Yeah, but he'd probably have to get used to me." The Uchiha nuzzled his face in Naruto's blond locks and the blond wrapped his arms around.

"I don't want you to get married!" He whined.

"Tsk, yeah and I don't want to either, but…"

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto." He placed a kiss on his forehead, holding his dobe tighter.

"Ooo, you know what we should do?" The blond beamed, pulling away from the hug.

"What?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"We… should go horse back riding!" He gleamed, bouncing on his heels and Sasuke looked unsure. "C'mon, teme, it'll be fun!" Naruto coaxed, glinting his eyes and the Uchiha groaned.

"Naruto, you know I don't do well with horses. They want to kill me."

"No, you just don't know how to properly treat a horse. C'mon!" Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Bye bye, daddy! I'll come visit again soon!" Sasuke grunted, frowning and the blond grinned, widely. "We should spend as much time together as possible." Naruto mumbled, clutching Sasuke's hand tighter. It would all be over soon and he wanted to enjoy these times, no matter how depressed he felt.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: Yup. The pairing thing is over, DONE. I don't care about COMPLAINTS or SUGGESTIONS. I know some ItaDei fans are upset, but this is how it went. ****Don't Like Don't read, that simple.**

**Now my only focus is SASUNARU! So please try not to give me any harsh replies or what should have happened because I like the way I did it. **

**Anyway, just a few more chapters left ^0^ Probably about 4 I don't know. Again, I'm sorry if the pairing thing didn't turn out the way you wanted it to, and if it did, you're welcome! I love you all my reviewers, but I know there will probably be some rude anonymous reviewers. Now to get some sleep because I worked really hard on this, but I'm exhausted now ****. I was so nervous about putting this chapter out TT_TT Hop****efully**** you guys liked it**◕3◕


	34. You're a Married Man Now

**Disclaimer:** All Naruto character(s) belong to Kishimoto-sensei~

**Usami-sensei: TT~TT Glad everyone was cool with the whole pairing thing. I'm surprised everyone was cool about it, but now onto the chapter ^0^ The song A Thousand Years part.2 by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee makes this chapter really sad. That's what I was listening to. The last chapter before epilogues *sniffle*  
**

**Warnings: _ItaKyuu. Wedding. Broken hearts. _**_Flash backs.__  
_

* * *

**-4 Months Later-**

**...**

Naruto sat at the kitchen table, staring at Kyuubi who kept groaning and grunting in discomfort as he trotted into the kitchen with a warm wash cloth over his eyes. It was summer and this season made the redhead irritated. Why? Well, because-

"Damn allergies!" He banged his fist on the counter top and Naruto smiled, weakly, looking at his older cousin. The redhead was dressed in a pair of cut-off shorts, a white tank top and ankle socks; his red hair was pulled into a ponytail at his upper back because he stopped cutting it a while ago and his hair was longer now.

He removed the cloth from his eyes and rubbed them with his palms. God, it itched so badly and his nose was stuffy. The blond sitting leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and Jace came crawling into the kitchen with his bottle in his mouth, his red hair also longer and falling around his ears.

"Ya know, Itachi can get rid of that." Naruto stated, waving his hand. The blond smiled when Kyuubi stared at him and the older Uzumaki rolled his eyes.

"No he can't."

"Uh-huh."

"How do you know that?"

Naruto tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. "Because Sasuke had really bad allergies when he was little but his big brother fixed them for him. He hasn't gotten allergies since then." Naruto grinned, leaning back in the chair and Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, throwing the cloth on the kitchen island.

"How you doing?" He asked, sympathetically and the blond sighed, deeply, lacing his fingers through his golden locks.

"Fine.. I guess."

Kyuubi frowned. He hated seeing Naruto so sad. "Have you eaten?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and the redhead frowned, rubbing his eyes again. His nose and eyes were red and itchy. The door bell then rang and Kyuubi leaned down, picking Jace up off the floor and placed him in the high-chair.

"Door's unlocked!" Naruto yelled and they heard the door open and close, indicating someone walked in. Kyuubi sneezed twice and whined, pushing some stray strand away from his face and behind his ear. "I think your boyfriend's here." Naruto chimed, grinning and Kyuubi blushed slightly, pursing his lips.

That said boyfriend then came strolling into the kitchen dressed clad in a pair of jean shorts, a short sleeve button-down shirt that was undone, exposing a black tank underneath and a pair of high tops. His jet-black hair was pulled in a pony at his pale, nape neck and his bangs framed his face beautifully. "Good afternoon." He stretched his arms, walking over to Jace and ruffling his hair.

"Good afternoon, Itachi." Naruto replied, cheerfully. The blond was actually excited that Itachi and Kyuubi were dating now; when he found out he was more than stunned, but he was happy for the both of them. The relationship had been going good for four months now and they still hadn't had their first lovers spat, but he knew they would experience that probably once his cousin was comfortable enough around the man.

Kyuubi sneezed again and rubbed his eyes. "Sick?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and Naruto shook his head.

"Allergies."

Kyuubi was facing the sink, his cheeks flushed and his heart beat increasing. That happened every time he saw Itachi or the man came around, but he knew how to act normal. The stoic man then smirked and strolled up behind the redhead, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"Aww, how are you feeling kitten?" He cooed, nuzzling his face in his neck and the redhead rubbed his nose.

"I feel horrible. My nose is itchy and stuffy and I can't see." Kyuubi murmured, pouting his lips and the Uchiha chuckled, hearing his whiny voice. Kyuubi rarely complained or whined about anything, but hearing him sound so whiny and cute made the man content. At least he was opening up to him a bit more; he wasn't as distant like a few months ago.

"Want me to make it go away?" He whispered in his ear and Kyuubi nodded, turning to face the man. Naruto blushed slightly, seeing the man act all lovey dovey with Kyuubi.

"Close your eyes." He demanded and the redhead did so, shrugging. Itachi then walked over to the fridge and took out what he needed; Naruto cocked his head to the side, arching an eyebrow and the man smirked, walking back over to Kyuubi. "Open your mouth." Kyuubi's face burrowed into confusion. "C'mon, you want it to go away right?" Itachi mused and the redhead hesitantly opened his mouth; the Uchiha then put something in his mouth and he chewed before his eyes shot open, his face flushing deep red.

"W-what the fuck?!" He ran over to the trash can and spit out whatever he chewed. "Hot, hot, hot!" He then dashed over to the sink, turning on the cold water and Naruto and Itachi laughed. Kyuubi put his head under the cold water and opened his mouth, stomping his foot at the burning taste. When he finished and his mouth cooled down he glared at the raven who smiled, teasingly at him.

"Itachi, what the hell did you give me?" He snarled, clenching his teeth and the Uchiha snickered.

"Wasabi."

"You-"

"Can you breathe?" The man cut him off and the Uzumaki cocked an eyebrow.

He then sniffed the air and a smile crept onto his face. "My nose isn't stuffy anymore."

The long haired raven gave a nod and Naruto grinned, widely. "I told you." The blond gleamed and Kyuubi's green eyes narrowed.

"My eyes still itch though." He muttered, pouting and the Uchiha hoisted him up off the floor bridle style in his arms. Kyuubi blushed, furiously and his emerald eyes looked at the man. "W-what are you doing?" He stammered out and Itachi replied,

"A bath will keep your eyes from itching, especially the steam." He stated, firmly and Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his neck.

"It better work." He grumbled and the pale man kissed the tip of his nose, carrying him out of the kitchen. Naruto ruffled his own hair, giggling.

"They're so cute, right?" His blue eyes looked at Jace and the child banged his hands on the table.

"Food!"

"Please." He frowned and Jace whined, kicking his feet. Naruto sighed in defeat and got up; the red-haired child laughed and the Uzumaki furrowed his brows. 'So rude.' He opened the cabinet and took out some food for his little cousin.

* * *

After spending a while in the bath Kyuubi walked into his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The Uzumaki's hair was a deeper shade of red from the water and his silky red locks were drenched, clinging to his damp skin and back. His slim yet, curvy frame had droplets of water dripping down it and he shook his head, flinging water in the process before shivering from the cold air.

"Feel better?" A deep voice asked from behind him and he turned around. Itachi strolled into the room and Kyuubi nodded, grabbing the other towel his boyfriend tossed to him as he walked passed him and took a seat on his bed.

"Thanks." He smiled and the raven patted the spot beside him, smirking. Kyuubi took that as a hint to sit and planted him beside the Uchiha, fidgeting nervously.

The man then grabbed the redhead by his jaw, turning him to face him and looked him into his emerald green eyes. They were slightly red and Kyuubi blushed, staring into those black orbs.

"Good, it looks like your eyes are getting better." Kyuubi sighed, shrugging before the Uchiha gave him a peck on the lips.

Kyuubi then rolled his eyes and turned his face away from the man. "I'm not completely helpless." He folded his arms across his chest and Itachi chuckled.

"I know, but you can depend on me sometimes."

"Whatever." Kyuubi huffed out and the stoic man, sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Don't you have work today?"

"No."

"Well… did you want to do something?" Kyuubi turned his gaze to the raven and Itachi dug in his pocket; Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow, curiously and the raven pulled out a black, rectangle box. "What's that?" He moved closer to the man and Itachi handed it to him.

"For you, kitten." He hummed, leaning back on his hand and the redhead opened it before his eyes widened.

"This is… for me?"

The man nodded with a sincere smile on his face.

"But this… looks so expensive and…" He stared at the man oddly before his eyes narrowed as he laced his fingers through his wet hair; Itachi had a blank expression on his pale face as Kyuubi furrowed his brows.

"What?"

"What do you want?" Kyuubi scoffed, closing the present and the inky haired man had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" He sat up and the redhead frowned.

"You gave me this, so you must want something in return, don't you?" His eyebrows knitted together and Itachi sighed, deeply. There he goes putting up that wall again.

"Kyuubi, just because I give you something doesn't mean you have to give me something back. I saw you looking at it last time we were out, so I got it for you." Itachi leaned his face closer to the redhead's and Kyuubi's face faltered, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"…I thought all guys-"

The man placed a finger on his lips. "I got it for you because I wanted to. I don't expect anything from you and I'm not like other guys you know." He had a stern look on his face and Kyuubi rubbed the back of his neck, puffing out his cheeks.

"…Sorry."

"Apology not accepted." The man uttered and Kyuubi seemed stunned by that response as he leaned closer to the Uchiha.

"I said sorry." He repeated, seriously and Itachi shrugged.

"Hn. Apology not accepted." He had an amusing smirk on his face and Kyuubi panicked, clutching the man's shirt, some of is wet hair falling in his face.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm not use to this whole boyfriend thing and in the past guys always tried to bribe me with stuff, so they could get things in return. I'm really sorry." He finished and the man's smirk widened.

"Fine. I'll forgive you if," Kyuubi looked at him with alluring green eyes. What would the man ask for a blow job or maybe a hand job; Kyuubi's eyes wavered as he waited for the raven to answer. "A kiss."

Kyuubi blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"A kiss, then I'll forgive you." Itachi tapped his finger on his lips and the redhead gulped. That was simple. He got on his knees and placed his hands on the man's chest before leaning in for a kiss; it started off slow and then Kyuubi relaxed into it. Their lips meshed together and the redhead straddled himself on the Uchiha, his legs on either side of his hips.

"..Hnn…" He pushed the pale man back onto the bed and Itachi's tongue swiped his bottom lip. Kyuubi opened his mouth and the man's tongue delved into his sweet mouth; he felt Itachi place his hand on his hip and pulled him closer. Itachi then grunted in satisfaction when their tongues began to twirl and thrust into each others mouth.

Kyuubi's body tingled with pleasure and his nerves felt like they were on fire. He wrapped his arms the Uchiha's neck and the man's hands roamed his damp body. The raven's hand then caress his thigh and he could feel _that_ hand gliding under the towel wrapped around his waist. His body tensed at the feeling and Itachi could tell as he sat up.

The redhead tried to ignore it and kept kissing the man vigorously. "Mm-Kyuu-Nh!" The Uzumaki pushed him back on the bed and his hands clutched his shoulders. Kyuubi placed his hand over the hand that rested on his thigh and the Uchiha groaned, grabbing the redhead by his shoulders and pushing him back, breaking the kiss forcefully.

Kyuubi gazed at him with wide eyes and Itachi took a deep breath. The redhead bit down on his bottom lip nervously and Itachi sat up with Kyuubi still straddled on him. "Kyuubi, I'll only go as far as you want me to. Don't force yourself." The Uchiha panted and Kyuubi's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry… I don't want you to stop liking me because I won't have sex with you, but I want you to feel good too." He sniffled with tears dripping down from his eyes and Itachi had a pained expression on his face. He hated seeing Kyuubi cry. This was his first time feeling loved by someone, being held by someone that actually cared about him, but didn't Itachi want sex like other guys? What if he cheated on him because he didn't spread his legs for him?

"Kyuubi…" The man wrapped his arms around him and Kyuubi wiped his eyes. God, Itachi made him act weird. He didn't usually cry so easily, but here he was falling apart when he shouldn't be. "It's fine. Of course I want to have sex with you, but that's not the only reason I'm with you. I'm with you because I love you." Kyuubi leaned up and stared at the Uchiha.

"R-really?"

A smile curved on Itachi's lips and he cupped his face. "Yeah, so stop crying. We don't have to have sex yet, but I still love you." Kyuubi could feel the steam blow out his ears and his face heat up after hearing those words. He still hadn't said those words back though but Itachi knew it would take time for Kyuubi to actually say _I love you_ to someone else.

"…I think my allergies are acting up again." Itachi laughed and Kyuubi puffed out his cheeks, sniffling. The pale Uchiha then captured his lips and Kyuubi whimpered, blushing up to his ears.

Itachi Uchiha was the first person to ever make him feel completely safe and cherished. If he got his heart broken by this man, he might never recover.

* * *

**...**

A few days after graduation, Naruto laid on the sofa crying his eyes out.

Sasuke was getting married tomorrow and it finally hit him like a ton of bricks; his heart was twisting in his chest and he couldn't stop crying. He cried so much he had a headache and his blue eyes were puffy.

"Naruto." Kyuubi walked into the living room with Jace in his arms and Naruto responded with a few sobs and mumbles. The redhead sat down on the sofa and put Jace down on the floor. "C'mon. You want to go out?" Kyuubi placed a hand on his head and the younger Uzuamki shook his head.

"I d-don't want to do anything." He spat out, crying harder and louder.

Kyuubi scratched the back of his head. What was he supposed to do?

"Do you… want some ice cream?" He went straight to the last resort and the blue eyed teen whimpered, sitting up and wiping his red, puffy eyes.

"That sounds good." He hiccuped and Kyuubi rubbed his back, soothingly.

"Okay, I'll go get you some."

Naruto fell back onto the sofa and sobbed into the cushion. His heart might as well have been ripped out, sliced up and jammed back in by Fugaku Uchiha himself. No wonder Mikoto divorced his money grubbing ass.

'I wanna see him, but…' The blond tightened his fist, grinding his teeth. Life sucked. "Sasuke." Tears streamed down his cheeks and Jace stared at him in awe. The child then stood up and poked his finger at Naruto's tears.

"Jace, stop." He muttered, grinning weakly and the child patted his face with a small hand.

"Na-Naru." The baby tilted his head to the side and the blond got up with wide eyes. "Naruto~" Jace clapped his hands together and the Uzumaki scooped him up in his arms. Jace giggled, clutching his shirt and the blue eyed male ran in the kitchen with the child in his arms.

"Kyuu! He said my name!" Naruto shouted, cheerfully and the redhead cocked an eyebrow, putting the ice cream scooper down on the kitchen island.

"Did he?" He snorted and the blond nodded his head, a bright smile plastering his. "That made you feel better?"

"Yeah, it did." His blue eyes looked at the child, playing with the necklace around his neck. "Thanks, Jace." He kissed his forehead and the child gurgled, making spit bubbles.

Kyuubi smiled and Naruto put the child down to walk. "So… are you gonna go see him?" Kyuubi suddenly asked and the blond wiped his eyes, sniffling.

He scratched his head in confusion, contemplating if he should go see Sasuke. Did he really want to? No, but that would be the last time he and Sasuke would be together before he got married.

"…Yeah." He gave a nod, smiling softly with blush spreading across his cheeks. He placed his hand over his chest and took a deep breath. He loves Sasuke and he knew the raven probably felt just as horrible as he did; hell his life was about to be ruined and he had no control over it.

"You better go then." Kyuubi walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Ya know, you're pretty strong, Naruto. If I were in your place I would be broken." The redhead said, truthfully and Naruto waved him off.

"Nah, but thanks." Naruto grinned and turned around. "I'll see you later!" He darted out the kitchen and was soon out the house. Kyuubi turned his gaze to his child who sat on the floor, grinning and his father picked him up.

"Thanks little guy. You did a great job." He put his hand up and Jace stared at it before giving his papa a high five. Kyuubi ruffled his red locks and Jace giggled.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the time. A few more hours and it would be a new day; his wedding day. He didn't want to get married, he hated that old man for getting him in this, but what could he do?

He saw how heart broken Naruto was at graduation and he couldn't comfort him; he couldn't tell him everything would be okay, he couldn't tell him he'd fix things. Yes. Indeed life could suck. After he was married he'd have to settle down with Hinata Hyuga. This was so fucking crazy he wanted to pull his hair out. Sure Hinata was pretty, but nobody could measure up to his blond dobe.

He sat on the sofa, staring at the tv, blankly. He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, tilting his head to the side and yawned. The door bell then rang and he got up to answer it; who could be here this late? It was almost one in the morning.

Sasuke turned the door knob and the opened the door. His dark eyes widened when he laid on Naruto Uzumaki panting with his hands on his knees. His damp blond locks were in his face and the Uchiha stood there stunned by the sight.

"Naruto?"

The blond stood up straight and jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms the pale teen. "Sasuke, I love you!" He cried on his shirt and the raven stroked his head. "I love you so much, but I promise I'll come back!" Naruto looked at him with determined blue eyes and Sasuke smirked, pulling the blond in the house and closing the door behind them.

"Naruto, I thought you hated me." He hugged the Uzumaki tighter, nuzzling his face in his blonde locks and Naruto shook his head, clutching the Uchiha's shirt in his fist.

"No! Of course not! I hate your father though." He mumbled and Sasuke laughed, halfheartedly. "No matter what happens I'll always wait for you, it's a promise." He giggled and Sasuke kissed his forehead.

The blond then let go of the raven and backed up. "Now, what do you say we have one more hot shower together." Naruto smirked, grabbing the Uchiha's hand.

Sasuke placed a kiss on his lips and his smooth voice replied, "Sex still on your mind huh?" The man scooped him up in his arms bridle style and Naruto had a cunning smile on his face, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"Of course. I can't get enough of my Sasuke Uchiha." He purred and the raven kissed him again before carrying him out the living room, down the hallway and into the bathroom. This was their last night to make love, but no matter how painful it was to let go they would enjoy every minute of it.

That night was perfect. Naruto's cries of ecstasy filled the steamy bathroom, bedroom and living room as Sasuke made love to him until that next morning and on everywhere possible. The kisses, the feeling of Sasuke's warmth made Naruto cry because he knew that it wouldn't last long; how he came to love Sasuke was a wonder, but he was glad that he fell in love with such an ex-playboy. He changed him after all. Sasuke only had eyes for him and everything had been perfect until now; he still remembered how much he hated Sasuke before.

There is only a thin line between love and hate... and sometimes it seemed like they were dancing on that line.

_"SASUKE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" He yelled ever so rudely, causing the young man behind him to flinch at the tone of voice._

_"Okay, stop yelling dobe." Sasuke came downstairs looking stunning. He wore a half buttoned dress shirt and tight fitting pants with his damp hair messy._

_He walked passed Naruto who scowled and he looked at him. "Bye! Go away!" Sasuke shooed the Uzumaki away._

_"Have fun with your slut tonight." Naruto mumbled and the raven glared, hearing that smart comment._

_**..**_

_"Sasuke! That's not how it's done." The raven looked at Naruto almost confused._

_"You have to get a plastic bag." Naruto ripped off a mini plastic bag and put the oranges in one. "See you separate them into these little bags." The Uzumaki instructed._

_"O-oh." Sasuke scratched the back of his head and Naruto put the rest of the fruits into different bags._

_"Next a jar of pickled plums." Naruto read the list out loud to the Uchiha. Naruto then began pushing the cart to a different aisle and saw the jarred foods._

_"I can get that." Sasuke walked over and grabbed a jar of pickled plums and put it in the cart._

_"Good!" Naruto smiled._

_"Don't treat me like a child." Sasuke hissed._

**_.._**

_"R-really?" Naruto grinned with wide eyes._

_"Yes! Now get on before I change my mind." Sasuke scoffed; Naruto nodded, eagerly and got behind the Uchiha on the bike._

_"B-but... I don't have a helmet." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and Sasuke flinched, seeing that cute face._

_'No! No! Sasuke, look away, don't look at him... you're just sick.. yeah that's all... sick!'_

_**..**_

_"Naruto hand me that pencil." Sasuke pointed to the pencil that was next to Naruto's hand._

_"O-oh, here." Naruto held the pencil out to the pale teen and when Sasuke took it their hands brushed together; they both jumped at the feel of each others hands and dropped the pencil on the floor._

_"S-sorry." Naruto leaned down, blushing up to his ears and grabbed the pencil from under the table._

_Sasuke had a stunned look on his face. 'What the hell is up with my heart…that's weird...' The Uchiha's heart wouldn't stop racing._

_**..**_

_"All I remember was some guy giving me fruit punch and then um- I don't know everything went black after that." Naruto turned over on his stomach because his bottom hurt like hell._

_"Yeah, you decided to get a little freaky last night and then we came back home and-"_

_"And we did it?!" Naruto sat up and punched the raven on his chest repeatedly but it didn't hurt very much. "Give it back! Give it back! Sasuke I want my virginity back you teme!" Sasuke grabbed his arms and covered his mouth._

_"Look I wouldn't consider what we did sex. I only got the tip in and you started crying." Sasuke sighed and Naruto blushed up to his ears._

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeah and plus I remember you saying how important it was to you and stuff so I couldn't got through with it." Sasuke blushed slightly, letting go of the blond's arms._

Those were the days he would never forget...

* * *

_**...**_

The blond was dressed clad in a black tux the next day. Today was the day. Hinata didn't want to go through it alone so she asked her friends to come and pray for something to go wrong.

Naruto frowned, sitting beside all his friends that had scowls and glares directed towards the two grown men sitting near the front at Sasuke's and Hinata's wedding. Hinata did look pretty in that wedding dress; it was white and tight, hugging her hips and waist. Her long hair was in curls and Sasuke was dressed in a white, fitted tux with his inky locks slicked back.

The room was filled with business associates, family friends and others from the Hyuga family. There were A LOT of people indeed and they would all see Sasuke and Hinata get married.

The wedding hall was beautiful and of course Naruto would have loved to have a wedding like this one. Naruto was so out of it he didn't notice the ceremony had started.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today…"

The blond tuned most of it out and Neji placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto then looked forward and Sasuke had a stoic look on his face as he held Hinata's hand. Hinata was crying a little; everyone else probably thought those were tears of joy, but no. She had been crying to this day. Hinata didn't want this and neither did Sasuke. His blue eyes targeted towards Fugaku and Hiashi; they were smirking, ecstatic that their plan had turned out well.

"You okay?" Gaara whispered, leaning towards him and Naruto's lips quivered.

He then shook his head, holding his tears back. This was really happening and there was no turning back. Sakura had a sad look come over her face and Kiba gritted his teeth. How could two parents that love their children do this and for money no less? Naruto's hands trembled as he stared at Hinata and Sasuke, his mind drowned the ceremony out, but he could read lips. Sasuke and Hinata just said, _I do_, but there was no emotion on their face.

He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt. His heart felt like his heart was splitting in two and his stomach twisted painfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest proclaimed and the two eighteen year olds leaned in to kiss each other.

Their lips trembled as they got closer and closer to each others lips; Sasuke glanced out the corner of his eye and spotted Naruto covering his mouth as he sat there watching.

Naruto dreaded this day and here he was seeing it with his own eyes. Their lips were inches away from each other; hands then covered his eyes and tears dripped down his face. He couldn't hold them back anymore. Neji had placed his hands over his friend's eyes; Naruto wouldn't be able to take it. He would break down if he saw it and Neji knew that for sure.

Sasuke stopped for a second and then closed his eyes before planting a simple kiss on the Hyuga's lips. Tears dripped down her cheeks and Sasuke had a knot forming in his stomach.

Naruto choked out a sob and his breathing lagged when he heard the people cheering, clapping and shoutings of 'congratulations' or 'we wish you the best' fill his ears. He then opened his watery blue eyes and Sasuke stared at him when he got up.

"Naruto." Gaara got up and the blond quickly made his way out the wedding hall, causing some odd looks from people he didn't know. Sasuke stood there with a pained expression plastering his pale face and his anger boiled over; he was married to Hinata now and Naruto was gone.

Everything was done and Naruto was suffering.

* * *

_**-Days Later-**_

Naruto grabbed his suitcase from Itachi and Kyuubi handed him the last one.

He already said goodbye to his mother, Mikoto and his other friends before Itachi drove him to the airport. He didn't say goodbye to Sasuke though, he was on his honeymoon, but not enjoying it. Jace sat in the car strapped in his car-seat while playing with a toy.

Neji, Gaara and Kiba stood by the airport entrance as they waited for their blond haired friend. They decided they would go abroad with him and explore the world outside of Japan with Naruto; besides they didn't want him to be alone.

"Don't get into any trouble." Kyuubi said, sternly and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I won't."

Itachi ruffled his blond locks and Naruto swatted his hand away. "C'mon, you're messing up my hair. I'm not a little kid." He grumbled, pouting his lips and the Uchiha hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you." He murmured and Naruto hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you too." The blond smiled, blushing slightly. "You were really like my Nii-san, Itachi." The stoic man smiled, pulling away from the blond.

"And you were like the little brother I wish Sasuke was." He scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and Naruto giggled. Kyuubi reached behind his back and held a toy out to the younger Uzumaki.

Naruto's blue eyes then widened. "Kyuu… you're giving me your bear?" He hesitantly grabbed it and the redhead nodded, blushing.

"Aww, so cute." Itachi wrapped his arm around the slim redhead and the shorter man scowled, looking up at him. "Oh, you're so adorable." The man gave him a peck on his forehead.

Kyuubi then looked back at his cousin. "Yeah, you can give that back to me when you return home." He smiled, widely, placing his hands on his hips.

Naruto grinned, nodding his head. "I'll defiantly bring it back, don't worry!" He beamed before Kyuubi hugged him and the blond felt himself tearing up. "I'm gonna miss you guys sooo much." He whimpered and Itachi ruffled his blond locks.

"Have fun too."

"I will." The blue eyed teen pumped his fist in the air.

"Naruto! C'mon, bro!" Kiba yelled and Naruto broke away from Kyuubi's hug.

He then turned on his heels and pulled his suitcases behind him as he made in way into the airport with his friends.

Kyuubi then turned to Itachi.

"I'm gonna miss him, even though he did eat up all my ice cream." He said, causally and the taller man laughed, walking back to the car. Kyuubi followed and got back in the car; Itachi got in the driver's side before closing the door.

"Naruto~ A-ahaaha!" Jace clapped his hands together and Kyuubi glanced back at him.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again."

Jace chewed on his toy; Kyuubi then looked down by his feet and spotted a blue stuffed rabbit. Itachi was about to step on the gas peddle until they heard Naruto yell.

"Oi, guys, wait!" The blond ran towards the car and Itachi cocked an eyebrow, turning his head. Kyuubi then leaned down and picked up the bunny before holding it out the window. Naruto panted, grabbing it.

"Couldn't forget my bunny, thanks, bye!" Naruto then took off, waving and Kyuubi chuckled. Itachi stepped on the gas peddle and the vehicle sped out the airport parking lot.

_**...**_

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**Usami-sensei: ****(∩︵∩) I know you hate me, but it's not over. The epilogues are next.**** So don't hate me****(｡◕‿◕｡) **


End file.
